Just so you know
by steffy2106
Summary: Haley James loved her brother’s best friend Nathan for as long as she could remember but he only saw her as his best friends baby sister. Finally giving up on him she goes to Europe for a year when she comes back what will happen?
1. Prologue

**A. N: **Hey guys this is my new story. I'm pretty excited about it and I hope you're going to like reading it as much as I love writing it. I just want to thank Kelly (aka HJS-NS-23) for her help, she is the best beta and a great friend. I love u girlie. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Take care. xoxo )

23232323232323232323232323

**Prologue:**

"Come on Hales." Said Brooke lying on Haley's bed and hugging her best friend tightly. "You're tutor girl! A strong independent and smart sophomore student." Added Brooke wiping Haley's tears away. "Nathan Scott is not worth it. Get out of bed and let's go take a walk. It's Sunday!"

Haley turned around to face her friend. Brooke was always there to cheer her up. "I know cheery!" Said Haley her voice shivering with emotion. "It's just that…. it's just that I always hoped that something could happen between us and that one day he'll see me Haley James as I am and that he'll love me like I love him."

Brooke put their foreheads together. "If he hasn't seen how special and unique you are by now sweetie I don't think he ever will." Said Brooke nicely. She was really pissed against Nathan without any legit reason to be. "He's not good enough for you."

"I need a break," said Haley finally looking at the ceiling. "I just can't deal with this anymore. I can't keep seeing Nathan dating other girls! I'm not strong enough."

"What's on your mind?" Brooke asked worried and curious.

"Well…" Haley stood up and walked to her test picking up a black brochure. "There's this program that's pretty interesting for me." She said handing the brochure to Brooke. "It's a chance for me to go and study my junior year in a foreign country."

"You can't be serious!" Said Brooke ripping the brochure out of Haley's hand. "Don't you think it's a bit extreme?"

"Why do you say it's extreme?" Asked Haley confused sitting back down beside Brooke.

"Ummm…I dunno." Said Brooke pretending to think tapping her manicured pointer finger against her chin. "Going to Europe to forget about a guy…hmmm…how is that extreme?" Brooke asked with sarcasm.

"I'm just applying to it you know." Said Haley softly. "And even if they accept me I don't think I'll take it. Plus they only take about 20 US students a year for about 300 applications. You know they fund everything." Added Haley frowning.

Brooke sighed. "I can't believe that you're not ready to face reality and move on by staying here." Said Brooke knowing she wasn't being totally fair with Haley. She saw her cry too many times over Nathan Scott. _Damn Scott!! Why does he only see her as a friend?_ _Grrr stupid idiot_ she thought.

"Come on Brookie! You know perfectly well that I've been in love with Nathan since what? 3rd grade and that he's my brothers' best friend!" Said Haley stating the evident. "I can't go anywhere without seeing him, plus it doesn't help that Tree Hill is such a small town."

"I know…" Said Brooke giving up, before finally smiling. "I don't have to worry though you won't go anyway." She added kissing her friends cheek.

"Why? You don't think they'll accept me?" Asked Haley hurt.

"Oh I do!" Said Brooke sincerely. "But there's no way that Lucas will let you go! He's the craziest over protective big brother on the planet! There's no way he's going to let you travel half way around the globe without him looking after you." Added Brooke proudly.

Haley grimaced. She knew it's going to be almost impossible to go if Lucas had his saying in this. He took over the role of being her father when Keith James died 8 yeas ago and even if they were twins Lucas would always see Haley as a baby because of him being born 7 damn minutes earlier. But Haley had already mentioned the program to her mother Karen and she wasn't going to tell Lucas anytime soon. "We'll see…" She just said sighing and lying back on the bed. "Show me some love…" She said with a smile.

Brooke laid back beside Haley and hugged her tight. "You know…I was thinking and..."

"B. Davis thinking? No way…" Said Haley with a laugh.

"Stop it!!" Said Brooke still hugging her best friend. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the same parties as Nathan." Brooke took a deep breath. "I mean then you won't have to see him hook up with random girls."

"Mum only lets me go to the parties because she knows that Lucas will be there." Said Haley finally calmer. "And we've got to face it…I'm a klutz, a dorky klutz!" She added with a desperate laugh. "I could never get into a party if I wasn't Lucas James' sister. The great Lucas James the co-captain of the basketball team," added Haley gloomily. She was invisible to most people and the ones who actually talked to her were doing so for two reasons…Getting to Lucas or to get some tutoring. Haley sighed.

"But your best friend is a Cheerleader!" Said Brooke trying to bring a real smile on Haley's face again. "Plus if I can kick Kathleen's butt I could totally be the captain of the cheerleader team next year!" She added more seriously.

Haley smiled. She didn't know how she could have survived without her best friend to cheer her up. They were really different, almost complete opposites, but they became friends just after Haley's dad died. Brooke came to visit everyday to make sure Haley was doing ok and they became best friends ever since. "I love you B. Davis." Said Haley gently.

"I love you too H. James." Said Brooke rocking Haley in her arms. "And you deserve so much better than this." She added lost in her thoughts.

**Monday Morning: **

"Come on Haley!" Said Lucas exasperated. "Hurry up …if I have to come up it's going to be bad."

"Whatever!" Said Haley coming down the stairs. "I couldn't find my Algebra book."

"Ohmygosh!!" Said Lucas with big eyes clearly exaggerating.

Haley stuck her tongue out.

"Really grown up little sister." Said Lucas with a laugh.

"I know…and I'll drive!" Said Haley taking the keys from her brothers hand and running to their car.

Once they parked in front of Tree Hill High, Nathan ran to them. Haley took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Baby J!" Said Nathan putting an arm around her shoulder and smiling. "So did you like the party on Saturday?"

"I guess…" Said Haley with slight annoyance in her voice. "And stop calling me Baby J! I'm not a baby anymore." She said frowning.

"I guess someone's PMS," said Nathan laughing and rolling his eyes before Haley punched him.

Peyton Sawyer walked up to them the trio as Lucas stepped up to meet her.

"Here's my girl…" Said Lucas kissing his girlfriend. He had been dating Peyton since the summer before freshman year. Haley always made fun of them by saying that they were perfect for each other. _When tortured athlete meets tortured artist! _Haley kept saying.

"So big J…" Said Nathan finally concentrating his attention on Lucas. "Still up for some NBA live this afternoon?"

"Big J huh?" Asked Peyton raising an eyebrow.

"You know it don't you?" Asked Lucas cockily as Peyton's jaw dropped surprised before blushing.

"Eww!!" Said Haley disgusted closing her eyes.

Lucas blushed too. "I can't do it…" He said looking at Nathan. "You won."

"What?" Asked Peyton confused scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I bet big J here that he couldn't play the cocky guy with you." Said Nathan proudly. "And I won."

"Yeah…who would have thought that being a dick would be that hard!" Said Haley her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh baby J…You're breaking my heart!" Said Nathan jokingly.

"No I'm not," said Haley starting to walk away. _But you're defiantly breaking mine_. She added to herself.

Nathan walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders again. "Come on, I'll walk you to class. I think the emo couple needs some alone time before class." He added pointing to Lucas and Peyton who were giving each other googly eyes. Another minute and the two would probably be making out.

Haley helplessly looked for Brooke, needing her because Nathan was too close to her and the contact with his skin against hers was sending some electrical shocks through her spine.

"Hey Hot shot let go of my BFF." Finally said Brooke behind them. They were almost in front of their literature class. "Don't you have some skank to screw?" She added taking Haley's hand and pulling her toward her in order to break their embrace.

"I actually do! Why you want some piece of me?" Said Nathan brushing off Brooke's comment its not like it hurt him at all. "That one's on my list..." He added pointing to a red head in a cheerleading outfit.

"Rachel Gattina?" Said Brooke with a laugh. "Yeah she's defiantly your type! So easy! Not even a challenge. Well...The challenge will be going to be to sleep with her without getting STDs'," She added bursting into laugher as she pushed Haley into the classroom. She didn't want Nathan to be able to see the pain in her friend eyes and he talked about some random girl he was going to screw for the hell of it.


	2. Fooling myself

**A.N:** Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 2. I can't believe how many reviews I got for the prologue...24! Thank you soooo much!! You put such a smile on my face!! I even wrote all day!! If I get lots of reviews for this chapter I'll update Saturday.

Anyways, concerning the couples question it's mainly a Naley story .The other love stories are really secondary but yeah it's Leyton (sorry for the Brucas which I am) as for Brookie well…I want to keep it a secret a while longer.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews. The song used in this chapter is Only fooling myself by Kate Voegele.

Take care xoxo.

**Chapter 2: Only fooling myself.**

Haley drove home alone, since Lucas left with Nathan and Brooke was going shopping with Peyton. Haley didn't even know how she succeeded to get out of it but was happy nonetheless. She smiled parking her car in the driveway but frowned in surprise when she saw her mother's car there.

_Why isn't she at the café? _Haley thought confused. Her mother had opened a cafe called Karen's café when her and Lucas were 2. The three often joked it was her third child.

"Mom are you okay?" Haley questioned worriedly, walking into the house.

"Haley baby is that you?" Asked Karen from the bedroom.

Haley went to her mother's bedroom. "Is everything ok?" She asked seeing her mother's head in the closet.

"Yeah I'm fine baby." Said Karen with a bright smile. "Tell me which one do you prefer?" She asked showing her daughter two dresses.

"I like them both mom. You're gorgeous." Said Haley sitting on her mother's bed. "What's the occasion?" She asked curiously.

"Aww you're sweet baby." Said Karen nicely. "You forgot huh?" Karen laughed. "Gosh you're so responsible but sometimes you seem so far away."

"I love Lala land ma…" Said Haley seriously. "All my dreams come true there."

"They will come true eventually." Said Karen feeling sorry for her daughter. "I'm going to this Tree Hill charity event with Uncle Dan and Aunt Deb. You know I own a business in Tree Hill and…" She shrugged. "It won't look good if I don't go." Added Karen grimacing.

"Oh that's fine!" Said Haley throwing her hands up in the air like it wasn't a big deal. "I'll take care of the café tonight." She added standing up. "There's never that many people on Mondays so don't worry and plus I don't have a social life so..." Added Haley kissing her mothers cheek loudly.

"You sure?" Asked Karen frowning. "I'm sure your brother forgot about tonight too but I can give him a call and ask him to help you."

"No it's fine!" said Haley. "Plus I won't be alone Brookie will keep me company."

"Okay," said Karen looking at her dresses again. "So…did you think about applying to the program in Europe?" She asked a bit more seriously.

"Yeah…" Said Haley turning around; she was about to leave the bedroom. "I mailed my application on my way home from school." She said playing with her gold pinkie ring.

Karen nodded. "That's good baby." She said sincerely. "If it's really what you want to do I hope you get it." She added looking at her daughter with a smile.

Haley smiled back. "Yeah…" She said before changing subjects. "You better hurry if you want to be fully dressed when Uncle Dan pick you up…And I'd go with the black one if I were you," added Haley laughing.

Haley felt guilty because she didn't know if she wanted to be accepted to the program. A small part of her wished that her application would be rejected so she wouldn't have to make a choice. It would be perfect; the choice would be made for her.

Haley went to her bedroom to grab some books to take with her to the café so she could get some homework done while working. _I am really a dork! _She thought to herself taking her bag and leaving the house.

232323232323232323232323232323

Haley was cleaning a table at the café when she heard a car horn. Haley looked up and saw three people smiling and waving at her. Haley smiled and waved back before going back to wiping the table.

In the car were Dan, Deb, and her mother. Dan and Deborah Scott were not her real Uncle and Aunt, but they took over the role over the years. Dan Scott was her father's best friend; he was also Lucas' godfather. When Keith died Dan somehow took over the fatherly figure, mostly for Lucas but a little bit for Haley. That's how Nathan and Lucas became best friends, almost like brothers because they couldn't be more different… At least in appearance because Haley knew Nathan's heart and she loved the real him not the fake image he gave the rest of the school.

Haley sighed and sat near the register after she made herself some hot chocolate, swirling the liquid with a spoon and spacing out.

She knew Nathan was basically a sad person inside. Dan was really nice with Lucas, Karen, and her but she could see that he had very high expectations for Nathan and with an absentee mother Nathan wasn't the luckiest guy in the world. Nathan was never good enough in his fathers' eyes. Haley knew that she would heal his heart but he didn't want her, she was just baby J, his best friend's baby sister, his tutor…nothing more, not even a friend. A tear slipped out on her cheek before she could stop it and she hastily dried it.

"Still thinking about him huh?" Asked someone sitting beside her.

Haley jumped with surprise. "Ahh!" She screamed." Peyton! You scared the Hell out of me!" Added Haley placing her hand on her chest and trying to calm down.

"Sorry…" Said Peyton sincerely. "I just finished shopping with Brooke…Thank you for letting me down by the way," she added nudging the other girl before giving her a smile.

"I had to…" Said Haley showing her the empty café and putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of Peyton.

"So anyways, I was supposed to meet Lucas, but apparently he's doing some kind of NBA live tournament with Nathan and some guys from the team." She said grimacing. "He remembered you had to take care of the café for your mom today so he asked me to check on you." She added with a smile. "You know the whole overprotective brother thingy."

"Gotcha!" Said Haley with a laugh. "But where's my Brookie?" She asked curiously. "I know she can be a pain in a ass while shopping but you didn't kill her did you?" Added Haley jokingly.

"Well…even though I wanted to a couple times I thought about it but no I didn't…" Said Peyton laughing. "Nah, she'll be here soon, she just had to deal with some cheer crisis with Kathleen. She'll be over soon."

"Okay," said Haley nodding. She didn't really know what to say to Peyton. They were friends but not best friends.

"You know…if he hasn't noticed by now how unique and special you are he's not worth it Hales." Added Peyton uncomfortably. It was the first time she had the courage to mention it to her.

"What? Who?" Asked Haley naively.

"Nathan…." Said Peyton looking into her eyes. "You deserve better. "

Haley sighed. "I…Is it that obvious?" Asked Haley slightly ashamed.

"Well…" Peyton shrugged. "It is to me." She said nicely.

"Thanks Peyton…" Said Haley sincerely.

"Hey…don't mention it." Said Peyton standing up. "I need to get back to your brother now. He's waiting for me, you know I need to give him a full report." She added laughing.

"Have fun!" Said Haley smiling.

Brooke came over about 10 minutes later; they spent most of the evening talking about literature. Haley was tutoring her; luckily enough they didn't get bother too much. They only had about 5 costumers all evening.

Brooke decided to spend the night at Haley's.

"Well… I going home picking some stuff and I'll met you back here. We can watch some chick flicks if you want. " Added Brooke on a cheery tone

"Yeah, That's sound fun," said Haley sincerely. "I'll wait for you and clean the place. "

"That's a deal." Said Brooke laughing storming out.

Haley walked to the door and flipped the « _close _» sign. She walked back to the counter when her eyes stopped on the guitar they had in the café. She took it and sat down.

She started to play…

_I stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess - That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay -  
It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that  
_  
_One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now _

_Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come  
It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place  
For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking  
_  
_One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now_

It's love in disguise - I'm lost in your eyes - I'm lost in your eyes

One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out  
I'm only fooling myself, oh, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe you'd save me now - Save me now  
Just maybe you'd save me now

"Why do you need to be saved?" Asked a masculine voice behind her.

"What the hell!" Shouted Haley turning around to face Nathan. She was embarrassed being caught by him in such a personal moment. "Why do people keep doing that!" She asked aggressively.

"Sorry…" Said Nathan looking down. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Haley sighed. "Nah don't apologize. I…I just …Never mind." She said forcing a smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked nicely. "Sorry I can't tutor you tonight but I've got some time tomorrow if you want."

"Nah it's fine," he said sitting down. "Lucas is with Peyton and well I wanted to see how you were doing since this morning you know…" He shrugged "you seemed pretty upset and all."

"Don't worry," said Haley with a smile. "Everything's fine I was just a bit tired."

"If you need anything you can tell me you know that right?" Asked Nathan seriously. "You're special to me you know that right ?" He added locking eyes with hers.

"I am?" Asked Haley her heart racing in her chest. _I'm special! _She squealed in her head.

"Yeah you are! You're my friend, you're my one girl friend and that makes you so special!" Said Nathan proudly.

"Yeah…" Said Haley trying to hide her pain and disappointment out of her eyes and voice. "Okay…I'm not trying to get rid of you, but Brooke will be here any minute and I really need to be done before she gets back."

"Okay…" Said Nathan walking to her and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun!"

"You bet!" Said Haley putting her thumbs up.

Once she made sure Nathan left she put her head on the counter. "Please kill me now…." she whispered to herself before banging it against the counter in frustration.


	3. I'm moving on

**A.N: **Hey guys, I was really impressed by the reviews I had for this chapter 2. Thank you very much to bring such a big smile on my face. You guys are awesome!. It really motivates me to work faster and better . So as promised… here is the chapter 3. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews I'll do my best to update again on Monday.

The song I used as reference for this chapter is _I'm movin' on_ by Rascall Flatts.

Anyways…thanks again.

Take care xoxo

**Chapter 3: I'm moving on. **

**1 months later: **

Brooke left Haley in front of her house.

"So….You're coming to the party with me tonight right?" Asked Brooke looking at Haley.

Haley opened the door. "No I'm sorry Brookie I…I think I'll stay home, I've got work to do."

Brooke sighed. "It's because of Nathan and Chlamydia huh?" Asked Brooke with anger.

"Chlamydia?!" Asked Haley confused.

"Yeah…you know…. Rachel!" Said Brooke with a disgusted look on her face.

"Nah!" Said Haley with a laugh. "It's just that I'm tired these days and well…I need to rest."

Brooke frowned.

"I promise Sweetie, I'm fine just tired." Said Haley smiling. "But you go and have fun!" She added getting out of the car. "I'll see you over the weekend."

"K…" Said Brooke giving up." Love you J."

"Love you too D." Said Haley sincerely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley walked in and found her mother sitting and waiting for her on the sofa. "Is everything okay?" Asked Haley worried.

"Yeah…" Said Karen with a genuine smile. "You know I close the café on Fridays afternoon." She told her.

"I do, but usually you're not waiting here for me." Said Haley sitting beside her mother in the living room.

Karen slipped an envelope in front of Haley on the table.

Haley took it; she could see it was from the program she applied to. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm not sure I want to open it."

"Why's that baby?" Asked Karen nicely taking her daughters hand.

Haley put the letter on the coffee table. "I don't know what to do ma." Said Haley in a pleading tone.

"You've got to look at the big picture. You know…. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes you can't see it but with time you get it. " Said Karen gently with a smile.

"So what are you telling me? To go to London if I'm accepted?" Asked Haley with her big, brown, doe eyes.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be lost and that sometimes there's something happening that helps you to make the right decision." Said Karen squeezing her daughters hand." I know you love him honey, but if he can't see how unique and special you are he doesn't deserve you."

"I wish people would stop saying that!" Said Haley with slight annoyance laying down and putting her head on her mothers knees. _Does the whole planet know? _Asked Haley to herself. _He prolly knows it too but prefers to ignore it! _She added to herself feeling like a fool.

Karen started to caress her daughter hair. "Let me tell you a little story…Maybe you'll get my point." She said gently. "When I was in high School back in Chicago I was dating a guy named Rick." Said Karen grimacing while remembered the time. "Anyways…. I was madly, deeply in love with him…at least I thought so. He wanted to go to NYU to become a journalist and well I applied there too because I thought we were so in love…meant to be." Karen took a deep breath. "Anyway my parents forced me to apply to other colleges too so I applied to UNC and to UCLA just to say I did and because I'd been there in Holidays and I liked it."

"But you studied in UNC right?" Asked Haley interested by her mothers story.

"Yeah I did…" Said Karen with a laugh. "Let me finish…you're as impatient as your father." Said Karen with nostalgia. "Anyways…. I wasn't supposed to see Rick on that day but I received my acceptance letter from UNC and NYU the same day so I ran to his house to tell him that I was going to accept the offer made by NYU and that maybe we should get a place together. When I arrived there, I caught him in full action with another girl from school."

"What?" Said Haley turning her head and staring in her mother eyes. "Oh mom I'm sorry." Said Haley with compassion. "You were probably devastated."

Karen laughed. "I was at the time sweetie. I thought that my life was falling apart but…I couldn't see the bigger picture yet and I didn't know that everything had its reasons."

"What could be the reason to have a fucking, cheating, bastard, boyfriend?." Asked Haley.

"Haley?" Said Karen with big eyes. "Don't talk that way!"

"Sorry…" Haley said shrugging off and not really meaning it.

Karen sighed. "Rick broke my heart so I decided to go far away and on an impulse I accepted the UNC offer." Said Karen with a smile. "On orientation day I was a bit lost and looking for my way around when I took a basketball straight in the face and I fell down. I heard boys talking and one of them helped me up. He asked me if I was alright and looked worried at my nose. He told me that it would have been sad to break such a pretty nose." Said Karen with a laugh touching her nose. " He had the nicest smile on the whole planet, I couldn't be mad so I gave him my hand and introduced myself. _And he said Nice to meet you Karen Roe…My name's Keith James_."

"You met dad like that?" Asked Haley with disbelief.

"Yeah I did honey… You see," Karen cleared her throat "If Rick didn't cheat on me I would have gone to UNC, I wouldn't have met the love of my life who gave me 12 years of happiness and the two most wonderful children on the planet. I really do believe that everything happens for a reason sweetie." Added Karen sincerely.

Haley sat again. "So what…what if this letter is to accept me in the program does it mean that I should take it and get over him?" She asked her mom while trying to seek answers.

Karen shrugged "I don't know Haley…You're the only one able to answer that question." Karen looked at her watch. "Well I'm sorry I should get going I promised Deb I'd help her prepare her dinner stuff. She's probably in front of the café already. But give me a call if you need me okay?"

"Yeah…" Said Haley keeping her eyes on the sealed enveloped as her hands shook in nervousness and excitement.

After a while Haley finally opened it. _I'm in!! _She thought with disbelief staring at the white piece of paper. "They want me!" She shouted out loud. She decided to go and talk to Nathan. She was going to tell him what she felt at last. She would know what to do then, stay here or move on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haley made her way to Nathan's house in a record. She knocked with insistence waiting impatiently for him to answer the door.

"Hey…" Said Nathan opening the door without a shirt on. Haley couldn't help but look at his muscular arms and perfect torso.

_Gosh he is hot!_ She thought blushing.

"Baby J… Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly bringing her back to reality.

"I…" Haley shook her head. "Yeah…I need to talk to you…" Said Haley seriously.

"Now?" Asked Nathan uncomfortable. "I'm…I'm kind of busy."

"Rachel?" Asked Haley with disbelief. "Wow…. It's serious between you." She said looking down trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Well…not really it's more of an agreement you know…" He shrugged. "We satisfy each other."

Haley closed her eyes…"Please I don't need to know the details. " She said trying to sound as detached as she could. "It's important..." She added in a pleading tone.

Nathan sighed. "Fine! Give me two seconds." He said walking back in.

Nathan didn't invite Haley in but she still followed him. She didn't want to open her heart outside.

She thought he was in his bedroom with Rachel so she walked into the living room, but Nathan was there with Rachel and even if she knew it was wrong she couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Didn't you tell her you were busy?" Asked Rachel with clear annoyance.

"I did! But she said it's important!!" Said Nathan looking for his shirt.

"Yeah right…. She just has a major crush on you and she hates the idea we're dating." Added Rachel with jealousy

"We're not dating Rachel…we're fucking it's different!" Said Nathan seriously. "And believe me Haley doesn't have a crush on me, It's ridiculous! She knows it ain't gonna happen. She's my best friends sister and it doesn't go further then that." Added Nathan coldly. He just wanted to shut Rachel up.

Haley eyes filled up with tears. _I guess I got my answer_. She thought sadly. She turned around and had her hand on the door handle about to leave when Nathan talked.

"So…what's so important?" He asked now fully dressed.

"You know what…." She started not turning around; she kept her eyes on the door. "It…I made a mistake. I'm sorry, go back to your activities. I'll see you later." She added trying her best for her voice not to shiver.

She left his house fast never once turning around for him to see the tears falling down her cheeks. _London here I come_! Said Haley feeling her heart breaking in her chest. "I'm moving on..." .She whimpered.


	4. Gotta go my own way

**A.N**: OMG guys thank you so much for the reviews. I didn't expect such reactions to the story! I'm so pleased I can't even put words on what I feel!! You are so awesome! Anyways as promise here is chapter 4. I hope you're going to enjoy it. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. It really motivates me to update faster!

Anyways…I can't wait for the episode tonight…Only one left before the finale sniffsniff.

I also want to give a special thank to HJS-NS-23 the best beta ever and one great friend…you rock girlie. I also want to thank Allie for her help and support…you rock too girlie.

And of course a special thank to the one who reviewed, you know what you mean to me!! You guys rock!!

Well...I'm done rambling. Just one thing the song I'm using is _I gotta go my own way _by Vanessa Hudgens.

Thanks again, love you all.

**Chapter 4: I gotta go my own way **

**2 Weeks later: **

"No you're not going and that's final!" Shouted Lucas to his sister in the kitchen.

"Since when the hell do you get to decide for me?" Asked Haley furious too. She finally admitted to her brother that she was leaving for Europe, but she never expected him to be so insanely mad. "You're only my brother Lucas! Not my dad or my husband!" She added her face red with anger. "You can't stop me! I'm going and that's final."

"Try me sis!" Said Lucas in a menacing tone. "There's no way I'll let you go to Europe." Added Lucas punching the kitchen table.

"Stop you two!" Shouted Karen walking into the kitchen. She looked at her two children with disbelief. It rarely happened for them to fight, but this time it was big, she could hear them from outside. She figured out why they were fighting but she decided to ask to make sure. "What the hell is happening here?"

Lucas looked at Haley with defiance in his eyes. "I'm glad you're here ma." He said his voice shivering with anger. "Your daughter here…" He said pointing to Haley "thinks she's going to go study in Europe and that you would let her!"

"Argh!" Said Haley with anger throwing her hands up trying her hardest not to slap the shit eating grin off his face.

"I am…." Said Karen calmly looking at her son.

Lucas smile fell as he looked at his mother in disbelief once he understood what his mother meant. "You can't be serious Ma!" He shouted. "You can't let your 16 year old daughter travel half way around the globe without supervision."

Karen walked to his son and took his hand. "Listen Lucas... You're her brother but I'm her mother!" She said calmly but firmly. "I know her and I checked the program. She's safe there and I trust her."

"But…Ma…. You can't trust a teenage girl! She's…a teenager!" He added not even acknowledging his sisters presence.

"I'm here you know! You moron!!" Said Haley with anger.

Karen quickly looked at Haley to show her that she was clearly not helping the situation as she groaned in annoyance of her brother's over protectiveness.

Haley stood up. "I need some air! I'll be back later." She added to her mother's attention before glaring at Lucas and storming out.

Lucas sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "You're making a big mistake mom." Said Lucas not even angry anymore. "Haley's not ready for the world. She's …She's my baby sister." He said like it was an argument.

Karen smiled. "I know it's hard to understand son and believe me I really appreciate that you'd protect your sister in any situation but…She has to face the world too you know. Be supportive to her and show her that you trust her and love her. She's not a baby and she's more mature than most of the people I know." Karen kissed her sons forehead. "She'll go anyway, with or without your support Luke but…"

"I love her mom." Said Lucas looking at his mother.

"I know you do and she loves you too that 's why your support is so important." Added Karen. "Your sister's leaving at the end of the month."

Lucas looked at Karen with surprise. "Already? But school's not even over!!"

"Well it will be at the end of the month and she's going to spend summer studying some European Authors." Said Karen nicely. "Listen…" She looked at the clock. "I really need to go back to the café. I…I'll come home early." Added Karen guilty to leave her children when they were distraught but it was still open and the waitress she hired was still quite new.

"That's fine ma…" Said Lucas with a reassuring tone. "I'll talk to her, I'll set things right." Added Lucas finally surrendered knowing the fight was lost.

"That's good baby." Said Karen hugging his son tight. "I'm proud of you." She added leaving.

Lucas took a deep breath. _You've got to get your act together Luke….Don't let your sister run away from you._ He thought going up to Haley's room.

He sat on her bed and looked around. He smiled looking at the pictures that Haley had on top of her desks. There were many of her and Brooke but there were also a lot of her with him. She was smiling with her eyes sparkling.

"I love you little sis." He whispered looking at her desk. He suddenly frowned seeing a notebook of sheet music. He took it and flipped it open. He knew that he was breaking his sisters privacy, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Over the last few months he felt like they lost their connection, like her eyes weren't shinning as much as they used too.

One song was not finished; it was the last one she worked on. It was title _I gotta go my own way_.

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
_  
_Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok…  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way…._

"What are you doing!!" Asked Haley aggressively yanking the notebook from Lucas's hands. "This is private Lucas!" She walked to her door and pointed outside. "I'd like you to go now." She said her voice still shivering with anger as her finger shook with fury.

Lucas sat back on her bed ignoring her demand. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. This look took Haley aback for a second, she expected him to be still upset but defiantly not sad.

"Is it really how you feel?!" Asked Lucas pointing to the notebook. "If that's the case I'm…I'm sorry." He said looking down in shame.

Haley looked at the page Lucas was looking to and sighed. What could she say? "I…" She sighed and sat beside him. "Yeah…sometimes I do feel disconnected like…like I don't belong, but it's not your fault Luke." She wasn't angry anymore just exhausted. She put her hands on top of his. "You've been the best brother I could have dreamed of but I need to find my own way and stop following your footsteps."

"I can't believe you'll be away in two weeks." He looked at her. "I…I'm going to miss you." Said Lucas finally giving in. "Please be careful you know European dudes are all like wanting to get in your pants."

"Yeah…Just like Americans!" said Haley laughing at her brother protectiveness. "I'll be careful Luke…Like you taught me too and you'll visit and I'll be back for Christmas." Added Haley trying to cheer him up.

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "its not the same," he mumbled.

"I'll miss you too…I love you big brother." Said Haley nicely sitting closer.

Lucas wrapped his arm around his sisters neck and kissed her forehead. "I love you too little sister and I'll crush any guy trying to get in your pants," he added seriously.

"Of course you will…" She said kissing his cheek loudly.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**2 weeks later**

Haley had just locked her last suitcase. She sat on her bed and sighed. She was scared to take the plane and travel half way around the globe to study, it was a good scared but she couldn't stop asking herself if she was really making the right choice.

Brooke was coming with her brother and mother at the airport in the morning to say goodbye to her.

Haley had said goodbye to almost everyone…Almost because she hadn't really seen Nathan since the incident last month. They were both avoiding each other. She was avoiding him because she was scared that her desire to leave would fall just by looking in his baby blue eyes and that she would start to believe in something that would clearly never happen. He was probably avoiding her thinking she was some kind of hysterical teenager.

Haley had a sarcastic laugh, she had to say goodbye, she needed to look into his eyes to move on. She looked at the clock, her brother would be back soon with the pizzas. She took her handbag and ran downstairs before she backed out.

"I need to say goodbye to someone ma." She shouted to her mother in the kitchen. "I'll be back soon." She added closing the door behind her and starting to run down the street with one destination in mind.

She arrived in front of Nathan's house and looked at her watch. _5 minutes!! Wow I broke a record here! _She thought. She ran so fast and breathless that she felt she was about to pass out. She knocked at the door without waiting for her breathing to come back. _I need to do this fast!_ She thought.

Nathan opened the door and look at her with surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you." He said looking at her having trouble to catch her breath. "Please come in." He added letting her the space to walk in.

"Nah…." She said finally able to talk. "I just came a minute to tell you bye." She said with a fake smile, trying to hide her pain.

He looked at her and gave her a bright smile. It seemed so sincere that Haley frowned. "Thanks baby J. I would have been so sad if you had left without saying bye." He said walking to her closing the door behind him.

"You could have come to see me too." She said jokingly trying to hide her discomfort.

"Yeah…" he said looking down. "But I knew you were angry at me for some reason and I didn't want to bother you anymore so…I avoided you." He finally admitted.

Haley didn't talk for a while. _That's the reason he avoided you? _She thought with disbelief. "Don't be silly," she said slapping his arm. "I was having a pretty bad day and well…" she shrugged "I don't know for what stupid reason I diverted all my anger on you" she said trying to sound sincere. _You fucking liar!! _She added to herself.

Nathan gave her a nice smile. "So London huh?! I hope you're going to have fun. We'll miss you here." He said coming closer to her.

She closed the distance and hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss home too." She said to him. _I'm going to miss you so much!! That's what I should say, but I can't_. She added to herself angry.

Nathan was rubbing her back. She didn't want to break their embrace. It felt so good. "And please remember you're doing good Nathan. Try not to live up to other people's expectations. If he can't be proud of you it's his business not yours. You're enough Nate and if he can't see that, he's the one with the problem." She added finally breaking their embrace reluctantly.

Nathan stayed frozen, he never expected to hear such words coming from anyone, he thought he was pretending well enough but Haley saw right through him.

She saw what a failure he was in his father's eyes and it felt so good to hear that he wasn't the one to blame.

Haley looked at Nathan who seemed completely lost in his thought. _Maybe I should have shut my big mouth _thought Haley twirling her pinkie ring nervously.

"Well take care…" She said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Said Nathan catching her arm finally coming back to reality. "How…How did you know?!" He couldn't help but ask.

Haley brought her hand to his cheek. "I know you Nathan and I can see how you feel even if you don't want me to" she said nicely. "Your eyes say it all and…and" She took a deep breath. "I think I know the real Nathan Scott and he's pretty amazing to me. "

Nathan smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you…You don't know what it means to me that a person like you sees something in a person like me. You're such a great friend Haley James." He added with emotion

Haley's heart broke for the hundredth time since she met Nathan. _You made the right decision_. She thought her eyes filling up with tears. "Take care of yourself Nathan Royal Scott, I'll think of you." She said quickly giving him a peck on the cheek before running back home.


	5. GoodbyeTree Hill

**A.N **Hey guys!! I really want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can't believed I managed to get more then 100 reviews for 4 chapters. I'm really glad you are actually liking this story so much because it's such an important story to me. Seeing all the comments, I spent the last 3 days writing many more chapters in advance! I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and just so you know in the next one…Haley will be back from London!!:-). Please don't forget to review and I'll promise I'll try my best to update on Saturday.

Thanks again for your supports you are really the best.

Love you all, Steffy 2106

**Chapter 5: Goodbye…. Tree Hill**

Haley jut checked her suitcases, and was now staring at the three people that meant everything to her, her mother, her brother and her goofy best friend.

"I'm going to miss you so much…" Sobbed Brooke hugging Haley tightly "I promised I'd be strong but…but I can't. How am I supposed to survive 9 months without you!" Asked Brooke burying her face in Haley's neck.

Haley looked at Lucas and Karen helplessly. They were both trying to contain their laugher; Brooke was such a drama queen.

"Come on D." Said Haley stroking her hair. "You're going to be just fine and…and you're coming to visit soon." Added Haley trying to sound cheerful, but this was Brooke's job and she wasn't use to it being reversed. "The captain of Tree Hill cheerleaders has to be strong!" Added Haley desperately.

"Oh!! You think I'll get the spot?" Asked Brooke with her eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Of course you will!!" Said Haley with a big smile. "Don't you think so?" She asked Lucas.

"Totally!" Confirmed Lucas nodding.

Brooke finally let go of Haley.

_Now boarding passengers for fight 231 to Paris_. Said a loud voice in the microphone.

"That's me." Said Haley trying to keep a brave face and not breaking down.

"Gosh Little Sis!" Said Lucas hugging her. "Please be good and…and don't let guys fool you, they're all evil!!" Added Lucas seriously.

"No problem big brother…" Said Haley laughing. She frowned, she could barely see behind her brothers' shoulder while they hugged, but she could swear she saw Nathan standing there.

As soon as they broke their embrace Haley looked again, but Nathan wasn't there. _Geez girl! Now you're actually hallucinating! Good thing you're leaving! _She thought to herself shaking her head and trying to clear it.

Karen walked to Haley and gently brushed her cheek. "Be good baby girl, I'm so proud of you." Said Karen with a warm smile. "Take care of yourself and have fun, but not too much." She added hugging her daughter.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Said Haley emotionally as her eyes filled up with tears. "But I'll be back for Christmas and…and…Gosh I'm going to miss Tree Hill."

"Remember Baby…There is only one Tree Hill and it's your home," added Karen breaking their embrace. "And give us a call as soon as you land okay?"

"I won't forget mom thanks." Said Haley with a shivering voice.

Haley looked at her brother who was holding her best friend in his arms. She smiled; _they are going to be just fine,_ she thought. She waved to them and left quickly, knowing she was about to break down and didn't want anyone to see.

Once she got on the plane she put her I-pod on shuffle and the song that started playing was _Goodbye Philadelphia _by Peter Cincotti.

Haley let out a sarcastic laugh. _Right!! What were the odds? I truly hope you'll find someone who will love you as much as I do Nathan, _Haley thought looking out the window. _Goodbye Tree Hill. I'll miss you_. She added trying to get rid of the lump she had in her throat.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Lucas dropped Brooke back at her house and his mother to the café. It was only 8 am and he didn't feel like going home. Letting his sister go was harder then he thought it would be.

_It's probably this twin connection_! He thought driving to the river court. Lucas needed to clear his head and the only place where he really was able to do that was the river court.

When he arrived there Lucas was surprised to see Nathan's car there as well, and seeing Nathan shooting hoops.

"What the hell?" Asked Lucas confused. "I'm sure it's a sign of the apocalypse! Nathan Scott awake before 11 am during the summer? What's happening man??" Asked Lucas clearly mocking Nathan.

"Ah ha!! Very funny big J!" Said Nathan sarcastically. "It's just I dunno…. I couldn't sleep!" _Yeah right! After seeing your sister last night I couldn't sleep for some obscure reason and I came to the airport this morning to say bye, but when I saw her hugging you I bailed and left_. He added to himself sarcastically. "How are you doing?" He asked changing subjects.

"Oh you know…" Said Lucas shrugging while taking the ball from Nathan's hands. "My little sister's going to travel Europe unsupervised with nobody around to crush the guys trying to get in her pants, but everyone is expecting me to be ok!" Said Lucas sarcastically.

"Chill out Luke." Said Nathan with a laugh. "You're sister is brilliant and mature! I'm sure you're worrying for nothing."

"I guess…." Said Lucas not really convinced. "Well…At least I see the bright side, she'll prolly stop having this weird and unhealthy crush on you!" Said Lucas grimacing throwing the ball to Nathan.

Nathan was too surprised and took the ball in the face.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Oh come on!" Said Lucas laughing. "I thank you for having enough respect for my sister and pretending not to see it, but there's no way in hell you didn't know about it!" Added Lucas seriously. "Only a blind dude wouldn't have seen it and I'm not even sure about that."

"Yeah…" Said Nathan picking up the ball. He was trying to act nonchalant when he felt like his brain was about to explode. _Haley has feelings for me? _He thought shocked.

"I was actually happy she liked you." Said Lucas sincerely sitting on the table on the side of the court. "Because let's face it I knew you didn't want her and I was safe because she didn't look at any other guys." Lucas laughed sadly. "But this crush was starting to really make her suffer and I didn't feel right about it anymore. I was about to ask you to come clean with her in order for her to move on when she decided to leave," Lucas said shrugging. "I just hope she'll move on now. "

"I hope so too…" Said Nathan sitting down beside Lucas. However a part of him wished she wouldn't move on and he didn't know why.

"Hey boyfriend…" Peyton said stopping the friendly chat. "I was driving to your house to see how you were doing and I saw your car." She said gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a bit depressed…" Said Lucas pouting. "I could use some comforting." He told her his eyes shining mischievously.

Peyton laughed. "Okay…. You're lucky you're hot!! "She added jokingly. "Ok…. Let's go and I'll give you some comforting." She added winking. She waved bye to Nathan and walked back to her car.

"You're good!!" Said Nathan to Lucas impressed. "Have fun!" He added trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh I will…." Said Lucas winking before running behind Peyton.

Nathan stayed on the table for a while looking at the river in deep thought. _She loved you…WOW... I didn't see that one coming! How come I didn't notice it if it was that obvious? _Nathan ran his hands through his hair. _She knew the real you and she still loved you_. He thought with disbelief. Nathan sighed. _She's got so much to offer…why did she waste her time on loving me? It's going to be a long year. _He thought surprisingly depressed. _There's a mistake somewhere_...He added to himself.


	6. The metamorphose

**A.N: **Okay guys... Here is the chapter you were waiting for! You see I kept my word and updated today :-) ! I would like to thank you for all the reviews. I really can't believe how much you're enjoying it. I feel so privileged. Thank you so much!! You are all fantastic. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, your opinions mean a lot to me, I'll do my best to update soon again.

I also want to thank my beta Kelly. You rock girl and even with your work and summer classes you still take the time to reread my chapters you don't know what it means to me!!

Thanks again. xoxo

Steffy2106

**Chapter 6: The Metamorphose**

Nathan was trying on his fifth shirt in the past 10 minutes.

"Geez!" He shouted looking into the mirror. "Anything's fine…Stop being such a girl!!" He added angrily. "Whatever!" He added finally settling for the baby blue shirt that he had just thrown on.

It was the first day of senior year and it was also the first time he would see Haley since she had left for Europe, and since he found out that she had feelings for the real Nathan and not the image everyone believe he was. He wanted to look nice for some obscure reason, even though before now he had never really cared about what he wore.

She came back for Christmas, but his parents took him to see his grandparents in Florida because they didn't want the elderly couple to travel with the cold weather. As for the summer when Haley came back he had left two days earlier for high flyers, which was probably a good thing. He had a pretty rough year with his father pushing him in basketball and his grades at school weren't good with Haley out of the picture and not helping him. With the hard year he had he probably would have hit on her and gone after her because she knew and liked the real him. He would have used her to make himself feel better and that would have been wrong. She was his best friends baby sister and just a friend. Nothing else could happen between them because Haley deserved better.

_Hitting on Haley? Right!! If you want Lucas to hunt you down and kill you! _He thought with a smile shaking his head. But a part of him wanted to know why Haley fell for him because she was the only girl he had let most of the way in. _Why did I let her in so far? No it wasn't because he wanted to date her, he wasn't in love with her either. He just wanted to know what she saw in him because he couldn't see anything in himself that would be so special._

"Chill out!" He added picking his backpack off the floor and running down the stairs, flinging the front door open he saw Lucas who had his fist curled and ready to knock.

"Hey Dude!" Said Nathan with a smile looking instinctively behind Lucas to see if Haley was there.

"Don't you look all nice?" Said Lucas jokingly.

"Dude could you be more gay?" Asked Nathan bursting into laugher.

"Yeah…it sounded really gay didn't it?" Said Lucas grimacing.

"Kinda…" Said Nathan shrugging. "What are you doing here anyway? Driving me to school on the first day of our last year boyfriend!" He asked in a high pitch girly voice.

"Who sounds gay now?" Said Lucas walking to his car.

"I'm just trying to speak your language!" Said Nathan slapping Lucas' shoulder. "Now seriously what's your story? You're not driving your sister?"

Lucas sighed loudly and shook his head. "That's a pretty sensitive subject man! We already got into a fight." Said Lucas resting his back on his car. "That's why I left so early," he added looking at his watch. "It's…She's just not the same girl that left!"

"What? Why?" Asked Nathan curiously, he never saw his friend this distraught before.

"Well she was still my baby sister when she left and now…now she's all grown up! And I hate that!" Said Lucas complaining. "I already spent the whole summer driving guys away and well… let me just say it's going to be a long year." Added Lucas pouting desperately and making Nathan laugh.

"Oh laugh now Scott!" Said Lucas with a devilish smile "but it's your job to help me to keep an eye on her."

"What? Who? Me?" Asked Nathan in disbelief. "No way!! Nuh huh!! I don't want to have anything to do with that!" Added Nathan shaking his head vigorously.

"You've got to help me! We're best friends, co-captains…Almost brothers! You're the only guy I trust around my baby sister." Said Lucas in a begging tone. "You've got to help me…it's in the best friend code and…. and that final!" Added Lucas driving away as Nathan scrambled to put his seat belt on with Lucas' crazy driving.

_I'm so going to regret this! _Thought Nathan grimacing.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Argh! What a dick!" Said Haley fuming with anger as she finished brushing her hair. It was a lot longer and blonde now. She loved it like that and it softened her face._ It's not like your face needs to be softened…You look like an angel already_ Chris told her in London when she decided to change look. She remembered with pleasure. The image of Lucas came back in her mind bringing the anger back with it_. When is he going to understand I'm not a fucking baby anymore! Gosh I'll be 18 in 2 months! "_Dumbass!!" She shouted with anger.

"You'll need to be more specific J. There's a lot of those around here." Said Brooke smiling while sitting on Haley's bed. "And please…Step away from the brush, you've got too much to live for!" Said Brooke dramatically.

"Hey…" Said Haley laughing. "How are you doing D.?" She added putting the brush down and turning around to face her friend.

"Better than you!" Said Brooke smiling. "What's going on?" She asked concerned. Brooke was scared that Nathan would surface to the conversation because until Haley's return he had not been mentioned and Brooke really felt good about it. It was like her best friend really did move on and it was good.

Haley shrugged "Oh don't worry…it's only my sick brother!" She said sitting beside Brooke. "So ready for senior year? "

"Totally," Said Brooke all excited. "I'm the captain of the cheerleading team and the Student class president! I'm so much more popular than Racho!" Brooke squealed. "Life is perfect!!"

Haley burst into laugher. "Wow I'm so lucky to still be your friend!" She said pretending to be serious.

"You will always be my best friend H. James! I love you and gosh! I've got to say…you look hot!!" Said Brooke with a wink.

"Okay…" Said Haley frowning. "Is that some kind of sick women in prison movie?" She asked taking Brooke's hand.

"You wish!" Said Brooke jumping on the bed. "You couldn't have me!" She added jokingly.

"Yeah…" Said Haley turning serious again. "And apparently me being hot is a problem for Lucas. He doesn't want me going to school like this." She told Brooke.

"And can you blame him?" Said Brooke sincerely. Walking to Haley and making her turn around to face the mirror. "When you left you were wearing oversized shirts, ugly ponchos and terrible trousers. Just look at you now!" Said Brooke pointing at the mirror.

Haley looked at herself, she was wearing low waist jeans, which was fit her like a second skin, with a yellow tank top, that showed some cleavage, but not much. "What? I think it's not slutty or anything!" Said Haley crossing her arms over her chest. She was trying her best to improve her exterior, but she couldn't help to feel insecure on the inside even if because of Chris she made a lot of progress on her issues.

"No you don't look slutty at all, it's very tastful." Said Brooke sincerely walking around Haley to face her. "But you've got to understand Lucas, you were always really pretty, but now you're just stunning and the whole world can see it. He's just scared that's all." Brooke smiled and hugged her best friend. "You became the beautiful young woman you always were, but now it's an evident for everyone and I think it's every brothers nightmare, especially when you're twins!"

"I guess…" Said Haley grimacing. She felt somehow silly to have snapped that hard at Lucas when he asked her to change.

"Come on! No more sadness!! Only joy!!" Said Brooke taking Haley's bag and throwing it to her. "Let go hot tutor girl!" Added Brooke walking to the door and stopping to look at the pictures Haley had hung on the wall. "You know a part of me is jealous that it's that Chris guy that's the cause of your metamorphose." She smiled. "And he is kinda hot!" She added looking at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Come on D! Lets go before you say something stupid!" Said Haley gently pushing Brooke. "It's not good to be late on the first day, especially when you're the student class president!!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lucas was at his locker with Nathan and Peyton and had just gotten their schedules and were looking over them when they noticed all of them were starting the year with calculus.

"God must hate me!" Said Nathan grimacing. "Calculus!" He added in disbelief.

"Stop complaining girly!" Said Peyton with a laugh.

At this moment a laugh came their way, Nathan could recognize it in a million miles away and hearing it again made him realize how much he missed it. It was Haley! Nathan turned around with a smile, but as soon as he saw her, his smile faded and his jaw dropped. _She's stunning!! _He thought with a mix of feelings taking over. He didn't know what it was anger, jealousy, or proud…he wasn't sure.

Seeing Nathan had the effect of a slap on Haley. He was even hotter then in her memories. He was more muscular then he used to be, plus his shirt and tanned skinned made his eyes even more hypnotizing.

Haley shook her head. _You're over him…you 're over him…you're over him_. She kept repeating to herself, while keeping her eyes on his. "Hey Nate!" She said in a cheery tone and hugging him. "You look good." She added breaking his embrace.

"You too Haley…You too." He added looking at her up and down.

"How are you manwhore?" Asked Brooke cutting the awkward moment that Haley and Nathan were sharing.

Haley, Lucas, and Peyton burst into laugher.

"Not bad…" Said Nathan with a smirk. "What about you _woman whore_?"

"Ehh…So, so…" She said grimacing. "It's killing me to start with calculus." She added seriously.

"I know…." Said Nathan pretending to look like he was about to cry.

"Stop it you two!" Said Haley hugging Brooke. "Your fantastic tutor is back in town." She said getting both Brooke and Nathan's attention. "You're going to be just fine!" She added gently patting Nathan's arm.

"So Hales… Happy to be back in our small American high school?" Asked Nathan in a lighter tone.

"It's home…" Said Haley simply shrugging. "Sorry guys I've got to register at the tutor center, but I'll see you in class," she said waving and taking Brooke's arm.

Peyton, Lucas and Nathan watched them walk down the corridor, while guys turned to look at them.

"You see what my problem is now?" Lucas whispered to Nathan and pointing at the guys who were looking at his sister with lust.

Nathan just nodded, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Haley and a weird feeling of possessiveness came over him. He never felt something like that before and it scared him. A part of him was screaming that Haley's was his, but another part was trying to reason saying that they couldn't be together. Not now or ever. Haley was the kind of girl who deserved love and Nathan didn't love her. He could never love anyone.


	7. The lesson

**A.N : **Hey guys! Here is chapter 7, Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 6 it means a lot to me. Well, this is the last "_short_ " chapter lol. I promise from next one the chapters are going to be a lot longer :-).

I hope you're going to enjoy I gave you some Tim time lol… You've got to love Tim lmao. ;-)

Anyways enough rambling…please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'll do my best to update soon.

Take care.

**Chapter 7: The lesson**

One week later

"Well guys…" Said Lucas looking at the team as Nathan stood next to him with his arms crossed across his chest. Nathan and him were co-captains but Nathan refused to make the New Year speech since he hated it and thought it was pointless. It was the end of the first practice of the year and tradition was tradition so even if Lucas hated doing speeches he had no choice, but to comply with grimacing. "As you know we had a pretty decent year last year, but unfortunately we didn't make it to playoffs mainly because of so many injuries." He looked at Nathan who kept nodding; Lucas could see he had a _whatever man_ look in his eyes_, _that Lucas knew all too well.

Lucas shook his head. "This team's pretty new because most of last years players are now out of High school but I'm sure that if we work hard and give 110 of what we have we could totally become the New State Champions. Right?" He asked the team as they all hooted and hollered.

"Have any of you got questions?" asked Lucas expecting a no and shrugs of shoulders. He had so many things to do for the party tonight and he was already running late.

"Ummm Co-captain James?" Said a player raising his hand up the air.

Lucas sighed. _Of all the players why did it have to be him? _He thought irritated. "Call me Lucas, Tim!"

"Ummm Co-Captain Lucas?" Asked Tim.

Lucas shot a look to Nathan who rolled his eyes in response and did his best to contain his laugher; whatever Tim was on the verge to say he knew it was going to be hilarious.

"Yes Tim…" Said Lucas irritated.

"Well…" Said Tim with a big smile on his face. "We all noticed that your sis became a hottie and we wanted to know if it's ok to hit on her…Co-captain Lucas." Asked Tim seriously.

"Excuse me?" Asked Lucas with disbelief.

_That's going to hurt! _Thought Nathan who walked and stood beside Lucas in order to stop his best friend from doing something he would regret.

"Yeah you know…. Your sis was fine before and all that, but now she's totally smoking hot!"! Tim shrugged and looked at the other players with a smart-ass smile. They were all staring at him like he was from another planet.

Lucas stared at Tim for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and nodded looking at the team.

"Well…that's a good question that our friend Dim just asked here." Said Lucas pointing to Tim. "If anyone here wonders... yeah I found him a nickname it's a mix of dick and Tim." Added Lucas with a straight face.

"I've got a nickname…nice!!" Said Tim with pride in his voice.

"Yeah you do! Congratulations!!" Said Lucas sarcasm dripping in his words and looking at him before looking back to the team. "Well…I can't stop you from having filthy thoughts about my sister," Said Lucas shivering with disgust. "But just so you know I'll crush any of you who come too close to my sister you understand me?!" Asked Lucas on a menacing tone. "My sister is off limit!"

"Is it the same for everyone?" Tim asked confused.

"Do you have a death wish or something?!" Asked Lucas to Tim.

"I don't think so… You think I do?" Answered Tim scrunching his face up in deep thought.

"You know what…Never mind…. You and only you can hit on my sister." Said Lucas pleased to play such a prank on Haley. _She thinks she's grown up and be ok with guys then she can deal with Tim, _Lucas thought evilly. "Now hit the showers you guys stink!" Said Lucas clapping his hands to dissolve the group who was laughing at Tim's stupidity.

Nathan patted Lucas' shoulder laughing. "Come on you know that Hales would unquestionably prefer to scratch her eyes out rather than date a moron like Tim!" He told Lucas.

"I know!!" Said Lucas pride in his voice." I'm going to love watching Haley trying to get out of this one!" He added laughing.

"You're evil Man!" Said Nathan shaking his head, however his eyes were instinctively attracted to the door and his laugh died in his throat, Haley just walked in. He had kept convincing himself for the past week that nothing was different between them, but every time he saw her he had a weird sensation in his chest. He didn't really know what it was and he didn't like it.

_Such a nice smile! _Haley thought about as the guy who was ran her way. "Hey Jake!" She said smiling. "How are you?"

"Hey Hales." Said Jake stopping in front her, giving her a quick hug. "Ehh I'm not bad." He said shrugging. "Your brother gave us the _back-off-don't-even-look-at-my-sister _speech."

"He did?" Asked Haley bursting into laugher. "He did it a bit earlier then expected." She said somehow impressed by her brother's protectiveness. "Well…. That's too bad." She added jokingly.

"You know…. I can go against his orders if I knew I had a shot." Said Jake in a joking tone, but they both knew that he meant it.

"I'll think about it Jake…" Said Haley winking. "I'll see you tonight at the party." She added slightly blushing.

"I'll look for you…" Said Jake winking back before running into the changing room.

Nathan slapped Lucas's arm quite hard. "Did you see that? They winked at each other!" He said trying to keep his cool, but his jealousy taking over. _Back off she's mine!! _He thought angrily. _Yours? _He added to himself surprised of his own reaction.

"Ehh…" Said Lucas shrugging. "Jake's a pretty decent guy and…and I want her to get over Chris the dick." Lucas added watching his sister talking to Brooke, who had just gotten done with cheerleading practice.

"Chris? Who's Chris?" Asked Nathan curiously.

"I'll tell you later…" Said Lucas seeing his sister walking over to them. "So sis what are you doing here?" Asked Lucas grinning.

"I came in the hope to see some hot, naked guys…" Said Haley with irony. "Don't forget mom's waiting for you to help prepare TRIC for the party tonight." Added Haley crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey Hales…" Said Nathan with a smile. "I can help you with the hot naked man issue if you want." he added winking.

"You really are a manwhore aren't you?" Said Haley with a laugh shaking her head. "Peyton's already there by the way." She added gaining her brother's attention.

_She didn't wink back at me! I guess I'm not as good as Jagielski!! _Thought Nathan angrily.

"And why aren't you helping mom yourself?" Asked Lucas staring at Haley. "And what's up with Jagielski?"

"Gosh Luke! Give me a break would you?" She said clearly annoyed. "As for helping mom I have for the past three hours! And concerning Jake it's none of your business!" She added with defiance.

Lucas put his hand in the air. "I surrender baby sis…" Said Lucas sarcastically. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you." She said looking at Nathan with a smile.

"For me?" Asked Nathan his heart filling up with joy.

"Yeah…we've got a tutoring session or did you forgot?" Asked Haley with laugher in her eyes. "I'll wait for you by Brooke" she said pointing behind her. "See you later asshole!" She said looking at her brother. "I'll be back at TRIC later." She added walking to Brooke.

When Lucas and Nathan finally made their way to the changing room most of the players had left already.

"So whose this Chris guy? "Asked Nathan trying to sound nonchalant.

"Argh!" Said Lucas with an annoyed sigh. "Chris is a guy Haley met in London. He's an American dude, a musician and he was in Europe playing around, girls or music I dunno, but anyways, they spent almost all year together and she can't stop talking about him, which is killing me!" Added Lucas angrily. "But my mother met the guy and she loves him!! Gosh! I didn't meet him but I truly despite the guy."

"Oh right…." Said Nathan nodding. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll get over him eventually, far from the eyes, far from the heart right?" He said looking away. He was scared that Lucas could see the jealousy shining in his eyes. _It didn't take her too long to get over me did it? _Thought Nathan sarcastically, but the thought was hurting him deep down.

"Be careful of what you wish for right?" Said Lucas shaking his head and heading for the showers.

"Yeah…. Be careful for what you should have wished for is also an issue." Said Nathan in a whisper. _But she's only mine during our tutoring sessions, one hour where it's only Haley and me!_ He thought trying to cheer himself up.

**Next the party! what's going to happen? Some flirting, humor, jealousy and acceptance….**


	8. Dance, Dance

**A.N: **Hey guys! So here is the latest chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed it really makes my day to read them. Thanks for all your support! I just wanted to tell you that I've got some trouble with the site and I don't receive PM. I don't know what's wrong but apparently I've got a problem for at least 3 weeks. I don't received them, I'm sorry if any of you tried to send me one.

I also want to give a big thank to my friend Kelly who is also my beta, I love you girl, you rock.

I also want to thank Allie for her constant support. You make me feel good about my writing thank you so much.

The song used: _Dance, Dance _by Fall out Boys, _I'm in love with a girl _by Gavin Degraw and _By my side_ by Ben Harper.

Enough rambling but please don't forget to review…I really want to know what you think and You'll get a cookie for every review LOL.

Take care xoxo.

**Chapter 8: Dance, Dance…**

Haley was behind the bar helping her mother with the orders. The party was a real success.

"Gosh I never expected that much people!" Said Haley to her mother coming back with an empty tray.

Karen looked at her daughter and smiled. She was always trying to help and make the responsible choice. "Come on baby go to have fun!" She said nicely putting her hand on the tray in order to block her daughter from picking it back up.

"But Ma…You need help!" Said Haley pleading so she wouldn't have to mingle.

"No I don't honey," said Karen with a smile. "I've got way enough waiting staff for the night. Now please…Step away from the tray and go see your best friend, she just walked in."

Haley turned around and saw Brooke running to her with her usual big smile. "Hey BFF!!" Said Brooke hugging her. "Gosh I'm thrilled you're here for the autumn party this year. " Said Brooke tightening their embrace.

"I know D. I'm happy to be home too you know." Said Haley looking into her best friends eyes. "I didn't meet anyone like you in Europe."

"I bet you didn't!" Said Brooke seriously. "I'm one of a kind!!" She added taking Haley's hand. "Come on let's dance! I love this song."

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Haley and Brooke were dancing for about a minute when someone stepped between the two.

"Do you mind?" Said Brooke annoyed walking to stand beside Haley her hands on her hips.

"Hello Haley James…" Said Tim trying to sound seductive, but instead sounding ridiculous.

Brooke mimicked nauseous while Haley did her best to hide her laugher.

"Hello Tim Retard." Said Haley seriously.

"No…My name is Smith, Tim smith." Said Tim proud of himself.

"Ohmygosh!" Said Brooke with big eyes. "When I thought you couldn't get stupider you actually do!" She said slightly impressed by his stupidity.

"Anyways…." Said Tim finally concentrating on getting his attention back on Haley. "I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere quiet and you know…make out." Added Tim, his eyes roaming over Haley.

Brooke made a strange squeal and put her hand on her mouth. "I think that I actually threw up a little bit in my mouth. Don't mind me…" She added looking at Haley with so much horror in her eyes that Haley couldn't help but bursting into laugher.

"I'm sorry Tim…" Said Haley drying her teary eyes still laughing. "Weren't you there when my brother did his « _back off _» speech to the team?" She added really grateful that her brother's protectiveness would do some good for once. "Team players can't date me!!" She added seriously.

"That's okay babe…" Said Tim cockily. "Co-captain James said it was okay for me to ask you out. He knew it would be too hard for you to resist my love making body!" He added doing some dorky dance move.

"I have to go now…" Said Haley taking Brooke's arm. "I'm already dating someone!" She added not thinking.

"You are?" Asked both Tim and Brooke with surprise.

Haley looked at Brooke and opened some big eyes saying _you know I'm not moron!! _Brooke understood instantly.

"Yeah she is…" Said Brooke nodding. "She's dating….She's dating…." She started looking around.

"Me!" Said a deep masculine voice putting an arm around Haley's neck. "So back off Smith!"

"Yeah…" Said Haley lacing her fingers with the guy's fingers. "I'm sorry Tim I'm dating him."

"Oh right!" Said Tim nodding. "Sorry Jagielski…I didn't mean to…."

"That's fine…" Said Jake now putting his arm around Haley' s waist and bringing her body closer to his. "But please don't ever…EVER...hit on her again, understand." Jake added in a pretend warning tone.

"Yep…" Said Tim shrugging. "There's other hotties you know… " He added walking away.

As soon as Tim was out of sight Jake loosened his embrace. "Wow…you're so lucky!! Tim Smith? I'm sure every girl on the planet wanted to be you just now!" Said Jake laughing.

"I know!" Said Haley rolling her eyes. "You saved me…you're my hero!" She said batting her eyelashes and laughing before kissing his cheek.

"For this kind of prize…I'll save you anytime." Said Jake seductively. "What about a dance?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah…" Said Haley blushing. "But not right now I need to kill my brother first, but after it will be my pleasure." She added with a smile.

"Okay…I'll find you in a bit…" Said Jake still keeping his eyes on her. "Hey Davis!" He finally said to Brooke with a nod.

Brooke nodded back and took Haley's hand.

"Let me help you find Lucas…" She said starting to walk away from Jake. Once they were out of ear shot Brooke gently slapped Haley's arm. "You Lucky girl!! Jagielski is so hot! He totally has a thing for you!!"

"Yeah…I dunno…" Said Haley uncomfortably.

"What's there to know?" Asked Brooke with annoyance. "He's nice, cute, serious and well…He has the whole package!! Just give him a chance!" Added Brooke not leaving any place for an argument. She purposely avoided asking Haley why she was so hesitate; she was too scared to hear the name _Nathan _come up. Haley was doing so well since she came back from London. It was like she really moved on and that Nathan wasn't on her mind but Brooke still feared deep down that her best friend would fall head over heels again. Brooke saw Haley suffer and dream of Nathan's love for too long and he was clearly not worth it.

"Okay…" Said Haley with a shrug wanting to change the subject. "Where is my _soon-to-be-killed _brother?" Asked Haley looking around.

"Here!" Said Brooke with excitation pointing to a table where Lucas was cuddling with Peyton. Brooke loved the James twin's arguments. It was always pretty funny.

Haley walked to the table and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Hey little sis!" Said Lucas with a smile.

"Hey baldy…" Said Haley to Lucas. "Peyton you look stunning in this dress," she said with a smile.

Lucas touched his blond hair. "Baldy?" Said Lucas scrunching his eyebrows with confusion. "I guess I don't get your new European humor."

"Oh you will…" Said Haley with an evil smile." When you'll have some Nair in your shampoo you'll defiantly get it!" She added looking at him nastily.

"Why? What did I do??" He asked innocently.

"Two words bro…" Said Haley showing him two fingers. "Tim Smith…" She added with a straight face. "But believe me...You're gonna pay!!"

"Oh…I'm scared…" Said Lucas showing her his hand and shaking it.

"You should…." She said in a warning tone.

"Anyways…" Said Lucas laughing. "I'm staying at Peyton's tonight so…"

"But Luke! You promised to drive me home around midnight!" Said Haley slightly angry now. "You know I've got to chat with Chris, it will be 6 am in London and…you promised!!"

"Chill out Hales! I really think you should move on! The guy is in Europe geez!!" Said Lucas seriously.

"That's not the point!" Said Haley punching her brother arm. "And don't worry, I'm moving on alright!"

"I already asked Nate to drive you home…" Said Lucas laughing." I was just messing with you. I don't want you to miss the amazing Chris!" Added Lucas with a laugh.

"I heard my name," Said Nathan coming over with a tray that had 3 drinks on it. "Hey girls…" Said Nathan only looking at Haley. _Damn she looks hot! I hate that!! _He added to himself jealous.

"Don't worry it was only because my sister was threatening me." Said Lucas still laughing.

"Oh it's not threatening when it's going to be done…" Said Haley with an over played angelic voice. "It's more of a warning Luke…" She added looking at her brother.

The song _I'm in love with a girl _by Gavin DeGraw started playing in the background.

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when I met her,   
_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with..._

"I love this song!!" Said Brooke with a smile. "Come on J. Lets' dance!!" Said Brooke jumping with excitement.

"Yeah right…and I'll get hit on by the other perv again?" Asked Haley. "I don't think so!"

Nathan was about to propose his services and dance with her since he was excited by the idea of feeling her body against his. But, before he could open his mouth Jake appeared.

_...Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we cant reach,… _

Jake took Haley's hand and put it on his chest while singing with Gavin DeGraw.

_"cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter. I'm in love with a girl who knows me better, Fell for the women just when I met her_. _Took my sweet time when I was bitter, Someone understands, And she knows how to treat a fella right Give me that feeling every night .Wants to make love when I wanna fight "_. Jake smiled and took her hand.

"You've got a nice voice…" Haley said sincerely. "Maybe we should do a duet! "

Jake nodded positively." A duet with you?! Yeah. But I'd love a dance first." He added with a smile.

_I'm not sure you'd still be smiling with a bleeding nose! _Thought Nathan with jealousy. He could see himself punching Jake straight in the nose.

"Okay let's go…" She said twirling with Jake's arm. "I'm moving on…" She added looking at her brother with defiance while a slow dance started.

"Yeah…it's good you're moving on…" Said Brooke with a smile but she wasn't looking at Haley. She had her eyes stuck on Nathan. _It's too late for you buddy. _She thought.

_Don't you get ahead of me  
and I won't leave you behind  
if you get unhappy  
show me a sign_

there's no love like lost love  
no pain like a broken heart  
there's no love like you and me  
and no loss like us apart

_promises promise is  
only a word  
and when softly spoken  
is never heard_

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Jake with some worries in his voice.

"Shoot" said Haley with a smile trying to reassure him.

"If…And I don't say I would but if I asked you out on a date would you accept?" Asked Jake looking down.

"Well….Hypothetically yeah I would…" Said Haley smiling. "But my brother will prolly crush you so I get why you won't ask me out." Added Haley sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Said Jake with a bright smile. "I'll invite you soon and I'll deal with your brother."

Once the song was over Jake let Haley go with regret. He really liked having her in his arms.

"Thanks for the dance Jake." Said Haley nicely. "Now I need to stay a bit with my Brookie you know…."

After dancing a while with Brooke Haley saw her brother leaving with Peyton. They decided to sit down for a while in order to drink something.

"So…" Said Nathan joining them and sitting beside Haley. "You've got many opportunity with the team." He said forcing a smile. "So…Who are you going to leave with tonight?" He asked with some anger in his voice.

Haley laughed not noticing the anger. "I know whose going to get me to leave with him tonight." She said jokingly. "It' you…" She added winking. _  
_

"Yeah?!" Asked Nathan with big eyes. His heart literally missed a bit.

"Yeah doofus! Don't forget you're driving me home!" She added laughing. She looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight anyway, let me go and say bye to my mum." She said with a smile.

After she left Brooke let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Why are you laughing Davis?!" Asked Nathan aggressively.

"Ehh…"She shrugged. "You gotta love karma!!" She said laughing harder.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asked Nathan frowning.

"You don't deserve her." Said Brooke standing up. "She's finally letting go of you so back off!! She deserves soooo much better than you." Added Brooke seriously.

"We'll see about that!" Said Nathan standing up too and seeing Haley coming back.

"Ready to go?!" Asked Haley looking back and forth from Nathan to Brooke she could feel the tension between the two. "Everything's ok right?" She asked worried.

"Super!" They both said simultaneously.

Haley hugged Brooke and turned to Nathan with a smile.

He put his hand on the small of her back and the two walked out.

As soon as his hand touched her lower back they both shivered.

_Calm down Hales…Nothing will happen between you too. You accepted that!! _Said Haley to herself

_Stop it Nate. You're not good enough for her and she's moved on. She doesn't see you that way anymore. _Thought Nathan shaking his head.

_It's going to be the longest 3 mile drive ever!!_ They both thought once they were sitting in the car.

**P.S: I know you're longing for some Naley and don't worry you'll get some soon...just be careful what you wish for...****In next chapter some people are growing closer while others are growing apart. Secrets are revealed at the most inappropriate times.**


	9. Just friends

**Author Note**: Hey Guys! I was pleased to all the reviews I had for chapter 8. It means so much to me. Here is chapter 9. Okay now the bad news…. I did write 4 more chapters for this story but I'm moving away tomorrow. I'm actually moving from France to Canada so as you can imagine it's going to be harder for me to update for a while but I promise to do my best to update at least once a week.

Thanks again for all your support. That's what keeps me going. You really made these stressing moments easier. I also want to give special thanks to Kelly and Allie, Thanks girlies for always believing in me.

Please don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think. I'll try to update again on Sunday or Monday.

Take care of you.

Xoxo, Steffy.

**Chapter 9: Just Friends**

It was the Monday after the night at TRIC and Nathan had the worse weekend ever. He couldn't stop replaying Friday in his head all over again. He could see Haley's body against Jakes', the way she smiled at him. He wanted to hurt Jake and scream at Haley to not even look at another guy but him.

_She wanted me and now she's all over Jake. I guess her love doesn't last that long!! _He thought angrily banging the door of his gym locker frustrated and hurt.

"Wow…What happened man?!" Asked Lucas opening his locker besides Nathan. "You didn't succeed to get laid?!" Asked Lucas smiling.

"Hey…Nah that's nothing man…" Said Nathan trying to sound nonchalant. "I just hated today, the classes were worse than usual!"

"Yeah…" Said Lucas unconvinced. "I guess…" He was surprised that Nathan, his best friend, was lying to him. Nathan was a lot of thing but certainly not a liar.

"So…" Said Nathan sitting beside Lucas. "What about your sister? You manage to talk to her?" He asked trying to hide his interest in Haley.

Lucas let out a sarcastic laugh. "My sister…" He said looking straight in front of him. "I'm not even sure I've got a sister…" He said with some sadness in his voice.

"Aww…What happened man?" Asked Nathan patting Lucas' shoulder with concern.

"Can you believe that I barely saw her during the weekend. When I came back on Saturday morning she wasn't there, she was tutoring and then she went to the café to help ma. She spent the afternoon with Brooke and after she spends her whole damn evening talking with Chris…" Said Lucas grimacing. "On this fucking IM thingy." Lucas shook his head. "She didn't listen to a word of what I told her."

"You don't know that… Haley's really caring and she listens to people." Said Nathan nicely. "She even listens to things you say without words." Added Nathan remembering that Haley was the only one to ever mention his issues with his father. _She really knew you and she still gave you her heart but you were too full of yourself to notice it! _He added to himself crossly.

"Oh I know!" Said Lucas finally looking at Nathan "I was talking for about 15 minutes and she kept saying « _uh huh… yeah… right _» so I wanted to check if she was listening so I told her that I intended to break up with Peyton because I noticed that I was in love with Tim Smith."

"Oh…." Said Nathan bursting into laugher. "That's sick man! You could find way better than Tim!" Added Nathan jokingly.

"And you know what she said?!" Asked Lucas still with disbelief. "She said « _Yeah, that's cool _»." Lucas shook his head again. "I gave up and left the room."

"I'm sorry…" Said Nathan sincerely. _I hate that Chris guy_! He thought jealously. That guy took his place in her head and heart and he wanted to hurt him for that.

"The guy is like 23 or 24 and a musician!" Said Lucas lost in his thoughts. "I talked to mom about it and she said, « _Chris is a nice guy Luke your sister is in safe hands with him and trust your sister, she's really mature!_ »" Lucas sighed. "That's what you call blind faith! I just want her to forget about that guy. " Said Lucas simply.

"Maybe…Maybe I can take her out once or twice." Said Nathan with a shrug trying to be nonchalant and trying to keep his heartbeat steady. "I mean if I take her out the nights she's supposed to chat with that guy maybe he'll give up and she would to." Added Nathan reopening his locker and pretending to be looking for something so Lucas wouldn't see the hope and expectation in his eyes.

Nathan didn't hear anything back and finally decided to look at Lucas. Lucas was just sitting and looking at his shoes.

"You okay man?" Nathan asked resting his back on his locker. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea ever…" He added jokingly while trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Said Lucas finally looking up again. "I don't want Haley to go out with you. I mean…it took her a trip to Europe to finally get over you and I'd be too scared that she'd fall head over heels for you again." Said Lucas concerned." Plus nobody would believe I will ever let my sister date a guy like you!" Said Lucas with a smile.

"It's up to you man…" Said Nathan hiding the pain he was feeling. He knew that Lucas would never allow his sister to date him but this confirmation still hurt him.

"But if I can't speak to Haley I can still speak to Jake…" Added Lucas still in the course of this thoughts.

_Please crush him for me! _Thought Nathan feeling a bit better knowing that his friend was going to threaten Jake.

After practice Lucas was talking with coach Whitey while Nathan was chatting with a little group of players including Jake. Nathan wanted to know if Jake was going to mention Haley to anyone.

Once Lucas was finally done with Whitey he turned his attention to the group. "Jagielski I need to have a word with you in private." Said Lucas coldly.

The group parted but Nathan couldn't help but smirk. Jake smirked back and looked at him with defiance.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He whispered to Nathan stopping beside him. "But just so you know if I can't have her somebody else will and it's certainly not you!" He added with a laugh walking to Lucas and leaving a fuming Nathan in his wake.

Nathan stayed near Whitey's office to have a good look at Lucas' chat with Jake. He couldn't hear a thing but he could see what was happening, _Please choke him! _Thought Nathan desperatly.

Once the chat was over, Nathan walked to where Lucas was. He was surprised that Jake winked at him when they crossed paths.

Nathan frowned with confusion since he didn't expect Jake to look so happy and shrugged wondering what happened.

"So Man…What did you do?" He asked Lucas "Threaten him?" He added curiously.

"Nah…" Said Lucas laughing. "Who do you think I am? Don Corleone?"

Nathan laughed. "Maybe, nah so?"

"I told him that he could date Haley," Said Lucas simply walking back to the changing rooms.

"Come again?" Asked Nathan taking Lucas' arm to stop him. "I thought you didn't want Haley to date a guy off the team!" Added Nathan with anger interlacing in his voice.

"Hey chill!" Said Lucas frowning with surprise. "Why does it matter to you anyway?" He asked curiously.

Nathan shook his head. "Never mind bro…I'm just surprised that's all." Said Nathan with a slight shrug.

Lucas patted Nathan shoulder. "Let me explain to you…" He said opening his locker. "You know I was about to threaten Jagielski but I thought that he would be the better way for Haley to get over the Chris guy. I mean…" Lucas shrugged and sat on the bench. "Jake's a pretty decent guy, he doesn't date around, he's pretty serious, smart and nice plus I can keep an eye on him." Lucas smiled. "Hales seems to like him so…you see what I mean." He added looking at Nathan.

"Yeah! That's a smart move Luke!" Said Nathan with his best cheery voice. "Pretty impressive."

"Yeah…I guess. We'll have to see how Haley reacts to this." Said Lucas grimacing. "You know…She seems to like him but is it enough for her to date him?…That's another question."

"Yeah!!" Said Nathan a bit too happily then intended.

Lucas frowned looking at him, confused towards his best friends cheery voice.

"Well I'm going to hit the showers." Said Nathan walking away from Lucas as fast as he could. _Please Haley say no to him…Just make a sign showing that you still love the real me! _He added to himself in a pleading tone.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"So…just think Brookie." Said Haley patiently giving a pen to Brooke. "I'm sure you know the answer."

"I don't know…and I don't care!" Said Brooke pouting. "Who needs calculus anyway huh?" She added stubbornly.

Haley laughed and shook her head. They were at the tutor center and she knew that Brooke was and always would be a pain to tutor in calculus but she still loved her best friend. "You need it D. and you know it." Said Haley nicely. "You need it to graduate."

"I know but I don't see why!" Said Brooke playing with her pen. "It's not like I want to be an astronaut or a engineer! I want to work in fashion… " She shook her head vigorously. "I'm Brooke smart not book smart, that makes a big difference!!"

"You've got more in you then you think you do!" Said Haley honestly. "You're smart Brookie never ever doubt about it!" Added Haley.

"You're something…" Said Brooke taking her hand. "You always see something special in people even if there's nothing there."

"That's what makes her unique…" Said Jake walking into the room.

"Hey Jake…How are you?" Asked Haley a bit uncomfortably. She flirted with him a bit more then she intended to on Friday. She did it only to rub it in her brother face that he couldn't control her and she knew it wasn't right.

"I don't know yet…" Said Jake mysteriously. "I'll tell you in a minute. I had a little talk with your brother…" He smiled. "And well…I wanted to ask you out on Friday." He added with a big smile.

"Out?" Asked Haley surprised." Like on a date?" She added stupidly. She didn't know what to say.

Jake burst into laugher while Brooke kick Haley hard under the table.

"Yeah…that's the general idea." Said Jake jokingly keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Aren't you funny!" Said Brooke slapping Haley's arm.

Haley looked at Brooke with a look saying _« hit me one more time and you'll regret it for a long time »_. "Yeah that's me the joker!" She finally said to Jake with a smile. "Well…that's very nice of you Jake but…" She started seriously because a voice kept screaming in her head and it was saying _Nathan. _

"Of course she will!" Said Brooke cutting her off. She looked at Haley with pleading eyes saying, « _you promised to give him a shot!! _»

Haley looked at Brooke and back at Jake again. She could see that Jake feared a rejection. He actually was a nice guy and a date wasn't too much to ask. Haley nodded positively. "Yeah…Okay…Friday sounds good." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"Great!" Said Jake honestly pleased. He gave a thankful look to Brooke and kissed Haley's cheek. "I can't wait," he said leaving.

Haley just nodded. When she made sure Jake was gone she slapped Brooke's arm.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked slightly angry.

"What's wrong with me?" Asked Brooke with disbelief. "What's wrong with you?" She asked pointing at Haley. "You're holding onto something that's not there! I don't know if you're holding on to this Chris guy in Europe or to your old crush Nathan but you really need to move on Haley. " Added Brooke with tears in her eyes. She was just fed up of watching her best friends life passing her by while she was always caring for someone else then herself.

"I…" Started Haley with surprise; it was the first time that Brooke acted that way with her.

"Let me finish!" Said Brooke not shouting anymore. "Because either way J it ain't worth it! One of them is half way across the globe and with the groupies and all and believe me he isn't celibate! As for Scott well…" She shrugged "He had at least 5 years to give you a chance but he didn't and you promised that you moved on so now I want you to show me!" Added Brooke taking her friends hand. "Please Hales…just give it a try."

"I'm sorry…" Said Haley with tears in her eyes. "You're right I should move forward." She said hugging Brooke tight. "Nathan and I are just friends and I need to stay convinced of that! " She said to both Brooke and herself.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Friday night: **

"Come on Haley…" Said Brooke with slight annoyance. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do Brookie and you know that but…but I'm not sure about the hair." Said Haley pouting as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I already let you pick the top I'm wearing and do the make up." She added as an excuse.

"I know you did but you're the one who called me right?" Asked Brooke her hands on her hips. "And I maybe don't know much but a lot of things I know are my way around fashion and make up. You did change a lot while in London J and now people can see how beautiful you are. I just made you insanely stunning that's all. " Said Brooke clapping her hands together. "I'm supper excited! It's your first official date ever!!" She squealed.

Haley laughed and looked at her own image in the mirror. Brooke curled her hair lightly, and she was wearing a beautiful emerald green low-neck shirt, which fit her like a second skin, with her low waist black jeans and high heel leather boots. Brooke made her make up natural but she still chose red for Haley's lips. She said that Haley's lips were perfectly full and they needed to be shown. _They' re a real invitation to make out _said Brooke with a laugh as Haley looked away embarrassed.

"So? We keep the hair this way right?" Asked Brooke worried.

"Yeah…we do!" Said Haley hugging Brooke. "Thanks for your help Brookie."

"It was my pleasure Hales". Said Brooke sincerely with a smile. "Question…" She said looking around.

"Answer…" Said Haley sitting on her bed.

"Where's the over protective brother?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…He's with Peyton I don't really know where…" Said Haley with a laugh. "I think Peyton's trying to keep him away from the house for a while you know…for him not to change his mind and snap at Jake."

"Oh Yeah…" Said Brooke her eyes widening at the image of Lucas seeing his sister how she was now. _He would go ballistic!! _Thought Brooke taking her mobile and texting Peyton to ask if she needed any help keeping an eye on Lucas.

About 10 minutes later Haley was in her kitchen looking at the clock. She was ready and waiting alone because Brooke had left for Karen's café in order to help Peyton with Lucas.

Brooke wanted to stay with Haley but her excitation for Haley's date was actually making Haley even more nervous. _You__'__re expecting too much out of it Brookie!! Stop pressuring me! _Said Haley almost begging her to join Peyton.

_15 more minutes and Jake will be here__…_Thought Haley with a lump forming in her throat and stomach. She took a deep breath. "Calm down Hales…It's just a date you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She whispered to herself.

The doorbell rang, Haley took another deep breath, grabbed her bag and opened the door but it wasn't Jake standing in front of her door, it was Nathan. She instinctively walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Nate…" She said uncomfortably. She didn't know why but she felt guilty like she was cheating on him. "What are you doing here?" She asked frowning.

Nathan just kept looking at her. His eyes looked on her beautiful lips and he couldn't stop staring at them. He could see himself taking them with passion and nibbling on her plump bottom lip.

"Nate?" Asked Haley frowning.

"Yeah…" he said with a high voice. He cleared his throat "I came to see Lucas. We're supposed to hang out tonight." Added Nathan trying to sound as nonchalant as he could. _You couldn't find another lie could you moron? _He thought angrily. Since he learned on Tuesday that Haley was going on a date with Jake he couldn't help but be angry and insanely jealous. A part of him tried to convince himself that he had no feelings for her, but he just liked being the center of attention to such an amazing person and that her lost of interest for him only affected his ego and nothing more.

"Oh…" Said Haley surprised and slightly disappointed. "Well he's not here, he's at the café." Added Haley with a smile. "So…" She said twirling. "Do I look nice?" She asked genuinely. "It's good to have a guy's opinion." She added sincerely not realizing she was making him even more nervous.

"You always look nice…" Nathan mumbled looking down.

"Huh?" She asked frowning and bending down to try to meet Nathan's eyes. A lock of her curly hair went in her face. She was about to pull it back behind her ear but Nathan did it first.

His touch was slow and soft at the same time. Once he put the lock back behind her ear he caressed Haley's cheek. This one simple touch made them both shiver and lock eyes before both frowning with confusion.

_Is that desire I see in their eyes?_ They both thought perplexed.

"Haley?" They both heard.

Jake's voice brought Haley back to reality. She jumped back from Nathan's touch and blushed with shame.

"Ready to go?" Asked Jake nicely trying his best not to look at Nathan who still hadn't let his eyes off Haley.

"Yeah…" Said Haley her heart pouncing in her chest. "You should go to the café Nate, Luke's there." She added not looking at Nathan before running to Jake.

"We're just friends…" She told Jake when she arrived beside him who just nodded in response.

Nathan looked at them walking to Jakes' pick up. He had his hand on her lower back and Jake helped her in and they drove off.

Nathan shook his head and sighed with frustration. "Don't go with him…stay with me…you know we're not just friends." He said out loud looking at the spot where Haley was standing just minutes before. _That__'__s what I should have said_ added Nathan to himself sitting on the bench under the porch with his head in his hands.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

It was just before 10.30 when Jake parked his car in front of Haley's house. Haley had her elbow resting on the window frame with her hand on her mouth completely lost in her thoughts.

Jake turned his car off and sighed. "Haley?…Haley we're back." He said nicely touching her shoulder.

Haley jumped with surprise and looked around. She saw her house and understood she was home. She felt so bad about their date. What happened with Nathan earlier tonight shook her up pretty deep and she couldn't stop thinking about it. _Poor Jake__…_ She thought guiltily. "Well…" She said with a smile. "Thanks for the night, I had fun," she said nicely with a small smile.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "No you didn't!" he said not even angry. "You weren't with me most of the night!" He added nicely.

"That's…Why are you saying that?" She asked not wanting to insult him anymore by lying to him. He deserved better than that.

"Oh you know… many little things showed me you weren't completely with me tonight." He said with a slight shrug. "But one of the biggest hints was when you said that the film was pretty romantic." He said with a laugh.

"So?" Asked Haley frowning with confusion.

"Haley…We just watched Saw IV!" Added Jake looking at her.

"I..." Haley sighed. "I'm sorry, I truly am Jake!" She said sincerely looking at him with sadness. "It's just that I've been pretty tired these days and…maybe we should do this another time." She tried. She was wondering about Nathan and was in a hurry to see him again in order to investigate what happened earlier between them a bit more but, meeting Bevin ruined her night even more.

Flashback: 

_Jake went to fetch the drinks while Haley was waiting for him in front of the room._

_"So__…__Finally dating a raven huh?" Asked Bevin walking up to her with a big smile. Bevin was a cheerleader and Tim Smith's sister. She was nice but shared the stupidity gene with her brother. _

_Haley smiled and nodded. "You know it__'__s just a date." Said Haley uncomfortably looking for Jake. _

_"Yeah right__…" __Said Bevin with a laugh "and what I did with Nathan Scott yesterday was just exercising! "Added Bevin shaking her head. "Well__…__you__'__re lucky Jake's one of the few that are actually decent. Have fun! "Added Bevin nicely waving goodbye. _

_What game is he playing? Thought Haley with anger and she had been even more lost in her thought since then. _

End of flashback.

Jake put his hand on top of hers. "There'll be no more dates. I believe you Hales. Well…I believe that you're sorry but stop lying to yourself." He said nicely.

"What?" Asked Haley surprised.

"I couldn't say it better…" Said Jake pointing to the radio. The song playing was _Just friends _by Gavin DeGraw.

_I saw you there last night _

_Standing in the dark_

_You were acting so in love._

_With your hand upon his heart. _

_You were just friends _

_at least that__'__s what you said _

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair__…_

Jake turned the radio off. "Your heart belongs to someone else and you better stop lying to yourself about it because…because you're going to keep hurting yourself and any men who want to be with you," he said nicely.

"I tried to stop loving him with all the strength I had in me." She said sincerely her eyes filling up with tears. "I even traveled half the globe to forget about him." She shook her head. "Did…Did I hurt you?" She asked sadly. "If I did I'm sorry…. I really like you Jake…" She added looking down.

Jake smiled. "You're a good person Haley James," he said nicely drying her tears. "But you've got to face what you feel and how you intend to handle your love life."

Haley started to sob even more.

"Come here... Don't cry…" Said Jake hugging her." I think we can be terrific friends and you didn't hurt me Haley. I think a part of me always knew there was something going on between Scott and you. I just refused to see it." Added Jake sincerely.

"No…" Said Haley taking a tissue from Jake's hand. "I'm the one who used to hope…Nathan doesn't see me that way."

Jake laughed nicely. "Aww Hales are you really that blind?" He asked looking at her. "He feels something for you, if he didn't why would he have been spying on us since we've been back?" He added looking discreetly behind her. "Don't turn around!" He said seeing as she was about to do so.

He bent down and kissed her nose nicely. He pressed his forehead against hers. "From were he is he prolly thinks I kissed you on the lips." Said Jake with a smile.

"You're the sweetest guy on earth Jake." Said Haley sincerely keeping her forehead on his. "You're going to make some girl the happiest woman possible." She added hating herself for not having these kinds of feelings for Jake.

"You can't control who you love Haley." He said like he read her mind. He finally took his place back on his seat." I'll see you on Monday."

Haley nodded. "Thanks Jake…" She smiled. "And I really think we should go out again, but as friend this time." She added opening the door.

"I would love to!" He said sincerely. "You can be my wing man!!" He added pretending to be serious before they both burst into laugher.

"I'll think about it!!" Said Haley still laughing before closing the door.

While walking to the door her anger against Nathan resurfaced. _He was the one who ruined my night out with Jake, but he wasn't into me when he slept with Bevin last night!_ She thought angrily.

When she walked in the living room she found Nathan nonchalantly sitting on the sofa watching TV.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Where's my brother?" She asked coldly.

Nathan turned around surprised. He saw her kiss Jake, hugging him and all. They stayed parked in front of the house for at least 20 minutes. He didn't expect her to be so cold.

"I…He just drove Peyton home, he'll be back in a minute." Said Nathan nicely walking to her. Since he touched her cheek, he felt all these feelings and he wanted to touch her again, no he had to touch her again.

He brought his hand nicely to cup her cheek but she slapped it off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I…It's…I don't know." He finally said sincerely.

"You're not flirting with me are you?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Nathan opened his mouth and closed it again trying to figure out what happened to make her so cold towards him.

Haley shook her head. "You're sick man!" She said trying to hide her feelings. "We're just friends…Nothing more and maybe even less!" She added looking straight into his eyes. "You won't get in my pants! I'm not that kind of girl sorry and you're defiantly not the kind of guy I need in my life," she added turning her back to him.

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly watching as walked up the stairs.

"Let's forget about it," She said stopping but not turning around to look at Nathan. "By the way I saw Bevin tonight and she thanks you for last night." Added Haley before going up again.

_Damn Bevin! _Thought Nathan with anger finally understanding why Haley was so cold to him. _She really doesn't know when to shut up!!_

Nathan sat back on the sofa. _I'll show her that she can trust me with her heart. It's going to take some time that's all_ _or_ _maybe…. maybe it's better this way. _Thought Nathan confused.

**Next chapter: You always step up for the people you love right?…Good intentions are not always rewarded...A birthday is coming up... Decisions and risks are taken **


	10. We're not perfect

**A.N :** Hey guys! This is my first posting from Canada!! I don't internet per say so I can't assure you when the next chapter will be posted. I want to thank you so much for the reviews. They really brighten my days in these pretty stressing moments. So here is chapter 10...I really hope you're going to like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to Allie and Jlfreak for their constant support as well as to all of you who are supporting this story from day one. You're really dear to my heart. I'm grateful behind words.

Take care xoxo

**Chapter 10: We're not perfect.**

The Raven's were playing against the Bear Creek Warriors and Nathan crushed the team scoring 31 points by himself. He was a scoring machine and Haley couldn't believe it. She hadn't wanted to go to the game because it was really cold between her and Nathan ever since the night she went out with Jake.

She kept building her walls up and really hoped every night when she went to bed that she wouldn't dream of him or he wouldn't be the first thought she had in the morning when she woke up, but he still was.

Haley didn't want to go to any of the games and had succeeded skipping them pretty well pretending to take of the café for her mother, but this time Karen insisted Haley go to the game because her brother wanted her there. _Damn twin request! _Thought Haley.

Now it was the end of the game and she didn't know what to do. She used to go down and hug her brother and Nathan, but now she was just sat there watching the players congratulate each other and Nathan in particular frozen in her spot as she saw him patting another guy on the back and getting lost in her thoughts

She didn't know where along the way their relationship changed, but it was certainly not for the best. When he touched her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was a bit upset that it took a full transformation for him to see she actually did exist. Haley tried to convince herself that the physical transformation had nothing to do with Nathan's attention, but that her leaving made him realize she was important. It was like the old saying « _You don't know what you have until it's gone _» but Bevin made her realize that Nathan was with her, just like he was with any other girl and it hurt her more then being ignore. _Be careful what you wish for I guess…_She thought sadly.

"Hey lil'sis!" She heard Lucas shouting from the court bringing her back to reality.

She forced a smile on her face and waved enthusiastically. She was good at pretending even if she knew deep down her brother noticed something was wrong with her but he wasn't asking because he knew she wouldn't tell him anyway.

"I'm waiting for my hug!" He added opening his arms. Lucas actually missed his sister very much even if she was there he could see in her eyes that something was missing. She wasn't the same person he used to know.

Haley smiled and shook her head. Her brother needed her affection; he was always there for her, standing by her side. She stood up and walked down and threw herself in her brother arms.

"You played a fantastic game." She said against her brothers' chest.

"You're sweet sis…" Said Lucas bursting into laugher. "I almost didn't get the ball." He added kissing the side of her head.

"Still…" Said Haley breaking their embrace looking into his eyes.

Nathan followed whole the scene from the side and felt his heart tighten in his chest. A part of him was jealous of Lucas. _Her own brother!! You're really sick man!_ Thought Nathan angry against his own thoughts.

About a minute later all the players were going to the changing room when Nathan was stopped.

"Yeah Dad…" Said Nathan turning around. He really gave 100 percent of himself in this game; mainly to impress Haley and really hope this time his father would be proud.

Haley was about to leave when she saw Dan stop Nathan. She saw he gave everything he had in this game and really hoped that Dan would be proud for once. She decided to hide and listen to their chat.

"So… What did you think about the game?" Asked Nathan with real concern. "I scored 31 points!" he added with a proud smile.

Dan slightly shrugged. "Well you could have scored at least 36 points if you didn't pass the ball." Said Dan seriously.

Nathan's smile faded under his father's remark.

_Gosh Dan!_ Thought Haley angrily. _Come on Nate…Stand up for yourself._ She added imagining herself physically hurting Dan.

"Come on Dad! I was double teamed!" Said Nathan frustrated. "31 points, I'm sure I impressed the scouts! "

"Well…36 points would have impressed them more right?" Asked Dan.

Nathan shook his head and sighed with anger. "It's never going to be enough for you is it?" He asked with pain and disappointment. Nathan looked down and walked to the locker room.

Dan watched his son leave and shook his head. He was about to go too when Haley stopped him.

"Dan…Have you got a minute?" She asked as calmly as she could.

Dan turned around and smiled. "For you baby? Always…" He said nicely. "So what can I do for you?" He asked sitting on the player's bench and waving his hand for Haley to do the same.

"It's not what you can do for me…" Said Haley with a laugh." It's what you can do for yourself before you loose your son forever." She said colder now.

Nathan forgot his uniform jacket went back to the gym to grab it when he saw Haley talking to Dan and decided to stay back and listen to them.

"Loose my son?" Asked Dan frowning. "What're you talking about?"

"You don't even notice it yourself do you?" Asked Haley with disbelief. "You 're looking at your son but you don't see him." Said Haley trying to keep her cool.

"Did he say something to you?" Asked Dan slightly annoyed. He hated people telling him what to do and it was even worse when it was coming from an 18 years old kid.

"He didn't need to tell me anything…" Said Haley remembering Nathan's eyes every time he had to confront his dad. "Anyone who cares enough about him could see it." Haley looked behind her at her backpack before her eyes widened. "Wait! You'll understand better in a minute." She said opening her bag and taking out her I-pod and some mini speakers.

"Do you always go out with that?" Asked Dan surprised.

"No…" Said Haley looking at her I-pod searching for a song. "Brookie needed it…Anyways…" She said looking at Dan again. "Listen to this song, it'll tell you things from Nathan's eyes." She added turning on the I-pod. A rock song started to invade the gym.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I  
wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Dan kept looking at the speakers, but Haley could see the emotions play on his face, she just couldn't see what he was thinking. 

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

Dan looked at Haley, different feelings were showing in his eyes. She could see pain, guilty and anger. She nicely smiled at him.  
_I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing is alright_  
_  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand…_

And now I try hard to make it

'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Haley turned off the i-pod and could see that Dan was trying to fight his tears.

Nathan had tears falling down his cheeks. This song really expressed how he felt about his dad. It was like it had been written for him and what moved him even more is that Haley knew exactly how he felt. _She knows me even better then I know myself. _He thought emotionally.

"I'm proud of him Haley." He finally said looking at her. "I'm just pushing him so he's not a failure like me." He added nicely.

"You're making him feel like he is a failure Dan. I…I don't want to judge your parenting skills because I'm not a parent but…" She ran her hands through her hair. Now that she started she knew she had to say it all. "Nathan bottles up everything inside and it's mainly your fault. I mean…He has a part time mom who spends most of her time raising money for a foundation all over the US and you're never satisfied with him. You always ask for more but…but there'll be a time when he won't be able to give you more and…this can be problematic."

"I'm not sure you know what you're talking about Haley." Said Dan trying to keep his cool.

"I do…You can doubt it, but I know and I can't keep standing here without saying a word while he's suffering and you're the one being the source of his pain. You know…" She cleared her throat scared was pushing it too far. "A parent's love and support is supposed to be unconditional. Nathan's one of a kind Dan…And one of the good kinds. You're so lucky to have a son like him and I think that you're too obsessed about success to notice it, but please do…Look at your son…Look at his pain." She begged sadly her voice shivering while she tried to keep her tears in.

"I…" Started Dan speechless.

"You wanted to know what I want for my birthday..." Said Haley cutting him off, she needed to finish while she still had the courage in her." I want you to show your son that you're proud of him and that you love him." She smiled. "It's not like it's not true, but tell him and stop pushing him so hard!" She added seriously. "He's only human and he's enough…he should be enough for you." She finally said locking eyes with Dan's in order to show him that she meant every word.

Nathan grimaced…One part of him was glad that Haley, the most amazing girl in the planet was fighting for him, but he was still scared of his father's reaction.

Dan laughed.

Haley frowned confused. She didn't expect him to react like that and her anger started to build up again. "I'm not joking Dan!" She said a bit harsher then she intended.

"I know you aren't." Said Dan smiling. "It's just I can see now that your dad was right." He added more seriously as he saw Haley frown. "Let me explain something to you…" He said nicely. "When you were born Nate was 2 months and well…your father called me to come over and watch the two things he was the more proud of, you and Lucas." Said Dan with nostalgia.

Haley smiled as her eyes filled up with tears. She still missed her dad so much.

"When I saw you and your brother I made fun of your dad saying you were the most beautiful baby in the world because you looked just like your mother." Dan smiled. "Keith put his arm around my shoulders and asked me to be Lucas' godfather. I asked him why Lucas you know…" Dan shrugged "I was curious. And well…He told me that I couldn't be the godfather of my future daughter in law!"

"What?!" Asked Haley with big eyes.

"Yeah…" Said Dan nodding positively. "Your dad kept joking saying that we'd have a James-Scott wedding one day and that you and Nathan were meant to be." Added Dan lost in his thoughts. "I never thought about it anymore…Until now…" He added.

"Nathan and I are just friends." Said Haley not even believing it herself. "I'm just standing up for my friend…I'd do it for Brooke too!!" She added standing up and holding her head straight.

Nathan was a bit disappointed by Haley's comment. He wanted her to tell if she was still in love with him.

"That's what you think Haley..." Said Dan nicely. "But your eyes say otherwise._ You know _the look you had when you defended Nathan…" He said slightly shrugging. "I always dreamed of seeing my wife look at me that way, but I 've seen that look before…" He took Haley's hand. "It was the look your mom had each time she looked at your dad." Added Dan gently patting Haley's shoulder.

Haley opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. Was she that transparent?! But she was trying to convince herself so hard that she was over him.

"Well…I'll see you on Sunday baby. Thanks for everything…I…won't turn my back on him again." Added Dan sincerely leaving the gym.

Haley stayed sitting there for a while before taking a deep breath. This chat scared her more then she was ready to admit, because she was scared that it would be worse for Nathan.

Nathan watched Haley for a while from his hiding place. He wanted to walk to her, kiss her passionately and thank her for defending him looking deep inside of him and thinking he was good enough. Nathan shook his head, he had no right to listen to the conversation… _Thank you so much…_He thought before leaving quietly.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

**It's my party **

It was Saturday night and Haley was getting ready to go to a movie night with Brooke.

_They are such bad liars!_ She thought with a laugh. She and Lucas knew that their friends organized a _« surprise _» birthday party at Nathan's beach house. Tomorrow, the day of their official birthday would be a boring family dinner with their grandparents and Dan and Deb of course.

Haley knew she was out of line yesterday with Dan expected him to talk about it to her mother. _That conversation was long overdue! _Haley reassured herself.

"Oh baby you're gorgeous!" Said Karen looking at her daughter, her back resting on the doorframe.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at her mother before looking back at the mirror. She was wearing a strapless champagne dress, which made her look like a 21st century princess. At least that's what Brooke said when she brought the dress over earlier this afternoon. Brooke said it was an early birthday present and that she needed to wear it tonight for the movies because they needed to "dress up"! Haley laughed and didn't question her friend any more because she knew how much Brooke sucked at lying. "I'm getting ready for Brookie's movie night," said Haley using her fingers as brackets.

Karen nodded and smiled emotionally. "I can't believe my babies are going to be 18 tomorrow…" Said Karen her voice shivering with emotion. "It feels just like yesterday I held you in my arms and now…" She pointed at her daughter "… And now you're both fantastic young adults on the verge of going to college."

"Aww Ma…" Said Haley walking to her mother and hugging her tightly. "You're not going to make me cry and ruin my make up just before my party are you?" Asked Haley still keeping her mother in a tight hold. "But…" Haley loosened her embrace. "But I need you to know ma that if we grew up to be what we are it's because of you and all the love you gave us." Said Haley keeping her eyes on her mothers'. "You always had faith us, you always supported us and you always showed us how proud of us you were even if we didn't always make the right choices."

"Thanks baby…" Said Karen sincerely. "That's the most beautiful compliment that anyone could give me." She added taking her daughter's hand and making her sitting down on the bed with her. "Talking about making the right choice…I saw your uncle Dan today…" Started Karen.

"I know I was probably out of line." Said Haley cutting off her mother. "But some things needed to be said and it couldn't wait any longer!" Added Haley, but as soon as she saw the confusion in her mother's eyes she stopped talking.

"Please continue…" Said Karen doing her best to contain her laugher.

Haley blushed embarrassed. "No that's fine ma…you're the one who started," added Haley as a lousy invitation for her mother to carry on.

"Anyways…" Said Karen shaking her head. "Dan told me you didn't want anything special for your birthday so he'll go with money. But…he also told me that I raised a fantastic daughter whose more mature then most of the adults we know." Added Karen still stroking her daughter hand.

"Thank you…" Said Haley relieved.

"It's a compliment baby but it scares me..." Said Karen nicely. "You never took any risks, never made a bad choice and…and I'm scared that you're going to let your whole youth pass you by because you're too scared to take risks." Added Karen sincerely.

Haley looked down; she knew her mother was right. She was Haley James the voice of reason, the one who was always making the safest choice because it was who she was and she wanted to protect herself.

Karen brought her hand to Haley's chin and raised it gently. "All I'm saying honey is that I've been truly blessed to have children like you and Lucas and I wouldn't have been able to cope with your father's death if it wasn't for my angels, but growing up also means making mistakes and learning how to deal with them." Karen said before kissing her daughter's forehead. "Live your life and take some risks honey because believe me the most fantastic things happened in my life were the things for that I took risks's for." Added Karen emotionally.

"I'll try mom…" Said Haley with a small smile.

"Okay…" Said Karen standing up. "Now I better let you finish to getting ready for your movie night with Brooke," Said Karen cheerfully trying to change subject. "Because if you're not ready when she arrives she'll hurt me." She added with a laugh.

"Probably…" Said Haley nodding and pretending to be serious.

"And what about your brother? He already left?" Asked Karen curiously.

"Yeah…Peyton made him believe that she wanted to have some kinky…" Haley stopped and widened her eyes. She just realized she was talking to her mother. She blushed so much it looked like her face was on fire. "Pretzel…She wanted to have some Pretzels."

"Right…Pretzels…" Said Karen with a nod bursting into laugher seeing her daughter's discomfort. "Well…have fun tonight sweetie." She added nicely leaving the room.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Haley and Brooke made their way to the party but it had already started.

"This is kinda ironic…." Said Haley shaking her head. "I succeeded being 2 hours late to my own birthday party!" She added with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Said Brooke with a sad voice. "It's not my fault…Please don't be mad!" Added Brooke in a pleading tone. "My car broke down!"

"I'm not mad…" Said Haley nicely hugging Brooke. "It's just funny that's all," added Haley walking into the house.

As soon as they arrived Haley saw Nathan with his « crowed » around him.

Haley sighed, _it's my birthday but he's the star_. She thought exasperated. She shook her head and saw Bevin passing by with a tray of shots.

"Stop!" Said Haley stepping in front of Bevin. She took two shots from the tray. "One for me and…one for me!" Said Haley with a laugh.

"Oh boy…" Said Brooke trying to take a glass from Haley's hand.

"Come on Brookie! It's my birthday!" Said Haley cheerfully. "I'm young!"

"Oh it's your birthday too?" Asked Bevin to Haley with a big smile. "What are the odds? It's your brother's birthday too you know." She added seriously.

"Ummm...They're twins Bevin..." Said Brooke slowly like she was talking to a retard.

"Yeah, but still...It's impressing," said Bevin walking away.

"And he slept with that?" Asked Haley more to herself than Brooke before drinking the two shots.

"Hey easy tiger!! You're tutor girl not alcoholic girl!" Said Brooke taking the empty shot glasses from Haley's hand. _It's going to be an interesting night..._She added to herself.

Haley walked in the living room, trying to find her brother since she had already lost Brooke in the crowed.

_This birthday party sucks big time! _She thought knowing that it was mainly for her brother. She had already drank four shots and started to feel hot. _At least I won't be a tight ass! _She thought bursting into laugher by her own stupid joke.

As soon as Mouth the DJ for the night saw her in the living room he stopped the music.

"Yeah…here comes the birthday girl!! She finally made it!" He said shouting in the microphone. "Where were you girl?" He asked laughing.

Haley blushed when all the faces turned to look at her. Her only wish was to be invisible.

_I guess I'm still a tight ass… _She thought looking around for help.

Nathan could see her discomfort and joined her fast, giving her a hug to stop the staring. At the same time he threw his hand in this air to ask Mouth to put some music again.

"Aww…Nathan Royal Scott…" Said Haley looking at him with puppy eyes. "You saved me! You're a sav…ver," She said thinking.

"Have you been drinking?" Asked Nathan with a smile.

"Drinking?? What do you call drinking?" Asked Haley cupping his cheek. "I had a few of those…" She said pointing to Bevin, who was at the other end of the room filling glasses of shots.

"Ohhh…" Said Nathan widening his eyes. "I see…" He added putting a hand on Haley's back.

"Yep…" She said nodding. "You're hot tonight Nathan Royal Scott. You know that? I could kiss you right now!!" She added looking around.

"What?" Asked Nathan bringing his head down so his ear was next to Haley's mouth. He heard it! He knew she said she wanted to kiss him, but she caught him by surprise and he couldn't kiss her here, in front of all these people.

"Where's my brother?" She asked like nothing happened.

"I saw him go upstairs with Peyton about 10 minutes ago. He told me something about a promise or something." Said Nathan nicely, still keeping his hand on her lower back.

"I see…" Said Haley nodding. "Kinky sex!" She added bursting into laugher. "Bevin!" She shouted.

Almost immediately the tray was in front of Haley's face.

"Thank you Smith!" She said taking two shots from the tray. She turned her attention to Nathan. "Boy that girl is dumb, but she does learn fast! I get why you wanted her." Said Haley slightly jealousy.

"I think you've had enough already…" Said Nathan trying to take the drinks from Haley.

"Nope!" She said drinking them fast and grimacing before he could take the glasses from her. "I'm acting young! You see I can be a moron!" She added somewhat proudly.

"Okay… Now you're done." He added seriously pushing her slowly, but firmly from the living room.

"Nah…I'm going... I'll be good I promise." She said raising her hand like she was swearing in court. "Stay with your groupies!" She added with her thumbs up. "Who's going to get a piece of Nathan Royal Scott tonight?" She asked with a suspenseful tone. "Find out in the next episode..." She added waving bye to him and starting to look for Brooke.

Nathan watched her go and sighed shaking his head. _Why was she acting like that? That's not the girl I know…the girl I love. _He thought walking behind her. He froze. "Wait…the…the girl I love?" He whispered to himself with disbelief.

He turned around and saw a young team player. "Hey You… I need you to keep an eye on her for me. I need to go out for a while, but don't leave her alone…Understand?" Said Nathan in a menacing tone.

The younger man nodded fast and went to stand behind Haley.

Nathan looked at the door. "I really need some air!" He added to himself.

Haley was wondering inside the house and started to regret the 6 shots she had. She even had some trouble keeping them down, but she was doing her best to do so.

She finally found Brooke who was laughing with some boys. _Geez even drunk I can't be as cool as her_. Thought Haley with a smile. She told Brooke she needed to go upstairs for a while in order to keep her liquor down.

_I shouldn't have drunk... _She thought grimacing looking for an empty bedroom before finally finding a room and lying on the bed as the room spun around. _Stop spinning…_She asked the ceiling before closing her eyes.

She woke up about 30 minutes feeling a bit better, but still with a headache starting slowly but surely. _I'm going to pay tomorrow... _She thought while her eyes started to get used to the dark.

"It's Nathan's room." She said out loud standing up. She turned the light on and started wondering around the room. She looked at the pictures and trophies in the room. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't hear the knock on the door before someone walked in.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked Nathan behind her.

Haley jumped around with a picture of him at a basketball game.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you…" Said Nathan sincerely. "It's just…I wanted to check on you." He added nicely closing the door behind him.

"Don' t be sorry, it's your room…" She said showing him the picture. "I shouldn't be here anyway." She added guiltily.

"You're welcome everywhere you know that don't you?" Said Nathan nicely walking to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. _Gosh… I just love being in contact with her skin, _he thought.

"Yeah…"Said Haley grimacing and sitting on the bed.

"So…" Said Nathan sitting beside her. "You won't even guess what happened to me today." He said looking down at her.

"Tell me…" She said feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She was sitting with Nathan on a bed at a party. He was so close that she could smell his cologne.

"You know usually on Saturday morning's I get woken up by Dan banging on my door at about 6 am." Said Nathan looking down at his hands. He didn't know why but his palms were sweaty, he was so nervous which usually never happened to him. "Usually it's to run or shoot hoops or whatever he thought I did wrong during the game."

Haley just sighed, but didn't say anything. She tried yesterday and if it didn't work, there was nothing more that she could do.

"Anyways… I woke up this morning and looked at the clock it was 9 am! I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs," said Nathan with a laugh. "I was actually worried and I found my dad in the kitchen reading the newspaper. And you'll never guess what he told me…" Said Nathan quickly looking at her. "He said that I played like a real champion last night and that I needed a real nights sleep." Nathan cleared his throat. "He…he also told me that he loved me and that he was really proud of me."

Haley raised her head and looked at Nathan who was still looking down. _It worked!! _She thought relieved.

"And he added that whatever I decide to do with my life he'll love me no matter what. He said that I was a fantastic person and that he made a lot of mistakes with me and that he'll do his best to repair them all because..." Nathan stopped for a second to take a deep breath, reliving this moment was as emotional now as it was the first time. One of his wishes finally became a reality and it was all because of the girl sitting beside him.

Haley gently put her hand on his shoulder. Nathan put his hand on top of it as they both felt a shock.

"Because he didn't want to loose me." Nathan finally added locking his eyes on Haley's.

Haley smiled as her eyes shined because of the tears. "I knew you were enough Nathan, you were always enough…" She said sincerely. "It just took him forever to realize it. I better go meet the others now," she said looking at the alarm clock.

She had her hand on the handle when Nathan spoke up.

"Did you do it?" He asked standing up.

"Do what?" Asked Haley confused.

"Think of me when you were in London." He finally asked seriously. "When you left you said these exact words _I'll think of you_…so did you?"

_Everyday…_ She thought instantly. "Of course I did!" She said with a smile. "I can't believe you remembered that." She added sincerely impressed.

"I remember everything about you…" Said Nathan locking eyes with her as her breath caught in her throat.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked with some pain in her voice. "You don't know how hard it is to get over you…it's almost impossible." She simply stated before looking away. "Every time I think I'm succeeding I see you and it's like I'm back to square one again." She added sincerely.

Nathan looked at her without a word. He knew she was drunk and he didn't know how much of what she was saying could be trusted. "It's the alcohol talking…" Said Nathan nicely looking at her tenderly.

"I wish it was…" Said Haley with a sad laugh." I know what I'm saying, alcohol actually loosens up my inhibitions, but that's it." Said Haley sincerely. She locked eyes with Nathan. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Asked Nathan nicely still looking at her lovingly.

"Like you care for me"! Said Haley pointing at his gaze. "And don't talk to me like that, don't say you remember everything I said it's…it's inappropriate between friends," she added confused.

"What if I don't stop…" asked Nathan in a whisper walking toward her. He stopped so close that they could feel each other bodies' warmth.

"I could do something stupid…" Said Haley raising her head to look in his beautiful blue eyes. They were darker then usual because there was something she didn't expect to see…desire. _What the hell! I've only got one life right? _She thought throwing her arms around his neck and starting to kiss him passionately.

Nathan pressed her body against his as he begged for entrance with his tongue. Haley obliged straight away as the two moved in sync.

_Make some mistakes…you need to be with the one you love even if he'll never love you!! _She added to herself bringing her hands on his chest and starting to unbutton his shirt.

_Not like this!_ Thought Nathan understanding where they were heading…_not while she's drunk…_He added to himself breaking their kiss and taking her hands in his to stop her from unbuttoning his shirt. "No Haley..." He said breathlessly his voice full of desire. "I don't want that for…"

"What?" She asked stepping back. She felt ashamed. _Stupid girl!! What did you expect?_ She thought. "You're not attracted to me that you refuse when I'm throwing myself at you?" She asked angrily. She was angrier against herself then she was against him.

"No Haley. You don't get it…" Said Nathan calmly reaching for her.

"Don't touch me!" She said her eyes full of tears and pain. "Stop playing me Nathan okay… You know what? Better yet forget I even exist! Next time you see me don't talk to me…I'll be just fine!" She added storming out.

"Haley wait!" Shouted Nathan dashing out of the bedroom after her.

At that exact moment Lucas came out of one of the guest room with Peyton when Haley collided with them.

"Hey sis… Are you okay?" Asked Lucas hugging his sister. He looked at Nathan and frowned. They both looked sad. "What the Hell happened?" He asked more aggressively to Nathan.

Haley understood that she would be causing trouble between the two best friends and decided to save the situation. _Think fast tutor girl!! _She told herself.

"I…It's…" Started Nathan. _I love your sister Lucas…I want to be with her, but when she's sober… I don't think he'll like that! _Thought Nathan with sarcasm.

"Nathan has nothing to do with it…" Said Haley trying to sound as sincere as she could. "I drank a bit too much and I shouldn't have…" she said shrugging. "Nathan followed me upstairs and started to become all fatherly to me. It pissed me off… That's it," said Haley blowing out some air near Lucas' nose to show him she had actually been drinking.

"Oh…" Said Lucas surprised. "Well…He's right…Thanks man…" Said Lucas in an apologetic tone.

Nathan shrugged. "Don't mention it…" He said guiltily. He wanted to make love to Haley and if she were sober they would probably be doing it right now. He couldn't stand his best friend's grateful look because he would have betrayed him without even feeling guilty about it.

"Come on little sis…" Said Lucas with a laugh. "Let's drive you home." He added kissing her forehead.

"I can drive her home if you want Luke." Said Nathan trying to sound nonchalant. He wanted to explain himself to Haley tonight because a part of him knew that if he didn't do it tonight things wouldn't be right again. "It's your birthday party man. The two stars can't leave." He said with a laugh.

Lucas looked down at Haley who still had her face buried in his chest. He sighed. "No that's fine. I 'll be back in a few." He added tightening his arms against her sister.

Once Lucas and Haley left Peyton turned around and looked at Nathan.

"I'm sorry…" Said Peyton sincerely. "You're lucky Lucas is dumb with love because I can see the love you feel for her in your eyes."

Nathan looked at her and sighed. "We're done before we even started," he said sadly.

"You don't know that…" She said nicely." I don't think she even knows it. You can't see what you spend years trying to forget about." She added with a sad smile before going down to where the actual party was leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

**In next chapter: A new character is making his entrance...expect some big surprises and revelations!**


	11. Underneath this smile

**AN **Hey Guys! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. It was very sweet of you. If there is anything bothering you in the story don't forget to let me know (no pm I still have problems and my recent move is certainly not helping lol). Anyway here is chapter 11. There is a lot of Naley angst but don't lose hope guys….what you are all wishing for is closer then you think. Anyway please please...pretty please don't forget to review.

Take care xoxo.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter 11: Underneath this smile**

It was Monday and Haley was trying to avoid Nathan as much as she could. She was so embarrassed about what happened with him on Saturday. She basically threw herself to him, but what was worse is that he rejected her.

_Geez…He'll sleep with anyone who wears a skirt but not me? _She thought blushing with shame.

It was lunchtime and she here she was sitting alone outside freezing but it was better to catch pneumonia then have to face Nathan.

_Aren't you pathetic? _She thought with a sarcastic laugh. _You'll be able to face him again in a couple of days; I'm lucky humiliation doesn't kill_. She added to herself sitting at a picnic table while drawing little circles on the table with her pointer finger while thinking of ways to avoid him for a little longer.

Nathan was looking for Haley everywhere. He really wanted to talk to her and set things right about what happened at the party. He could tell she was avoiding him and he didn't want that. He couldn't bare the idea of Haley avoiding him.

_Damn it! Where's she hiding? _He thought slightly annoyed while scanning the cafeteria.

He finally decided to give up and skip classes this afternoon to clear his head. As soon as he arrived outside the school he stopped frozen. Haley was there sitting alone at a table. Nathan smiled, "Finally!" He said out loud rushing to her.

When he reached her he could see she was reading a book while listening to music.

He sat in front of her and Haley looked up and saw him before looking back down and pretending to go back to her reading.

_Shit! What were the odds? _Thought Haley trying to hide her discomfort. _God must really hate me!_ She added to herself. A part of her wanted to run away, but she didn't want to show him how she was feeling. Another part of her wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

Nathan sighed frustrated when he saw Haley was ignoring him. _I knew I should've been expecting this! _He thought angrily. For once he wanted to do the right thing and the only thing he succeeded to do was drive Haley away.

_We need to talk! _He thought taking her headphones off.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Said Haley with clear annoyance.

"We need to talk about Saturday night…" Said Nathan simply. "It's almost impossible to see you and when I do you're not alone." He added calmly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Honestly Nate, There's not much to say." She said trying to sound detached. "I was way too drunk, it was the first time, and I can assure you the last, I was drinking and I don't know what got into me." She said locking her eyes with his. _Please… make it sound real_. "I actually thank you for stopping me…I would've regretted it for the rest of my life." She added looking behind Nathan. Brooke was supposed to meet her any minute now and she'd hope that Lucas would be with her. Haley didn't know how long she could keep up the act for. _Please Brooke… _She begged in her mind.

"Yeah…." Said Nathan really hurt by Haley's comment. It was alcohol and only the alcohol that made her act that way. "But I didn't reject you because you were…"

"Brooke's coming…" Said Haley standing up and waving to Brooke. "Lucas is with her…" She added sitting back down with a relieved smile on her face.

Nathan shook his head and sighed irritated. "We'll have this chat one day or another…" He told Haley.

"There's no point to this chat Nathan." Said Haley with a fake smiled. "I thanked you already for stopping me from doing one of the biggest mistake's of my life. I don't see what there is to add."

Brooke sat beside Haley and Lucas beside Nathan. They chatted about the lunch they had on Sunday and how Lucas still felt high about the car Dan gave him. Peyton joined them a bit later.

They were about to make there way back into the school when Haley heard a voice.

"Isn't that Haley James the rock star?" Asked a masculine voice behind them.

Haley smiled as her eyes lit up turning around and squealing. "Chris!" She shouted running to him and jumping in his arms.

_I was the one that lit her eyes…not so long ago. _Thought Nathan jealously.

"What… What are you doing here? " Asked Haley ignoring the others. "Geez…. I thought you were in New York!" She added putting her hand on his arm.

"I missed you too…" Said Chris with a smile.

"Of course I missed you," Said Haley hugging him again. "You know I did."

Chris kissed her forehead tenderly.

_Back off moron!! _Thought Nathan reddening with anger as his hands started to shake by his side.

"Breath Scott…you're about to explode!" Whispered Brooke in his ear as he looked at her angrily.

"Well…I didn't want to tell you too much before it was official, but I'm doing the first part of the Wreckers and well we' re playing at TRIC on Wednesday." Said Chris laughing at seeing the joy spread on Haley's face.

"You did it!" Asked Haley with disbelief jumping in his arms again. "I knew you would! You're so gifted."

"So are you…" Said Chris nicely. "I impressed them with the song you wrote for me." He added tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lucas sighed with annoyance, while looking at his watch.

"Don't you want to introduce us to _**your friend**_?" Asked Lucas clearly annoyed with the situation and with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah sorry…" Said Haley blushing turning around and finally facing her friends. "So I think you know this is Chris," she said putting an arm around his waist and resting the other one on his chest. "Chris this is…"

"Let me guess…" He said nicely cutting her off. "Haley talked so much about you guys I'm sure I know you. So…" He walked to the table. "You're cute with a great smile…you're Brooke!" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep…nice to meet you;" Said Broke with a bright smile.

"You…with the « _I-want-to kill-you _» look," said Chris with a laugh to Lucas' attention. "You're prolly the crazy over protective twin brother Lucas." Added Chris wanting to shake his hand.

"My mom knows you're here?" Asked Lucas ignoring the outstreched hand.

Chris gave a quick look to Haley to tell her not to mettle. "Yeah she does, but she wanted to surprise Haley." Replied Chris a bit harsher then before.

Peyton shook her head. "Don't take him into consideration he's all PMS…Nice to meet you" she said giving him her hand. "I'm…"

"Peyton." Said Chris proudly. "Haley did mention your fantastic curly blond hair." He added shaking her hand. He finally concentrated his attention on Nathan for a while and looked back at Haley. "However…I don't know who you are…" he said somehow uncomfortably.

Nathan stood up and walked to Chris in a sort of defiance. "I'm Nathan, Nathan Scott." Said Nathan locking his eyes with his.

Chris grimaced and shrugged. "Yeah… I don't know who you are, sorry you're probably new in the group." He added nonchalantly.

Brooke burst into laugher. "I love you Chris!" She said laughing…"You're here for about 10 minutes and you already burnt Scott! You're good."

Chris looked at Haley who was doing her best to contain her laugher, but her laughed passed when she saw the anger mixed with pain in Nathan's eyes_. I didn't want him to be hurt _she thought sadly. "He's Lucas's best friend…" she simply said looking down.

"Anyways…I think it's time to go," Peyton told Lucas and Brooke. She could feel the tension and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

They stood up and looked at Nathan in order for him to give to get up and let Chris and Haley have some time together.

Nathan didn't want to leave them alone; just thinking about Haley and Chris making out made his stomach tighten and feel physically sick. But he had to go and he knew that... _Nothing can be shown...keep it unspoken or Lucas will kill you for falling for his sister._

Once they were out of earshot Haley gently slapped Chris's arm.

"Come on Chris!" She said not really angry. "What'd you do that for? You knew perfectly well who Nathan is!"

"I do…" He said with a slight shrug. "But I wanted to wipe the cocky smirk from his face." He added with his own cocky smile. "Anyways you better go to class or you're going to be late," said Chris looking at his watch. "But I'll see you tonight. Your mother invited me to dinner at the café with you because your brother is already going somewhere."

"Yeah…. lucky then… we'll have a quiet evening " she said shaking her head. "It's not you…" she said uncomfortably. "It's just…it's just that he sees me as a baby still." She added nicely.

"I'll survive it…" Said Chris with a wink. "I'll see you later angel." He added quickly kissing her cheek before leaving her.

**The next day:**

Haley was wiping the counter at the café, she had a free afternoon but she was supposed to go back to school later in order to give an extra tutoring session to Nathan.

She sighed loudly, she really wanted to refuse, but he almost begged her. _Since when does he care so much about Spanish huh? _Thought Haley shaking her head in wonder.

"What's bothering your pretty head rock star?" Asked Chris with a big smile sitting at the counter.

"Not much..." she said putting her elbow on the counter while cupping her face with her right hand. "And please don't call me Rock star…. I'm not one..." She added simply.

"I know! And you're not even trying to be one." Said Chris seriously now."What happened to all the promises you made me huh? You haven't even sang once in public since you've been back Haley," Added Chris disappointment showing in his voice.

"It's just…I don't…It's…." Haley sighed with frustration. "It's complicated!" She said starting to wipe the counter again.

"Right…" Said Chris with a small laugh. "It's always complicated and you know that." He added looking down. "It's easier to find reasons not to try…it's easier than to try and possibly fail." He added looking up and locking eyes with hers.

"I….Geez you're right!" She said finally giving up. "I'll take the next opportunity I swear." She said sincerely.

"I'm glad you said that cuz just before our concert, your mother organized an hour of open mic…" Said Chris his eyes lit up excitedly. "I gave her the idea and she loved it!"

"Oh you didn't!" Said Haley red with embarrassment. _He_ _got me!_ She thought.

"I so did!!" Said Chris nodding "…and I expect you to go on stage and sing."

"I…I'm not ready Chris!" She said widening her eyes. "I don't even have a song and…and I need at least a week to be ready for the show. It… I… I can't have a song ready for tomorrow." She added shaking her head vigorously.

"You will." Said Chris calmly. "I'll help you. Grab your guitar and let's go to my motel. We'll work all evening and I promise you'll be ready by tomorrow."

"I…" Haley sighed. She knew she had to try once. She did it in London. She needed to face her dreams and to stand up for them. "I was supposed to…." She could see disappointment reappearing in Chris's eyes. She was scared to open herself up in front of everybody. When she was singing she showed a part of her soul and she was scared to let her guard down and show her true self in front of Nathan. _Chris is doing that for you by helping you reach your dreams. Live your dreams. _She told herself. "You know what…I'm in!" She said with a big smile taking her mobile out.

Chris clapped his hands on the counter excitedly. "That's what I'm talking about!" He said with happiness standing up. "That's the total rock star attitude."

Haley shrugged before punching some numbers. "Hey, I'm sorry I… I won't be able to make it today my… my mum asked me to do something for her." Said Haley on the phone trying to sound sincere. "Yeah… okay… I'll see you tomorrow bye." She added biting her bottom lip.

Chris kept looking at her but didn't say anything.

She took her jacket and walked outside the café with Chris.

"I thought there was nothing going on between Nathan and you." He said simply once they were on the sidewalk.

"What? There isn't!" Said Haley looking at Chris surprised.

"Why'd you lie to him then? It was him on the phone right?" Asked Chris stopping to talk.

Haley turned around to face Chris. "Yeah it was him." She said knowing it would be stupid to lie. "I don't know why I lied really…It's just…It's just I didn't want to create more drama and discomfort then there already is between us." She said nicely. "And well…something happened last weekend..." She added blushing. "Nobody knows it, not even Brooke and…I'll tell you when we reach the room."

Chris put his arm around her neck as they started to walk again. "Oh you're blushing!" He said bursting into laugher. "You got me hooked now rock star! I hope it's dirty!" He added kissing the side of her head making her laugh too.

They didn't notice the person looking at them from a green mustang. Nathan was there parked in front of the café, his phone still clutched in his hand. He just parked the car in front of the café to pick up Haley for their tutoring session when she phoned him to cancel.

_You lied to me! _He thought when he saw her leave with Chris. He felt his heart hurt when he saw him laugh and kiss her and then walk off laughing together. _Something for your mother…right! You're lying and we can't say your guilt is overwhelming!! _He added to himself with anger and disappointment. _Well…we'll see about that _he added starting his car with the idea to follow them.

Once they made it to the hotel room Haley didn't even get the chance to sit on the bed before Chris sat beside her with a wide grin on his face.

"So naughty girl…" Said Chris winking. "What happened with Scott last Friday?" He asked curiously.

Haley laughed and slapped Chris's arm. "Please don't make me more uncomfortable then I already am." She sighed. "I drank a bit too much and well… I made a pass on him." She added looking down as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "I wanted to go all the way with him but…but he stopped me." She added with shame and sadness. "He's a manwhore, but he's not attracted to me!" She added with a sob.

Chris looked at her for a couple of seconds and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't believe that Haley." He said nicely. "I saw his face when I was with you at School… he was defiantly jealous!!"

Haley looked up and locked her eyes with Chris's. "Yeah?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course…" Said Chris nicely bringing his hand to her face and softly drying her tears. "Plus I can't imagine a guy not wanting to sleep with you!" He said honestly.

"Well…you don't!" Said Haley with a smile.

"Sorry… I should have specified straight!" Said Chris rolling his eyes. "I can promise you rock star…I'd have tried anything to get in your pants if I were straight!" He added arching his eyebrows seductively.

Haley burst into laugher. "I'll take that as a compliment…coming from you."

"It is!!" Said Chris laughing too. "But…but why did you hide that from Brooke." He asked serious again. "You told me she's your best friend and that you had trouble hiding from her that I was gay."

"It's just…It's just I'm not ready to admit that I'm not over him, that I never was and probably never will be." She said sadly. "I just want my heart to stop aching and the only way for it to stop aching is to forget Nathan. He's not right for me. I'm trying to convince myself and seeing the sadness and compassion in Brookie's eyes won't help me…." Said Haley sincerely. "A part of me is convinced that if I can lie enough to myself and to the rest of the world this ache will just fade away."

"Forget? You kept talking about him in London!" Said Chris surprised. "You kept saying that even if you were half way across the globe from him you could still feel him." Chris said putting his hand on top of hers. "What changed? Why are you saying he's not right for you?" Asked Chris nicely.

"I…" Haley sighed loudly and laid on the bed. "It's like everytime I get close to him something happens…Bevin, alcohol, Dan…Maybe…maybe we're not supposed to happen." She said her voice full of emotion.

Chris laid beside her. "Do you love him? He asked simply.

"What?" Asked Haley turning her head to face him shocked.

"Answer the question Haley…. Do you love him?" Chris repeated.

Haley closed her eyes. Facing the truth was hurting her even more. "Of course I do… More then I'm ready to admit." she whispered.

"Do you know how rare love is?" Asked Chris emotionally. "You can't just turn away because you have to face some bumps…at the end only love matters. Love…Love is worth any sacrifice." Added Chris lost in his thoughts.

Haley raised her head and frowned. She put a hand on Chris' chest. "Tell me what's hurting in there?" She asked nicely.

"Too much…" He said. "But that's the burden of musicians right?" He added with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm a tortured soul."

Haley kept looking into his eyes, trying to find a reason for her friends' pain.

Nathan finally made it to Chris's room. The motel rooms were behind the parking lot and it took some good bribes to find his room number. _Damn Keller! _He thought angrily trying to sneak a peek if the room by the widow. There was a spot where the curtain weren't touching and a sliver of the room could be seen. Nathan kneeled and looked inside. He had a prefect view of the bed where both Haley and Chris were laying. _I can't believe she's doing that! _Thought Nathan with jealousy and pain. He then saw Haley raising her head and closing the distance with Chris's, she put her hand on his chest. "That's it!" Said Nathan loudly standing up and began banging on the door as hard as he could.

Both Haley and Chris jumped off the bed surprised.

"What the Hell is that?" Asked Haley worried while standing beside Chris.

"It's prolly the room service for the food I ordered remember?" Said Chris with a smile. Once he opened the door he just had time to see Nathan standing there before feeling a great shooting pain in his face. _He punched me! _Thought Chris in disbelief falling on the floor.

"Are you insane?" Shouted Haley angrily running to kneel beside Chris.

"Probably…" Said Nathan coldly. He grabbed Haley's arm strongly. "We're going!" He added clenching his jaw.

"Ouch stop Nathan!" Shouted Haley while he pulled her to the door. "You're hurting me!" She added with pain in her eyes as they filled up with tears.

"Not as much as you are hurting me!" He said forcing her into the corridor. He tightened his grip on her arm.

"You're hurting me Nathan please…stop…" she pleaded her voice full of pain. She felt like he was going to crunch her arm.

As soon as Nathan heard her begging he turned around and saw the pain in her eyes. He immediately let go. _I didn't mean to hurt you… _He thought with sadness not willing to show her.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Haley aggressively rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong with me? I can ask you the same thing!" He said standing straight and crossing his arms on his chest. "Are you really jumping in bed with everybody? Geez…." He said shaking his head. "Lucas is going to be happy to hear about that!"

"Lucas? You wouldn't dare!" Said Haley furiously. "This has nothing to do with you!" She added turning around to go back in the room.

"You're not going anywhere," said Nathan putting an arm on her shoulder, forcing her to face him.

"You were supposed to be MINE!" He shouted to her, his face only inches away from hers. "You were supposed to love ME! To want ME!" He added pointing to himself. "And only one year away changed all that? You're just a coward!"

"What?" Asked Haley even angrier. "This is an ego issue? Come on!" She said punching his chest. "I was in love with you for so long and I let you go and you can't deal with it! You 're so damaged!"! She added with fury in her eyes. _He's not jealous, he doesn't care really…He just liked to be adulated by you! _She thought.

"Takes one to know one baby." Said Nathan keeping his eyes on her. "It's not that you don't love me anymore the problem Haley... I don't care about your love!" _Such a lie!_ He thought before continuing. "It's what you are becoming! That's the problem! You're making out with Jagielski one day, trying to sleep with me another and jump into bed with another guy another day? You changed and clearly not for the better."

"What are you saying?" Asked Haley with defiance in her eyes.

"You're a whore Haley!" Shouted Nathan. "You're even worse then Rachel because at least she's open about it but you're not!" He added heatedly. "You're playing the naïve little girl, but in fact you are way worse then she is!" He saw Chris coming their way. "Hey guy just so you know… Your girl is a whore!" He shouted to Chris. "She tried to sleep with me last weekend but I turned her down!" He added coldly looking at Haley again.

Haley stood straight and put her hands on her hips. "Chris knows about it!" She said too happy to crush Nathan and seeing surprise in his eyes was priceless. It was like the cherry on a sundae. "And if I'm a whore you shouldn't have turned me down last weekend." She added with a smile. "We all know that whore's your type!"

"I didn't know then!" He said colder then before if it was possible. He put both hands on her shoulders and tried to kiss her, but Haley succeeded to free one of her arms and slapped him. The sound echoing in the hallway.

"Why don't you try to spit in my mouth next time it would be sexier!" She said doing her best to contain her tears.

"Tell him..." said Chris behind her. He didn't want to come too close and get punched again. Luckily enough his nose wasn't broken and he couldn't afford a broken nose with the concert tomorrow.

"I won't…. We're done…everything that needed to be said has been said…" Said Haley shaking her head defeated. She locked eyes with Nathan's. "You won...We're strangers now."

Nathan was surprised not to hear anger in her voice anymore, but only sadness. He frowned.

"I guess now we know every persons true color right?" She asked looking at Chris before walking back slowly to the room.

"You shouldn't have done that…you ruined everything…. you should have known her heart better then that." Whispered Chris with sadness in his eyes.

Nathan stood in the corridor shocked. He didn't expect Chris to tell him that. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought confused.

**Next chapter: Some are falling in love, some are falling apart but at the end….only love matters.**


	12. SorryIt's not enough

**A.N : **Hey Guys!! Firstly let me tell you that I absolutely adored the comments you left me for the last chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it that much! Anyways… enough rambling this is the chapter you were all longing for. It's a pretty long chapter but I'm sure you don't mind LOL. I really hope you enjoy it…Please don't forget to leave me a review.

Song used: _Just so you know _by Jesses McCartney

_No good _by Kate Voegele

_Sorry _by Buckcherry

_My confession _by Josh Groban.

Take care.

**Chapter 12: Sorry…. it****'****s not enough**

Haley was putting the final touches on her make up. She was really happy today that make up had been invented because it was the only thing she had to hide the dark circles under her eyes, she had spent the majority of the night crying over Nathan means words.

He didn't know her at all…how could he even think for a second that she could just sleep around! She instinctively brought her hand to her bruised arm. Nathan had gripped her arm so hard that he had left the trace of his fingers on her skin.

_I never thought he would hurt me the way he did! So mean…hurtful…cold… _She thought looking at her eyes in the mirror. She was glad the lightning at TRIC would be pretty dark so nobody would see the tears she cried all night long. _Well…Look on the bright side girl at least you wrote a song in one night!_

"Haley? Hales? Ready to go?" Asked Brooke walking to her.

"Huh?" Asked Haley looking at Brooke in the mirror. "Yeah…" she said locking eyes with her best friends through the mirror._ I wish I could tell her everything, but I couldn__'__t bare seeing the pity in her eyes. _

"Okay…" said Brooke with some sadness nodding slightly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Haley finally turning around.

Brooke looked at Haley with her head slightly bent to the right." There's something pretty big happening in my life Hales and…and I'm scared like hell because I don't know if it's good or not and I've got nobody to talk to that's all" said Brooke with sadness.

"What?" Asked Haley with disbelief. "How can you say that?" She added walking to Brooke taking her hands. "We've shared everything since we were 8 Brookie. I'll always be there for you." Added Haley with pain that her best friend couldn't talk to her about something that was bothering her.

"You don't mean that Hales… you've been shutting down since your birthday party… you don't let me all the way in anymore and…and I don't know why." Asked Brooke with tears in her eyes. "It's like I'm loosing my best friend and I don't know what to do to get her back." Added Brooke as a tear slowly felt down her left cheek.

"Oh no Brookie!" Haley almost shouted hugging her best friend tightly in her arms. "I love you so much! And I always will, nothings changed between us and nothing never will!" Added Haley sincerely. "It's just…it's just something I need to sort out alone." She shrugged drying her tears and Brookes'. "I need to sort things out alone to come out of this stronger," Said Haley with a sad smile. "You'll know it all soon I promise."

"Really?" Asked Brooke naively.

"Of course D. You're my Brookie! Nobody and nothing could make me love you or trust you less. You're my best friend…my sister!" Said Haley locking her eyes with Brooke's to show her she meant every word.

"I love you too J. You're my family." Said Brooke emotionally. Her parents were never around and Haley made her feel welcome in her home, Haley was the only person she fully trusted. Haley was her family. " Lucky we wear waterproof make up." She added with a dimpled smile.

Haley burst into laugher and shook her head. "You're something else Brooke Davis! Thanks for being in my life."

"I'll always be there…thanks for being in mine." Said Brooke taking her friends' hand to walk her outside. "So you're going to sing tonight right?" She asked changing subjects.

"I'm not sure yet…" Haley said shrugging. "So Brookie…. What's going on with you? I see a new light in your eyes and I like that…" She added curiously.

"I'm falling in love…." Said Brooke blushing, sitting behind the steering wheel.

"What?" Asked Haley honestly surprised. "You…in love…with who?!"

Brooke sighed and kept driving making sure her eyes stayed on the road. "I'll tell you soon J. I…I just need to know where we stand first. But I'm scared…I'm scared that he'll realize I'm not good enough for him." Brooke shook her head. "Maybe…maybe I'm just not enough."

"Not enough?" Asked Haley with indignation. "Brooke I don't want to hear those words coming from your mouth ever again! You're fantastic and any guy in the world would be lucky to get your heart. HE IS probably not enough!" Added Haley sincerely.

"You're a good friend Haley James." Said Brooke parking her car in front of TRIC.

"I'm just saying how it is D. You're fantastic." Said Haley taking a deep breath.

Once they walked into the club they went straight to the bar where Chris was chatting with Karen. Haley quickly hugged him and looked across the bar where her eyes met Nathan's. She quickly looked away. _He looks as bad as I do! _She thought. _Well…he deserves it!_

"I'll be back in a minute," said Chris looking behind him. "The open mic starts in 15 minutes and I just want to see if everything is set for me later." Said Chris with a wink.

Brooke looked at Haley and laughed. "He's gay isn't he?" She asked seriously.

"What? I…how?" Asked Haley confused.

"You're too comfortable with him…He's gay!" She said stating the evidence.

"Yep…" Said Haley fed up lying to her friend. "He's gay. "

Brooke gave a quick look to Nathan; who was looking at them "Oh…" She shouted like she finally got it. "You never moved on huh?" She added concerned.

Haley shrugged slightly." I'm a lost cause…IS your lover around?" Asked Haley changing subjects.

"Maybe…" Said Brooke mysteriously.

"So why are you wasting your time with me huh?" Asked Haley seriously. "Go to him and have fun…Tell him how you feel...Tell him you're scared before it's too late." Said Haley with a smile. She saw the doubts in her best friends eyes and urged her a little more. "Go! I'll be fine! Chris will be back in a minute."

"Okay," Said Brooke quickly hugging her friend. "I'll be back soon." She added disappearing into the crowed.

"Okay…. here's the last song before open mic starts!" Said the DJ. "This is dedicated to a special couple here's his the message _« Forget about yesterday, it was just a big mistake. »_"

Haley sighed in annoyance as the song started. _I__'__m going to kill you Chris _she thought, as she understood the song was for her and Nathan.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look awayI shouldn't love you but I want toI just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't moveI can't look away_

Haley looked up and her eyes locked on Nathan's who gave her a shy smile. She didn't reply to it.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

Nathan took a deep breath and decided to go apologize. He felt bad all night long and wanted to talk to her when she couldn't run away and he knew that during her mother's concert she couldn't disappear. Plus he didn't have to fear Lucas because he had left for Savannah with Peyton to go to her Brother Derek's wedding last night.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should knowI've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want toI just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

He sat beside her, as she looked down to her glass.

"Hey…" He said shyly.

"Hi…" She said coldly." If you came here to insult me more sorry, but I'm pretty sure you said it all last night." She said trying to sound detached.

"I'm sorry…" he said sincerely. "I didn't mean all the things I said. I…I didn't want to hurt you." He added trying to find her glaze.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not'_

_Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

"You need to be more specific" she said finally looking up." You didn't mean to hurt me emotionally or physically?" She asked discreetly showing him the bruise on her arm. "You screwed up both anyway…"

"Oh my god…" He said in shock. "I'd rather die then hurt you!" He said trying to touch where she was bruised, but missing when she removed her arm away from him like his touch would burn her. "Please you have to believe me…I'm sorry…Really sorry," he added in a begging tone.

"Ok…" She said without any emotion. "I believe you."

"So….we're good?" asked Nathan his voice full of hope.

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

"No we're not." She said calmly "…and we never will be."

"But…but you said you believed me!" Said Nathan confused.

"I believe you when you say you're sorry." She said looking at him "it's just that your apologies are getting old and this time it's not enough. I told you before... We're done."

"Done?" He shook his head. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me anymore," He said turning her bar stool around for her to face him completely. "Look me straight into my eyes and tell me that part of your heart's not beating only for me anymore and I'll let you go…I won't bother you anymore," he added sincerely with his eyes full of sadness. He knew he couldn't survive if Haley stopped loving him completely. He just needed a bit of hope. _I won__'__t screw up again I swear…_He said in one of his many prayers for hope.

"How could you believe my answer? I'm a whore remember!" Said Haley coldly deciding she'd rather sing then to stay with Nathan. "Mom!" She called for Karen to come to them.

As soon as Karen came Nathan regrettably let go of Haley. "Yeah baby?" Asked Karen curiously.

"I'm going to sing now! I'll be first." She said faking excitement and happiness, after all she had become a pro at faking happiness.

Haley walked on the stage, the lights almost blinding her before she had the courage to speak. "Well I promised one of my friends to sing tonight so here I am." She laughed trying to hide her discomfort. "This is a song I wrote really recently. I hope you guys are going to like it and please don't be too hard on me."

Haley sat on the stool and took the acoustic guitar that was handed to her. She looked and smiled out into the audience, as they were all clapping and cheering. _There__'__s no turning back…_She thought starting to play.

_I never feared the unexpected_

_'Till I found myself in this peculiar place_

_Unaware of where I was headed_

_Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased_

_Well I should know so much better than this_

_But you've occupied the center of my universe_

_I'm moving in reverseUnder your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving youI turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain_

_'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me._

"She clearly didn't write it for me!" Said Chris sitting beside Nathan. 'I'm not the one she loves, never were and never will be." He said looking straight in front of him.

"I…I don't understand." Said Nathan looking at Chris. "How do you know? He asked looking for certainty to help him believe.

_It's illogical and it's outrageous_

_The way I let you keep me hangin' on_

_Your character is that contagious_

_I know I should have thought before I had done_

_I've gone and let my impulse be my guide_

_And on that note I'll be defenseless for some time_

"I'm gay Scott….And no, she never let go of you…But God knows she should have. You're no good for her," Said Chris patting Nathan's shoulder before standing up to go and wait for Haley backstage.

"Wait…." Said Nathan grabbing Chris' arm. "I need to ask you a favor… " Added Nathan in a pleading tone. _This is my last chance. _He thought.

_I'm moving in reverse_

_Under your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving youI turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

_Hey you there keep your distance_

_Don't you come around here_

_Don't test my patience baby'_

_Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy_

_I'm moving in reverse_

_Under your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving you_

_I turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain_

_'Till the day I learn you're No Good _

_'Till the day I learn you're No Good_

_'Till the day I learn you're No Good for me_

Once Haley was done she looked around and everybody was cheering and clapping even more. Tears were forming in her eyes. She loved to sing but thought she wasn't good enough.

Once she got off the stage she ran into Chris' awaiting arms. "I did it!" She shouted with a smile

"And you were fantastic Rock star!" Said Chris sincerely. "Well…The song was a bit bitter, but it's so you!!" He added kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait to hear you!" She said sincerely "what're you singing? The song I wrote for you?" She asked curiously.

"Nope…" he said shaking his head. "You'll have to wait…it's a surprise" he added raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Okay…" Said Haley. She wanted to know more, but Brooke just ran to her and jumped into her arms congratulating her profusely like she was the only one able to do so.

The other singers were terrible except Jake who sang a song he wrote called _Someday_.

"He's so talented!" Said Haley really impressed.

"He really is…" Said Brooke with some pride in her voice as her eyes stayed stuck on him, the light shining on them was making them burn even more.

Haley looked down and smiled. "He's perfect for you…" She simply said cheering him.

Brooke blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I know you better then myself." Said Haley hugging her friend.

At this moment Chris walked on stage. "Hey guys, for my first song tonight I'm going to do a cover of _Sorry_ by Buckcherry. This song is dedicated to someone in the audience."

Haley smiled. She expected him to dedicate it to her, she was about to raise her glass of coke.

Chris cleared his throat and looked straight into Haley's eyes. "_« I didn__'__t mean any of it. Forgive me, I love you Mushu __…_»" Said Chris taking his guitar.

Haley accidently dropped her glass on the floor, luckily enough it didn't break. Brooke looked at Haley with worriedly.

"I'll take care of it…" She said to her friend who was frozen in shock before running to the bar for some napkins.

_Flashback: 8 years ago. _

_Karen, Dan and Deb were out for the night so Lucas, Haley and Nathan stayed together at Nathan__'__s house with the nanny. Haley had convinced them to watched Disney movies with her and she kept telling them that she would be like Mulan when she grew up: Strong and independent, but Nathan who loved annoying her kept telling her that she would be goofy and klutzy when she grew up and that she__'__d be just like Mushu. He called her Mushu for about 6 months after that. _

_End Flashback. _

_I can__'__t believe he remembered! _Thought Haley with teary eyes. Nathan dedicated a song to her and Chris agreed with it! She shook her head surprised.

_Oh I had a lot to say _

_Was thinking on my time away _

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, __I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Tears stared to fall on Haley's cheeks. She was about to forgive him again and she didn't want to. She needed to protect her heart. "I…I'm going home." She told Brooke doing her best to keep her voice from shivering.

"Ok…" Said Brooke nodding and seeing the pain in her friend's eyes. "I'll drive you." She added rubbing Haley's back soothingly.

"No…Stay and have fun. You deserve it Brookie. Lucas' car is here…" Said Haley showing a set of keys to Brooke. "My mom asked me to drive it home. I need to be alone."

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_I__t's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry_

Brooke smiled sadly and kissed her friend's forehead. "I'll visit you in the morning." She said drying a tear.

Haley nodded without a sound and ran away.

Both Chris and Nathan saw her flee. Nathan threw some money on the bar and followed after her.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it backI love how you kiss, I love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby.I'm sorry baby, Yeah.I'm sorry._

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Haley kept crying the whole way back home. She hated how much impact this song had on her. Hearing the words _« I love you Mushu » _made her heart beat faster and she hated the fact that she had no will power when Nathan was involved.

"Love's not supposed to hurt this much! If we were meant to be it would be so easy!" She shouted angrily parking the car in front of her house.

As soon as she got home she changed into a pair of pj shorts and an oversized soccer shirt and crawled into bed laying in the fetal position. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, but she was calmer already.

Her phone kept ringing, it was Nathan calling her. She decided to finally turn it off and fell asleep almost immediately.

Nathan was so frustrated. He parked his car down the road and he was standing in front of Haley's house for the past hour and kept trying to call her, he even knocked 2 or 3 times, but she didn't open the door or answer her phone.

"Okay…." He said looking around. _Desperate situations call for desperate measures_. He thought taking the spare key hidden under the small black rock on the driveway. He knew where the key was hidden since last year when Lucas lost his key, while his mother was in Holidays in London to see Haley.

Nathan opened the door to find the house in complete in darkness.

"Haley? Hales?" He called walking in. "I'm not stalking you…well I guess it looks like it but…" he cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you." He started to go up the stairs to go to Haley's room. "Just give me 10 minutes and after I'll get out of your life forever I promise." He said nicely. He opened the door to find her sleeping. _Just like an angel _he thought sitting in the chair and watching her sleep.

Haley turned in her sleep. It was like she could feel Nathan's presence in her dream. "Haley…Haley wake up…" She heard whispering. She frowned and opened her eyes to see Nathan sitting there. She jumped with surprise and sat up on her bed.

"What the hell?!" She shouted aggressively. "You get out!" She added pointing to the door. "You don't go into people's house's at night! Are you insane?"

"I'm probably insane…" Said Nathan not moving from his spot. "But I really need to talk to you." He said calmly. "You don't need to talk, just listen please…" He begged his voice shivering emotionally. "We've known each other forever Haley…" He sighed "and all I'm asking you before disappearing from your life is 10 minutes."

Haley sighed with clear annoyance and laid back on her bed turning her back to Nathan.

"I guess that means yeah…" Said Nathan with some disappointment. "Well…" He put a CD in her player. A soft and romantic melody filled the room. "I know music always spoke to your heart Hales. This song has been written for you…it's exactly what I wanted to tell you, but never found the words or the courage." He added while Josh Groban's voice filled their ears.

_I have been blind, unwilling to seeThe true love you're giving.__I have ignored every blessing.I'm on my knees confessingThat I feel myself surrenderEach time I see your face.I am staggered by your beauty,Your unassuming grace.And I feel my heart is turning,Falling into place.I can't hide itNow hear my confession_

Haley closed her eyes letting the tears falling quietly down her cheeks. She hoped to hear him say that for so long that it seemed unreal to finally be happening.

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession_

Nathan felt his heart pounding so much in his chest that he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He had his eyes locked on Haley's back and he was scared. For the first time in his whole life he was opening up, letting someone all the way in and he couldn't see her reaction.

_You are the air that I breathe._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

_Cause I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession.I_

_ can't hide it_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession_

Once the song was over Nathan waited a couple of seconds before he started to talk. This short lapse of time seemed to be an eternity for them.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I know it seems unreal when you look at my behavior since you've been back, but being around you seems to enhancing the worse part of me. I'm in love with you Haley… And I can't live with the idea that I lost you." He said looking down.

Haley's eyes widened but didn't turn around. "You love me?" She asked trying to sound cold. "And you just noticed that?"

"No…I guess I just refused to face it! I mean look at my life. I've got a mother who prefer's to raise money for some strangers then to spend time with her son and as for my dad well…" He smiled "until recently he knew my stats by heart, but forgot my birthday!"

Haley wanted to turn around and hug him, but she used all her inner strength not to move. _You__'__ve got to stay strong! _She thought closing her eyes.

"When your brother told me about your feelings for me you just took your plane for Paris and I didn't understand why I didn't see it. It took me long enough, but…but I guess a part of me always loved you Haley. I just refused to accept it because you're too good for me. I can't be enough." His voice broke emotionally and tears started to fall slowly down his cheeks.

Haley quietly turned around and saw the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I refused to see what you felt because I didn't feel worthy of your love and I was sure you would notice it one day and you'd break my heart, but… but I'm the one who made you suffer. It scares me to love you as much as I do. I've never felt so vulnerable then when I'm with you and I'm just so scared." Nathan stood up and walked to the door.

"You don't know me.." She said sadly. "You said so yourself." She added looking at the ceiling.

"I was so jealous and angry that….that I said anything to hurt you." He said his voice shaking. He was trying his best to keep the tears in. "But I know you!" He added sure of himself "...and I love every part of you." He smiled while remembering. I love you when you bite your bottom lip because you don't know what to say, I love the way you play with your pinky ring when you're uncomfortable. I loved how you're passionate when you talk about your friends, music or school. I love the way you see good in every one."

Haley discreetly looked at him standing in front of her door. He was looking away, but she could clearly she the pain on his face.

"I love the way you smile when something is really absurd, I love the way you curve the right side of your mouth when you try to hold your laugh in. I love the way your eyes light up when you see Brooke or Lucas but..." Nathan took a deep breath. "I especially love the way you make me feel worthy, you never treated me like I was stupid and I love the way you look at me. I…I guess I just love you beyond words Haley."

Nathan heard a sob coming from Haley's bed and decided he said everything that needed to be said. If he couldn't convince her with this revelation nothing would never convince her. He sighed with pain while tears fell down his cheeks.

Nathan put his hand on the handle. "You see I know you….I know your heart Haley James." He said with a sob. "I wish you still loved me and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Thanks for loving me at least for a little while. I feel blessed. It was good for a guy like me to be loved by a girl like you."

Nathan was about to open the door when Haley jumped out of bed.

"Nathan wait!" She shouted still crying. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're enough…Always have been and always will be. I love you Nathan Scott and I forgive you," she said smiling through her tears.

Nathan turned around and lifted Haley in his arms. "You still love me?" He asked locking eyes with hers.

She kissed his nose and rubbed his cheek softly." Of course I do. I never stopped…Not even for a minute. I love you….every version of you," she said lovingly stroking his cheek.

Nathan walked to the bed and gently laid Haley on it before laying beside her.

"I'll make you happy… I'll try to be the man you deserve." He said softly against her lips.

"You already are." Said Haley cupping his face in her hands, closing the distance between their mouths and starting to kiss him passionately.

Nathan wrapped his right arm around her waist and pressed his body against her. He loved feeling her moving under him. He groaned when Haley started to softy kiss his jaw lines. "You drive me crazy…" He said breathlessly. "Gosh I love you so much Haley James."

Haley wrapped her hands around his neck and locked eyes with him. "That's good because I love you too Nathan Scott." She said with a smile.

Nathan rested his forehead against hers. "I'll never hurt you again," he said closing his eyes. "I really hate myself for hurting you."

"I know you won't" she said closing her eyes too. "I gave you my heart Nathan and I trust you to take care of it." She added her heart racing in her chest feeling Nathan's hot breath on her face.

"My heart's beating only for you baby." Said Nathan starting to kiss her again." It started beating when you appeared in my life."

They made out for another half an hour when Nathan growled. "It's going to kill me to go home, but you need your sleep and your mother will be home soon." Said Nathan sadly.

Haley sighed while he smoothed her hair. "It's hard for me too, I'd love to have you here with me." She said blushing.

"I love you so much when you blush" he said with a little laugh. "I'd give everything to sleep with you in my arms." He said standing up and looking for his shoes.

Haley stood up and locked her bedroom door. "Stay with me tonight…"She said uncomfortably. "You wished you could sleep with me in your arms well…I dreamed for years to sleep in yours." She said emotionally.

"Are you sure?" Asked Nathan hopefully.

"I've never been so sure!" She said laying back on the bed.

Nathan looked at her for a couple of seconds before stripping into his boxers and hurrying to join her. _In case she change__'__s her mind _he thought.

Haley smiled at Nathan's eagerness and closed the distance between their bodies. She put her head on her chest, while he held her tightly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight my angel." He said lovingly.

"Good night boyfriend." She said closing her eyes drifting off to sleep with the beating of his heart.

**In next chapter: ****Love is a great feeling but there is a time when you need to face reality again…. **


	13. It's gonna be love

**A.N: **Hey Guys, Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I' m glad you liked it cause it was one of my favourite to write (so far). I'm getting a bit worried though cuz I got a lot less reviews then for the previous chapters.

So please tell me what you think. This one is pure fluff for you Naley freaks ( I know I'm one of them lol).

Anyways…Enough with my rambling. I really hope you're going to like this chapter, don't forget to review ;-)

Take care

**Chapter 13: It's gonna be love**

Haley was woken up by a hand gently brushing her hair, she smiled before moving her head slightly and kissed Nathan's hard chest.

"Hey Boyfriend…"She said with a sleepy voice starting to caress his chest.

"What did you call me?" Asked Nathan kissing her nose while she raised her head to face him.

"Boyfriend," she said with a smile brushing her lips against his.

Nathan smiled brightly and gently brushed her cheek. "It's so good to hear that word coming from you."

"And it's so good to say it." She added starting to kiss his chest.

Nathan moaned. "No don't do that now angel…" He said huskily. "It's not the right time and place and if you continue I won't be able to stop myself."

Haley pouted and rested her head on his chest again while looking at the alarm clock. "But it's only 7 Nate." She whined.

"I know…." He said starting to caress her hair again "but I need to go before your mom sees me. My car's parked on the street, and I don't really know how to explain to her that I spent the night in your room. But I'd stay in bed with you all day if I could." He added sincerely.

"Just a bit more…" she said snuggling against his chest.

"Of course…" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

They just stayed in each other arms for a while, as Nathan kept his eyes closed and nuzzled against the warm body next to him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nathan hugging her tighter.

"How do you know something's wrong?" She asked curiously looking at him.

"I don't need to see you to know something's wrong." He said with a laugh. "So tell me Girlfriend…what's going on in this pretty head of yours?"

"I'm thinking about Lucas…" She said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh! I didn't expect that! What's wrong?" He asked nicely.

"I… He won't like us being together." She said lying back on his chest. "He's going to become mental!"

"I…I'll deal with Lucas." Said Nathan confidently. "He wants you happy and I'll do anything to make you happy. He'll just have to get used to that because…" He stopped to slow his heart, because it was beating so fast in his chest. "Because now that I have you I don't intend to let you go." He added emotionally.

Haley raised her head again and started kissing Nathan softly at first, but her kisses soon became more imperious when she felt his body tremble. "I don't intend to go anywhere," She said slowly licking his bottom lip.

Nathan made her roll on the bed to lay in top of her. He started to kiss her jaw line before continuing on her neck. Haley moaned moving beneath him. "I … I told you to stop," He said breathlessly.

"Maybe that's what I was looking for…" She said cheekily blushing at the same time.

"I feel honored to oblige," He said smiling against her lips. "What do you think about a romantic dinner tonight?" he asked nicely gently removing some hair from her face.

"Lucas will be back." She said simply.

"Okay…" Said Nathan with a smile. "But I don't really want to have a romantic dinner with him." He added jokingly.

"No silly!" She said laughing too. "It…I think we should give him time to get used to us liking each other." She said nicely.

"We're not liking each other Hales. We're dating…" Said Nathan scrunching his eyebrows.

"I know we are!" She said gently. "It's just…" she slightly shrugged. "Maybe we should keep it between us for a little while you know…just to prepare Lucas." She could see the hurt in his eyes. "You know him..." she added as a lame justification.

"If you think it's better…" He said getting off her and off the bed. "I really should go now." He added putting his jeans on.

Haley jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't be mad. It's just…I don't want to jeopardize your friendship with Luke. Look at me…" She said putting her hands on each side of his face. "I love you beyond words and I'm the happiest person of the world to have you in my life." She said kissing him softly. "If I could I'd shout to the world that I spent the night in your arms."

"Really?" He asked naively.

"Don't ever doubt me or my feelings for you Nathan Scott. I'd rather die then hurt you." She said kissing his eyelids. "Just think about Lucas' behavior most of the time… We need to prepare him."

Nathan thought for a while and grimaced. "I guess you're right" he finally said giving up. "If I want to stay alive he needs to see it by himself first and well…. It can be kinda hot to sneak around." He said raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Hmm Mr. Scott…" She said huskily. "I love when you talk dirty to me…" She added licking her lips seductively.

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're really driving me crazy…I really have to go now because if I don't I won't contain myself anymore and believe me we're going to wake up your mom." He said putting his shirt on and opening the window ready to go. He turned around. "And what about lunch?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Haley nodded positively. "Of course!" She said with a bright smile. "I'll prepare us a picnic, meet me at the docks at 12" she added running to the window kissing him quickly.

"I can't get enough of your lips," he said staring at them.

"I can't get enough of yours…" She said watching him climb down.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Haley had butterflies in her stomach while getting ready for her date with Nathan. She looked in the mirror and smiled. _A date with Nathan__…__My boyfriend! _She thought smiling blissfully in the mirror.

"Hey best friend!" Said Brooke cheerfully jumping on Haley's bed. "I'm exhausted!" She added lying down.

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously, she forgot about Brooke's visit and she felt guilty to try and get rid of her to meet with Nathan. "Hey…" She said tying her hair into a high ponytail. "Exhausted huh? You naughty girl!" Said Haley standing up and laughing. "You did disgusting things with _« the one who can__'__t be named »_?"She asked sitting on her bed.

"Nah…" Said Brooke still lying down. "We spent all night at my house talking… I'm falling pretty hard for him Hales." Said Brooke seriously. "I understand now how you felt when Nathan was around."

"Yeah…" Said Haley nodding. "Speaking about Nathan…" _She__'__s my best friend!_ Thought Haley shifting uncomfortably.

"You're dating..." Said Brooke naturally like it wasn't a surprise.

"What??" said Haley with astonished. "What...how…How'd you know?" She asked sounding stupid.

Brooke laughed and sat on the bed. "Look…" She said walking Haley to the mirror. "You've got this light in your eyes that says it all. Plus I wanted to see you last night, but I saw him running behind you and then I saw his car parked down the road." She added laughing.

Haley blushed and nodded. "I love him so much…" She said guiltily.

"He loves you too…." Said Brooke nicely looking into her friend's eyes. "It's so good to see you happy. You deserve it!" Said Brooke hugging Haley with a smile before it faded and looked at Haley with panic. "Oh Lucas!" She shouted. "How are you guys going to deal with him? He's going to become crazy… Geez..." She looked away like she was thinking. "He loves Nathan as his brother, but he knows he's a complete ass with girls and…"She grimaced.

"I know…" Said Haley frowning too. "That's why I convinced Nathan to keep our relationship hidden for a while."

"I guess it's the best option, but if Lucas finds out you're sneaking around it's going to get pretty ugly." Said Brooke shivering.

"I know…" Said Haley grimacing. "But I'll find a way to make it okay. I…. I just need time." Added Haley trying to convince herself at the same time as Brooke. "I've got to meet Nate at 12." She added uncomfortably.

Brooke looked at her watch. "Oh! But that's like in 30 minutes!" She said surprised. "Go and spend some time with your man girl!" She added with a laugh. "You wanted him for so long...enjoy every minute of it okay?" Said Brooke hugging Haley

"I will," Said Haley happy to see that her best friend was supporting her choice. "But I promised to spend time with you today."

"Whatever" Said Brooke shaking her head and showing her that it wasn't a big deal. "Always go with love J. You were the one to teach me that! I'll go home and rest anyway. Just give me a call when you're free." Brooke added smiling at Haley. It felt so good to see Haley that happy like she was finally complete.

Haley grimaced with uncertainty. "You 're sure?"

"Duh!" Just said Brooke. "Go now or I'll kick your ass! I'll catch you later" she added quickly hugging her best friend again before leaving.

Haley shook her head and laughed. Brooke was always all for love. She decided to go to see Jake later in order to find out what his real intentions were concerning Brooke. _She deserves the best_! Thought Haley taking the plates she left in the fridge and put them in her picnic basket.

2323232323232323232323

When she arrived at the docks, Nathan was already sitting at a table looking out at the sea. Haley sat in front of him.

"Hey…" She said with a bright smile putting the basket on the table. "How did your morning go?" She asked interested.

Nathan smiled and put a hand on top of hers. "Oh you know," he said with a slight shrug. "I had to take a cold shower because I couldn't stop thinking about the girl I spent the night with." He said innocently.

"Is that right?" Asked Haley seductively. "Is that girl sexy?" She added raising an eyebrow.

"Like Hell!" He said opening a little box of crackerjacks. "Every time I think about her my heart beats faster," he added putting a hand on his chest. "Wanna check?" He added taking her hand and putting it on his bouncing heart. "See…" He said huskily locking eyes with her.

Haley just nodded. She was breathless. The contact with Nathan's warm hand and bouncy heart made her feel so many different things.

"And each time she touches me, she lights a fire burning deep in my stomach," he added softly kissing her palm.

Haley moaned. The kiss was chaste, but it lit a fire like never before. "Are your parent's home?" She asked even more breathless.

"No" said Nathan softly now licking the pulse points of her wrist.

Haley closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Lets go now!" She finally said before completely loosing control.

"What?!" Asked Nathan with an evil grin. "I though you wanted a picnic…" he said nicely with big naive eyes.

"You choose..." Said Haley standing up while Nathan started to eat popcorn. "We stay here without any physical contact eating the picnic or we go in your house and have fun making out."

Nathan pretended to think for a second before jumping up from his seat. "What are we waiting for?!" he said giving her his hand.

Haley burst into laugher. "Aww finally I get the man I love back!" She said taking his hand.

Nathan was about to throw the box away when he saw something inside. "Wait..." He said letting go of her hand and taking a multi color plastic bracelet from the box. He looked at Haley and smiled. "Come here," he said putting the bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He said against her lips.

Haley kissed him softly. "I won't," she whispered back. "Now let's go boyfriend I want to feel your body against mine." She added blushing.

"I love you so much my heart aches!" Said Nathan sincerely looking at her with love and desire. Now there was no turning back. He wanted to make love to her and he could see she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

23232323232323232323232323232323232323

Nathan and Haley only made it to the living room before they start kissing.

"I want you Haley James," he whispered into the crease of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes in order to reach his lips. "I want you too Nathan Scott. I wanted you for so long," she added starting to sensually rub his chest.

Nathan lifted her from the floor and gently placed her on the carpet in front of the fireplace. "I don't need any more convincing…" He said his voice full of desire starting to unbutton her shirt.

Haley could feel Nathan's desire against her leg as his jeans became tighter and tighter. _I need to tell him! _She thought reddening in embarrassment.

Nathan could see the uncertainty in her eyes and stopped unbuttoning her shirt, but he still had a perfect view of her bra and beautiful breasts. "Are you okay my angel?" He asked kissing her forehead. "We can still stop if you want to." He added praying for her to say no.

"No…" She said wrapping a leg around his. "I want you to make love to me but…" She looked away. She felt really uncomfortable.

"Look at me…" Said Nathan gently turning her face gently. "Tell me what's wrong?" He asked lovingly.

Haley saw all the love and care in his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin." She whispered.

Nathan smiled brightly and started to kiss her jaw line. "I hoped you would be." He said huskily. "We'll take our time…" He added going down with his kisses and starting to kiss her breast.

Haley moaned his name and put a hand on his hair. "Oh Nathan…" she said in a breath. She was starting to pull his shirt up when they heard someone ring the bell. "Don't answer that…" She said still trying to remove his shirt.

"Okay…" He said taking her lips with his passionately. He was about to burst with desire and it would take an earthquake to stop him from making love to her.

However, the person kept ringing and knocking.

"Argh!!" Shouted Nathan frustrated. They were both bare chest now and he couldn't wait to kiss her full breast. "What?!" He shouted even louder.

"You should get it." Said Haley stopping to kiss his pecks. "They probably saw your car in the driveway." She sighed, "They won't stop till you open the door."

Nathan looked at her for a second. Her lips swollen and red by their passionate kisses and he could see a light in her eyes where both love and desire were mixed. "You're even more beautiful now," he said with clear sincerity in his voice. "Don't move…I'll be back in a sec." He said standing up reluctantly and putting his shirt back." I'm going to kill anyone standing in front of this door." He added running to the door. "What?" He said angrily, but the blood immediately drowned from his face when he saw who it was.

"Hey chill out bro!" Said Lucas standing in front of the door. "I'm sorry if I woke you up." He added with a laugh "What's wrong?" He asked seeing Nathan's reaction.

"I…It's…" Started Nathan holding the door close to him. "Hey…" He just said imagining Lucas' reaction if he were to find Haley bare chest in the living room. _We__'__re so dead!! _He thought sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Asked Lucas walking closer to the door. "I brought you back the basketball memorabilia you wanted!" He added showing him a box.

Nathan stopped Lucas from walking in.

"What's wrong with you man?" Asked Lucas with annoyance in his voice. His eyes finally widened in understanding. "Oh!! You're with someone!"

"No I'm not!" Said Nathan too quickly. _Dumbass! You should have said yes! _Thought Nathan wanting to punch himself.

"Okay…let me in then…You're soo weird!!" Said Lucas with a laugh forcing Nathan to let him in.

Lucas walked straight to the living room.

"Luke wait! It's not what you think!" Shouted Nathan behind him running into the living room.

"What?" Said Lucas sitting on the armchair.

Nathan looked around. Haley was nowhere to be found and the window was open. _She prolly heard his voice_ he thought with a smile. "Nothing" said Nathan nonchalantly walking to the fireplace.

There was a little piece of paper on top of it where Haley clearly scribbled in hurry: _Don__'__t worry we__'__ll have time later. I can__'__t wait 4 more. Love u, Mushu. _

Nathan put the paper in his pocket. _I love you too. _He thought finally sitting in front of Luke and chatting.


	14. No one like you

**A.N: **Hey guys! Here is the chapter you were all waiting for. You wanted Naley smut? Here it comes lmao. So, this chapter has some mature content…I'm just warning lol.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really means a lot that you take the time to do so, it really brightens my day…YOU GUYS ROCK!! Please don't forget to review this one too. Reviews motivate me to update faster.

This chapter is dedicate to Kelly and Allie two fantastic girls as well as all of you who reviewed.

Take care

_No one like you _by scorpion

**Chapter 14: No one like you **

Haley was smiling blissfully walking home from Nathan's house. She was slightly frustrated at being interrupted by her brother. _Lucas is always there to bother me! Even without knowing it! _She thought shaking her head. But she couldn't't even be mad, her wildest dream finally became a reality, Nathan loved her and nothing could stop her from feeling good.

"Do you want me to drive you somewhere?" asked Jake stopping beside Haley.

"Why not… Thanks" she said with her bright smile thinking she could try to subtly interrogate him about his intentions toward Brooke. _Hurt her and I__'__ll crush you! _She thought with protectiveness. "Geez…I'm Lucas!!" She said out loud.

"What?" Asked Jake crunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nah…" she said raising her hand to brush off her own comment. "So…what's new with you?" She asked nonchalantly. Brooke told her that she'd asked Jake to keep it a secret for now. It made them both laugh because they were both keeping the same secret even if it was for different reasons.

"You know the usual..." He said nonchalantly.

This comment made Haley smile cause she could hear the guilt in his voice, Jake was clearly not a good liar. "Yeah…" She said nodding. "You know we talked about going out one night to use me as a wingman? We can do it tonight if you want…" she added staring at him. She could see Jake slightly redden.

"Nah that's fine…" said Jake parking in front Haley's house. "Well…. I'll see you soon." He added trying to avoid her glance.

_Aww he__'__s uncomfortable about lying to me! _Thought Haley feeling bad for the little trick she was playing on him. "What about a coke huh?" She asked with a warm smile. "We haven't chatted in a while." She added nicely opening the car door.

Jake was about to refuse. He had never been a good liar and he didn't want to spill anything concerning his brand new relationship with Brooke. They hadn't really talked in the past until Haley and Lucas' birthday when they spent most of the night together chatting and Jake discovered a small part of the real Brooke Davis. The sweet, nice, caring and smart Brooke Davis, which he really liked. They spent the night together just talking and the next night also. When they finally kissed on Sunday night it was like they were expecting it… Like it was a confirmation…. Like they were supposed to be. Now Jake was just scared to lose her.

Haley saw the hesitation in his eyes. "Come on Jake… You're going to hurt my feelings if you say no," She added with her puppy eyes she knew no one could resist.

"Okay," said Jake finally giving up.

When they finally made it to the kitchen Haley gave him a pop as Jake sat on a stool.

"So…" Asked Haley sitting beside him. "How's life these days?" She asked looking at her can of pop.

Jake looked at her confused until his eyes finally widened in understanding. _She knows!! _He thought as the truth stroked him. _Wanna play…Ok! _He thought with an evil grin. "So…how are you going to announce to your brother that you're dating Scott?" He asked simply trying to hold his laugher in at the look of shock on her face.

Haley almost choked on her drink and looked at Jake with shock and disbelief. "Come on!" She shouted with annoyance. "Was there a bulletin on TV this morning or what?" She asked seriously. "Does the whole town know?" She added seriously.

Jake had a small laugh and shook his head. "Nah…" he said nicely. "But I guess it's like you knowing about me and Brooke and then torturing me" He added laughing with a slight defiance in his eyes.

"Oh…. okay I guess I deserve that!" She said with a smile. "As for Lucas…"

Jake saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry I won't say a thing." Said Jake nicely. "Plus except me and probably Brooke nobody else knows." he added in a reassuring one.

"Probably?" Asked Haley surprised. "Brooke didn't tell you?"

"Nope," Said Jake with a smile. "I knew you liked each other and well I found you near his house with your eyes lit up with love and joy. It's easy to deduct things and figure it out." He added sincerely.

She grimaced. "It'll be the same for Luke huh?" She asked worriedly.

"I hope he doesn't get it too fast." She added wanting to enjoy her relationship with Nathan a little while longer before facing all the drama again she knew would come.

"He won't…." Said Jake sure of himself. "If you guys are careful enough he'll never get it." He added taking a sip of his drink.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked curiously nibbling on her bottom lip.

Jake laughed slightly. "Nobody's blinder then someone who doesn't want to see something Haley!" He said nicely. "How can he imagine that?" Jake shook his head. "It's impossible! Lucas is sure that Nate knows you're off limits. He's sure that he doesn't see you like that!" He added putting his hand on top of hers.

Haley sighed. "I really hate lying to him," she said guiltily "but…but…"

"I get you Hales." Said Jake nicely with a warming tone. "It's easy to guess that Lucas will not be all for it. You need a plan." He added rubbing her hand. "But you can count on me. I'll do my best to help you guys."

"Thank you!" Said Haley happy to see that her friends where so supportive of her choices. Brooke, Chris and Jake were on their side. She knew her mother wouldn't be a problem; the only real obstacle was Lucas. He could make their lives a living hell if he wanted to.

"We'll figure something out…" added Jake seeing a shadow of doubt in her eyes. "We'll help him see what we all see…" he added mysteriously.

"And what do you see?" Asked Haley intrigued.

"True love." Jake simply stated.

"You're such a great friend! You've got a big heart Jake Jagielski…" Said Haley hugging him tightly. "I think you and Brookie will be really happy together just…just open your hearts to the other." She added still in his arms.

This statement warmed Jake's heart immediately. "I really hope so Hales." He said his voice full of emotion.

At this moment both Lucas and Nathan made their entrance into the kitchen.

"Uh oh…" Said Lucas with a wide grin on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys." He added with his voice full of insinuation.

Jake and Haley quickly broke their embrace. She directly looked at Nathan who stood slightly behind Lucas and saw a flash of jealousy quickly pass over his eyes, but love came back almost immediately.

He brightly smiled at her and mouthed _HI…_showing her the little piece of paper he put in his pocket.

Haley's face reddened and she looked down mortified.

Lucas misunderstood her embarrassment "Come on sis!" He said walking to her and putting an arm around her neck, winking to Jake. "I'm ok with PDA, even if you are my little sis." He said cheerfully.

"Really?" She asked locking eyes with Nathan again. They were both trying to hold in their laugher. _I__'__m sure your speech would be different if I was doing PDA with Nate! _She thought.

Lucas frowned feeling that something odd was going on.

Jake cleared his throat in order to bring Lucas' intention on him. "Well…I've got to go." He said with a smile. "I'll see you later…" he said to Haley kissing her forehead. "You've got a tutoring session with Nate right?" He added looking deep into Haley's eyes.

"Yep…" She said nodding vigorously. _You__'__re a pure genius! _She thought with a smile. "You didn't forget did you?" She asked Nathan slowly licking her bottom lip.

"Like hell I didn't!" Said Nathan standing straight.

"K…I'll see you on the court guys!" Said Jake turning his back to both Haley and Lucas, facing Nathan he winked and left the house grinning at what just happened.

Nathan eyes widened. _He knows!! _He thought looking at Haley.

Haley understood Nathan and closed her eyes in order to agree with his mental affirmation.

"So…"Said Lucas looking at his sister. "You said Jake wasn't right for you…I guess you changed your mind. Does he make you shiver now?"

Haley looked at Nathan out of the corner of her eyes. He had his arms across his chest and a wide grin on his face. He was enjoying it!

"We're…we're not dating per say Luke it's…It's more complicated it's just…" She sighed.

"Okay whatever!" Said Nathan walking to her. "Nobody cares anyway. Let's go and study." He added putting a hand on her back.

"Since when are you that eager to learn?" Asked Lucas suspiciously.

"Yeah…since when??" Asked Haley with an evil smile. _Gotcha! _She thought. _Now it__'__s my time to enjoy it!! _She added to herself.

"I'm not!" Nathan denied looking at both of them. "I've got a hot girl to meet later and well…" He shrugged "I'd like to get rid of this session as fast as possible."

"Oh…you'll give me the details later." Lucas asked winking at Nathan. "I'll go and see my mother for a while." Added Lucas with a laugh.

"Yeah…I'm sure you'd like that!" Said Haley walking pass her brother to go up the stairs. She could imagine how her brother would react knowing what she was about to do with Nathan. _Welcome to the shinning! _She thought with a laugh. She stopped just before the first stair. "Come on Scott, let's get this session over with." She added going up to her bedroom.

As soon as Haley closed the door behind them Nathan crashed his lips on hers. He pressed her body against the door and kissed her passionately.

"So…Do I make you shiver?" Asked Nathan huskily against her lips.

"You know you do…" Said Haley gently biting his bottom lip. "You're the only one able to make me shiver…with just a look." She added wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Nathan put his hands under her shirt and felt her burning skin. Nathan moaned and deepened their kiss, while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want to make love to you right now…" he whispered into her ear, while she kissed his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Haley her voice full of desire. "We're all alone!" She added hearing Lucas' car going out of the driveway.

Nathan walked to the bed and gently laid Haley on top of it, while she was trying unsuccessfully to remove his shirt.

"Let's take our time Angel…" He gently said kissing her jaw line, while she wriggled beneath him. "Let's have our first time be perfect," he added, while starting slowly to unbutton her shirt.

Haley started to remove his shirt and broke their kiss in order to take it off him completely. She then started to caress his chest sensually. Nathan looked at her for a while before taking off her bra and starting to kiss a white soft breast. Hearing Haley moaning with pleasure increased his own desire and he felt his jeans become tighter as Haley's moans became louder and her hands more imperious.

Nathan took her left breast in his mouth. Her nipples hardened with desire.

"Oh Nathan…. I want you…I want all of you." Said Haley breathlessly running her hands through Nathan's hair.

"Are you sure baby?" Asked Nathan reluctantly stopping his kiss on her breast. "It might be a little too soon. I…I'd understand." He added nicely locking eyes with hers.

Haley bit her bottom lip and shook her head negatively. "I've loved you my whole life and I wanted you to be my first time for as long as I can remember." She said trying to find the button on his jeans. "I'm sure…. I want to feel you inside me." She added with lust in her eyes.

"Okay baby…" Nathan said helping her to remove his jeans. He gently took of her skirt and panties, while continuing to kiss her body. She smelled and tasted like cotton candy, which increased his desire even more.

Nathan got off the bed in order to take a look at Haley's naked body. He took a deep breath, and smiled seeing she was uncomfortable. "You shouldn't be ashamed of anything angel." He said his voice full of desire. "You're the most perfect woman living on this planet," He added sincerely as Haley blushed.

"You need proof?" Asked Nathan taking off his boxer's.

Haley blushed even more seeing the force of his desire for her.

Nathan took a condom from the pocket of his jeans they had discarded on the floor.

"Come to me…" whispered Haley opening her arms.

Nathan quickly laid back on the bed and rolled the condom on his length before placing himself in front of Haley's entrance.

He locked eyes with hers again. "You're the only one who makes my heart beat Haley James and you're the only one able to make my body react the way it does." He kissed her passionately. "We'll go slowly…everything will be fine," he added starting to enter her slowly.

Haley could feel a sharp pain and turned her head.

"No…look at me…" Asked Nathan in a begging tone, while her nails went deeper into his back.

Haley looked at him, while he finally was all the way in her. He buried his face in her neck to smell her.

The pain finally faded away and Haley started to feel something new… pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist. "I'm okay now…" she whispered into his ear, before starting to suck on his earlobe.

Nathan moaned and started to move inside her. "I love being in you…" He said breathlessly between two kisses. "I never want to leave your body. You're mine," He added possessively.

"I love to feel you inside of me" she added seriously. "I'm all yours." She added before starting to moan louder and more often as he moved inside her.

Nathan was doing his best to make it last as long as he could, he wanted them to come together, but feeling Haley's tight body, her moans, her smell, made it terribly hard. "You're driving me crazy…"

"Oh Nathan!" Shouted Haley "I…I… It's so good!" She added her eyes rolling back with pleasure. "I don't want you to stop," she added biting his shoulder softly.

Nathan understood she was coming and let it go to as they came together.

Nathan stayed in her a littler while longer and laid his face in the crook of her neck. Haley still had her legs wrapped around his waist. She softly started to caress his hair.

"It was perfect Nate…" She said her voice full of love. "It was even better then in my wildest dreams… You were as caring as I imagine you would be." She added kissing his sweaty forehead.

"You were fantastic Angel." Said Nathan finally raising his head to look into her eyes. "So passionate… so loving. It was my first time too." He told her seriously. He saw Haley's confusion and continued. "It's the first time I ever made love with both my heart and body…I've never loved someone before you."

Haley smiled brightly and kissed his lips tenderly. "There's nothing more to add" she said emotionally. "That's all I ever wanted or needed to hear from you."

Nathan finally got off Haley, but hugged her tightly against his body, while she rested her head on his chest. He had a slight laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked nicely rubbing his chest lovingly.

"Oh you know… I would love for all our tutoring session to be like this one!" He said jokingly.

"You perv!" Said Haley pretending to be serious. "Only biology tutoring sessions can be like this!"

"Oh really?" Asked Nathan seductively. "That's good because I intend to major in biology." He added with his famous cocky smirk.

Haley finally looked at him with a seductive smile on her face. "I don't want to jeopardize your future then…I'll give you as many biology sessions as you need." She added raising a eyebrow.

"What about now?" He asked laughing rolling on top of her again as she laughed before it turned to moaning.

**In next chapter: Lying or denying isn't worth a thing when you've got to face one of your worse nightmare. **


	15. No Shame

**A.N **Hey guys!! Here comes chapter 15. I hope you're going to enjoy reading it! Thanks to the one who reviewed chapter 14. You guys are so sweet...So anyways today it's my birthday so I decided to updated earlier then I intended.

Come on guys give me some love and review this chapter ( that would be such a great birthday present) LMAO.

I hope you enjoy.

Take care, xoxo

Song: _No Shame_ by Tina Arena

**Chapter 15: No Shame**

**Eight weeks later**:

Haley and Nathan were at the tutor center trying to prepare Nathan for his upcoming English exam. They were doing their actual tutoring sessions in public places because otherwise they wouldn't get any work done if they were somewhere in private, in fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Every morning Haley woke up even more in love with Nathan and each time he locked eyes with hers she could feel her body heat up. Haley bit her bottom lip and sighed loudly. The relationship between Broke and Jake was becoming stronger too and they were becoming less and less discreet about their love.

"What's bothering you?" Asked Nathan twirling his pen between his fingers, while discreetly caressing her thigh under the table.

"People are starting to talk about Brooke and Jake…" Haley whispered.

"That's a good thing," said Nathan not even bothering to lower his voice, "We've been together for two months already and we're still keeping the truth from your brother." He shook his head. "I'm really starting to wonder if you're enjoying that we're unofficial!" He added with pain showing in the eyes.

Haley's eyes widened with surprise. She couldn't believe Nathan could think that. "How can you say that? We already talked about it didn't we?" She asked gently reaching for his cheek.

"Yeah we did Angel, but that was two months ago and you said _« for a little while _»." He put the pen back on the table. "Geez Hales! Two months is more then a _« little while »!" _He took both her hands and put them on his heart. "There's only pride here Hales. Pride that a girl like you…." He crinkled his nose. "Let me rephrase…Pride that you see something in me and that you love me." He shook his head "don't you get it? I want the whole word to know that I love you and…and that you love me back!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "And a small part of me can't stop but think that you 're ashamed to love me and that you're using Lucas as an excuse not to make us official."

Haley looked at him for a while not believing what she was hearing. _Didn__'__t he know it by now? _She asked herself before shaking her head and standing up. "Ok tutoring is over." She said seriously. "Come with me," she added giving him her hand to take.

He grasped the small hand in his and felt an electric shock go through his spine. It was always the same…every time she touched him.

He followed her to the school parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asked confused and a bit worried seeing the determined look on her face.

"My house…my room…" she said nicely sitting in the car seeing the worry in his eyes. "There's something I need to show you." She added mysteriously.

"Okay…" Said Nathan intrigued.

As soon as they made it to her room Haley walked to her desk grabbed her Lyric notebook while Nathan sat on her bed staring at her quizzically.

"Okay…" She started to move uncomfortably sitting beside him. "Some people have dairies to write about their feelings, but like you said yourself, music is the only real thing I am able to talk to so…" She shrugged slightly. "While some of us express their feelings through a diary or some fictional characters in stories, I do it in music."

"I know that Hales…" Said Nathan nicely looking at the notebook as if it was the Holy Grail. He knew that reading it would be like reading Haley's heart.

"Look at it…" She said handling it to him hesitantly. "They're almost all talking about you." She cleared her throat. "And look at the last couple pages…it's songs I've written since we started to date." She added biting her bottom lip nervously.

Nathan flipped the pages cautiously until he read the song she wrote on the last page. She called it _No Shame_.

_It took me twenty years to stand up straight and tall_

_It took me all of twenty seconds for everything to fall_

_I don't worry about my pride anymore'_

_Cause pride is something, I just can't afford_

_I'd go beggin' in the rain_

_If I could spare you any pain_

_When it comes to you, _

_I have no shameNo shame, _

_no shameThere's no life by your side, _

_I wouldn't liveThere's no sin you could commit that I would not forgive_

_I don't try to understand anymore'Cause I just know my world, begins at your door_

_If I could keep you from the cold_

_If I could make your tears my ownI'd do anything, _

_I have no shameNo shame - for the first time in my life_

_No shame - to get it right for you I wouldn't think twice_

_No shame - nothin' I won't sacrifice_

_There's nothing I won't do baby_

_To get you through the night_

_Fallin', fallin'I'll be there to reach you baby_

_To catch you when you're cryin'_

_I'll be callin', I'll be callin'_

_With a love for you that has no name_

_I have no shameI'd go beggin' in the rainI_

_f I could spare you any pain_

_When it comes to you, I have no shame_

_No shame - for the first time in my life_

_No shame - to get it right for you I wouldn't think twice_

_No shame - nothin' I won't sacrifice_

_There's nothing I won't do babyTo get you through the night _

Nathan looked up directly into Haley's eyes surprised. "You really mean it?" He asked his voice shivering emotionally.

"Every word…" Said Haley nodding her head and gently brushing his cheek. "If only there was a way for you to read my heart." She added with a smile.

Nathan smiled and gently kissed her lips. It was like a breeze of fresh air during a hot summer day…indescribably good.

Haley sighed blissfully. "I love when you kiss me Nate, but…" she looked down and took his hand in hers, she kissed his palm. "But you're right about something…If I'm honest with myself …I do use Lucas as an excuse not to make us official." She added in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Asked Nathan, both shock and surprised evident in his voice.

"But you're wrong on my motives." She added louder then before, but still looking down.

'I'm listening…' Said Nathan nicely but firmly his heart pounding on his chest.

Haley stood up and started to pace in the room. "Let's face it Nate…" She started not even looking at him. "I'm tutor girl…I'm a dork, I'm ordinary!" She shrugged. "I'm Haley James! My brother's popular, my best friend's popular and now my boyfriend's super popular!" She shook her head. "And…I'm just not…"

"Haley please…explain yourself! I don't get you, try to help me understand." He smiled trying to ease the atmosphere. "You **ARE** tutor girl! You make everything understandable."

"Yeah…" She smiled at his remark. "The only thing is when everybody knows about us they'll think… _« What does a guy like the great Nathan is doing with a girl like Haley James?» _and a small part of me is wondering the same thing…" She added with a sob. "What are you doing with me Nate?" She asked finally facing him.

Nathan could see the doubt in her eyes. He stood up to face her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Haley how…"

"And a part of me can't stop thinking that one day you're going to start asking yourself the same question." She finally looked up, her eyes filed with tears. "Since we got together there's this aching deep inside that sometimes surfaces'' she said pointing to her chest. ''Once you get what you want you're so scared to lose it." She added with defeat in her voice. ''I…I…''

Nathan closed the distance between their bodies and crashed his lips on hers. Hearing her doubts was hurting him, he wanted to ease her mind and make her understand. ''Look into my eyes Hales…look inside me." Said Nathan emotionally. "What do you see?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. "You're NOT ordinary actually really far from it!'' Added Nathan sincerely. "You took my heart Haley James." He still saw the doubt in her eyes and continued. "You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring, loving and so good in bed" he added kissing her nose. "You're perfect…I'm the one thanking God everyday for capturing your heart," he added seriously.

Haley finally smiled brightly and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you and I'll tell Lucas everything tonight!" She added with conviction. "You're right I want us to be official. I'm so proud to be yours!" She added with love shining in her eyes.

"I want to be there to help you!" Said Nathan nicely hugging her. "He needs to see how much I love you. He'll accept us easier I think." He added kissing her forehead.

"Let me this time…I'm Lucas' soft spot," said Haley seriously. "I need to calm him down first." She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe…Maybe you can drive to Canada for a couple of days," she added trying to joke.

"That's an idea…" He said kissing her palm sensually. "I'm so glad you decided to make us official." He added now kissing the pulse point of her wrist.

Haley closed her eyes and moaned. "I…What about a biology tutoring session now?" she asked breathlessly her voice full of desire.

"Geez…I thought you 'd never propose that!" Said Nathan with a smile against her lips before jumping with her on top of her bed. "So now miss James…What are we starting by?" He asked kissing her jaw line.

"Ummm….What about that?" She asked starting to unbuckle his belt.

"I like your way of thinking…" He added starting to unbutton her jeans.

Once they were done, Nathan held Haley tightly against his body. "Every time we made love…it gets better." He added kissing her forehead. "I don't want to be without you anymore."

"You don't have to be." She said kissing his chest. "As long as you keep loving me, I'll be by your side," She added raising her head softly and biting his bottom lip. "What about a shower?" She asked cheekily.

"Huh? You want to take a shower now?" Asked Nathan with confusion loosening his embrace regretfully.

"Kinda…" She said attacking his lips again. "I just don't want to take it alone," she added arching her eyebrows seductively.

"Oh…" Started Nathan catching on to where Haley was going, he jumped out of bed and took her hand. "Come on Angel…What're we waiting for? I need a good scrub," he added with a wink.

Haley laughed and followed him to the bathroom. "I'll scrub wherever you need." She added seductively.

They were under the warm shower laughing, kissing and touching…so lost in their own little world that they didn't hear Lucas' car drive in the driveway.

_I can__'__t believe they are doing that to her! _Thought Lucas with anger, closing his car door. He drove to Jakes' house to ask him for some help with the younger player's training when he saw it. Jake was making out with Brooke. _Her own best friend!! _He thought shaking his head and walking up to Haley's' bedroom. He wasn't going to tell her just yet but he was looking for Nathan in order to give Jake the beat up he deserved for betraying his sister.

Lucas noticed that Nathan got even more protective of Haley lately, and was sure he would go ballistic knowing Jake's behaviour.

Lucas knocked and walked in. "Haley? Hales?? Where are you little sis?" He shouted hearing some noise in the bathroom.

Both Haley and Nathan immediately froze when they heard the familiar voice.

"Damn! I forgot to lock the door." She whispered to Nathan. "You stay here. I'll be back in a minute." She added with confidence

Nathan just nodded.

"I'm coming," she shouted putting her robe on and walking carefully outside her bathroom, not opening the door too wide so he couldn't see inside. Lucas was waiting in front of her door.

As soon as she closed the door Nathan walked outside the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. _Please god you have to help us out of this one… _He thought pleadingly.

"Sorry to interrupt your shower baby J." Said Lucas with a warm smile. He felt so guilty to break Haley's heart so soon. _Poor baby… _He thought. "You had a tutoring session with Nathan this afternoon right?" He asked nicely.

"Why are you asking?" Asked Haley a bit defensively. She looked down to see Nathan's clothes lying on the floor just on the side of her bed. She swore in her head and walked nonchalantly to her bed. "Yeah we had one but…but we're done," She added discreetly pushing the clothes under her bed. Once they were under the bed she sighed with relief.

"I know you're done!" Said Lucas with a laugh. "You wouldn't give him a tutoring session in the shower," he added rolling his eyes.

Haley nodded and smiled uncomfortably. "I don't know where he is." She said pretending to look at her bookshelves. She hated lying to her brother, especially straight to his face.

"Aww okay…" Said Lucas shrugging, ''I just need his help for something. "I'll give him a call," he added just thinking about what he would say and taking his cell out and dialling Nathan number. As soon as he did he heard a phone ring in Haley's room. He scrunched his eyebrows with confusion. "I probably dialled your number…" Said Lucas not convinced seeing Haley's turning white.

Lucas looked in his repertory and pressed on Nathan. He could hear the song _"Strong" _by Kanye West coming from under Haley's bed.

"What the fuck!" Said Lucas walking to Haley's bed and looking under it. He saw a pile of clothes and took them out from underneath it. He looked at the clothes for a minute before looking at Haley angrily.

She opened her mouth to talk, but closed it straight away. _We__'__re doomed!! _She thought looking down.

Lucas finally concentrated his attention on the bathroom door looking at it with fury. "Oh you gave him a tutoring lesson in the shower alright!" He said between his teeth pushing Haley out of his way before opening the door.

Nathan's smiled faded straight away when he saw Lucas standing in front of the door. He was breathing heavily and clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were white.

"It's not what you think…" Said Nathan. It was the only think that crossed his mind but he realized his mistake straight away when he saw the anger in Lucas's eyes grow even stronger. Nathan tightened his grip on the towel.

"Not what I think?" Shouted Lucas with fury. He walked to Nathan and knocked him down punching him straight in the nose. "Oh that's good," he shouted again "I thought you were FUCKING my sister!!" He added even louder.

Nathan stayed down avoiding Lucas' glance. He didn't know what to say. Lucas found out the worse way possible.

"I hope it was worth it because it just cost you our friendship." Said Lucas still with anger, but not bothering shouting anymore. "We were never friends!" He added pointing to Nathan. "I trusted you more then anyone and you betrayed me!" He added looking at Nathan with disgust. "You're just a two faced bastard and you know it!" Added Lucas turning around to leave. He gave a sad and disappointed glance to his sister.

He was about to leave when Nathan finally spoke.

"I love her! More then life!!" Said Nathan finally standing up. "And…and if you can't get that well…" He shrugged "I guess our '_beautiful friendship__'_IS really over," added Nathan sarcastically

''Excuse me?" Asked Lucas with defiance turning around.

Haley stood between them. _He wouldn__'__t hit me! _Thought Haley.

"You perfectly heard me! I love Haley! I don't fuck her…I make love to her!" He added looking straight into Lucas' eyes. "I…I just love her."

"I love him too…" Said Haley still standing in front of Nathan. "I'm sorry you found out this way," she added sincerely

Lucas looked back and worth at them. He sighed, "Get lost! Both of you!!" He said leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

"I need to talk to him…" Said Haley turning to face Nathan, she had tears in her eyes. "I need to set things right and I've got to do it now."

Nathan nodded walking to her and hugged her tight. "I understand…" He said lovingly kissing her teary eyes. "Go find your brother…I'll wait for you at home." He added picking up his clothes from the floor. "I love you baby and that's all that matters." He said gently stroking her cheek.

"I love you too…Thanks for being in my life." She said emotionally looking for clothes to put on before going after her brother.

**In next chapter: Sometime all you need is love****…**


	16. Stand by me

**_A.N_. **Hey Guys! . I'm really glad you took the time to review the last chapter. It really shows me that you still enjoy the story and you really brighten my day by doing so.

Anyways I hope you're going to like this one. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I like your opinions!!

Take care.

**Chapter 16: Stand by me**

"_Fuck!" Haley swore between her teeth. She had been looking for her brother for the last 2 hours, and she still hadn'__t figured out where he could__'__ve been. __Where are you hiding! _She thought leaving the schools gym after seeing it was empty and heading for the weight room.

Haley tried the River Court first knowing it was her brother's favourite place on earth, but he wasn't there. She then drove to Peyton's house, but Lucas wasn't there either. Peyton reminded Haley that Lucas didn't open up to anyone.

Haley sighed and parked her car in front of her mother's café. It was Haley's last option even if she knew her brother wouldn't like to stand in the crowed. "_You__'__re pretty much alone when you__'__re Lucas James__'__ girlfriend, he bottles everything up." Said Peyton with a slight shrug. _Haley remembered her saying earlier.

Hearing those words from Peyton's mouth made her feel even guiltier. Lucas really opened up to only two people: Nathan and her and…and that was the exact two people who had _« betrayed _» him.

As Haley walked in she took a quick look in the room and as she expected Lucas wasn't there. She sighed and looked down with defeat in her brown eyes.

"Hey baby…" Said Karen walking up to her with an empty tray. "You're not working today are you?" Asked Karen kissing her daughter's forehead.

Haley shook her head negatively. "No, but do you know where Luke is?" She asked still looking around the café hoping she had just missed his face in the crowd.

"What happened between you two?" Asked Karen worriedly, as she led Haley's to a quieter area. "He seems really upset and hurt," added Karen finally finding her daughter's glance. "And you look pretty shaken up too." Karen told her gently brushing Haley's cheek tenderly.

"You know where he is then?" Asked Haley hopefully. "Tell me ma. Please!" Haley almost begged wanting to know where he was.

"I promised not to tell to anyone," said Karen guiltily. "Sorry baby but…" Karen put her hands on Haley's shoulders. "Tell me what's going on! I see both my babies hurt and sad and I don't know what's wrong! You've got to talk to me baby!" Karen asked with fear, worry and sadness in her voice.

Haley sighed. Karen was about to find out anyway and looking for Lucas right now was just time consuming and useless. "I'm dating Nathan…" Said Haley locking eyes with her mother's. Seeing a bright smile forming on her mother face Haley felt even guiltier, and looked down again. "We've been sneaking behind Lucas's back and he just found out."

"Oh…" Said Karen. "Well…" She cleared her throat. "First let me tell you how happy I am for both of you." Started Karen, "as for your brother…He'll come around eventually." Added Karen positively.

"I just want to set things right ma…" whined Haley. "I've been lying to him everyday and I want him to understand why I did it." Her eyes filled up with tears. "Lucas 's not only my brother he's one of my best friends, and I never intended for my happiness to hurt him in any way." Haley shook her head sadly. "Well…I'm going home, he'll have to come back one day." Added Haley defeated, giving a small smile to her mom.

"Okay baby…" Said Karen smiling back at her "but you know…if you wanted to go and take some fresh air on the roof I couldn't stop you…" Added Karen mysteriously.

"No tha…" Started Haley before her eyes widened knowingly. "OH! Some fresh air…" She said understanding her mother. She quickly hugged her mother. "Love you ma." Said Haley running up the stairs to the roof.

Haley opened the door quietly and found her brother working on his predictions. When their father died the grief counsellor advised them to focus on the future, the good things in their life, so the twins decided to write predictions at the beginning of every new school year of what they wanted or thought would happen in coming year.

There was only one rule; they couldn't read each other's predictions, never. It was a secret and the slips of paper continuously grew, as the years went by and as far as Haley was concerned she had never read Lucas's predictions.

Lucas saw his sister sit beside him; he gave her a quick look before concentrating his attention back on the piece of paper. _Damn it ma! You had to spill! _He thought not really angry knowing that it was almost impossible to resist Haley's sad puppy dog eyes.

They stay like that for about 2 minutes, but it seemed an eternity in the cold and silence.

"I love you bro…" Said Haley simply breaking the silence.

Lucas gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right!" He said shaking his head. "And when did you realize that huh?" He asked finally looking at her. "Before or after you started fucking my best friend?" He asked seriously.

Haley sighed and closed her eyes. She had expected this reaction. "It's not like that!" She said nicely. "We're together…I love him."

"Love him? And when did you realize that one Hales?" He asked looking straight into her eyes. "I know you had a crush on him and all, but was it worth it?" He asked sadly. "Was it worth betraying your brother?"

"A crush?" Asked Haley in disbelief. "Where you really that blind?" She asked with incredulity. "I've been in love with Nathan for as long as you two have been best friends…" She looked at their prediction box before continuing. "And even longer," she added nodding her head toward the box.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Asked Lucas rolling his eyes.

"I wish!" She said recalling how pathetic she was. "Look…" She said taking the box in front of Lucas and taking out her own predictions from the last 10 years. "Read them…" She said handing the pieces of papers to Lucas.

"I can't…" Said Lucas shaking his head negatively. "It's supposed to stay a secret." He added staring at the papers.

"It's a case of emergency," said Haley with a smile. "Plus I'm the one asking you to read them. I'm giving away my own secrets," She added sincerely.

Lucas gave her a quick look and saw hope in her eyes. He gently took the pieces of paper and quickly started to scan over them. Most of her predictions or wishes over the years were concerning Nathan, Brooke, and himself. Each year she wished Nathan would fall in love with her and that he would give her, her first kiss.

_She really loved him all these years! _Thought Lucas with astonishment. He always thought she had a little crush on him, but he never thought it was that deep and strong. But the rest of her predictions moved him even more. _I want Lucas to be happy, I want Lucas to heal his heart and stop crying himself to sleep, I hope Lucas is going to play in junior league basketball, I wish Lucas would find love, I hope Lucas is going to make the varsity team, I hope Lucas will open up to someone else, I hope Lucas will find a girl whose going to love him as much as he deserves to be, I hope Lucas will get his scholarship to Duke._ She didn't want much for herself; Lucas was the one she wanted happy during these last 10 years.

Lucas' eyes filled up with tears as he put the pieces of papers back in the box. "I love you so much little sister," said Lucas closing the distance with his sister and giving her a bear hug. "I'm sorry for what I said to you." He added breaking their hug and drying his sister's tears softly with the pad of his thumb.

Haley looked at her brother and dried his tears too before pulling him into a hug again. "Thank you…" She said simply. She didn't really know what to say.

"Don't thank me…" Said Lucas stroking her hair. "I know I've been a little over protective…okay really overprotective, but I would die if you got hurt Haley and…and you and Nate are going to end badly," he said sadly. "Nathan…well Nathan is Nathan."

"I know who he is Lucas," said Haley nicely trying to convince her brother, "and well…" She slightly shrugged. "He won't hurt me and what if he does?" She asked nicely.

"I'll kill him," Said Lucas in a threatening tone, clenching his jaw.

"Nah you won't," said Haley with a slight laugh. "Look at me Luke, look into my eyes…" She added looking deep into his. "I'm happy! Blissfully happy," she added with such a bright smile that it lit up the whole roof. "And well even if this happiness only lasts a while. I'm ok with that." She added knowing deep down she was lying.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not!" Said Lucas stubbornly. "I promised to always be there for you, to always protect you. To spare your heart anymore pain." He said taking her hand. "And…And Nathan knew all that," he added shaking his head. "That's why he decided to hide your relationship…He's a coward!" Added Lucas angry again.

"Lucas look at me." Haley demanded seriously. "If you only believe one thing coming from my mouth believe this please. I swear on Dads' memory that what's going to follow is the truth." She told him before taking his hand, "I'm not defending Nathan."

Lucas nodded, wondering what she was going to say.

Haley took a deep breath before continuing. "You remember our birthday party right?" She asked while she slightly shrugged. "I lied to you on that day. I was upset because…because," she blushed "I wanted to have sex with him, but he pushed me away," she added uncomfortably.

"Oh…." Said Lucas clearly surprised.

"Yep…" Said Haley still red with shame. "And…and when we got together I was the one begging him to keep it a secret." She added biting her bottom lip nervously. "I promised him to tell you the truth soon, but I kept holding back till…till you found out the worse way possible." She added looking down guiltily.

"Do you really feel threatened by me Hales?" Asked Lucas sadly. "Really?"

"Well…you punched my boyfriend!" Said Haley with a small laugh.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that too." He said grimacing. "Well…not really because he deserved it for lying and taking my sister's innocence."

"Yeah…I don't know about that, but I'll avoid the details." Said Haley seeing Lucas' disgusted face. "Please Luke stand back and let us try." She pleaded her brother.

Lucas sighed with clear annoyance. He was far angrier against Nathan, then he was against Haley for no logical reason except that this was his baby sister.

Haley took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You know what Harvey Mackey said right?" She asked mysteriously. "_Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets, so love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't, and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it.__'_Let me take this opportunity…I know what I can win and I defiantly know what I can loose but…'' She shrugged ''if I'm willing to take the risk you should let me try and stand by me like I did for you.''

Lucas looked at his sister for a while. He could see in her eyes that she was truly happy and if Nathan was the reason of this bright light in her eyes then he couldn't stay mad at him.

"You remember when you asked Peyton out right?" Asked Haley rhetorically. "We all thought she wasn't the kind of girl you needed in your life and that you were closed up and broody enough and that you didn't need a girlfriend as tortured as you are. But…" She sighed. "But when you said that you felt it in your gut, I stood by your side and see! You've been together for almost two years now and still growing strong," she added nicely. "Nobody can tell you who you're supposed to be with except yourself."

''I suppose…'' Said Lucas thinking. He looked down at his watch. "That was such a defence!" He said sincerely impressed. "You should go to law school," he added with a small sad laugh

"I'll think about it…" She said joining him in laughter.

"Go…I'm sure Nate's waiting for you." Said Lucas letting go of his sister's hand. "I'll just have to get use to the fact that I won't be the most important guy in your life anymore and that I won't be the one you run to when something's wrong." He added with nostalgia.

"You're my twin Lucas! Nobody could ever replace you in my life." She said emotionally. ''You took dad's role into my life, trying to be strong for me and for that…you'll always be special." She added hugging him.

"Thank you…" Lucas whispered in her ear. "Now go to your man Hales…we'll finish this chat later," he added taking his cell phone out to call his river court friends. He knew that a good game would help him get better and clear his head…it always did.

Haley jumped from her seat. ''I love you bro!!'' She said excitedly almost running away to meet Nathan.

"God help us…" Whispered Lucas after his sister left.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323**

It was Monday morning and Nathan had come to pick up Haley and drive her to school. «_As a real couple» _he added to her with his usual cocky smirk.

As Nathan and Haley parked into Tree Hill High parking lot, they both had a lump of worry in their stomachs, but for different reasons.

Nathan was worrying about Lucas. Haley told him Lucas was going to get used to them being together and that he was sorry to have reacted the way he did, but he still managed to avoid them all weekend. Nathan couldn't help but worry about Lucas' reaction when he sees them together. _Will we be friend like before? _Nathan asked himself getting out of the car.

As soon as he saw Haley's worried look he shook his head and gave her a genuine smile. God he loved this girl. "Breath Angel…" Said Nathan nicely walking to her side of the car in order to open the door for her. ''It's going to be just fine.'' He added opening the door.

Haley smiled back and decided to concentrate on his blue eyes. Looking into his eyes had the power to push all her worries away and replace all her doubts and fears by an unconditional and overwhelming feeling of love and peace. She was worried about people's reaction to this uncanny couple, the girls were going to hate her big time and Haley liked just being ignored. But now looking into Nathan's eyes she thought that her worries were just stupid because all that mattered was them and only them.

"When I'm with you it's always fine…" She said sincerely still keeping her eyes on his.

Nathan smiled even more and wrapped his arms around her waist. He liked the fact that she felt safe when she was with him; it's all he ever wanted. He softly brushed his lips on hers. "Ok let's go baby…the wolves are waiting," he joked before laughing at seeing the expression on her face.

"That's so not funny!" She said pouting.

"It's a little funny," he said with a slight shrug. He wrapped his right arm around her waist in order for her to be against him as they walked into the school.

As they walked in they could see people's heads turning around to look at them as they walked pass. They could hear whispering at each step they took. Haley bit her bottom lip, since she was feeling really uncomfortable. She looked at Nathan and could see him looking down at her. He didn't care at all and it helped Haley to feel more confident.

They stopped in front of Nathan's locker. "You can breath now," he said opening his locker. "We made it!" He added with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Said Haley laughing too. "It wasn't that bad well…" She looked around. "For now…" She added playing with her pinkie ring.

"They'll talk about it for a while, but they'll move on soon." Said Nathan taking some books from his locker and putting them in his bag. "It's the first time I've got a girlfriend Haley and…and that I'm in love," he added gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "It's big news you know." He added with a wink closing his locker.

"Come on…let me escort my lady to her locker." He said respectfully.

"Oh you're a real gentleman!" Said Haley bursting into laugher. "Ummm," she added tapping her finger on her chin pretending to think. "I wonder where my boyfriend is?" She added cheekily stopping at her locker.

"Ouch…that's harsh!" Said Nathan in mock hurt, putting a hand on his chest.

"Aww I'm sorry…"She said putting her hand on top of his, still resting on his chest. "How can I make it better?" She asked pretending to be serious

"Well…a kiss would be a start…" He said stoking his own chin.

"All right…" She conceded rolling her eyes; She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.

But in less then a second Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder.

He finally let go of her and smirked. "That's what I was talking about!" He said proudly as they both burst into laugher.

"Well …well… well," said a red head standing in front of them, her arms crossed on her chest. "Geez… you hear about it, but you don't believe it till you see it for yourself." Rachel said giving a slightly ironical laugh. "«_The beauty and the Beas_t» of Tree Hill High." She added shaking her head. "Nathan being the beauty of course." She added looking at Haley with defiance and jealousy written all over her face.

"I…" Started Nathan ready to defend Haley, but Haley put her hand on him and locked eyes silently asking him mentally to drop it. Looking into her big brown eyes calmed Nathan immediately.

"Yeah…I figured that part…I'm smart you know." said Haley her back still turned to Rachel.

Nathan just sighed and shook his head, while Haley put some stuff away in her locker.

"When you think that not so long ago it was me you were kissing like that!'' Added Rachel with a pretend concerned voice, "How sad how your standards fell that low," she added ready to go.

_That__'__s it! _Thought Nathan angrily seeing the pain passing through Haley's face. "No way!" He said with a sarcastic laugh. "My standards were so low that you couldn't differentiate them from the ground when I was hooking up with you." He said seriously. "And I never EVER kissed you the way I'm kissing her!!" He said his voice rising before wrapping an arm around Haley, while she was still looking away trying to hold her tears in.

Rachel started to feel uncomfortable since Nathan was speaking so loud and people were starting to gather around them.

"I love Haley and that makes a fundamental difference. She's got something that you never had…my heart!" He added with defiance. "And just so you know…" he said tightening his embrace "never compare my relationship to the filthy little thing we used to have." He added angrily with spite.

"Whatever…we'll see if your still so in love in a couple of months." She shrugged her shoulders. "Once the passion and the taste of novelty has faded…" She smiled. "I can't wait to see that _tutor ugly_!" She added turning around in disdain and leaving as fast as she could without running. She couldn't take any more humiliating comments today.

The group, which gathered around them, melted , like ice in the desert.

Nathan looked at Haley. He could only see the side of her face as she kept looking in her locker. He could see all the emotions on her face. "Come here baby…" He said wrapping an arm around her neck, while pulling her into a hug. "She's just jealous that you're the one making me happy." He said nicely his lips pressed on her forehead. "You shouldn't let her get to you, she isn't worth it!" He added delicately brushing his lips on her forehead, while smelling her fruity hair

Haley had her face buried in Nathan's chest. She loved being in his arms; it was the only place on earth where she felt safe. "I expected something like that anyway," she said flatly against his chest. "You're Nathan Scott!" She simply added.

"And you're Haley James!" He said like he was talking about a queen. "That's way more impressive!!" He added sincerely.

Haley finally looked up again and gently started to stroke his cheek. "I don't mind her." She said sincerely. "When I'm in your arms nothing else matters." She spoke honestly. "Plus I actually feel bad for the girl!" She added shaking her head.

"You feel sorry? Why?" Asked Nathan confused.

"Well Rach hoe's on the cheerleader team right?" Haley asked and Nathan nodded in confirmation. "And whose the captain?" She asked as she saw Nathan's eyes widen. "Yep…" She said grimacing. "And as soon as Brookie hears about what happened this morning…if she doesn't know already…"

"Oh it's going to get ugly!!" Said Nathan shivering. "Poor Rach!" He said pretending to mean it, before they both burst into laugher.

"Aww…I love it when you laugh!" He said happily, taking her lips with his into a deep kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat beside them and broke their kiss. It was Lucas. Nathan looked at his best friend with apprehension, while he broke his hug with Haley.

"Hi…" Nathan said guiltily still keeping his eyes up. He wanted Lucas to understand that even if he regretted the way they acted he didn't regret being with Haley.

Haley looked at her brother hopefully.

Lucas stared at Nathan and finally smiled at him before moving into a quick manly hug. "Take care of her…. don't make me regret trusting you with her." He added before breaking the hug and looking at Haley who mouthed a «thank you». Lucas quickly kissed his sister's forehead. "I'd do anything for you baby sis." He said sincerely. "Well…I'll see your ass on the court bro. I see my girl," he said pointing to Peyton and walking her way. ''I'll see you later!'' He added waving bye to them.

Nathan took Haley's hand and interlaced their fingers together. "Well…I guess he's getting used to us."

"I guess…" said Haley with a bright smile. Everything was finally falling into place.

"Let's go to class girlfriend," said Nathan squeezing her hand.

"I'll follow you boyfriend," she said with a small laugh, while walking hand in hand with the love of her life. _How could life get any better then this? _She asked herself.

**In next chapter: **Where will you be when all my dreams come true?


	17. My Angel

**_A.N:_ **Hey guys I'm sorry I really didn't get a chance to update sooner but my beta was busy with summer classes and I was busy moving. I hope you're going to like this chapter it's all love lol…I would like to thank those who reviewed because the stats were slightly dropping and I was worried that you didn't enjoy the story as much as before.

Anyways I'll quit rambling. I hope you're going to enjoy and don't forget to review guys…you rock.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my alter ego…The future me in a much better version xoxo

**Chapter 17: My Angel**

_**One month later:**_

The three couples were sitting in Nathan's beach house living room. They had decided to spend a couple's weekend to get closer with the each other, but also to celebrate the offers of full scholarships made to the boys. Both Nathan and Lucas received offers from Duke, which was their lifelong dream and Jake had an offer from both UNC and NYU.

Nathan and Haley were cuddling on one side of the sofa, while Brooke and Jake were cuddling at the other side. Lucas and Peyton were cuddling on the large leather armchair.

"I got an idea!" Brooke shouted sitting up on Jake's lap. "We should play a question game!" She added enthusiastically.

Nathan rolled his eyes "Come on Brooke…" Nathan said sighing in annoyance, while softly rubbing Haley's back under the cover.

"Come on guys…" Brooke whined. "It's like every person asks a question about the other couples and you have 2 jokers each. It's going to be fun."

"Yeah right…. I'm sure it's going to end in a huge feud," said Lucas looking at Nathan for some _help._

"Please girls…. Help me here…" Added Brooke looking at Haley and Peyton with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Peyton gave a quick look to Haley who sighed. "Okay Brookie," she said gently stroking Nathan's cheek. "But just so you know…. if this gets out of hands or if the question becomes weird we stop right away," she added seriously looking at her friend. She knew that Brooke's questions games could backfire.

"Yay!! Thanks BFF!!" Brooke squealed clapping her hands in excitement. "Well… Let me start…" She added looking directly at Haley. "Haley, Hun, here is your question…. When did you realize that you loved Nathan?" She asked with a smile.

Haley blushed straight away as she felt Nathan's body stiffen immediately.

"I love this game Brooke…" Said Nathan with a wide grin, happy to find out the answer. "Come on honey…Answer the question." He prodded Haley.

_Haley gave an __I-want-to-kill-you _look to Brooke and cleared her throat. "Well…" She started biting her bottom lip feeling all the eyes in the room on her. "We were seven and Lucas had left with our dad to pick up his basketball uniform." She laughed. "I was scared of our neighbour's dog and Lucas had forbid me to ride my bicycle alone." She said slightly shrugging and looked at her brother. "Well I guess you were already an overprotective crazy brother back then" She laughed seeing the discomfort on Lucas's face. "Anyways, I didn't listen to him and as soon as I saw the car disappear down the road I jumped on my bicycle and went for a ride but," She shook her head again feeling Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist. "But the neighbour's dog came out of nowhere and started barking at me." She added with a slight pout.

"Aww…" Said the group together, while Nathan tightened his embrace, he too remembered this story, but he never thought it had that much impact on Haley.

"So I panicked and started to pedal as fast as I could and the klutz queen that I am I fell off and onto the pavement," She said looking down at her hands, she could recall that day like it was yesterday. "My knees and my chin were hurting and I started to cry, but I kept my eyes on the dog that was running in my direction." She added emotionally. "I closed my eyes tightly when the dog was almost beside me when…" She smiled locking eyes with Nathan. "I heard someone shout to the dog to run away." Haley put her hands on top of Nathan's. "I turned around and there he was…my prince in his shinny armour."

They all burst into laughter. "Nathan? A prince? That's a first!!" Said Brooke between her laughs.

Haley didn't even reply. She was lost in her memories. "He helped me up and made me sit on the grass. He took a quick look at my bike and then kneeled down in front of me to look at my bleeding chin and knees." Haley couldn't help but shiver with emotion remembering how nervous and scared she was. "He took my hand and said '_don__'__t cry Haley, it will stop hurting soon I promise, let me heal you.' _He said blowing some air on my knees." She looked behind her and gave a quick peck to Nathan.

"So sweet…." Said Peyton squeezing Lucas's hand, who couldn't believe how long his sister had loved his best friend.

"Yeah he is…" Said Haley brushing Nathan's hand with her thumb. "Anyways…I immediately felt better and stopped crying. He then took a corner of his shirt to dry my tears and said '_here…you__'__ve been so brave! I want to share it with you.' _Andhanded me half of his Hershey bar," Haley said taking a deep breath. "The moment I looked into his blue eyes after he dried my tears…it was at that exact moment I realized I was in love with him." Added Haley resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Nathan's body getting tense under her.

"Oh my god!" Said Brooke with teary eyes, "That's the cutest story ever!!"

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm so turned on now…" He said knowing that he had her heart and head for more than 11 years. "I can't wait for tonight…." He added huskily.

"I can't either," replied Haley putting a hand under the blanket they were sharing and pressed it against his male parts making him shiver. "So…My turn," said Haley looking at Peyton with an evil smile. "So Miss Sawyer…. when did you realize you loved my brother?"

"OH I'm actually supposed to love him?" Asked Peyton pretending to be serious. "I didn't know that."

They all laughed at Lucas' offended look. "Thank you McMeanie! I'll remember that!" He said pretending to be hurt.

"Nah…you know I love you," she said rubbing his arm lovingly. "I actually really knew it when he fought with me about my art work and submitted it to THUD without asking me. I mean I got that he knew my wildest dream, but I was just too scared to reach for it so…" she said slightly shrugging, "So he did it for me and that was impressive." She added smiling to him before giving him a quick peck. "Plus I had to love him because I didn't kill him after he did it behind my back."

They all laughed at the last comment knowing how territorial Peyton was with her art.

"Yeah…. It helps that I'm hot!" Added Lucas with a cocky smile.

"It surely does!!" Peyton said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So…" She started looking at each person in the room until finally locking her eyes with Nathan. "Nathan Scott! The hero…" She said with a small laugh. "One simple question if you could give me the title of one song and one song only which one makes you think of Haley?" She asked with a wide grin, as the music freak she was.

"Okay…" Said Nathan nodding and resting his chin on Haley's shoulder. "That's easy!" He said firmly. "It's defiantly _Angel _by Robbie Williams!"

The girls looked at him surprised, even Haley turned her head to look at him.

Jake and Lucas looked at each other with confusion. They had already heard the song, but it didn't make such an impression on them as it supposedly did with Nathan.

"Damn it Nate…Could you be cuter?!" Asked Peyton seriously as Haley had a blissful smile on her face looking at Nathan and gently stroking his cheek.

"It's true…" He said looking deep into Haley's eyes feeling the rest of the gang disappear like they were the only ones in the room. "_And through it all she offers me protection a lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong…»_'' He quoted.

''So romantic…'' added Brooke slapping Jake's arm.

''What?'' Asked Jake rubbing his arm. ''I didn't do anything!'' he added pouting while Brooke got off his lap.

''I know that! And that's why I'm mad!'' She added looking at him angrily.

''What's up with this song?'' Asked Lucas immediately regretting it as he saw Peyton's shocked faced.

''What's up with this song? What…'' Peyton sighed. ''Geez Luke!'' She got up too leaving only Nathan and Haley cuddling and laughing at their friends. "Let me explain to you this song!" She added taking her laptop from her duffle bag and putting it on the coffee table.

''Yeah Peyton! Put the song on for the morons!!'' Said Brooke crossing her arms on her chest. ''It's like what every woman dreams to be for a man!!'' She added looking at Nathan and Haley with envy. ''And Nate…. Nate sees Haley that way.''

Lucas and Jake looked at Nathan with anger. ''Thanks for ruining our night man!'' Said Lucas with pretend anger.

''Okay guys…here it comes…'' Said Peyton pressing the play button.

_I sit and wait_

_Does an angel contemplate my fate_

_And do they know_

_The places where we go_

_When we're grey and old'cos I have been told_

_That salvation lets their wings unfold_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_

_Thoughts running through my head_

_And I feel the love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

Haley brought her hands to Nathan's face and started to kiss him softly. She usually avoided kissing him like that in front of her brother, but it was like she forgot anyone was around. He was so sweet. They rested their forehead on each other as the music played around them.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_A__nd I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling growsS_

_he breathes flesh to my bonesAnd when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

''I love you angel…'' Said Nathan kissing her forehead.

''I love you too…'' She added wrapping her arms around his neck, while turning completely around to face him.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall _

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

''You two get a room!'' Shouted Lucas looking at Nathan and Haley making out like their was no one else in the room.

Haley quickly moved away and blushed. She was finally back to reality and blushed seeing everyone. ''Sorry…'' She whispered.

Nathan looked at Lucas and raised a brow. ''Really?? You want me to get a room with your sister?'' He asked smirking

''I…Eww!! I didn't think of that!'' Said Lucas shivering with horror, while the others broke into laugher. ''And stop being so sweet and cheese!'' Added Lucas seriously ''it makes us look bad!''

Jake nodded in agreement. ''Yeah man…. That sucks…Come here…'' he said wrapping his hands around Brooke's waist. ''What about a little romantic walk on the beach?" He proposed kissing her softly. Brooke still kept the pouting up. ''I'll sing for you…'' He whispered in her ear.

''Okay!'' She squealed. ''Let's go boyfriend! Catch you later!'' She added taking his hand and running outside.

''I think I need to teach you more musical culture….'' Said Peyton sitting back on Lucas' lap. ''You really suck!'' She added lovingly.

Lucas kissed her nose. ''I maybe suck, but I love you.'' He said blushing to say that in front of his sister.

''That's all that matters.'' Said Peyton kissing him.

Haley saw his discomfort and left Nathan's' strong arms regrettably. ''I'm going to get some fresh air'' she added putting on Nathan's big Jordan jumper.

''I'm coming with you,'' said Nathan wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking with her outside.

As soon as they were outside Haley stood with her hands on the balcony facing the beach, the fresh breeze playing with her hair.

Nathan walked behind her and wrapped her body into his. ''Let me keep you warm…'' He whispered in her ear.

''I'm always warm when you're with me.'' Said Haley leaning more into his body. ''Did you mean it?'' She asked naively.

''Did I mean what?'' Asked Nathan confused, ''you being my angel?''

Haley nodded against his chest.

''Of course I did!'' Said Nathan leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. ''You know…the day you put your hands on my chest telling me you still loved me my heart stopped hurting.'' He shook his head. ''You healed a piece of me that I ignored was broken.''

Haley interlaced her fingers with Nathan's as her heart melted with his words.

''When I saw you with Chris, going in his room I…I…'' Nathan's voice broke emotionally. ''I realized that I was a sad person inside and that I was truly happy only when I was with you.''

''Oh Nate….'' Said Haley her voice shivering with emotion.

''You're my angel because you've given me the strength to fight to become a better person, the strength to try and become the man you deserve.'' He kissed her neck more sensually. ''And you're always there standing beside me even when I make the wrong choices.''

Haley turned around in order to look at him.

''You look at me with those big brown eyes…'' Said Nathan gently rubbing his thumb under her brown eyes. ''Those eyes that are telling me that you love me, that you trust me and you're proud of me and that you'll stand by me no matter what.'' He added kissing her nose. ''So yeah Haley…You're defiantly my Angel.'' He added lovingly.

''You're making me happy Nate.'' Said Haley kissing his chest over his shirt. ''And even when you're making the wrong choices, you always have the persons best interest at heart.'' She added sincerely. ''So…how does it feel when you're dreams are finally becoming reality?'' She asked out of the blue.

''Huh?'' Asked Nathan arching his eyebrows.

''Duke!'' Said Haley with a small laugh loosening their embrace, but still keeping her arms around him. She wanted to look into his eyes.

His face lightened immediately. ''It feels so good…you don't even know!'' He said with a bright smile ''especially when you've got someone you love more than words to share it with you. As soon as Coached K announced he wanted me my heart missed a beat and the only thing that crossed my mind was that I needed to share this fantastic news with you.'' He added reaching for her lips and giving her a chaste kiss.

''I'm so proud of you Nathan…'' She said nicely stroking his cheek. ''You deserve the best.''

"And I can't believe how lucky I'm that one of your dreams is going to Duke too…'' he added kissing the hand that was stroking his cheek.

''Yeah…'' Said Haley breaking contact with his eyes. ''Let's go to bed,'' she added taking his hand and trying unsuccessfully to move him.

''I'm not tired," he said pouting and standing his ground.

''Who said I was….'' Said Haley seductively.

''Damn it!'' Said Nathan pouting even more. ''There's this thing Hales….'' He said moving uncomfortably. ''We left in a hurry and... And I forgot to grab protection.'' He looked up grimacing ''now Jake is probably doing it with Brooke on the beach and well I can't really see myself asking your brother for some.'' He added with a sad face. ''Even if I really really really want you!'' He added with frustration in the voice.

''Oh!'' Said Haley with wide eyes before bursting into laugher. ''We can still do it Nate…"She said mysteriously. "I didn't want to tell you just yet, but…I'm on the pill." She added blushing.

''Why didn't you tell me before?'' He asked surprised.

''I dunno," she added with a slight shrug. "I've been on the pill for about a month now I…I was just waiting for the right moment. So...do you want me or not?'' She added with desire.

''Duh!!'' Said Nathan laughing and taking her hand before running inside to their room.

He just couldn't get enough of her. Her body was like his drug. Each time she was in his arms battling for dominance during their love making he felt alive like never before and he could see in her eyes that it was the same for her. _Two bodies, but one soul…._ He couldn't help but think.

**In next chapter: **The problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control…you're not


	18. Truth doesn't make a noise

**A.N:** Hey guys! I'm really happy that the last chapter did get such nice reviews. I loved writing a chapter full of fluff lol. Anyways this chapter is 95 Baley. I really like their friendship! Don't you?

Anyways enough rambling, so please don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think. If I get enough review I'll update again by the week end.

(p.s please don't P.M me cuz I still have pb and don't receive them so…)

Take care

**Chapter 18: Truth doesn't make a noise **

**A month later:**

Haley was trying to cook macaroni and cheese for dinner tonight since Nathan coming over. Her mother went to her yearly weekend getaway with Deb and Haley had succeeded to get rid of her brother. There was only Brooke still in the house who was helping her with the final touches for the romantic dinner she had planned.

"Thanks Brookie…You're the best with decorating!" Said Haley looking at the table that Brooke had set for her.

"Don't mention it J! It's always good to help for Naley's happiness." Said Brooke with a smile, while folding a napkin.

"Naley?" Asked Haley with amusement in her eyes. "What's a Naley?"

"You're Naley!" Said Brooke like she should've of known. "Well you and Nate are!" She smiled brightly. "Nathan and Haley equal Naley!" She added with so much pride, like she had just invented the relative theory.

Haley burst into laugher. "I actually like that! Naley…" She said thinking out loud. "It's cute!" She added sincerely.

"I know it's cute!! I'm the one who found it!" Added Brooke rolling her eye. "So now why are you organizing all this?" Asked Brooke curiously. "Is it a special occasion?" She added inquiringly.

"Nope…" Said Haley looking at the food cooking. "I have an empty house and a hot boyfriend… I'm celebrating that!!"

"Awww…." Started Brooke walking to Haley with open arms. "My baby is growing so fast!!" She added hugging her. "There's nothing left to teach you _naughty tutor_!"

Haley laughed at Brooke's new nickname.

"You're going to do naughty stuff right??" Asked Brooke winking.

"Oh yeah we are!!" Said Haley who couldn't help but blush.

"Do you have any candles?" Asked Brooke looking around. "Some scented ones would be perfect."

"Yeah…" Said Haley while trying to think where they were. "I've got some vanilla scented candles in my bedroom."

"Oh vanilla huh? Perfect vanilla is an aphrodisiac…" Brooke said with a wide grin. "Not that Naley needs it…" She added raising her eyebrows.

"Brooke!!" Shouted Haley with wide eyes.

"What? You guys can be noisy!!" She added shrugging. "Well let me grab the candles and you'll be all set," she added running upstairs.

Haley shook her head blushing remembering last weekend. Jake bought tickets to go and see the Charlotte bobcats and they took a little couples trip, without Peyton and Lucas since Peyton had to stay during the weekend to meet with the manager of some rock band for TRIC.

Haley and Nathan were excited to share a suite together and Brooke and Jake didn't forget to mention to them the next day that they had the adjacent room and heard them.

Haley looked at the clock and frowned. "Brooke are you okay?" She shouted trying to get her best friend's attention. "The candles are on my desk!!" She added thinking that Brooke couldn't find the candles. It was taking her forever to come back down.

Brooke came down about 2 minutes later giving the candles to Haley, but with just a look Haley could see that there was something wrong with Brooke.

"What's wrong Brookie?" Asked Haley worried and taking her friends hand.

"Oh nothing, I was looking at a picture of you upstairs you know when you were 10 and it says on your shirt '_Stanford rocks'_…" She shrugged. "I just think it's sad you didn't get in that's all." She added looking deep into her friend's eyes.

"That's life," said Haley with a sad smile.

"Right!" Said Brooke with a sarcastic laugh looking at Haley with disbelief. "I better go." She added walking to the door.

"Brooke wait!" Shouted Haley running behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked frowning.

"We'll talk about this another day Hales…. Enjoy your night because who knows what the future holds," she added mysteriously before slamming the door behind her.

Haley was completely shocked by Brooke's complete mood swing since she wasn't normally like this. She tried calling her until Nathan arrived, but she never answered.

_What did she find out?_ Thought Haley worriedly, but as soon as she looked into Nathan's baby blue eyes all her worries just vanished.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222**

It was Monday afternoon and Haley was still pretty upset because of Brooke. Brooke avoided her fantastically today so Haley decided to stay around after school in order to catch Brooke alone after cheerleading practice.

Brooke avoided her all weekend, never answering her calls and wasn't even at her house. Haley couldn't believe her best friends childish attitude. But she was going to deal with it now. Nathan went to the mall with Lucas, so it left her plenty of time.

Once she made it to the gym the girls had just finished their practice and Haley walked up to Brooke directly. She was a woman on a mission.

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. This reaction shocked both Haley and Rachel who had decided to stay around to find out what caused the feud between the two friends.

Brooke turned around ready to go.

"What's your fucking problem?" Shouted Haley behind her. "I thought I worth a little more then someone you just ignore!"

"What's my…" Brooke walked back and pointed at her angrily. "What's your problem? You're not the girl you used to be anymore!" Shouted Brooke with fury.

"But what's got into you Brookie?" Asked Haley confused not shouting anymore just perplexed. "One minute we were having fun and after you get the candles you get all mad and storm out!" Haley shook her head. "you're even avoiding and ignoring me! You never did that before." She added sadly. She came to say how childish Brooke was, but she loved her best friend too much and seeing her so mad right now hurt Haley.

"You know what's the problem with keeping secrets Haley James?" Asked Brooke rhetorically. "The problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control…you're not!" Added Brooke sadly. Her friend betrayed her by lying straight to her face. Brooke looked at Haley for a while before rolling her eyes and picking up her bag from the floor. "You know what…Never mind…" She added to tired to fight.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Haley confused.

Haley's question made Brooke even angrier. "Stanford! That's what I'm talking about!!" She shouted to Haley. "Awwwwwww poor Haley…She didn't get into Stanford…" Said Brooke with an over played sad tone. "Oh no wait!" She added pacing in front of Haley. "She did get into Stanford! Full scholarship!!" She added finally facing Haley who just stood there gawking at her.

"How dare you go through my stuff!" Shouted Haley. That's all she could think of was Brooke invading her privacy.

"Oh don't even go their young Lady!!" Shouted Brooke in a motherly tone. "I didn't scoop because I trust…trusted you. Your London table mat fell when I took the candles off your desk and the letter was under it," Said Brooke sincerely.

The use of the word in the past had the effect of a knife stabbing Haley's chest. _Trusted…_

"Why did you lie to me Haley? Why did you tell me that you didn't get in huh?" Asked Brooke with disappointment showing in her voice.

"Because I didn't want to have a choice to make. Nobody needs to know that I chose Nathan over Stanford." Said Haley finally admitting the truth. "I knew you would make me rethink it all and…and I didn't want to!" She added stubbornly looking down

"You…What?" Asked Brooke in disbelief. "You bet your ass I would have made you rethink it!" Added Brooke seriously. "Come on Hales it's Stanford we're talking about! Not just some random school."

"It's more complicated then that D." Said Haley sitting on a bench and playing with the gold band on her pinkie finger.

"How? No it's not Haley. For as long as I can remember you did everything in the world to go to Stanford!" Said Brooke not shouting any more finally understanding that her best friend was more lost then anything. "It's your dream and now you're really ready to turn your back to it for what a…5 months relationship?" She asked surprised. "This is not the Haley James I know."

"But…but its not just any relationship Brookie." Said Haley finally looking at Brooke her eyes full of tears. "It's Nathan…my Nathan." She sighed. "I wake up every morning for him and fall to sleep with him being my last thought," she added shyly. "I can't turn my back on him either and…and even if we love each other our love won't survive 4 years and 3 thousands miles apart."

Brooke put a hand on top of Haley's. "If you're so sure why didn't you send the paper back yet? You didn't refuse their offer Haley…. You've got a week left…it's not as easy as it seems huh? To turn your back on one of your oldest dreams."

Tears started to quietly fall down Haley's cheeks. Brooke was right she was scared but she knew she wanted to be with Nathan. No matter where they were.

Brooke sighed and closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. "You're destined for greatness Haley…You're going to change the face of the world…Talk to Nathan. Tell him about the offer." Added Brooke nicely.

"No!" Shouted Haley jumping up. "He can NEVER know…" She said looking at Brooke with panic. "Please Brooke tell me you won't say a word please!!" She added begging.

"I won't Hales…I really disagree with you but…but I won't betray you." She said sincerely. "I just can't believe you're ready to turn your back on everything you ever wanted…everything you dreamt of, everything that made you ….you!" Added Brooke with disappointment clearly showing in her voice. "You even refused to tour L.A this summer with Chris."

"How…" Started Haley wondering how Brooke knew this.

"Yeah I've been snooping around, but only after I found the Stanford letter." Said Brooke not really wanting to justify herself. "Your laptop was on and I saw Chris' email. Why did you refuse? It's such an opportunity!!"

"Truth?" Asked Haley finally giving up.

"Of course! You should know by now that I'll always stand by you! It's really hurting me that you don't know me enough to trust me on that." Added Brooke sadly.

"None of it matters without Nathan." Said Haley nicely. "My music has always been a way to express my feelings for Nathan and well…" She dried the tears falling down her cheeks. "Actually music and Nathan are the same thing to me…there's no music if there's no Nathan." She said looking at Brooke who nodded in order to encourage her to continue. "And I think it's a bit early in our relationship to go for so long to take this opportunity, but I'm only 18, it's not over. I'm just making the choice to stay by his side for the moment."

''And Stanford? Why hide that?'' Asked Brooke curiously

''You know…'' Started Haley looking at her hand while playing with her ring. ''If I'm the only one to know, I'll be the only one to blame if I make a mistake. And well Duke has a great English program too. I didn't forget about my dream…it just evolved.'' She added looking at Brooke from the corner of her eyes. ''I'm not really abandoning anything if you think about it…I'm still getting a good education so…'' She shrugged nonchalantly.

''Yeah…trying to convince yourself of that,'' said Brooke nicely. ''But please ask yourself this. Why is it so hard to send the refusal back then? I…I just don't want you to do something you'll regret for the rest of your life it's all.'' Added Brooke emotionally. "Are you sure Nathan is worth it?" She finally had the courage to ask.

''Honestly I don't know…but I know that our love story deserves every chance that it can get.'' Said Haley with conviction. ''And my heart keep telling me I'm making the right choice.''

"Then there is nothing to add …" Added Brooke reaching for her bag, "Just…just think about it okay?" She added hugging Haley. "I just need to shower and change, but what are you doing later? Busy with lover boy?'' Asked Brooke with a wide grin.

''Nope,'' Said Haley smiling and really meaning it for the first time in the day. ''Nate's with Luke now buying some present for Peyton.''

''Luke asked Nathan for advice?'' Asked Brooke horrified.

''I know….'' Said Haley shaking her head. ''Anyway after they'll have their guys night you know,'' added Haley with a laugh.

''Yeah right!'' Said Brooke tapping her forehead with her palm. ''Jake told me about that. Wanna do something together then?'' Asked Brooke

''Yeah…I need your advice on something so…. I need you to come with me to the mall.'' Said Haley mysteriously.

''Mall?? How can I say no!'' Added Brooke with a laugh.

At that same moment Rachel sneaked out of the room, her plan already ready in her mind. _They__'__re each other__'__s soft spot_. She thought evilly.

''I'll wait for you here.'' Said Haley pointing to the player's bench. Brooke nodded ad left to the changing room.

Haley sat and looked around the empty gym, She was not sporty like her brother, but she was the same as him on one thing…an empty gym always helped her think. She looked up. _Please god give me a sign…Show me I__'__m making the right decision. _She asked in her head.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Nathan couldn't believe that Lucas had agreed to help him. He was going to go and see Haley for a quick kiss before their guy's night, but he saw her car still parked at school.

Nathan frowned and decided to go and see how she was doing. He was always worried about her.

As Rachel exited the school she saw Nathan parked his car and started to laugh ''this is really my lucky day!'' She said out loud talking to his car with a bright smile.

''Hey…'' She said as he turned around after closing his car door.

''Damn…'' He thought rolling his eyes. ''What do you want Rachel?'' He asked clearly showing her his annoyance.

"Don't sweat it Scott! I'm not coming to hit on you," said Rachel facing him. "I just came to apologize." She added trying her best to sound sincere.

"You? Apologize?" Asked Nathan with a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah!" Said Rachel ignoring the sarcasm in Nathan voice. "I didn't see how much you actually love each other and…" She shrugged. "Let's face I could never sacrifice what the tutor is sacrificing to be with you." She smiled. "I would never love anyone that much!" She added ready to go.

Nathan frowned confused. "What the Hell are you talking about?" He asked a bit aggressively.

"Oh come on Nathan! I know I'm not supposed to know about it, but I heard Haley telling Brooke." She said pretending to believe that Nathan knew. "I'm talking about Stanford!! I mean she got a full scholarship for Stanford and she's about to refuse it to go with you to Duke." Added Rachel looking into his eyes. "I could never let go of a life long dream for a guy…that's why I apologized." She added pretending to be sincere.

"You're lying!" Shouted Nathan clenching his jaw.

"Oh…. You didn't know!!" Said Rachel faking surprise and discomfort. "You don't believe me fine, but…but go in her bedroom and look under her London Mat. I'm not lying even if you wish I was." She added with a pretend sad smile. She walked away before turning around. "What else don't you know Scott??" She questioned while Nathan kept looking straight in front of him. "She told you that she had a summer gig offer though L.A, but she refused it to stay with you right?"

All blood drained of Nathan's face. He couldn't believe what Haley was doing.

"I guess not…." Finally added Rachel turning her back to Nathan in order for him not to see the satisfied smile form on her face. She shook him deep inside and she couldn't believe her plan was working. She was sure that Nathan was going to go to Haley's house to check. _So predicable…_She thought driving off.

Nathan sat back in his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He didn't know what to think. Rachel always was a liar, but she had nothing to win with these lies. _I...I need to be sure!_ Thought Nathan driving off to Haley's house.

**In next chapter: ****Does Love deserve any sacrifice? It has been said, 'Love will tear us apart'**


	19. Love will tear us apart

**A.N: **Hey guys!! I promised you to update the story this week end if I got enough comments well…Here you go. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. It's full of angst I know but well it's life isn't it?

Anyways don't forget to review and show me some love…I need some lol. More reviews I get the faster I'll update.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kelly and Allie for supporting me and I also want to dedicate it to all the readers who are reading and reviewing this story. You guys rock! You Don't know what it means to me!!

**Chapter 19: Love will tear us apart.**

Nathan drove to Haley's trying to find an excuse on how to get in her room. He hoped someone was there, because he couldn't imagine having to sneak in again. What would he said if he got caught?

Nathan knocked and was greeted by Karen's bright smile._ Haley did inherit her smile_ he thought smiling back.

"Hey Nate…Neither of my kids are here," Said Karen with a laugh.

"Oh…Okay…" Said Nathan uncomfortably, racking his brain and trying to think of an excuse. "Well I just needed to pick up a book from Haley's room," He said looking everywhere except in her eyes.

"Oh that's fine!" Said Karen moving from the door and letting him in. "I've got to go, but close the door behind you when you leave, it will lock." She added looking at her watch. "Gladys the waitress finished in15 minutes and I really need to be there."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Asked Nathan sincerely.

"Don't be silly. I trust you like my own children" Said Karen sincerely picking up her bag. "You're family Nate," she told him padding his arm. "Take your time," she added taking her car keys and leaving Nathan alone in the house.

Nathan walked slowly to Haley's bedroom; he was dreading going in there. Once he was in there he took a look around, it was so organized, so beautiful, he could smell the mix of her shampoo, shower gel and perfume. This unique sent that was driving him crazy.

Once he got to the front of her desk he sat on the chair and kept his eyes on her London tablemat. He took a deep breath, hesitating to look under it. He knew that if he did it there was no turning back. He wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore. If nothing was under the mat he would have doubted Haley and that was bad, but if Rachel was right it was even worse. He would be the cause of Haley abandoning all her dreams and he wasn't sure he would be able to handle that.

He put his hand on the mat and looked at it shaking in anticipation. After a while he finally took a deep breath and lifted it. He saw a letter carefully folded.

Nathan took it and started to read it, after a while he threw it on the desk.

"Damn it Haley!!" Shouted Nathan with anger and pain. "It's unfair!!" He added sitting down and letting his hands run up and down on his face. "You can't forget what makes you unique. Not for me!! I'm not worth it." He added loudly.

Nathan put the letter back under her mat and left the house as fast as he could. He felt like his head was about to explode and his thoughts were all over the place.

As soon as he sat in his car Nathan took out his cell. "Hey Luke Man I'm sorry, but I've got to bail on you guys tonight." He said on Lucas' voicemail. "I've got something I can't cancel." He added.

There was only one person who could help him; someone close enough to care, but not related enough to be bias…. Coach Whitey Durham.

**23232323232323232323 - Meanwhile, at the mall - 232323232323232323**

"Ohmygosh!!" Shouted Brooke. "You really did it?? I so thought you would chicken out!!" She added impressed.

"What? I can be a bad ass too you know!" Added Haley trying to look at her lower back in the mirror. "I hope Nathan's going to like it." She added with a smile looking at the _"23" _she just tattooed on her lower back. Right now it was a bit red and sore, but it should be good by tomorrow night, for their romantic evening.

"Sure Nathan's going to like that!" Said Brooke seriously. "But you know who won't?" She added mysteriously. "Your crazy brother…Lucas." She added grimacing anticipating his angry response to Haley's new tattoo.

"Whatever!" Said Haley shrugging her shoulders and looking at her tattoo again. "I did this for me, it's my body and I'm 18." Added Haley standing straight. "I'm not scared!"

"Oh Ok!" Said Brooke pretending to look away. "So I can tell to your bro that you got a tattoo?" She added looking at Haley from the corner of her eye.

"What? NO!" Shouted Haley. "He's going to kill me!!" She added seriously.

Brooke burst into laugher. "You're sooo not scared!" She said with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Haley burst into laugher too. "Well…Ok…Maybe I'm a tiny bit scared." She said wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulders as they left the mall still laughing.

"I love you Bff." Said Brooke honestly. "Please don't ever lie to me again." She added suddenly serious

"I won't," said Haley drying her tears. "And you know…." She added wanting to go back to the lighter tone. "I technically didn't lie I…. just hid the truth."

Brooke gave Haley a dark look before sitting on the car.

"A bit too soon to laugh about it huh?" Asked Haley.

"Ehhh…" Said Brooke. "Just a tat…" She added closing the distance between her thumb and index finger. "But you know…. You should totally be a lawyer with this way of thinking."

Haley laughed at Brooke's comment. "So I've been told!!" She said remembering her brother's remark.

They made their way back to Haley's house and decided to spend a real girls night with plenty of ice cream and chick flicks.

"Peyton will be here soon." Said Haley looking at the clock in her kitchen while preparing their little snacks. "But…" She turned to Brooke. "Do you think the tattoo is a mistake?" She finally asked her best friend nervously.

Brooke looked at Haley for a while and shrugged. "Honestly I dunno Hales." She said nicely. "I've got a tattoo myself, but this one's really personal you know. It's a declaration of love."

Haley smiled at this comment; it was exactly what it was for her. "Yeah it is…" She confirmed.

"And well…. You know a tattoo is permanent." Added Brooke uncomfortably. "We're only 18 and even if I wish it from the bottom of my heart. We don't know if Nathan and you will last as long as this tattoo." Said Brooke looking down and pointing to the 23.

"Oh!" Said Haley understanding where Brooke wanted to go. "And you 're scared that if one day we break up I'll regret this tattoo don't you?" She asked nicely taking Brookes' hands.

Brooke nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Said Haley sincerely. "You know I really think Nathan's the love of my life but…" She slightly shrugged. "If we don't make it, it will be enough for me to wake up in 1, 5, 10 years from now and remember how in love, how blessed, how confident I felt when I was with him." She sighed "and you know it can also be a way to remember the past and not let history repeat itself."

"But I know you guys are gonna make it." Said Brooke sincerely. "Let's face it if Naley can't make it nobody can!!" Added Brooke with a laugh.

At this moment someone rang the doorbell.

"And a tortured Artist! One special delivery!!" Laughed Brooke going to open the door to Peyton.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Nathan knocked on Whitey's door; he didn't know how the coach was going to react to his visit.

"Well… well… well…" Said the Coach opening the door. "I was hoping for a booty call." He added jokingly, "What does Nathan Scott, the future blue devil star, want from an old man like me?" Asked Whitey curiously.

Nathan started to move uncomfortably in his spot. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Whitey saw his discomfort and frowned letting him in, he closed the door. "So superstar? What do you want?"

"I need you to get me into Stanford." Said Nathan straight away. He knew that he didn't need to wear gloves with Whitey.

Whitey looked at Nathan with incredulity for a couple of seconds before he burst into laugher. "That's a good joke Nate!" He said shaking his head. "I almost fell for it!" He added still laughing. However once he saw that Nathan wasn't laughing, he actually saw the pain in his eyes. "You…you're not joking?" He asked incredulous.

Nathan shook his head negatively. "No I'm not," he said his voice broken with emotion.

"But…How? Why?" Asked Whitey sitting on his armchair. "For the last four years you just didn't stop with _'__the plan__'_" said Whitey using the quote fingers. "It was high School, Duke and the NBA, and you pissed me off for months in order for me to call the scouts and now you're in and you want Stanford?"

"It…It wasn't my plan!" Said Nathan in a plea. "It was my dad's plan! And well…sometimes plans need to be rearranged." He added sitting down.

"Is there a little blonde cutie involved in that?" Asked Whitey eyeing Nathan. "I thought Miss. James was going to Duke too! Lucas told me."

"She got into Stanford…Full scholarship!" Said Nathan who couldn't help the pride in his voice. "And…and I don't want her to sacrifice her dream for me." He shook his head. "No she has too much to offer the world."

"Oh…. And Miss James wants to go?" Asked Whitey

"No she doesn't… Well yeah she does, but she's sacrificing it for me." He said sadly "I can't let her do that!"

"Why's that?" Asked Whitey curiously. "Why can't you let her go to Duke?"

"Why? Because I love her!" Stated Nathan like if it was evidence. "She dreamt of Stanford for as long as I can remember and I don't want her to give up the things that makes her who she is…the person I fell in love with!" Nathan took a deep breath. "Imagine I'm not turning out to be the man she thought I could be I would die if she regretted her choice, and I couldn't stand it if she resented me because of it. I…I don't want to take the risk." He added both confused and sad.

Whitey nodded sadly for his star player. He could see himself at that age, he had the same light in his eye when he talked about Camilla and their love was still there, beyond death. "But... But what makes you think it wont be the same for you ma'boy?" Asked Whitey nicely. "If the things don't turn out the way you want them to turn out you can resent or regret not going to Duke."

"I don't care where I play as long as I play!" Said Nathan. "And when I win a game and look into her eyes full of love and pride it all make sense then." Nathan smiled. "I realized that it wasn't right before I had her into my life. She's the one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true." Added Nathan lost in his thoughts.

Whitey sighed. "I'm sorry boy, but there's nothing I can do for you." He said sincerely sad.

"What? Why?" Asked Nathan almost shouting

"We're playing the semi-finals in two weeks and if we're lucky the final in a month Nate." Whitey shook his head. "The big colleges like Duke or Stanford already made their offers son and…" Whitey sighed seeing the pain on Nathan's face. "And I can't see you getting out of the offer Duke made to you." He added grimacing.

"No it's impossible!" Said Nathan in total denial, shaking his head. "It's over just like that?" He asked in total disbelief.

"Well I can promise to try," said Whitey seeing so much distress on his face that he would have felt like a monster to take all hope away. "But…But you shouldn't expect too much…It's…. Only a miracle could help you at this point." He added nicely, remembering how it would have been heartbreaking to lose Camilla back in High School.

Nathan sat back on his seat and rested his head on the back looking at the ceiling, His eyes filled up with tears. "So I don't have a choice then…"

"Well you've got a choice son…If Miss James doesn't know that you know the truth you've got the choice. And…"

"Right!" Said Nathan cutting Whitey off. "Or I'm being selfish and in order to live my dream to the fullest I let Haley give up the things she always wanted in order to follow me to Duke, and I just pray that she won't ever regret it or resent me. OR I can push her to go to Stanford in order to live the dream she earned and deserves to live more then anyone else, and each mile she will be taking away from me is going to break my heart and dreams a little more?" Asked Nathan sarcastically.

"I never said it was an easy choice Nathan," said Whitey standing up. "I said you had a choice to make and you've got to make it fast." He added nicely.

"I…" Nathan stood up. "Yeah…thank you." He added in a desperate tone. "Thank you for listening to me." He added walking to the door. "I…I know what I should do."

"Don't do anything tonight you're too emotional. Go to bed and sleep. You'll see things clearer tomorrow." Added Whitey padding his shoulder

"Yeah right…" Said Nathan nodding and leaving. His head was completely messed up and he knew that tomorrow it would still be the same, and it would only be getting worse.

**23232323232323232323232323**

Haley woke up with some kind of weird feeling deep in her stomach. She looked at her cell again and sighed.

"Something's wrong…." She said to herself. Usually Nathan was always sneaking in after his guy's night and she waited for him last night. She even called twice and sent him a text, but she didn't want to insist too much and be one of those crazy over possessive girlfriends.

She got dressed, jumped in the car with Lucas and arrived to school as on autopilot. She looked around for Nathan, but didn't see him. She frowned and decided to go to class.

She saw Nathan at lunchtime, but he was pretty distant, like he really wanted to avoid her. This thought really saddened Haley, but at least he didn't cancel his night with her.

At the end of the day, Brooke saw Haley's worries; She gave Jake a quick kiss and told him they would be meeting later tonight.

"So J…What's is worrying you?" asked Brooke nicely wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"I…dunno…" Said Haley sincerely, "I've got this feeling in my stomach since this morning and I just can't get rid of it. There's something wrong with Nate." Said Haley uncomfortably.

"And you just noticed that?" Asked Brooke trying to joke, but seeing Haley's concerned face she stopped straight away. "Aww hun…I'm sure it's going to be ok." Said Brooke positively. "You know it's Whitey last year and Nathan being co-captain and all the pressure," Said Brooke trying to relinquish some of the tension and hugging her friend tighter. "I'm sure tonight you'll help him chill…" Said Brooke winking.

"You think?" Asked Haley biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah I do… you'll see tonight everything will be fine…Nothing bad can happen to Naley." Added Brooke confidently, "They are making us believe in true love…." She added with a sincere smile.

"I hope you're right…" Added Haley with the best smile she could make.

"Let me drive you home," said Brooke taking her best friend hand, "then I'll help you dress up for your romantic night…. Which is kind of stupid because we spend time dressing you and the only thing you two are going to do is undress each other!!" She added with a laugh.

"Brookie!!" Shouted Haley with a laugh.

"What? It's not true? Anyways I'm sure he's going to even more after seeing your tattoo." Added Brooke nodding with a naughty smile. "I totally want the details girlie." She added looking at Haley from the corner of her eye.

"Nuh huh," Said Haley pretending shock.

"We'll see about that tutor slut!" Added Brooke laughing even more.

Haley shook her head. Of course she was going to give some details to Brooke.

Haley arrived at Nathan's house a bit early, She was excited to see what he organized, but also worried because the feeling she had in her stomach all day was still there.

Nathan opened the door and Haley could see straight away the worries and pain in his eyes.

Haley walked in and saw that he was not dressed any special and the house didn't look special either. She turned around and looked at Nathan. She took a deep breath before she got the courage to talk.

"Listen Nate I can see something's wrong and…I need you to open up." She said her worries showing in her voice, while she kept playing with her pinkie ring. "Anything it is I can take it." She added trying to sound far more sure then she was.

Nathan looked at her for a minute. He wanted to engrave this moment in his head, her hair, her eyes, and her graceful body. _Gosh I love her so much! _He thought feeling his heart breaking in his chest, but there was no turning back now. "I did something and I can't take it back." He said mysteriously.

"I...I don't understand," Said Haley confused.

"I'm sorry Haley, but…But we're done." Said Nathan looking down, he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes and he didn't want her to see the pain in his. "I love you, but…but I don't love you enough…" He added wanting to cry. His pain of sacrificing the best thing that he ever had…. The love of his life, Haley James.

**In next chapter: Who will help you to stand when it all falls apart? **


	20. When it all falls apart

**A.N:** Hey guys. WOW….I was so happy with all the reviews! You guys are so fantastic that I decided to update again sooner & i made it extra long :-).

So here we go, with a chapter that was really really hard to write for me!

Anyways don't forget to review and tell me what you think! For each review I'll give you a cookie and I'll update sooner as you know.

A special thank to Allie for correcting this chapter (love you Edward lover!!) for me as my usual rocking beta is busy right now.

Take care,

Thanks again to you for bringing such a big smile on my face.

**Chapter 20 : When it all falls apart.**

Haley frowned. It was like the ground just opened under her feet to swallow her in another dimension. She shook her head vigorously like she was trying to wake up from an awful dream.

''I…No Nate…'' She said not even knowing why. ''It can't be over!'' She added numbly. ''Not after everything that has been said! Not after everything you said!'' She added as a last plea.

Nathan looked down. He wanted to die, seeing the pain in her eyes was too hard to bare. He wanted her to get mad, to insult him, but not to be sad. ''I…I cheated on you last night Hales.'' He lied. ''I tried to be the guy you deserved but I just can't… Not yet anyway. I…''

''You cheated on me? You fucking cheated on me!'' Shouted Haley the voice full of pain and anger. Her chest was hurting and she couldn't even catch her breath. All of her dreams, her entire life was falling apart. ''No… You couldn't have done something like that to me….Please tell me your lying! Tell me that what I saw in you was not just an illusion.'' She added with tears falling down her cheeks.

''It's just…'' He was still looking down. ''We're young and with college and all I freaked out. I mean we're talking about sharing a flat. It will be like we're married and…I just don't love you enough for that. I thought I did but…'' .He took a deep breath and finally look up to see her face distort with pain , incertitude, disappointment and anger. ''I think we should go to college single.''

''I….I can't believe I was that wrong about you. What about all the things we shared? What about always and forever?'' She asked the voice shivering as she tried to hold in her tears.

''I tried…to be the man you saw in me, but I guess I'm just not.'' He added, trying to hold her glance but it was burning him. _You are and always will be my forever. _He added to himself.

''I guess you're not!'' Said Haley, her voice quivering with pain. ''I just can't believe that you're the Nathan I love!'' She added while she felt her tattoo burn her lower back. It was like the ink wanted to escape from a skin in order to erase her mistakes. ''You win Nathan… you're going to college single'' she added really breaking into tears running out of the house.

Haley didn't really know where she was running to. She was not really seeing anything in between her tears and she was running so fast that her lungs were on fire.

She couldn't believe it, her Nathan…the man who swore to love her forever and to never make her cry cheated on her and broke up with her.

**23232323232323232323232323232323**

Haley stopped in front a door, she didn't even notice, but she ran to Brooke's house. She knocked as hard as she could, shouting to Brooke to open up.

As soon as Brooke opened the door Haley fell on her knees and cried even more.

''Haley! What happened?'' asked Brooke with panic in her voice kneeling in front of her friend. ''Come on Haley talk to me!'' Asked Brooke looking at Jake standing behind her. He was re-buttoning his shirt.

Haley looked at Brooke. ''Oh Brookie…People were right, there is no pain like a broken heart.'' She finally managed to say between two sobs.

''What the Hell Haley?'' Asked Brooke trying to help Haley's up but she was still on the floor, on Brookes door step, sobbing

''Make the pain stop Brookie!'' Said Haley holding her chest. ''Please you have to help me…I can't breath anymore. It hurts!'' She added looking both at Brooke and Jake the eyes red with tears running on her cheeks. ''He promised me forever…He took that from me…Just stop the aching please!'' added Haley the voice full of pain looking down again.

Jake's heart broke in his chest, he never saw that much pain before.

''Help me!'' Pleaded Brooke looking at him with hope.

Jake nodded and lifted Haley from the floor, holding her tight in his arms he brought her to Brooke's bedroom and put her delicately on the bed. Some music was playing in the background and candles were lit around the bedroom.

Brooke lay beside Haley and hugged her tight. ''I'm here….'' She said rocking her best friend in her arms. ''Tell me what's wrong…'' She added with tears in her eyes.

Jake couldn't help but get teary eyes too, seeing them like that was just breaking his heart. He sat on the bed looking to the best friends.

"Come on sweetie….Talk to me." Said Brooke again nicely stoking Haley's hair.

"He…He dumped me!" Said Haley between two sobs.

"What?" Asked both Brooke and Jake.

"No, it's impossible he loves you!" Said Brooke in total shock.

"He said that he didn't love me enough" said Haley with the face still buried on Brooke chest. "He said that he couldn't be the man I wanted him to be…He cheated on me last night," added Haley, crying even more. Saying those words broke her heart again.

"Huh?" Asked Brooke like she didn't understand. She heard it too well but she just couldn't believe that Nathan would do something like that. "It's impossible, it …it was guy night!" added Brooke, looking at Jake.

Jake shook his head negatively.

_What _mouthed Brooke to him.

Jake stood up and walked to Brooke in order to whisper in her hear. "He didn't show up last night."

Brooke looked at Jake and redden with anger. "Oh he is soooo dead!" She said coldly.

"I forgot my car there." Added Haley like she didn't hear Jake or Brooke comment.

"I'll go pick up your car sweetie." Said Brooke trying to calm her anger but she couldn't help her voice from shivering. "Jake is going to stay with you." She added looking to Jake.

"Of course," said Jake with a sad smile. Since he was dating Brooke, him and Haley became really close friends and he never thought that he could feel some so contrary but powerful feelings at the same time. He was heart broken to see his friend that much in pain and he was really angry with Nathan. How could he do something like that to her?

Brooke moved nicely from the bed as Jake took her spot.

"I'll be back in a few hun don't worry, I'll just go pick up your car." Said Brooke nicely. _And I__'__m going to have a word with the man-whore. _She added to herself leaving the room.

Jake just held Haley tight, not really knowing what to say. She just needed to know that her friends where there for her.

"It's going to be ok…" He said nicely in a stupid attempt to comfort her.

Haley looked up. She was still crying, but she seemed calmer. "How do you know?" She asked the eyes full of interrogation. "Please tell me that it's going to stop hurting inside." She added bringing her hand to her chest.

"I don't know how Hales," said Jake nicely. "All I know is that time heals every wound."

Haley looked at him minute more before laying her head on his chest again. "Thank you for being here, Thanks for being my friend." She added sincerely. Thinking how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life. She didn't know how she would be right now without Brooke and Jake.

"I'm glad to be here…I'm glad to be your friend," he said closing his eyes.

Haley was quiet now, they could finally hear the music in the room.

"I can turn it off if you want." Proposed Jake but he knew that music was always good to Haley.

"No…This song is particularly appropriate." Said Haley starting to sing with the voice shivering with pain and tears…

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_it was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space,_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_'cause baby_

Jake sighed, The song was even more than appropriate but he was worrying about Brooke's reaction when she'd face Nathan. He knew how Haley was important to her. _Don__'__t do something stupid Brooke please._ He Thought

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_

_'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

_No_

Jake couldn't believe that this song was playing. It was like it was written for her. After a while Haley stopped singing and he could hear her quiet breathing. She finally fell asleep.

_Sleep as long as you can Hales…I just wish the pain would fade by the morning _thought Jake knowing it was pure utopia.

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Brooke arrived in front of Nathan's house. She was even more upset then before. She had the time to think on her way there and she imagined a thousand way to hurt him and the skank he slept with.

She just wanted to pick up the car for now and go back to Haley as fast as she could because she knew that her best friend needed her more than anyone right now but she was there, standing in front of Nathan's door. She closed her hand into a fist so hard that her knuckles went white.

_Oh what the Hell! The situation can__'__t get worse! _She thought knocking at the door_. I__'__m so going to catch you by surprise._ She added to herself.

As soon as Nathan opened the door he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and bent in half. "Are you mental?" He shouted aggressively to Brooke keeping a hand in his stomach. She was damn stronger then he thought.

Brooke tried to slap him, but Nathan stopped her hand.

"You had one freebie Davis!" He said on a threatening tone. He was already pretty hurt and he didn't need more hostility today. Knowing what tomorrow will be when we will have to face Lucas. "Don't you think it's enough?" He asked

"Enough? Enough?!" She shouted with disbelieve. "All I can say is that you're lucky I'm not a guy or I'd beat your ass so hard you'd call for you mommy!" added Brooke, her voice shivering with anger.

"I guess she told you…" Said Nathan sadly.

"Uh-huh! And I can't believe you did that to her!" added Brooke gripping so much on Haley's key that it was biting her flesh. "You promised me to take care of her heart! You said you'd love her forever!" Shouted Brooke even louder. "You said you'd rather die then see her hurt. I wish you wouldn't have said anything because you didn't mean any of it!"

Nathan just looked down

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Said Brooke slapping his arm. "Look at me when I'm talking to you dumb shit!" she added aggressively.

"You don't know the whole story" simply stated Nathan.

"Did you cheat on her, yes or no?" Asked Brook even more aggressively.

"I…" Started Nathan

"Yes or No?" She shouted even louder

"Yes!" Screamed Nathan. "Is that what you wanted to hear!?" He added with spite.

"No I didn't." She said not shouting anymore. She looked at him with so much disdain. "But you know what? You're going to regret what you did for a long time." Said Brooke seriously pointing at him.

Nathan looked at her frowning with confusion. He knew they would all be against him for breaking her heart but he didn't expect Brooke to be so hateful and at the same time so calm as she was now.

Brooke shook her head and had a sarcastic laugh. "You know Scott…You'll never find someone who will love you as much as she did. Nobody will ever see in you as much as she did." Brooke sighed with annoyance. "And believe me I'll wait for this day and I'll be there. You lost the best thing that ever happened to you." She added leaving.

"Don't you think I know that…" He whispered looking at the door closed while tears started to feel up with tears again.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Haley opened her eyes to see who was lying by her side.

_Jake? _She thought with panic as the events of the night came back to her slowly at the same time then her heart started to ache again. Nathan wasn't in her life anymore.

Haley felt someone move behind her and she slowly turned around. It was Brooke sleeping beside her.

Haley looked at the ceiling and couldn't't help but smile even if she was hurting as she had never experienced. She was sleeping between Jake and Brooke, two great friends there for her. She was so thankful to have them in her life.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was 4 am. Brooke probably phoned her mother to tell her she was staying there for the night, but Haley wanted to go home, lay in her bed to think. She did her bed to crawl out of the bed in order not to wake up Brooke or Jake.

Haley finally made it home and reached her bedroom as quietly as possible. Lucas was sleeping in the room just across the hall and she really didn't want him to see her face right now, she would probably scare anyone.

Haley lay on her bed and look at the ceiling, remembering all the lies Nathan told her over the past 5 months. She was sure he even believed them himself, at least she prayed it was the case because she couldn't have been completely wrong about him. A part of him had to be good, he maybe lied with his words but he couldn't lie with his eyes did he?

Haley turned her head to look at her desk. "Is that the sign I asked?" She asked out loud. "Well sorry to tell you that but you're pretty mean for a god!" She added angrily.

Haley gave up on her desire to sleep when the clock showed 6:30. She sighed with annoyance and stood up. "Ok, you win…." She said walking to her desk taking Stanford letter and accepting the offer. "I guess it's what I'm meant to do." She added to herself knowing it would be a torture for her to see Nathan for four years while longing for him to realize he made a mistake. Haley shook her head. No, her heart couldn't bear it.

She put the slip on an envelope, put her jacket and went to post it. The fresh air of the dawn would help her look better to face her brother this morning.

Haley was already back and eating breakfast when her brother made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head." Said Haley trying to sound fine putting a spoon of coco puffs in her mouth.

"Geez Hales I'm sorry to tell you that but you look terrible! Didn't sleep much huh?" He added with a laugh.

Haley put another spoon full in her mouth and took her time to swallow, she needed time to compose herself and sound believable. And she was doing her best to eat her cereal.

"What?" Asked Lucas sitting down in front of her at the kitchen table. "It's so not your type to be speechless!"

"I…I broke up with Nathan last night." Said Haley looking at her boll.

"You…What?" Asked Lucas with disbelief. "If it's a joke Haley it's not funny!" He added seriously.

Haley shook her head negatively. "I got an offer from Stanford, full scholarship and I'm taking it!" She added finally looking at her brother knowing she gained some composure.

Lucas shook his head and looked at her with anger. "I…what happened to the _'__I__'__m so happy to go to Duke with you and Nathan__'_ speech?" Asked Lucas sarcastically. "What is it actually, the _'__I__'__m happy to go to Duke as long as I don__'__t get into Stanford__'_speech?" Asked Lucas nastily.

"Well sometimes things evolve Lucas" simple stated Haley standing up putting her dirty dishes in the washer.

"Whatever!!" said Lucas standing too in order to face his sister. "I'm so disappointed in you! I can't believe you're breaking his heart and all the promises you made for just a school! You're so not the girl you used to be. You're not half the woman I thought you would become" Said Lucas sincerely.

Haley looked up shocked and saw that her brother did mean everything he just said and this broke her heart even more but she had to keep her act, she was doing that for him…only for him she tried to convince herself. She just kept looking at Lucas without a word.

"Damn it Haley say something!" Said Lucas punching the table. "What happen to the _I loved Nathan my whole life, he is my soul mate, I want to be with him forever!_"He added on a high pitch voice like if he was trying to intimidate Haley. "Bullshit!" He added.

"Think whatever you want, but Stanford is Stanford." Said Haley stubbornly. How could she justify a decision that didn't seem right, even to herself? She would have never ever have chosen Stanford over her heart.

"You're going to regret this Haley! You…you don't know what you did!" Added Lucas angrily. "Now if you'll excuse I've got to go and meet my best friend," added Lucas, shaking his head with disapproval. It was Saturday, but the Ravens had practice today to be ready for the semi finals…._Geez that__'__s going to be fun! _Thought Lucas sadly.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Nathan was leaving Whitey office when he saw Lucas walking to his direction. _Here we go…_thought Nathan with apprehension.

He went to see Whitey and explained him his decision about Haley. Whitey said he was stupid to act this way and play the bad guy but Nathan could see that Whitey was somehow proud that Nathan let her go without her feeling any guilt for not looking back. Nathan was now praying that Haley would accept Stanford offer, he didn't want to have done all that and loosing everything he had as the love of his life or his best friend for nothing.

"Nate!" Shouted Lucas walking toward him.

Nathan closed his eyes expecting to receive a fist straight in the face like he received last night, but something completely unexpected happened. He felt Lucas puling him into a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry man." Said Lucas with sadness in the voice. "I can't believe she did that to you but I'm here…I'll stand by you Nate." He added sincerely.

Nathan was happy that Lucas couldn't see the confused look on his face.

"Yeah…." Said Nathan confused. He didn't know what Lucas was talking about but a part of him refused to ask.

"I know it all. She told me this morning…" added Lucas finally breaking their embrace.

"Yeah about that…" started Nathan trying to find something to say.

"I can't believe she chose Stanford over you!" Continued Lucas, like Nathan never opened his mouth. "I mean…" Lucas shook his head, "I woke up this morning and she tells me that she broke up with you…I can't believe it."

Nathan looked down, he was so happy to learn that Haley was going to Stanford. It was worth it after all. "Yeah, but Stanford is Stanford…it meant the world to her." Said Nathan still confused. _Why did Haley take the blame? _He couldn't help but think.

"Yeah, but after you asked…" Started Lucas.

"I didn't." Said Nathan cutting Lucas. "Things changed before." He added vaguely

Lucas nodded, looking at his best friend with pain. "She'll regret it Nate…She is making the biggest mistake of her life and she'll realize it eventually," added Lucas, pulling Nathan into a hug again.

"Well…I guess you're still friends! That's a shocker!" Said Jake walking into the room shaking his head.

"Come on, give us a break Jagelski" Said Lucas a bit aggressively. "Haley…Haley just broke up with him."

"Yeah right!" Said Jake bursting into laugher. He couldn't believe that Nathan pulled up a stunt like that. "And who told you that?" He asked to Lucas with his eyes stuck on Nathan.

"Haley told me!" Said Lucas with defy. "I thought you'd know already since you're dating my sister best friend." He added shaking his head with disapproval.

"Hal…Haley told you that?" Asked Jake frowning with confusion.

"Yeah why?" Asked Lucas with annoyance.

"Not for anything…" Said Jake shaking his head. "I didn't think she would tell you that soon that's all."

"Whatever that means…" Said Lucas shaking his head. "So, let's hit the court to be prepared to beat the Bear Creeks morons!" Added Lucas, clapping his hands. He turned to Nathan. "You know man, I'd understand if you need a break today." He added nicely padding his friend shoulder.

"Yeah we would TOTALLY understand," said Jake the eyes stuck on Nathan.

Nathan could read both anger and disapproval on Jake's eyes. He looked down. "No that's fine. Thanks guys." He cleared his throat. "Basketball is the only thing able to ease my mind." Added Nathan sincerely. He needed his heart to stop aching and stop the regrets and guilt from eating him up alive.

As soon as they walked onto the Court, Jake saw Brooke and the cheerleaders. He grimaced_. Damn it! _He thought, seeing her angry look as he was walking beside Nathan. _She is going to kill me! _He added to himself seeing her walk their way with a determined look on her face.

As soon as she was there, Jake didn't let her the time to talk and crashed his lips on top of hers into a passionate kiss in order to shut her up. He finally broke up their kiss to see no more anger in her eyes, but a blissful smile.

"Oh, that was nice!" She said surprised knowing that Jake was not that much into PDA. "I dunno what you took, but you should definitely take some more often!" She added taking his hand.

Jake pulled her into a hug and whispered to her ear. "Haley told Lucas she is the one who broke them up." Brooke tried to break their embrace, but Jake tightened his embrace and kept talking. "As far as Lucas is concerned, Haley is the bad guy." He added before kissing her cheek before finally loosening his embrace.

Brooke took two steps back and looked at the 3 guys standing there "What the fuck?!" She shouted before turning around walking back to her group of cheerleaders. "Hey Teresa I need to go, you're in charge," she shouted taking her stuff and putting them fast in her bag. "Don't even think about taking the spot Rach-ho!" She said pointing to the red head. "You let her say something I'll sack you, understand?!" She added to Teresa attention before leaving the gym.

"What got into her?" Asked Lucas confused.

"Dunno man…I just told her that I forgot to reserve the hotel for tonight." Said Jake angry with this whole situation. He was lying to protect a guy he didn't want to help. "I guess she is just super pissed I ruined our romantic weekend." He added looking at Nathan from the corner of his eyes.

Nathan just nodded he perfectly knew what was going on and that Jake was just lying. The only thing he wanted to do is run to Haley to find out why did she take the blame for their break up.

_Haley James really is a martyr. _He thought sadly.

**2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Brooke was in her car looking for Haley and she was almost sure to know where to find her, she was not Lucas James' sister for no reasons.

Brooke parked her car far enough for Haley not to hear her. She was sitting on the picnic table by the river court looking at the River running. She was lost in her thoughts and the light sound of the water running helped her to calm down.

"Hey sweetie…how are you doing today?" Asked Brooke nicely sitting beside her.

Haley slightly jumped with surprised. She looked at Brooke with a small smile and shrugged. "Ehhh you know…." She concentrated her attention on the river again. "I feel like a girl whose world is just falling apart."

"I know…" Said Brooke taking her hand "but…" she stopped for a while. She didn't know if it was a good idea to bring back the Lucas issue.

"What?" Asked Haley. "You came to tell me something Brookie, tell me," encouraged Haley nicely.

"OK…" Brooke took a deep breath. "Did you really tell your brother you're the one breaking up with Nathan?"

Haley nodded positively.

"Why?" Asked Brooke on a sort of whine. "I mean, God knows he deserves to have his ass kicked! Why are you doing that for him huh?" Asked Brooke confused.

Haley stood up and walked to the river closely followed by Brooke. She crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm not really doing that for Nathan…I'm doing it mainly for Lucas." Said Haley nicely even if she confessed deep down that she was doing it for Nathan too.

"Lucas? I don't understand," said Brooke confused.

"They'll go to college together, play on the same team!" Said Haley turning on the side to face Brooke. "They've been best friends even longer than us! I mean it's the only person he'll know at Duke and do you think I want my brother to lose a friend that is so dear to his heart? No!" She added looking deep into Brooke's eyes to show her she meant every word.

"Yeah, but what about you? You're the one who need support and compassion!" Said Brooke with worries. "It's going to be unbearable for you." She added taking Haley's hand.

"Nah, I'll be in California anyway so why should I care about what happens at Duke? And I'll feel better knowing my brother will have his best friend by his side. It's all for the best I promise." She smiled. "Lucas can't be mad forever! I'm his _'__baby sister__'_after all," added Haley praying she was right because Lucas was far more upset than she expected him to be.

Brooke nodded before opening wide eyes. "Wait California? Oh my gosh!! You're going to Stanford!" Said Brooke guilty thinking that the break up wasn't maybe the worst that could happen to Haley after all.

"Yeah I am." Stated Haley simply. "I asked for a sign and I guess that having a fucking, lying, cheating boyfriend who dumps you just before the limit date is a sign." Added Haley, with a sarcastic laugh.

Brooke closed the distance between them and hugged Haley. "I know you can't feel it now honey but you'll get better."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be okay ever again." Said Haley sadly resting her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"You'll be okay Haley James. You'll change the world someday and I'm not even sure you know it." She added nicely stoking her best friend hair.

**In next chapter: Time goes, memories fade…but my love remains the same**


	21. I miss you and me

**A.N **Hey guys!! OMG I can't believe all the reviews you left me I would like to thank you sooo much for that. I can't even put words on how I felt seeing how the last chapter made you react.

I really hope this chapter will get as much love as the last one.

Ok…**This chapter contains some mature sexual content **so please skip this part if you're uncomfortable with that.

Anyways enough rambling and please show me the love through your reviews lmao.

This chapter is dedicated to all my fantastic readers, to my sweet Kelly ( you go girl!!) and to my little Spider Monkey (hold on tight lol)

The song used is _I miss you _by Boys II Men

**Chapter 21: I miss you and me**

"Here we go with less then one minute left on the clock and the Raven are down by two. We expect Lucas James the best 3 point shooter on the team to be double teamed." Said the commentator. "This is one of the tightest final in years. Oh my! James just gave the ball to Scott who is going to try a three point even if it's his weakest point."

Haley was there, looking at her brother giving the ball to Nathan as he tried his best to make the shot. Haley held her breath and what was supposed to last half a second lasted forever for her. _Please make the shot! _She begged following the ball with the eyes.

"It's in! The Ravens are finally State champions!" Shouted the commentator while Haley shouted her happiness jumping from her seat.

Haley let some tears of happiness fall down her cheeks while she sat back down and started breathing again. _He made it! He is state champion… They are state champions,_ thought Haley who couldn't help the pride she felt.

Haley and Nathan broke up a month ago and it was still pretty hard to see him around, with his crowd of sluts and with Rachel in particular. Haley was sure Rachel was sharing Nathan's bed again and it broke her heart each time she thought about that.

She was more and more happy to leave for California and she really hoped that the old saying was true "far from the eyes far from the heart".

It was pretty hard to be civil with him in front of the others, especially her brother who was still pretty cold with her. She could not believe he didn't came around by now. He told her they were ok, but she knew he was lying. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be and maybe, it never will be.

Haley thought he was exaggerating, but each time she tried to talk about it he shut her down. Haley was so frustrated that she decided to give up.

She was now there, sat while they were all up hugging each other shouting their joy to the world. She wanted to go down and hug Nathan, tell him how proud she was and that he deserved it all but no, she wouldn't do that. She would just go home take a book and try to concentrate on it while imagining which one of his groupie will be 'congratulate' him tonight after the big party they will be having in Nathan beach house. He was the old Nathan again …back to his man whore nature. She thought sadly.

Haley shook her head, took her bag and gave a quick look to Brooke who was in Jakes' arms and smiled. Brooke finally found someone she trusted and finally realized that she was enough.

_At least things turned out right for one of us, _thought Haley sincerely happy for her friend.

"I can't wait for tonight!" said a voice behind Haley.

Haley turned around to face the person she perfectly recognized the voice. "Why are you telling me that Rachel?" She asked calmly knowing that getting upset was pointless and that it would just please Rachel even more.

"You know…" Rachel shrugged her usually cocky smile on her face. "He is going to be so happy…he is going to take me to heaven." She added knowing how much it was going to hurt Haley.

Haley gave a quick look in Nathan's direction. He was talking with Tim. She looked back to Rachel and nodded. "You two have fun…" She said not even mad. "And…" She took a deep breath and looked deep into Rachel's eyes. "Just take care of him, ok?" She asked sincerely.

"What?" Asked Rachel really confused.

"I give up…" Haley shrugged. "I gave up a long time ago." She added with some sadness in the voice. "You won, he is all yours." added Haley scared of the fact that she actually meant it. "But take care of him when you are with him because believe it or not…he is softer then you think." Haley smiled "Tell him you're proud of him…he deserves it."

Rachel looked at Haley with real shock for a while before turning around and going back down on the court without a word.

Haley shook her head and burst into laugher. "If I'd have known that the solution to shut her up was to be nice I would have used that a long time ago." She said out loud. "Yeah right…now I'm talking to myself…Way to go Hales!" She added finally exiting the gymnasium, seeing people looking at her.

As soon as Nathan saw that he made the shot, the famous 3 points, he looked behind him to find Haley, but as they were all up he didn't see her in the crowd. He wanted to see the pride in her eyes, he wanted to see his victory through her eyes, but she was sitting. Nathan's heart broke on the spot. He finally realized what he already knew… It didn't mean much without her by her side. _There is much more to life than basketball, _he thought bitterly while his team-mates started to jump on him.

As soon as he succeeded to get rid of his team-mates, Tim in particular, Nathan looked back at the crowd just in time to see her exit the gym without even a look behind.

_Is she over us? _Wondered Nathan the eye still fixed on the door when she was already gone. A single tear fell down her cheek. People could mistake it for a tear of joy, but it was actually a tear coming from a broken heart…a tear saying that without her standing next to him, none of his dreams had a sense anymore.

232323232323232323232323232323232323

The party was going well but Nathan was stubbornly staying in his bedroom drinking his pain away. He felt pathetic. He chose to let her go. He decided to be the bad one and he knew it would be hard but he never thought it was going to be that hard. And a part of him didn't even want to get better. He knew that he was letting the best thing he ever had slip away.

All he was doing was sitting on the floor, drinking his bottle of vodka while listening to depressing music, while blaming this whole situation on faith.

Nathan had a sarcastic laugh when he heard the song playing. It was _I miss you _by Boys II Men.

_Thought I heard your voice yesterday_

_When I turned around to say_

_That I loved you babyI realize, _

_i__t was just my mind_

_Played tricks on me_

_And it seems colder lately at night_

_And I try to sleep with the lights on_

_Every time the phone ringsI pray to God it's you_

_And I just can't believe_

_That we're through_

Nathan started to sing along while sipping on his bottle.

_I miss you_

_There's no other way to say it_

_And I can't deny it_

_I miss you_

_It's so easy to see_

_I miss you and me_

Nathan looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorframe.

''Geez. It's true what they say then…'' She said walking in closing the door behind her. ''You're always alone once you reach the top.'' She added cynically.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. ''No I'm not alone, just not with the person I want to be with.'' He added sincerely.

''Right…whatever,'' said Rachel looking at Nathan on the floor.

''Yep…'' Said Nathan trying to get up. He had to keep a hand on the wall in order to stay straight up. ''I…I.'' He shrugged ''Did you come for some sex?'' He asked too drunk to even think. ''Maybe it could help to ease my mind for a while.'' He added trying his best to keep his liquor down.

''Yeah… As tempting as it is to have a drunk guy trying to have sex with me while thinking about another one the whole time,'' she said sarcastically shrugging. ''I think I'll pass,'' she added rolling her eyes.

''I just wanted her to be proud of me, you know,'' said Nathan ignoring Rachel's comment while trying to crawl on his bed.

''Argh!'' Said Rachel out of exasperation trying to help him to lie down. ''Damn man! You're such a wimp,''she said while taking his shoes off. ''You were each other's soft spot so easy to break you up.''

''I just wanted to see pride in her eyes. I just wanted to look into her eyes and see her look back in mine,'' added Nathan trying to reach the bottle on the floor.

''That's not a good idea.'' Said Rachel taking the bottle from the floor and putting it out of reach from Nathan. ''You're forcing me to be the voice of reason and I hate that!'' She said sincerely. ''Sleep it off…'' She said putting a cover on him. ''You'll regret it enough in the morning.''

Rachel walked to the door and before opening it she turned around to face Nathan. ''Just so you know…she was proud of you tonight. She was the proudest person in the room and it was all for you,'' she added opening the door.

''Why are you telling me that?'' Asked Nathan confused.

''Because you're both pathetic losers who deserve each other!'' She said with a laugh. ''And because even if I hate confessing it, what you have is love.'' She added leaving the room

''Love…'' Said Nathan trying to look at the ceiling and begging for it to stop spinning. ''Love is not supposed to be that hard,'' he added sadly closing his eyes.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

''Ouch….'' croaked Nathan waking up. It felt like his head was about to explode and even if he was awake it was impossible for him to open his eyes. ''I wanna die…'' He whined bringing a hand to his forehead. He jumped of surprised as he felt a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Nathan finally succeeded in opening half his eyelid to see Dan sitting on a chair next his bed.

''I'm sorry dad…'' Said Nathan in a croak.

''What would you be sorry for?'' Asked Dan nicely turning the cloth on his son forehead. ''Your alcoholic terrible breath?'' Asked Dan trying to joke.

''I'm disappointing you…I'm sorry.'' Added Nathan sadly.

''I'm the one who is sorry son.'' Said Dan sincerely starting to stoke Nathan's hair. ''I let you down and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you, prevent you from doing the same mistake then I did and I blew it.'' Added Dan sadly. ''I forced you to take the same path then I did.''

''I made my choices'' said Nathan with the eyes still closed. ''I'm the one to blame.''

''It's never too late to repair the mistake we make son.'' Said Dan taking Nathan's hand. ''Being a man is not about not making any mistake, but about your ability to repair them.''

''I asked Whitey to get me into Stanford.'' Said Nathan finally opening his eyes to look at his father. He finally revealed him his big secret, telling him that he was going against «_the plan_».

Dan smiled and Nathan couldn't believe his own eyes. ''I know you did son.'' He said nicely. ''Whitey asked me to help him with that and I'll do everything I can for you to get in.''

''Why?'' Asked Nathan stupidly. ''You've always been so hard on me, so demanding… Why did you change?''

''Why?'' Asked Dan surprise. ''Because a little birdy whispered it to my ear.'' He said with a laugh remembering the chat he had with Haley in the gym. ''I can see she is right for you Nathan. You were a different person by her side. You were a better man than I will ever be.'' Added Dan sincerely. ''And because I can see so much love in her eyes when she looked at you that I know she'll make you happy like I've never been.''

Nathan looked at Dan with incredulity.

''It's not too late… She loves you too much to have moved on.'' Said Dan knowing what his son was in doubt about it. ''Go and talk to her…don't hide yourself. It won't serve you right,'' added Dan with concern.

Nathan nodded. ''I was thinking about asking her to prom.''

''That's a good step... A special someone for a special occasion.'' Said Dan standing up. ''Don't give up son. You're too young to give up on what you wish for,'' added Dan nicely. ''Take that…'' said Dan giving two aspirins and a glass of water to Nathan

''Thank you….Thank you for standing by me.'' Said Nathan sincerely trying to smile.

''It's what a parent is supposed to do,'' said Dan at the door. ''I'm sorry that I forgot that for a while. But please, don't forget to take a shower and brush your teeth before going to see Haley.'' Said Dan seriously. ''You seriously stink a weird mix of alcohol, sweat and vomit. It's just terrible,'' he added nicely. ''It's okay with me, but it's not really attractive,'' he added.

''Uh huh,'' Nathan simply said turning in the bed. He was starting to fall asleep again and his thoughts as he was falling asleep, were the possible ways he had to get Haley to listen to him and what he wish would happen.

Dan stayed standing there, looking at Nathan sleeping. He was so proud that Nathan was scarifying himself for Haley's happiness. Whitey told him everything when he asked for his help. But Nathan was an extraordinary young man and he deserved it all. _I__'__ll do anything I can for you to be happy again son…I swear,_ added Dan to himself quietly closing the door behind him.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Haley was getting ready to meet up with Brooke and Jake. They asked her out so many times, but she always found a good excuse to refuse always staying home trying to read a book. She said "trying" because each time, her thoughts would go to Nathan asking herself who was sharing his bed and then when she was coming back to reality, she forgot where exactly she was on her reading. So she had to read the same page over and over again.

But she didn't have an excuse anymore. She had to go, knowing she was going to Palo Alto just before prom and being back just for a couple of days for graduation. _It__'__s time to start a new life, _thought Haley buttoning her shirt, knowing she could not move on with Nathan around her.

Someone rang the doorbell. Haley frowned and looked at the clock "I'm not ready!" She said running down the stairs.

"I thought we were meeting at the …" She said opening the door expecting to see Jake or Brooke, but her smile immediately faded leaving a blank expression on her face.

"Hey…." croaked Nathan seeing Haley breathless. Her long blond hair lay on her back and she was bare foot. He could see her perfect little toes polished in red.

"Lucas isn't here…" She said coldly trying to close the door to his face, but he brought his hand up to block it. "What the fuck?" She added with surprise.

"I wanted to see you," said Nathan simply forcing his way into the house. "You look beautiful," he added once he was in.

"Of course I do!" She said with sarcasm. _That__'__s why you dumped me!_ She added to herself. She sighed. "What do you want Nathan…?" She asked with clear annoyance walking into the living room. "I mean, it's such an honour! I've got a State Champion with me!"

Nathan followed her, not being able to stop looking at her bottom moving gracefully to each of her steps.

Nathan moved, uncomfortably, in his spot. She had her big eyes fixed on him. Each time she was around, he would lose all his courage and all he was wishing to do was fall on his knees telling her he made a mistake that he should have never let her go and that he would love her forever. But he couldn't do that. She had the right to live her dream and being 3000 miles apart was the price to pay. Whitey said to Nathan that he was going to try his best to help, but he was only human and his chances to succeed were really slim.

"Come on Nathan spill it!" She said tapping her foot on the floor. "I need to go…" She added showing him her watch. In fact, being alone with him while he had his blue eyes stuck on her was making her weak in the knees. He was so sexy without even trying to be. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a red shirt with Jordan's number 23 on it. _I bought it for him! _She thought shaking her head.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked with hurt and curiosity.

"What is it to you, huh?" She asked nastily. "We're not dating are we?" She grinned. "I'm actually meeting a guy, I'm going to get laid." She added standing straight looking into his eyes where she could see pain. "You should be proud of yourself… You were so good in bed that now, I need to satisfy my needs more often," she added with a wink.

Nathan walked to her and grabbed her arms. "Why are you trying to hurt me, huh?" He asked with anger.

"Oh, don't worry I would never hurt you as much as you hurt me!" She said trying to keep it up because she felt like she was starting to lose control with Nathan's hot breath on her face. If she knew that the last time they made love would be the last she would have done everything to record every single touch in her mind. If she knew the last time would be the last she would have enjoyed it more, she wouldn't have taken it for granted. _Why not__…_She thought closing the distance pressing her body against his.

"What…What are you doing?" He asked the voice full of emotion and confusion.

Haley pressed her breast against his chest while standing on her tip toes in order to start playing his earlobe with her tongue. "Maybe…maybe we can satisfy each other once more…" She whispered huskily to his ear. "Did you find someone more satisfying then I was?" She asked with some apprehension now softly licking down his throat. _What if he says "yeah?"_ She thought

Nathan was completely breathless. So many emotions were going trough his body that he couldn't speak. He just shook his head negatively.

"So…just a good fuck no strings attached," said Haley with a renewed confidence seeing Nathan so turned on. "Are you with me on that?" She asked, letting the hand that was caressing his chest go down South.

Nathan's thoughts on the situation, weighing out the pros and cons of getting physical with Haley again.

As soon as her hand pressed against his manhood through the fabric she could feel him harden. "I guess it's a yes…." She added hoarsely forcing him to sit on the sofa.

"Yeah…." moaned Nathan not believing that Haley was about to be his once more. He helped Haley taking off his shirt. He was now sat on her sofa, shirtless and as hard as he could get with Haley standing between his legs.

"Say that you still want me Nathan…." She said gently pressing one of her knee between his legs.

"I want you," he groaned.

"Say you need me," she added sensually licking her bottom lip.

"I need you…" He added closing his eyes. She didn't even know how much he meant it.

Haley smiled, even if her heart was still hurting like hell, she was about to be his one last time and this time she'd do anything to remember it all. She stopped playing him with her knee and he groaned with frustration. '"Don't worry Nathan…it's about to become way better," she added slowly sliding her thong down.

"Come to me…" He asked desperately, following the travel of her panties down to the floor.

Haley sensually walked to him and sat on his lap and started to move slowly on top of him.

"Stop…" He asked breathless while starting to unbutton her shirt. "Or it's going to be over before it even starts," he added seeing she didn't wear a bra under her shirt.

Haley stopped him when there were only two buttons to open, but still leaving him full access to her breast. "I'm keeping my clothes," she said sensually caressing his hair.

Nathan nodded and started to attack her breast with his tongue, sucking on her harden nipples. Hearing her moan his name was driving him over the edge but he used all his strength to control himself.

"You're driving me crazy angel…" He croaked before starting to attach her left breast.

"Don't…don't call me that." Said Haley in a breath rolling her eyes with pleasure. _I__'__m not your angel anymore, _she added to herself. Haley rose a bit from the spot she sat on in order to unfasten Nathan's belt and she unzipped his trousers.

As soon as Nathan felt Haley's fingers looking for his cock he groaned louder. "Let me help you…" He said guiding her hand in order to set him free.

Haley smiled when she felt his manhood between her legs. "I want you in me…" She said locking her eyes with his.

"I want to be in you…" He said putting each of his hands on her hips to help her up while she wrapped her fingers around his length placing him to her entrance. Nathan helped her down slowly.

Haley couldn't hold her moans while she felt him entering her, slowly. It was like he was back where he belonged. Once he was in her completely, she started to move slowly arching her body against Nathan's. "It feels so good…" She admitted while he helped her to find the perfect rocking rhythm with the hands still on her hips.

They started to both moan louder and faster as Haley brought her hands on Nathan's shoulders to rock faster.

Nathan brought this left hand on her breast and started to massage it.

"Nathan…Oh Nathan!" Shouted Haley biting her bottom lip as she moved faster and faster.

Nathan left her breast in order to bringing his hand to her neck. He closed the distance between their two faces. He wanted to kiss her, explore her mouth, rediscover the taste of her, but she immediately turned her face so he kissed her cheek.

"No…No kiss…" She said the voice shivering as she felt about to climax. Kissing was too personal and she was not ready to let that happen. She pushed him back on the sofa and took his hand to bring it to her breast and hold on them while massaging her own breast with his hands.

Nathan felt Haley's tight body become tighter as she screamed his name. He understood that she just climaxed and closed his eyes finally letting go everything inside of her. She was his one last time.

Haley stayed with him inside for a couple of minutes resting her forehead on his shoulder. She felt so good, so satisfied, but the aching of her heart was still there. He maybe filled the gap in her body, but he didn't fill the gap in her heart, he void that he had created.

Nathan started to gently rub her back. "I missed you so much…" he whispered on her ear without thinking. He felt her push back looking at him. _Why did you have to open your big mouth!_ He thought with anger.

She got off of his lap fast and started to bottom her shirt up. "I'm really late now! But thanks for the sex. I'm satisfied now…" She said looking at the clock in the living room pretending that having sex with Nathan didn't affect her.

"I… That's all it was for you?" Asked Nathan with disbelief standing up putting some order to his clothes.

"What?" She said with a slight shrug. "All right it was a great fuck!" She added putting her thong back and tighten her hair into a ponytail. "That's what you wanted no? That's why you came isn't it?" She asked still not looking at him. She was scared that he would see right through her. She opened the entrance locker looking for her shoes.

"No…" Said Nathan with sadness clearly showing in his voice. "I came to ask you to prom," he said keeping his eyes on her back.

She was about to put her shoe on when she froze on the spot and did something that Nathan didn't expect. She burst into laugher. She turned around the shoes in hand.

"What's so funny?" Asked Nathan with both anger and pain.

" Oh I'm sorry…" She said finally putting her shoes. "I didn't mean to laugh so loud but don't you think it's funny?" She asked sincerely. "After dumping me a month ago and I quote '_because you don__'__t love me enough__'_. You ask me to prom?" She shook her head. "Sorry dude, but it's surprising that's all." She added looking for a jacket.

Nathan sighed with annoyance. He expected her to react like that, but with what they just shared he thought she would be more reactive. "Prom… Prom is special Haley and what we had was special." He said with emotion walking toward her. "I wanted to share this special night with someone special to my heart."

"Oh, cut the crap Nate!" She said taking her bag but not finding her keys. "We were as special as any other high school sweethearts." She said sincerely looking for her keys. "They all think they're so much in love that they are or were special but 90 percent of them break up after prom so please…." she shrugged. "We weren't special…" She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Just a couple of dumb teenagers," she added finally finding her keys. "Let's go," she said opening the door.

Nathan didn't move and looked at her with disbelieve. "Who are you?!" He asked rhetorically. "Where is the sweet and kind girl that once shared my life? You're mean and bitter…" he added sadly.

"Well, that's the prerogative of the dumped one Natey!" Said Haley with a clearly exaggerated enthusiastic tone. "As for the mean and bitter part…you're the one to thank for it." She pointed outside.

Nathan started to walk slowly out.

She looked down and groaned with annoyance. "I won't be here for prom Nate, so don't worry I won't go with anyone else."

"What?" He asked shocked standing in the doorframe.

"I'll be in Palo Alto." She said seriously. "I'm going there to find a place to live…" She added avoiding the part saying that Chris was going to help her find a flat.

"What about finals? And graduation?" He asked still surprised.

"I will leave in 3 weeks just after the last final, but I'll be back for graduation." She closed the door behind them and started to walk to her car Nathan walking beside her. Haley kept her eyes on her car. _Hide your love Hales, _she thought. "And I'm leaving again the day after graduation to spend my summer in California," she added sitting on the car. She looked at him "Tree hill gave me everything it had to offer… It's time for me to move on." She added closing the car door and driving off.

Nathan stood there watching her car disappear down the road. Tears started to fall down his cheeks because he understood that he lost her forever, but what Nathan Scott ignored was that Haley James parked just two streets down and put her head on her steering wheel breaking into tears. She knew that what she had with Nathan was special that's why it was hurting so much.

**In next chapter:** **You can run and you can hide but your heart and pain will follow you everywhere**.


	22. I'll remember you

**A.N: **Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter. It mean a lot to me. I know you're all upset about Naley but…. Anyways this chapter is mainly Haley but don't worry you'll get some Nathan soon. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and my reviewers in particular because you guys make me work harder to please you.

Ok I stop rambling now. I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review…a old friend is back and a "new" appear!

Take care.

**Chapter 22: I will Remember you **

Haley was standing in Tree Hill airport, again, saying goodbye to her friends. It has been 5 weeks since the Ravens won the championship, more than two months since she had been with Nathan. Only two months, but it felt like another lifetime.

She will be gone only for a couple of weeks, just the time to find a flat and go to Stanford's open house. As they all left and she was about to board the plane she saw him. Haley was worried. A part of her happy to go and a part wanted to stay to face her feelings and future without him.

Nathan was there standing at the exact same spot that he stood two years ago and even if she wasn't sure that what she saw was true before, she was pretty sure that this time it was real. She looked at him, locked eyes with him for a couple of seconds. She couldn't describe what she saw in them, but all she knew is that looking at him was hurting her as much as it did two months ago and she hated herself to be in love with him, still.

She finally found the strength to turn her back and boarded the plane.

As she sat and closed her eyes she saw him standing in front of her, still occupying her deepest thoughts. She let out a small sarcastic laugh, the appearances probably look so different than two years back, but she was doing the exact same thing, runaway to heal her heart.

She took a deep breath and started to hum a melody she had just invented. It was obsessing her…She needed to put words in it…the lyrics will be about Nathan…They were almost always about Nathan.

She took her lyrics notebook and started to write, the words were coming in a flow as she kept seeing Nathan standing in the airport.

_It's daybreak_

_And you are asleep_

_I can hear you breathe now_

_Your breath is so deep_

_But before I go_

_I look at you one last time_

_I can hear a heartbeat_

_Is it yours or is it mine_

_I look at your lips_

Haley instinctively brought her hand to her lips and could almost felt Nathan's warm and soft lips on top of hers. _He is still under my skin. _She thought desperately.

_I know how soft they can be_

_Do they know what they wanted_

_The times they kissed me_

_And your hands_

_I held in mine_

_Now they're reposing on the __pillow_

_Will they ever miss me sometime_

_I bet you won't or not for long anyway! _She thought bitterly. ''You're definitely not my Edward and I'm not your Bella,'' she whispered to herself looking at the song that was taking form.

_I'll remember you_

_You will be there in my heart_

_I'll remember you_

_That's all that I can do_

_And I'll remember_

Haley couldn't stop thinking about Nathan's eyes, how they used to look so deep into her like he was trying to read her soul.

_Your eyes_

_That always makes me shiver_

_Now they are closed_

_They do sometimes twitch although_

_And __your body__I could own for an hour_

_It sent me to heaven_

_With it's speed and power_

Haley wrote while blushing, remembering how intense it was during their love making. It was one of the reasons that made her think that they were so special. She felt empty now without him being there to hold her in his arms.

Haley shook her head, she was so lost in her thoughts and writing this song that she didn't even notice that she was almost in Palo Alto. The place where the beginning of a new life was awaiting her.

_I'll remember you… _She thought stepping outside of the plane.

As soon as she saw Chris' warm smile, her hard heart started to ache a little less. She gave him a big warm smile. It was a real one and this hadn't happen for so long that she was not sure if she could have a genuine smile anymore.

''Hey, my rock star!'' Said Chris wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. He had a little chat with Karen the day before and he knew exactly how Haley was doing and how she was dealing with her broken heart because…she was dealing just how he used to do himself. ''I missed you.'' He said sincerely trying to hide the pain he felt for his friend broken heart.

« I missed you to, » said Haley sincerely happy to see her goofy friend. ''So did you find some flat for me to visit?'' Asked Haley curiously. ''I didn't even know that you knew the city.''

Chris smiled and drove off. ''You're not renting a flat,'' he said mysteriously. ''You're staying with me!''

''I know I'm staying with you, now. But I need a flat for later.'' Said Haley laughing. ''So in which hotel are you staying while recording your album?'' She asked looking at the city by the car window.

''You'll see…'' said Chris keeping his eyes on the road.

They passed the campus and Haley felt her heart tighten seeing the place. It was her childhood dream, her oldest dream just standing there at reachable distance. The campus was quiet, for now, but in no time it was going to be full of students from all over the world.

Chris turned about two streets down the campus and parked the car in front of a luxurious apartment building.

They got up and he opened the door to an enormous living room where Haley immediately noticed the piano.

''Oh my God, Chris…'' Started Haley looking around ''This place is…This place is…'' Haley couldn't find the right words. ''Whose place is it?'' She asked curiously.

Chris laughed, closed the door and put her bag down. ''It's ours baby!'' He said trying to sound cheesie.

''Huh?'' Said Haley confused. ''You know when I said _'if you see a nice flat close to the campus kill the landlord'_ I was kidding.'' She added seriously.

''Oh no!! Geez...Sorry!!'' Started Chris pretending to panic.

They both burst into laugher. It was good for both of them to be together. What was better then two broken souls being together to ease the pain.

''Nah…it's mine Hales.'' Said Chris taking her hand leading her into a room. ''Come on let me give you the tour.'' He said nicely, opening the door to a big bedroom.

Haley looked at the room curiously. There was an oversized Stanford sweatshirt on the bed. It was an old model, as she could see. It was at least 5 years old. She looked around and saw pictures of her and Chris on the wall as well as some of the songs she wrote over these terrible months which, she had sent to him.

''Wh…Your flat?'' Asked Haley confused looking at Chris. ''I know your career is just starting Chris. There is no way that you have enough money to buy this kind of luxury flat that close to the campus.''

Chris rested on the door frame. ''It's been mine for a while….I inherited it.'' He added purposely, leaving the whole story out. ''Do you like the room?'' He asked to change subject.

''I love it!'' She said sincerely. ''Is it yours?'' She asked naively.

Chris laughed and shook his head negatively. ''Nope…This is your room Miss James! I hope you're going to enjoy staying here for the next four years.'' He added with a smile seeing her face light up.

''I…I…'' Started Haley walking to the bed. ''I don't know what to say!'' She added sincerely. ''Thank you so much!'' She said with tears in her eyes to have such fantastic friends in her life. She felt so blessed.

Chris walked in and pulled her into a bear hug. ''No, thank you for being in my life,'' he said kissing her forehead. ''It's going to be quite a ride!'' He added with enthusiasm.

''It is…'' Said Haley trying to sound enthusiastic too sitting on the bed while carefully taking the sweat shirt from the bed and putting it on her knees while caressing the fabric.

Chris sat beside her and put a hand on top of her. ''I know it's hard to turn your back on all of it,'' he said nicely ''And I'm so sorry that things ended the way they did with Nathan. I was sure you two would last,'' he added sincerely.

Haley nodded positively keeping her eyes on the sweat shirt. She knew there were no point to lie to Chris. ''I really thought we had the real thing but…but It just felt apart.''

Chris sighed and stroke her hand nicely. ''You know someone once said _« I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you can learn to appreciate things when they are right, and sometimes good things in life fall apart so better things can fall together»'' _He added nicely. ''I'm sure you'll look back in a couple of years and see it was for the best.''

''I'm not sure of that Chris.'' Said Haley sadly. ''But…'' She finally look up. ''I would have never bet a guy like you would quote Marilyn Monroe!'' She added with a grin honestly surprised.

''Oh….'' Chris redden slightly ''you knew that…'' He added a bit embarrassed. ''Yeah… I confess I'm a Monroe fan!!'' He added over dramatically.

Haley laughed and concentrated her attention on the sweater again. ''This is a nice sweater…'' She said nicely.

''This is the most important thing I have Haley.'' Said Chris seriously ''and…and I give it to the most special friend I have.'' He took a deep breath. ''You know one day you asked me what hurt me inside… why I was broken.'' Added Chris looking into Haley confused eyes. When she nodded positively he stood up and give her a picture.

''Oh he is wearing the sweater…'' Said Haley looking to the handsome tall and well build brown hair guy on the picture. He had a big flashy smile and such a light in his eyes that we could see he was really happy.

''It's my brother Emmet.'' Said Chris nostalgically.

''You've got a brother?'' Asked Haley with shock. ''I didn't know that!''

''Yep…'' Said Chris keeping the eyes on the picture. ''I had a brother, but he died when I was 17.'' Added Chris sadly. ''I lost everything in one summer. My dad said I was not his son anymore when he discovered the truth about me so…'' Chris eyes filled up with tears. ''So I ran away from home. My brother was here for a week so he took the car to find me and he had an accident, he died on impact.''

Haley hugged her friend without saying a word.

''As soon as the funeral took place I left home and…and I've haven't seen my parents since. My father bought this flat for Emmet when he got into Stanford and well…'' Chris shrugged ''Emmet left it to me in his will.'' Chris had a little laugh and shook his head. ''Tell me how many 22 years old do wills huh? Not much! That's why he got into Stanford law school.''

''I'm sorry Chris really'' said Haley nicely rubbing Chris's back. ''I know how it feels to lost someone you love.''

''I know you do sweetie…'' Said Chris happy to have confessed the truth about what made his heart hurt. He explained to Haley that he was glad she decided to study to Stanford because it forced him to face his life again and that it was actually a good thing that he was recording his album here.

They stayed the rest of the day chatting about how great Palo Alto was and planning their tour this summer.

Haley went to be bed pretty early it was a pretty emotional and tiring day for her.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323322323232323**

Haley woke up pretty early and sneaked into Chris's room, but he was not there anymore and his bed was made.

Haley walked into the kitchen where a little note was awaiting her.

_Make a wish…it's your first night in California. Enjoy the first day of your new life. I'll be at the recording studio all day if you want to come. Love u._

Haley smiled looking at the note. She was going to go and surprise him for lunch.

_Chris….Thanks for being here with me. _Thought Haley sincerely knowing that if Chris decided to stay in Palo alto it was for her and only for her.

Haley got ready and followed Chris' directions to get to the recording studios. She was even surprised that he explained them so well. She could recall their attempt to visit London and Chris wasn't the most helpful guy.

As soon as she arrived at the studio the receptionist looked on the list and indicated her where Chris's was.

She walked in the recording room and looked at Chris singing behind the window. He was singing one of the last songs that she wrote and sent to him.

« Can I help you? » Said a warm voice bringing her back to reality.

She shook her head and look to the piercing blues eyes locked on hers. It was the sound engineer talking to her. « I'm sorry…I'm just listening to Chris. »

« Yeah, ok…But who are you? » He added a bit louder.

« Oh I'm sorry! » She said, completely forgetting to introduce herself. « I'm Haley…Haley James,» said Haley giving him her hand.

However, the young man kept looking at her the mouth open with shock not giving his hand back.

« Hey! You here? » She asked shaking her hand in front of his face.

''I…Sorry! But…'' He shook his head. ''You are Haley James?'' He asked confused

''Yep.'' Simply said Haley frowning.

''The Haley James?'' He insisted.

''Yeah! Are you a retard or something?'' She said with a voice clearly showing annoyance.

''The Haley James who wrote this song?'' He asked pressing a button so Chris voice filled the room while he was singing _Love Hurts_

_Love hurts, _

_Love scars_

_Love wounds and harms_

_Any heart_

_Not tough or strong enough_

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts, ooeee-ooeee, Love hurts_

_'Cause I'm young, I know_

_But even soI_

_know a thing or two, that I've learned from you_

_Really learned a lot, really taught me a lot_

_Love is like a flame, it burns yourself when it's hot_

_Love hurts, ooeee-ooeee, Love hurts_

_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves, I guess_

_They ain't foolin' meI know it isn't true, I know it isn't true_

_Love is like a flame, makes your heart so blue…_

''Yeah that's me!'' She finally shouted looking at the guy like he was retarded. ''What's your point?'' She asked with anger.

''I..I just don't get how such a pretty and young girl can write such sad and bitter songs?'' Said the young man standing. ''I thought you would be a lot older and prolly ugly.'' He added with a grin.

_Geez he is tall!! _thought Haley, adding to herself that he was probably 6'2 like Nathan.

''But I guess you probably don't care of what I think.'' He added bringing Haley back to reality again.

''It's not that I don't care'' she said seriously locking eyes. ''I just don't give a crap.'' She added crossing her arms on her chest.

''Sarcastic!'' He said really impressed. ''I like that! Sorry I didn't introduce myself'' he said giving her his hand. ''I'm Sam...Sam Winchester.'' He said with a bright smile.

''Oh! You're… You're Dean's brother!'' Said Haley uncomfortably. Chris told her how Dean was his brother's, Emmet, best friend and that his younger brother Sam was a really good friend too and always supportive and kind. Haley reddened to her rudeness toward him.

Sam saw Haley's embarrassment and laugh. ''You know what? …Maybe we could start over.'' He said nicely giving her his hand. ''Hello, My name's Sam Winchester.''

Haley smiled, took his hand and shook it. ''Hello Sam. My name is Haley James. Nice to meet you'' she said.

They both laughed.

''Oh, I could call for you forever!'' Said Chris behind them.' 'Geez Sammy! I was asking you to stop, but you were too busy going after my best friend huh?'' Asked Chris winking to see both Haley and Sam redden.

Chris shook his head and laughed. ''So Rock star, why did you come?'' Asked Chris walking toward her.

''I wanted to invite you for lunch!'' She said with a smile.

''How considerate!'' Said Chris wrapping a arm around her waist. ''And you found the place easily.''

''Well it's quite straight forward!'' Said Haley with a crooked smile. ''My name is not Chris Keller!''

''How mean!!'' Said Chris pretending to be offended.

''He is bad, huh?'' Asked Sam with a laugh.

''Oh my gosh! Bad is an understatement!'' Said Haley seriously. ''I mean Chris couldn't find his own asshole with both hands, a compass and a boy scout!'' She added while bursting into laugher closely imitated by Sam.

''Ahah you guys! Enjoying picking on me, huh?'' Asked Chris punching Sam's shoulder. ''You're the new A team? Enjoy it…I'll get my revenge.'' He added in mock anger.

''Come on, let's go!'' Said Haley taking Chris hand. She gave a quick look at Sam, who was looking at them with envy. ''Would you like to join us?''

Sam nodded and took his jacket. ''I guess you need some help to torture our boy Chris.''

''Well…a bit of help is always good you know,'' she added with a winking while they all left together.

Haley realized something while they sat at the café beside the studio. She hadn't thought about Nathan in the last half hour which never happen before! _Is that a good sign? _She asked herself…

**In next chapter: Prom…or an occasion to move on? **


	23. All hail the heartbreaker

**A.N**: Hey guys! Ok I just want to clarify a couple of things. First this is not actually a SPN/OTH cross over at all. But as I "pictured" the story in my head I couldn't help to see Jared Padalecki as this character and I decided to use the name "Sam Winchester" in order for you to see him as I do J It was maybe a mistake and I'm sorry. In fact Sam is my "Jacob black" in this story. If you know what I'm talking about then it's a big spoiler if you don't well….It's much better lol.

Anyways thanks for the reviews. I hope you're going to like this chapter. You get some Nathan in it.

A special smile for my little Spider Monkey.

_**Chapter 23: All hail the heartbreaker**_

Haley was limp on Chris' sofa with a big bucket of cookie dough flavoured ice cream. She was wearing some oversize shirt and deformed sweat pants.

She put a full tablespoon of ice cream in her mouth while rolling her eyes at the ads on TV. She was really depressed today because it was the day of the Prom in Tree Hill. She pretended to be fine to not remember for as long as Chris was home, but now he was gone and he had a gig tonight. She could let her pain and frustration show freely.

She looked at the clock, which was saying 6pm which meant 10 pm in Tree Hill. She grimaced. Nathan was probably prom king by now and dancing with his hot date. She shook her head.

_Stop it you sick masochistic girl! Why don__'__t you imagine him having sex with another girl while you__'__re at it! _She added to herself sarcastically trying to concentrate her attention on the TV again where a new razor was presented. "I'm going to reveal the goddess in me!" She shouted sarcastically to the TV. "I'll be the goddess of my foot in your ass!"

"I'd like to see that," said a deep voice behind her making her jump from the sofa defensively.

"Sam what the fuck?!" Shouted Haley with anger and surprise. "How did you come in?" She asked suddenly, embarrassed by how she was standing in her horrible sweat pants and shirt full of holes, her hair like a witch and probably dry ice cream on the face. She looked at him up and down he was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Sorry…" Said Sam moving uncomfortably on his spot. "The door was open and Chris…."

"What's that for?" Asked Haley cutting him off while pointing to his tuxedo. "You're going to a tight ass party?" She asked the eyes lit with amusement. She knew Sam for a little more then a week but she felt really comfortable with him, comfortable enough to be scared by it, this closeness scared her She didn't want to hurt or get hurt.

"Dude, it's prom!!" He said with a wide smile flashing his white teeth.

"Prom?" Asked Haley really surprised by this comment. "You're 23!" She added laughing. "Are you a pervert or something?" She asked jokingly.

"You know I am!" Said Sam pretending to be serious. "No seriously…" He adjusted his tuxedo Jacket and winked. "I'm here to take you to prom."

"You're here to - What?" Asked Haley sitting on the armchair facing Sam and the door. "It ain't funny and let me tell you why. I've got no prom to go to, no dress and defiantly not the desire so…." She shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong lullaby!" Said Sam proudly. "Chris is helping out a friend by playing with his band at a prom so we can totally and lawfully crash it then. As for the outfit…" Said Sam mysteriously opening the door and bringing in a wonderful red dress. "I think I've got the solution." He added seeing both the surprise and admiration in her eyes. "As for desire to go we'll just try a bit. I'm sure you'll have fun and Chris will be happy."

Haley look at Sam with incredulity.

"I…no." she said stubbornly crossing her arms on her chest looking down.

"Come on Haley," said Sam walking to her sitting on the sofa in front of her. "You don't want to miss prom. I know I did and I regret it!" He said sincerely. "It's not your real prom so the memories won't be there and I promise, as soon as you want to leave I'll take you home…no questions asked." He added bending his head trying to meet her eyes.

Haley finally looked up again, looking as the dress while twitching her mouth with reflection. She finally looked up and looked deep into Sam's eyes. "I don't date Sam." She said seriously. "If…and I say IF I come don't expect anything of it."

Sam laughed but he couldn't help the little flash of deception to show in his eyes. "Wow, we can say you're pretty straight forward! And allow me to be honest too. There is no way that I consider a date a night with horny 18 years old teenagers while Chris is watching us!" He said seeing her blushing. "It's a friendly thing Hales. You've got nothing to lose. I always keep my promises. You just say the word and I'll bring you home I swear!" He added sincerely keeping his eyes on hers so show that he wasn't lying.

Haley sighted and looked at the dress again. It was so beautiful! She would look like a princess in this dress and Nathan was probably having fun! She was the dumped one! She had the right to have fun!. "Okay Sammy boy!" Said Haley standing up. "Gimme that dress," she said while he stood up. "I'll be ready soon," she added seriously walking head high to the bathroom.

Sam had a small laugh and sat on the sofa watching TV while waiting for Haley.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323**

**Meanwhile in Tree Hill:**

Nathan looked around the room again. The evening was almost over and he thanked God for that. He didn't want to go to prom. All of this was pointless without Haley to share it with. She took his heart to Palo Alto with her and she didn't even know that.

Lucas was the one who convinced Nathan to go. He was the co-captain of the first Tree Hill team who actually won the State championship and it would probably disappoint the whole school if he were not there for the Coronation.

So, Nathan decided to pretend one more night. He was doing it since him and Haley broke up and he got pretty good at it by now. He plastered his fake cocky smile on his face and was now sitting pretending to care about what was going on. He looked at his watch for the thousandth time that night.

_Come on Nate! 30 more minutes! _Thought Nathan to motivate himself. He hoped that he would not be prom king so he could sneak out as soon as the announcement was made. And if he was well… He grimaced. He would quickly dance with Brooke, who would be the prom queen, before sneaking out.

Nathan instinctively looked at Brooke who was dancing with Jake, but she had her dark eyes locked on Nathan. He could clearly see that she was holding him responsible for Haley's absence and she wasn't completely wrong. Geez she hated him!

_If I was prom king it would be interesting to dance with a prom queen who hated you that much! _He thought ironically. _This will probably be a first for Tree Hill high too! _He added to himself with a sarcastic smile.

Nathan knew that Haley was 3000 miles away but he couldn't help to look at the door in the hope to see her walk through the doors with the bright smile she used to have before he pushed her away. One day he will tell her that every minute he spent away from her was like being in Hell and that he never stopped loving her and that his heart was aching with every breath he took. It was hard from him to keep his resolutions when each time he closed his eyes it was her face he was seeing. Each time he was in his bed he could fell her frail body beside his.

Someone sat beside him and looked in the same direction.

"I'm sorry Nate, but even if you want it strongly enough it won't make her walk in." Said the person nicely, but with some coldness in their voice.

"Hey Sawyer," said Nathan trying to sound nonchalant slowly turning his face to look at her. He did it slowly in order to have the time to hide most of the sadness in his eyes. "You sure look nice." He said looking at her dress ignoring her previous affirmation.

"Thank you," she said with a small laugh who was not a happy one. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Yeah…well…" Said Nathan with a shrug showing that he clearly didn't care if he looked nice or not. "So…Where's your man?" He asked forcing a smile.

Peyton pointed behind her, showing Lucas in a big chat with the literature teacher.

Nathan grimaced.

"I know…" Said Peyton with an honest giggle. "But that's what you get when you date a book geek!" She said with humour.

Nathan nodded.

"You of all people should know." She added without any humour in her voice anymore. "You know what being with a book worm means."

"I do…" Said Nathan with clear nostalgia in the voice. He could clearly remember how Haley was excited when she discovered new books and how he felt almost single when she discovered a book called Twilight.

"You know…." Said Peyton standing up and standing behind the chair. "There are mysteries in life that I can't understand and one of them being why two people who love each other that much and being so miserable when they are not together are so eager to loose it all." She added shaking her head.

Nathan turned his face with a flash of surprise. _How much does she know? _He thought worried.

"I maybe not the most outgoing or chatty person around here," she said showing him around with her left hand. "But I see things and I'll know one day why you broke her heart and I evidently know it's not a cheating story no…". She shook her head. 'I've go to give you more credit then that Scott." She added keeping her eyes on his.

Nathan was about to say something, but Peyton stopped him raising a finger.

"Don't insult me with a lie Nate." She said seriously, but there where no anger in her voice. "I should go to Lucas now, but…" she squeezed his hand resting on the back of the chair. "Just think that maybe there are too many lies around your love and it risk to really disappear for good now. Please…just think." She added before turning her back going back to Lucas not waiting for his answer.

Nathan kept staring at the door speechless he didn't even see the buzz of the crowed starting to concentrate on the dancing area. He vaguely understood that this year prom king was Lucas James.

Nathan sighed in relief and snuck out of the room. He needed air. He needed space, but he knew that deep down the only thing he really needed was Haley. His soul. His reason of being…The reason why the world was turning.

"I'm going to come clean." He said seriously. Fed up trying to fight so hard and to keep feeling that bad, a bit worse everyday. "She has to know…I can't give up on us." He added finally feeling better knowing that Haley would be back in a few days. _Everything will go back the way they should be! _He thought with a bright smile walking home. _It__'__s not 3000 miles, which will destroy us! _He added to himself not even walking anymore. No, he was running so eager to sleep to dream of her, of the way they were going to be reunited.

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323**

**Palo Alto: **

Haley couldn't help, but laugh as Sam made her twirl in his arms to the rock song Chris was playing with the band.

"What was that?" Asked Sam agreeably surprise. "Is that a laugh I just heard? Miss James is having fun after all!" He added with a big smile looking at Haley.

Haley twisted her mouth and shrugged. "I guess …I am… A little…" She said with some guilt in the voice.

"You know…" Started Sam seriously. "You shouldn't feel guilty for having some fun and not hurting for a couple of hours. You're not the one who deserves the pain and…" He took a deep breath. "You need to move on with your life."

Haley looked at him with some incredulity in the eyes.

"You're going to be ok Haley…" He said nicely, but seeing her discomfort he decided to change subject. "Do you want a drink? I'm so thirsty!" He added taking her hand.

She nodded, it felt good to feel someone warm hand in hers. Sam was so nice with her. She followed him to the punch bowl.

She looked around and saw the envious glances of the girls around. She looked down. "You know everybody knows that we're crashing…" She said a bit embarrassed. "I wonder why we're still here."

"Oh Well…" Sam bent down to speak in her ear. Feeling his hot breath on her skin made her shiver.

_He is not Nathan… You left your heart in Tree Hill! Don__'__t even think about trying to heal or ease your pain with him! He deserves so much better!! _She thought angry against herself.

"We did say a little lie," whispered Sam in her ear. "I'm the band manager and you're Chris little sister." He cleared his throat "But your school in Oregon burnt down and well we didn't want you to miss prom!" He added seriously finally looking at her.

She looked at him frowning thinking it was just a prank, but she burst into laugher. "You two are so coo-coo pants!! And they believed it?"

"Yep!" Said Sam standing straight with pride. "I'm a good liar!" He added before seeing a shadow passing in Haley eyes. _Damn idiot! _He thought.

"Yeah…you're not the only one." Said Haley in a whisper recalling how Nathan promised her always and forever.

They didn't even realize that the band was taking a break. Sam wanted to go back to the light mood they had just before he played smartass.

"Come on. Let's go back and dance." He said taking her hand again. "Those kids need to see what a non-Californian can do!" He added on a light tone.

They were almost on the dance floor when he felt Haley squeeze his hand harder and she stayed frozen on the spot. He turned around and saw her eyes filled up with tear. She was pale white. "What's going on?" he asked walking back to her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You said I could go home whenever I want." She said closing her eyes as the tears started to fall quietly on her face. _Why this song? Why now! _She added to herself as _Confession _by Josh Groban made the couples dance slowly on the dance floor. It was this song that Nathan declared his love to her.

Sam nodded quietly and sadly, putting a hand on her back while walking her back to the car.

The drive back went in a deadly silence. Sam was giving some quick glance to Haley who was staring at the landscape through the window.

Sam parked in front of the building and slightly turned right to face Haley.

"Chris won't be back for at least two hours and… and you don't seem well," started Sam with worries in his voice. "I can stay a bit if you want."

Haley shook her head negatively. "No, it's ok…" She said, forcing a small smile.

"What…what happened back there?" Asked Sam curiously. He wanted to wait for a while before asking, but his curiosity was too strong.

Haley shrugged bending her head on the right side. "It's silly…" She said slightly embarrassed. "It's a song…He told me he needed me with that song."

Sam nodded looking in front of him. "You're going to be ok Haley." He said seriously. "Right now you think you can't face a day without him or feeling this aching deep in your heart, but it will get better." He turned his attention back on her while she was scrutinizing his face. "One day you'll wake up and your chest won't be hurting anymore or at least not as much and day after day you'll start to forget his voice, his scent, his laugh…" He gave her an awkward smile. "Till the day you'll feel whole again." He shrugged. "It's pretty sad to realize it by ourselves, but time does heal every wound."

"I know you're right, but…but it just doesn't seem close enough." She said finally deciding to confess her true feelings to him. "And I thought I was the strong type you know…" She grimaced. "And I feel a bit ashamed to confess that I would have been ready to forgive far more then I should have." She added, looking down while twisting her hands. "And anyway, I don't feel so good I think I caught some kind of virus," she added in a attempt to change subject.

"Okay…" Said Sam taking her hand. "Well, try to sleep and I'll check on you in the morning." He kissed her forehead. "You've got to trust the future…you're in a pretty dark place but I assure you the light is there...you just can't see it yet."

"Thank you Sam… It's weird, but being around you makes me feel better," she added squeezing his hand going out of the car and walking into the building.

Sam stayed parked for a couple of minutes before driving back to the prom in order to ask Chris to go home as soon as the gig was done. Haley could deny it as much as she wanted, but a broken heart healed a lot better around friends.

After his little chat with Sam, Chris came home as soon as the last song was done.

"Hales?" He asked walking in seeing the TV on. "You there?"

"Yeah…" Said Haley walking outside the bathroom pale white.

Chris quickly walked to her. "What's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders while glancing at her slightly panicking.

"I don't think I'll be touring with you this summer." Said Haley like in a dream.

"Oh…" Said Chris wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok you need to spend time with your family and set things right before college start I understand," he said with a soft voice but frowned when he realized that Haley's arms where still hanging and he felt the moist of her tears on his shirt. He broke their hug.

"What is it Haley?" He asked locking eyes.

"I…I'm…I'm pregnant," She said showing him the pregnancy test she was holding in her right hand.

**In next chapter: Graduation time has come. What happen when old lovers meet?**


	24. I’m going to stop pretending

**A.N: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. A big kudos to all of you. So anyway here you get some Naley as promised and all I have to say is keep hope lol.

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. As for the next chapter it might take a bit of time because I'll be really busy next week but I'll do my best to update asap.

**Chapter 24: I'm going to stop pretending I didn't break your heart**

Haley wasn't sleeping and knew she wouldn't be able to anytime soon. She had just flown back from Palo Alto with Chris and it felt so strange to be back in her home, in her town, which such a big secret growing inside of her.

Haley couldn't help worrying and thinking that maybe Chris was right, maybe she should come clean about the baby, but a part of her just couldn't. Not yet.

Chris was totally and furiously opposed to her desire to hide her pregnancy. He even gave her an ultimatum, come clean before then end of the summer or he will come clean for her.

"_How can someone so smart can be so stupid? " Chris asked angrily when she told him she didn'__t want to tell Nathan he was the father of her baby. "Are you going to pretend it was a very good mechanical doll?" He added with sarcasm. "Geez Haley you just gained a whole new level of moronic!"_

Haley let a growl of frustration escape and tossed angrily in her bed.

Her mother was so proud of her achievement she didn't want to disappoint her and tell her she was pregnant. As for Lucas, he was just acting civil with her and didn't miss an occasion to rub in her face all the plans he had concerning Duke with Nathan in the coming fall.

"_I don'__t care if you think I__'__m betraying you," said Chris seriously in the plane. "I__'__m ok giving you this amount of time to be prepared, but if Nathan doesn__'__t know by August, I__'__ll tell him myself." He added stubbornly. "I swear to god I will Haley." He told her shaking his head sadly. "I__'__m ready to loose you as a friend Haley to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." He added looking into her eyes to show her he meant every word. _

Haley agreed to come clean before the first day of school, but she still had a problem accepting this pregnancy herself. She didn't even tell Sam the truth or anyone else yet.

Haley stood up from her bed and decided to go for a walk. Maybe the cool air of the night would help her find some sleep. Haley put on the Stanford sweatshirt Chris gave her and quietly sneaked out of the house.

She left the house quietly, trying not to make a noise, and took a deep breath while shivering under the fresh night breeze.

She started to walk knowing exactly where she will end up. After a while she stopped and looked in front of her with a smile.

_The river court, _She thought happily, feeling some kind a peace growing in her.

It was one of her special places, and her brothers too. She missed their relationship so much. She sat on a picnic table and look at the river, while instinctively wrapping her arms around her chest as to hold herself together.

She heard some steps beside her and smiled. She knew Lucas would join her. He was her brother after all. She turned around with a smile on her face, which faded almost immediately. It wasn't Lucas standing in front of her no…It was Nathan with a basketball.

Haley stood up looking down. She wasn't ready to let him see right through her now, and she knew he was the only one able to do so.

She quietly nodded a sort of Hello walking pass him to leave.

"Is it always going to be like that?" Asked Nathan not even bothering turning around.

Haley turned around surprised to hear that much pain and resignation in his voice.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" She asked honestly confused. She sighed, upset against herself for wanting to know.

"You avoiding me…. Acting like I don't exist in your world." He added his voice full of pain. He still kept his back on her.

Haley kept her eyes on his back for a while too surprised to even answer. She finally closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to hurt him.

"No Nate, it won't always be like this." She said nicely keeping her eyes closed. "I just need some time to heal and avoiding this, you, well it's the best for me," she added honestly, even if it hurt her to finally say it to him. "I need to keep what I got left of sanity and…and being far away from you it the best I can do." She slowly opened her eyes. Nathan was now facing her his eyes dark blue, she remembered it was always like that when he was experiencing strong feelings. She saw him amercing an approach, but raised her hand to stop him. "Stay where you are please." She asked in a begging tone because she knew that having him too close in the state she already was would push her over the edge, she would fall into his arms.

Nathan froze on the spot. He expected many different tones, but begging was defiantly not one of them. _What did I do to her? _He thought sadly a strong feeling of self-loathing taking him over.

"We really need to talk." He said nicely. He thought he would have more time to prepare his speech, but there she was standing in front of him in a oversized sweatshirt. She seemed really tired, really frail, so fragile…so broken. He wanted to protect her.

"I know we do…" She said honestly, "But not now…not yet," she said shaking her head side to side.

"It's really important Hales I -" Started Nathan wanting to get all this out.

"But there's only one thing I want to tell you now. It's thank you." She said cutting him off completely ignoring his interruption.

"You thank…. ME?" He asked with disbelief.

"You gave me what I always dreamed of and I didn't know it." She said mysteriously

Nathan's look darkened. "Stanford…." He whispered.

"Well...for one part," She said elusively. Thinking more that the baby she was carrying was the best thing she had. Her new goal… "Thank you Nathan." She said again "And we'll talk…. We'll talk soon enough," she said walking away without a glance behind her.

Nathan stood there, knowing that his big secret would have to wait a bit longer. He chickened out. He was scared to be rejected by her. He wouldn't be able to bare it. "You don't understand…I still love you…you're still my heart. I need you back…I want to breath again," He whispered once she was clearly out of earshot in the dark night.

_Soon enough… _they both thought

**23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

"Please all make a warm welcome to this years Valedictorian, Haley James!" Announced Principal Turner a roar of applause breaking out around them.

Haley stood up and looked at all the faces full of hope and pride to be there today. Haley took the time to study each of her friends and her brothers' face; once she found Nathan's face she instinctively brought her hand to her belly. _Your baby… _She thought with nostalgia and pride.

"It looks like we made it didn't we?" Asked Haley with a laugh while the others eagerly nodded and laughed with her. She took a deep breath. "Today is the end of an Era and you all should be proud of what you have accomplished." Said Haley while the stress was leaving her. "Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives and it can be scary for some of us to face the big unknown, but never be scared of the unexpected because it's usually from these moments that the biggest joys come from." Added Haley looking around thinking about the baby she was expecting. "Face the future bravely, look straight in front of you and whatever road you take only the goal matters, so please don't forget to enjoy the ride. Live every moment to the fullest and don't be scared to try and love, because life is way to short to live it with regrets. As for the unexpected part remember that life doesn't give you the people you want," she said quickly looking at Nathan before concentrating her eyes on the wide audience again. "It gives you the people you need to help you, to love you, to leave you and to make you the person you were meant to be." Added Haley looking at Chris and her mother now.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off Haley. She was just stunning, glowing, and she didn't know how right she was on her speech. He was missing her so much, his heart aching at every one of her words. She was his heart and she stopped believing in it.

"Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past, stop planning the future…stop trying to figure out precisely how we feel, stop deciding with our mind what we want our heart to feel…Sometimes we just have to go with whatever happens, happens. Well…" Added Haley with a laugh. "All this rambling just to tell you to be proud of what you accomplished so far and just be who you are and say what you really feel because those who mind don't really matter, and those who matter don't mind! So now, as a last word enjoy the ride life takes you on because nobody said it will be easy, but if you take the opportunities thrown at you I can promise it will be worth it!" Said Haley sincerely taking her hat off and throwing it in the air as the rest of the graduation class did the same.

Karen was a bit hurt that her daughter decided to spend so little time home, but she didn't discuss her decision. She knew her daughter didn't say the whole truth about her break-up with Nathan, and she thought that taking some distance between the two wouldn't hurt.

Once Haley was done and that the students were dismissed she walked down to Peyton and Lucas with a smile. She was going back to Palo Alto the next morning after arriving to Tree Hill just the day before.

"Hey!" Said Haley nicely crossing her arms on her chest.

"Hey…" Said Lucas pouting. He was still angry at Haley since he found out she wouldn't be spending the summer in Tree Hill with her friends and he was still pretty upset against her for dumping Nathan and choosing Stanford.

Peyton slapped Lucas' arm quite nastily her eyes glaring at him.

Haley sighed shaking her head. "Come on Bro…Let's smile today…We won't see each other for quite some time and…"

"And whose fault is that?" Asked Lucas aggressively. "Not mine that's for sure!!"

Nathan walked to them, he wanted to hear Haley's voice, and he wanted to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"If this is the way you want things to end between us…" Said Haley sadly. "Fine…Take care of yourself…." She added looking successively to Lucas Peyton and Nathan. "I guess I'll spend my last day home with the people who really want me around," she added looking at her mother who was chatting with Brooke, Jake and Chris. "I'm so proud of you guys…All of you," she added sadly looking at Nathan from the corner of her eye.

Nathan felt an electrical shock going through his spine, but he just smile. She was proud of him and that was all that really mattered.

"Well…you should be pleased someone is proud of you!" Said Peyton harshly to Lucas. "Because as far I'm concerned I'm not!!" She added shaking her head with disappointment. She looked nastily to Nathan too. "Maybe you don't know the whole story…Maybe you need to open your eyes!" She added to Lucas' attention.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to open your eyes!" Added Lucas stubbornly looking at Peyton with certitude.

"You know what? Whatever dude!" She added with clear annoyance. "I hope you two dill holes have fun," She said before turning her back and joining Haley little group.

"Don't worry man...I've got your back," said Lucas nicely patting Nathan's back, seeing sadness in his eyes while watching Haley laughing.

"That's the problem bro…Maybe you shouldn't," said Nathan nicely. "We'll have to talk soon," he added ready to tell the truth to Lucas. He hated how Lucas was treating Haley and even if she was the one who wanted it that way, he preferred to lose his best friend then to see this sadness in Haley's eyes again.

"Yeah, but as for now…I need some air!" Added Lucas leaving the room.

**23232323232323232323232323**

The next morning they were all reunited to say bye to Haley and Chris, who were flying back to California.

Brooke promised her best friend to come spend a couple of weeks before going to NYU with Jake.

Karen hugged Chris tightly. "Take care of my baby." She told him sadly.

"I'll protect her with my life," said Chris sincerely looking into Karen's sad eyes.

"I know you will," said Karen nodding before concentrating her attention on Haley again. "Take care of yourself baby." She said stroking her daughter's cheek. "I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your dad is thrilled too." Added Karen with a smile. "You were his little Stanford princess," she said chuckling. "You're destined for greatness Haley James…" Added Karen kissing her daughter forehead affectionately.

"So I've been told," said Haley trying to joke, looking around to see if her brother was there. She couldn't believe that after what happened he was stubborn enough not to come and say bye. _Well…so much for unconditional brotherly love _she thought sarcastically. _It__'__s worth as much as Nathan__'__s always and forever. _She added to herself shaking her head.

"I'm sorry baby," Said Karen seeing the sadness in Haley's brown eyes. "I really thought he would come." Lucas didn't spend the night at their house. He just texted his mother saying he was fine and that he would be back home the next day. "I guess you are both as stubborn, but I'm sure he'll come around and come to visit with me this summer." Added Karen with confidence knowing that she was about to make her son see hell for not saying goodbye to his sister.

Peyton hugged Haley tightly not wanting to say anything. She drove Jake and Brooke to the airport and she couldn't believe that Lucas bailed on Haley like this. He was going to regret it, she promised herself. Now was the time for him to face the truth.

As soon as Haley and Chris' plane left Peyton said bye to the others, Karen said it was not a problem for her to drive Jake and Brooke home. Peyton said she had something important to do, she didn't specify that what she had to do was hurting her boyfriend and maybe break a few of his bones.

Peyton drove to Nathan's beach house. She knew that when Lucas needed a good hide out that's where he went because he had a set of keys.

Peyton saw his car and parked beside it. "You're so going to regret it…" She said walking in. Lucas had the bad habit of not locking doors.

Peyton quietly walked up and found Lucas fast asleep in one of the bedrooms, she looked around and found a basketball on the floor.

"Hey James!" She shouted throwing the ball as hard as she could at Lucas.

Lucas shouted with pain and jumped out of bed. "Are you insane?" Shouted Lucas with anger and disbelief.

"No, but you're a moron!" Said Peyton red with anger, her hands on her hips. "I didn't want to mettle, but geez you're so stupid and blind!!" She groaned with desperation. "Enough is enough!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Lucas angry too now.

"Your sister that's who!! We both know she's not the one who broke up with Nathan!" Said Peyton seriously.

"She…" started Lucas.

"She what?" Started Peyton cutting him off. "I don't know why she told you she did, but if you have only half a brain you would have known she was lying!" Said Peyton standing straight and crossing her arms on her chest. "Maybe you need to open your eyes and see the facts! If you had just thought for a minute you'd have known she was lying!"

"I would have if I didn't know some facts that you obviously don't so please!!" Said Lucas aggressively. He hated that Peyton didn't trust his judgment. "Don't mettle in things you don't know about, and maybe you're the one who needs to open their eyes!!"

"Oh Yeah?" Asked Peyton with defiance shining in her eyes. "Well just think for a sec…." She added starting to pace the room. "Haley told you she received her letter for Stanford about a week before most Universities deadlines! She had to receive the acceptance, before but she told you she was going to Duke! And…and she got a freaking tattoo with Nathan's jersey number the day before they broke up so please!!" Shouted Peyton thinking she was totally winning the argument.

"Yeah? Well HE bought an engagement ring the day before so suck it young lady!!" Shouted Lucas regretting immediately to have revealed Nathan's secret out of anger. That was the reason they went to the mall. When Nathan told Lucas he intended to ask Haley to marry him Lucas freaked out saying they were too young and all, but Nathan said they would wait after college to get married, he just wanted her to be his forever and Lucas agreed seeing all the love in his eyes.

Peyton sat on the bed in shock. "He was…. I…It doesn't make any sense!" She simply said with confusion.

Lucas sighed with frustration and sat beside her. "I know it doesn't, but you see why I believed Haley right?" He asked nicely finally realizing that Peyton was only trying to help. "Nathan wouldn't have broken up with her after what he told me…after what he bought! It doesn't make any sense!" He added putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah, but…Haley broke down at Brookes' place telling her that Nathan just dumped her! Apparently she was so hurt that even Jake got teary eyed!" Added Peyton like she was talking to herself. "That's why they're so cold with him."

"Yeah it doesn't make any sense…" Added Lucas thinking too, but he finally froze when it finally sunk in. "Wait! My sister got a tattoo??" Asked Lucas finally realizing what Peyton said.

Peyton grimaced. "Yeah…." She said uncomfortably. "You weren't supposed to find out, but she got the number 23 tattooed on her lower back."

"Haley wouldn't do something that permanent and crazy with over analyzing it." Simply stated Lucas. "She wouldn't break up…." He added seriously with a darker tone picking his mobile up and dialing Nathan's number.

As soon as Nathan picked up Lucas went straight to the essential. "We need to talk man…" Said Lucas trying to sound cool.

"_Yeah…About what?" Asked Nathan_

"She never broke up with you did she?" Asked Lucas taking a deep breath.

"_No she didn'__t," finally admitted Nathan in sad tone._

"I'll be over in 20 minutes," Said Lucas hanging up. I'll know the whole truth by tonight he said giving a quick kiss to Peyton.

"Please stay calm Luke!" Said Peyton with worriedly. "I'm sure there 's a pretty logical reason even if I can't think of one right now." She stood up while he threw his jeans on and grabbed his shirt. "They are both clearly hurt don't add any more distress ok?" Asked Peyton nicely.

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you Blondie…do you know that?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"I had a feeling," She told him with a smile before he raced out of the room.

**In next chapter: It's only life…better take things as they come. **


	25. My heart is by you

**_A.N:_ **Hey guys! Here is the chapter 25. I really hope you like it. I want to give a big cyber hug to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

The song I used in this chapter is _By you_ by The Mitch Hansen Band.

Oh by the way you should all keep hope because in next chapter….you do get the Naley you're all waiting for!

Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Take care.

_**Chapter 25: My Heart is by you**_

It was now 2 weeks that Haley had been back in Palo Alto and she really started to get used to the place. It, weirdly, felt like a new home. Karen and Lucas will be coming to visit in two weeks and she intended to come clean with them then about the baby.

_Two little weeks… _Thought Haley keeping her eyes on the calendar grimacing. She could already imagine her brother's reaction. "Lucas…." She said in a whisper. He called her about two days after her return to California apologizing about his behaviour of the last few months and told her that being her brother should have been his priority.

Haley shook her head. She was sure that Lucas found out the truth about her break up with Nathan because there were no other way for which he would be so apologetic but he didn't say a thing. Maybe he was too scared to hurt her.

She heard the door slam and she couldn't help the bright smile from spreading on her face. Sam found her a terrific job. She was a songwriter now and it was just because of him. He didn't understand why she didn't want to have a singing career but it was mainly because he still didn't know about the baby. "_Your texts should still be listen to." He said nicely. "You will change the word through the lyrics and believe me, your words are really touching deep in the soul." _

So now, 4 days after signing her contract, Haley was an official songwriter for a major label and it was all because of Sam. She was so thankful. Sometimes it was just like he knew what she wanted. What she expected. Like he could read her mind.

"Come on girl! Time to rock the show!" Said Sam with enthusiasms as they decided to go to cinema today.

Haley turned around and gave him a bear hug while he kissed the top of her head. Chris cancelled the summer tour in order to stay with Haley. She felt really bad about it but he assured that it was fine and that it was maybe a good idea for him to finish the album first anyway. The tour will promote it. Haley was too happy to keep him around to try to read in his mind, she quickly decided to accept his words.

However, there were some dates that Chris couldn't cancel and during these couple of days, Sam was gladly taking the best friend spot left vacant by Chris.

"Yeah," said Haley nodding taking her bag. "What are you going to make me see?" She asked with suspicion.

Sam overplayed an exasperated sigh. "Damn you asked…" He twitched his mouth. "I was thinking blood, monsters, flesh eating zombies." He said seriously.

"Cool!" Said Haley tapping his shoulder. "You got yourself a deal Sammy." She added passing by him. "Zombies are my soft spot!" she added as a joke.

"That's why I love you!" Said Sam with a laugh.

This remark made Haley shiver but she decided to ignore it. She would talk to him tonight, a clear discussion. She will also tell him about the baby, it was time to face the reality, she would be a mother soon.

Chris has told her to use this week end away to set thing straight with Sam, because even if Haley kept affirming that he was just a good friend, Chris would say, "_you__'__ve got to be blind not to see that he has fallen deeply in love with you." He would say nicely._

"_I know you don'__t want anyone to suffer so talk to him…tell him for the baby" he added before taking his bag. "I__'__ll be back in 2 days."_

After the movie that actually Haley enjoyed and laughed a lot on it Sam invited her for an ice cream.

"You know I'm really impressed" he said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Asked Haley curiously taking a full spoon of her huge chocolate ice cream.

"All the girls in the theatre were like putting their hands on their eyes, hiding on there friends chests screaming and what about you huh?" He laughed louder. "You kept your eyes on the screen all the time laughing to the people getting eaten."

"Well come on!" Said Haley with a laugh "they were running in the zombies direction like they wanted to be Zombie meat balls sandwiches…" she shrugged. "Why? Did you want me to be all girly and burry my face on your broad chest?" She asked on a sarcastic tone sticking her tongue out.

Sam looked at her for a couple of second before shrugging slightly. "Maybe…." he said in a whisper.

Haley took a deep breath. "We…I think we need to talk." She said suddenly serious and grave.

"Kay, shoot!" Said Sam slowly putting a spoon of ice cream on his mouth. He knew this tone by now and he knew that he wasn't going to like what was coming his way.

"Not here," Said Haley nicely. "Let's drive back." She added standing up from the chair to show him she wanted to go now. She was 10 weeks pregnant now and her belly was still flat. She was wondering when it would started to show.

When they made it back to the flat, Sam could see Haley discomfort grow each minute, which made his heart race faster. What was she about say?

"Please take a seat," said Haley pointing to the sofa.

Sam just nodded and took his seat, not wanting to argue anything with her.

Haley sat on the coffee table in order to face him. She start interlacing her fingers so hard that her joints were white through her skin.

Sam saw her stressed actions and took her hands trying to break the ball she made with them. "Come on Haley…whatever you have to say I can take it!" He said nicely trying to hide his stress. "Just speak your mind… Remember anything, but lies between us" He added an encouraging tone recalling the day they talked about preferring a painful truth then a sweet lie and they swore to always be honest with each other whatever how painful it could get.

"Ok…" said Haley nodding looking at his hands now wrapping hers. "Well, I… I know it can sound a bit silly," she said the voice shivering with uncertainty. "But… well…I…It's just that…. Well…." She blushed so hard that she could feel her cheeks burn.

Sam had a nervous laugh. "That bad, huh?" He asked trying to sound as if he was joking. "You're so straight forward usually." He added squeezing her hands.

She looked up and sighed loudly. "Chris said you probably got a little crush on me and well…" She didn't say what Chris exactly said which was. _'__He is head over heels in love with you.__'_"It can't be too big cuz I can't see it, but I need to know if it's true… If it's more then just friendship to you..." She added looking into his eyes.

He could see in her eyes that she was begging for the truth. _What do I have to loose anyway? _He asked himself. _She will never be mine_. He smiled at her softly and kept his hands on hers. "This is utterly idiotic," he said seriously. "I don't have a little crush on you."

Haley sighed in relief.

"I'm in love with you…" He added looking away this time. "I'm deeply in love with you Haley James. I know I've only known you 6 weeks, I know you still love this…guy," added Sam still uncomfortable with that fact that she and Chris didn't even want to tell him his name. "But I just -"

"I'm pregnant!" Said Haley cutting him off. "I'm pregnant with his child." She added like it was a justification for everything.

Sam looked at her with disbelief. "Oh…" was the only thing he could say. He waited for a couple of minutes thinking. "But…" he frowned "I don't know much about babies, but you said you broke up about 5 months ago now…and…" he pointed to her belly.

"Oh right" Said Haley with a little smile. "Well that's why I told you that our official break up was almost 5 months ago. But well…" She cleared her throat "we did get some, how can I say, _'__action__'_about 10 weeks ago." She added uncomfortably.

"Oh…" Repeated Sam stupidly. "Well…what can I say? Not much…" He added trying his best to smile.

"But I like you Sam…you're such a great friend and even if I haven't known you that long, I know we're connecting on so many levels." Haley's visions started to blur as her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm…I'm so sorry." She said the voice shivering.

"What?" Asked Sam the eyes widening with both surprise and panic to realize he was the cause of her tears. "No, no, no! Don't cry!" He closed the distance between them pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what you are apologizing for." He said stroking her hair feeling her tears wetting his shirt.

"I'm hurting you…I should have seen what was happening." She said between her sobs. "And now… now I'm doing the exact same thing that I lived not so long along" she added shaking her head on his chest.

Sam broke their embrace and bent down for their face to be at the same level. "Look at me Haley." He said seriously, Haley kept looking down while sniffling ungracefully. _Damn, I even find her cute then. _Thought Sam, angry with himself. "Look at me…." He added gently bringing his hand to her chin in order for her eyes to meet his. He smiled to her warmly. "You never gave me any kind of hope Hales," He said sincerely. "I knew you didn't see me like that and I still did whatever I wanted. You shouldn't feel bad about anything."

Haley was still crying, but it was quieter. Sam smoothly dried her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sure it will fade," he said trying to make it sound sincere. She sobbed once more nodding. "Awww come here!" He said pulling her into a hug again. "Everything will be okay…. Just fine." He added slowly rocking her on the spot while stroking her hair.

**232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323**

Nathan was in his bedroom looking at the engagement ring he bought for Haley. He let his fingers brush it and he sighed loudly.

He didn't even know why he broke up with her in the first place. It seemed to be the right decision at the time, the only thing sane to do. The only answer he could find. He honestly believed that Haley would move on and that his own pain will fade with time, but his pain kept increasing and even if she refused to admit it he knew that Haley was living the same agony. Maybe she was feeling the same as he was… Maybe she considered that going through all that without him was just pointless.

"I will always love you… And that will never change." He said to the ring picturing it at Haley's finger.

Lucas somehow forgave him for the whole mess. Maybe it was because he could see all the pain that he was already experiencing and he thought it was enough of a punishment.

Nathan closed the box and threw it on his desk drawer before letting his hands run on his face. He decided to wait the end of the summer. The whole group would have gone to visit Haley and he would go to and ask her to marry him. He'll tell her that distance didn't matter and that his heart was in Palo Alto this all time anyway, never leaving her side for a second.

"Once you meet the sun how could you settle for just a random star?" He asked rhetorically looking at the picture of Haley and him in which they were both grimacing. He had a small laugh. She was always complaining that his hands were so cold, but he kept arguing it was not true. It was her skin that was too hot.

Nathan heard the doorbell and rolled his eyes with exasperation. Lucas was coming everyday with a lame excuse for Nathan to go out for a while because if it weren't for him, Nathan would have been probably stuck in his bedroom till the first day of college.

"I'm coming James!" Shouted Nathan coming down the stair. "What lame excuse have you found today?" He added opening the door.

"Hello Nathan…" Said a cold voice.

"Keller!" Said Nathan with clear surprise in the voice. "What-" He frown worried. "Is Haley okay?" He asked with the worry showing in his voice. "Is she here too?" He continued.

"Can I come in?" Asked Chris still coldly. He knew he was betraying his own ultimatum. _But desperate situation asks for desperate measures right? _He thought to himself.

Nathan let Chris in. Chris looked around with an appreciative nod before turning around to face Nathan.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah Haley is fine…Well, as fine as she can be." He shrugged. "And, no, she is not here… She doesn't even know I'm here," he added with a sarcastic laugh. "I'm supposedly giving some shows in LA." He said putting his bag on the ground, taking out some brown envelope. "I came to give you this," he said giving the envelope to Nathan.

"What is it?" Asked Nathan wary.

"It's a house moron!" Said Chris sarcastically. Then he shook his head. "Sorry…I think Haley's bitterness is somehow imprinting on me. But you know I feel bad to betray her like that it's just…"

He saw Nathan taking the CD out of the envelope and looking at him confused.

"I could have sent it to you, but I thought me showing up would have an effect much more dramatic!" Added Chris like he was a magician. "It's my CD…well a demo of most of my songs…Well Haley wrote 7 songs out of the album but you need to listen to track 5 and 11 please," said Chris seriously. "If you still have some feeling for her you -"

"I love her." Said Nathan of a defensive tone.

"Well… If you _love her_…" Said Chris like he had gravels on the mouth. "You better move your ass and fast."

"I don't get you." Said Nathan still frowning with confusion. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why?" Chris had a sarcastic laugh. "Song 11 will tell you all of it, I think." He said pointing at the CD. "It's the last song she wrote, just a couple of days before coming back to Tree Hill for graduation. As for the why, I just hope that you still had something for her because…" Chris shook his head. "I don't think she is moving on at all, I think she is somehow even getting deeper in her all denial that…" Chris eyebrows scowled with worries. "That I really don't know how she will react when she will have to face it all at once. She is not the girl she once was, even when she was in London she was not like that. Now she is…" Chris stop to think. "Like…Like an empty shell." He added grimacing not sure he found the right words_. And I think your kid needs a father! _He added to himself.

Nathan nodded. It felt like the CD was burning in his hand. He wanted to listen to the songs so much.

"Well I better go," said Chris looking at his watch. "I've got my return flight in 2 hours but…" He flashed at Nathan a warning look. "I'd rather Haley not find out about my little visit, ok?" He asked with a threatening tone that didn't really sound like a question. "As for song 11," he added opening the door, "I know you're not the smartest dude around here so replace the _'__in the woods__'_part with _'__in your living room,__**"**_he added laughing closing the door behind him.

Nathan looked at the CD for a couple of second like if he was hypnotized by it. He finally shook his head and run to his room to listen directly to track 11.

He flinched at the idea to hear Chris's voice on Haley's words, but he had to know.

The sound of a guitar filled the room.

_This hole in my chest has been _

_Getting the best of my life_

_That day in the woods_

_Hurt me more than any kind of _

_Pain in this life ever should_

_What__'__s the cause?_

_I guess I__'__ll walk around in this _

_Empty shell of all that I was_

_Hold myself, who else will?_

_Please be still_

_Get up off the floor and try_

_Never let them see you cry_

_You__'__re swimming now, but_

_Swans were meant to fly. _

Nathan looked at the empty CD case with disbelieve. He hated himself so much in this instant.

_And the chill of your touch_

_I never thought I'll miss the cold so much _

Nathan angrily threw the CD case through the room taking down two trophies in the process.

_If only you knew that this hole_

_Was created by you_

_I can__'__t sleep_

_Dream of you_

_There you are_

_It__'__s not true_

_Get up off the floor and try_

_Never let them see you cry_

_You__'__re swimming now, but_

_Swans were meant to fly_

Nathan sat in the bed numbly. He couldn't believe that those words were written by Haley… His Haley… His eyes automatically locked on the picture of both of them grimacing. Her eyes full of sparkles.

_I walk to the edge, I look at the sea_

_I never imagined how easy it__'__d be_

_You leave me no choice to hear your voice_

_I feel so free_

_It__'__s difficult to live out each day_

_I wonder where you are. _

"That's it!" Shouted Nathan turning of the player. He couldn't bear being in her tortured head any longer knowing he was the only one to blame for it. "I know what I've got to do," he added seriously.

About an hour later Nathan was at the River Court knowing that Lucas would be there. He was training 4 hours everyday to be ready for Duke.

"Hey Bro…." Said Lucas giving a quick glance at Nathan before concentrating at shooting hoops again.

"I'm going to Palo Alto." Said Nathan showing him the plane ticket. "I'm going to see Haley."

Lucas stopped and looked at Nathan with a big smile and just nodded in approval. "When are you coming back?"

"I'm not," said Nathan seriously.

"No way! They did it?" Asked Lucas with joy and disbelieve mix in his voice. "You're going to be a cardinal?"

"Nope…" Said Nathan shaking his head negatively. "I'll stand in front off her with everything to lose. I'll stay there and I'll wait for her to forgive me. I'll do whatever I need to get her back."

Lucas mouth dropped with surprise.

"I'll find a little college next year in the Palo Alto area." Said Nathan sure of himself. "And if I don't then whatever! I should have realized that all that mattered was us being together." He let his hands run through his hair.

"Think about this Nate," finally said Lucas realizing what his friend was about to do. "You're just giving up on everything, not even knowing what to expect there!" Said Lucas slightly panicking. "Go there first… See how things will turn."

"No!" Said Nathan no leaving any place for anymore argumentation. "I already called Duke, I've got to stay here a week to deal with all the consequences with my dad and then I'll take the plane. Whatever she gives me, a chance again or not, is just pointless for now. As long as I'm near her I will breathe again and it will leave me plenty of time to win her back, showing her I'm the one for her and that she clearly is the one for me." He added stubbornly. "Nothing makes sense without her by my side Luke!" He said more as a plea then anything. "I… It's like the world doesn't have any sense without her. Basketball can't keep me satisfied anymore." He bite his bottom lip a bit embarrassed to show it all to Lucas because he was still her brother. "She is the only one able to make me feel whole. She is my only reason for this world to keep turning. I used to long for her smile, to see the sparkles in her eyes, and…I'm too hurt…too selfish to continue fighting all of this. I want her and nothing else matters."

"I…wow… That's was quite a speech!" Said Lucas sincerely impressed. "I think there is nothing to add. You are two parts of a whole I just hope that pride and self preservation will not be already too much to overcome." Added Lucas sadly.

"I'll not give up, not today not tomorrow. It will take the time it needs to take but she'll trust me and love me again." Said Nathan in a positive tone, but he was praying in his head, praying as he never prayed before, like if his life was depending on it, and somewhere it did.


	26. Near to you

**A.N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me almost two weeks to update but I was really super busy and I really wanted this chapter to be good. I mean it's Naley we're talking about lol. Well…I made this chapter extra long for you to forgive me. I really hope that you guys are going to like it, Please don't forget to review and tell we what you think. A big thank you to the one who reviewed the latest chapter, it really motivated me to do better and to write more.

**Chapter 26: Near to you**

"Please tell me I made the right decision," begged Haley, as she sat, breathing heavily and beginning to panic.

"You made the right decision," said Sam calmly kneeling in front of her rubbing her legs with a smile.

"Definitely the right decision," added Chris who was beside her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Tell me, I won't lose it all on Stage." She asked panicking even more. She shook her head and groaned.

"You won't lose it Hales," said Sam still kneeled in front of her. "Just look at Chris…" He added looking up at Chris for some help.

Chris sighed. He was trying to involve her in as many activities as he could to set her mind off the pregnancy. It was a week now since he had been in Tree Hill and he was really upset that his plan failed miserably. He thought that Nathan would have showed up on their door step by now or at least phoned her. "Keep your eyes on me sweetie," he said now rubbing her back. "Plus with all the lights you won't see the public anyway."

"Ehhh." She grimaced, "Why on earth did I agree to that?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

"Because I asked you… Because you love me and because you know it is the right thing to do for your super friend," said Chris trying to make her laugh which failed as most of his jokes did these days when it came to her.

"You can still try to go all Carrie on them if you're bored…" Said Sam grimacing trying too.

She finally had a quick laugh and looked at Sam gratefully. "You always know how to make me feel better… It's so strange."

"Indeed it is…." Added Chris puzzled. "It's almost our call." He added nicely helping her up. It was a concert for a foundation and Chris convinced Haley to sing a duet with him, the song _Love Hurts _that she wrote for him. It was mainly some local artists who were going to be onstage, but some big names gladly came around for one song or two.

She gave a helpless look at Sam, the one of the condemned walking the green mile.

Sam laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "It will only be about 4 minutes and I'll be near the bar," he said lightly. "I'll try to concentrate all my positive energy on you I swear."

Haley smiled sincerely, "You've got the gift…" She said passing him by. "You really know how to calm me down." She added gently rubbing his forearm without even thinking.

"Precious!" Said Chris not really trying to hide the sarcasm. He didn't want Sam and Haley to grow closer then they were already or he knew that one of them would definitely end up hurt.

As soon as Haley and Chris left to join the little area backstage, Sam went down to fetch a drink.

As soon as Sam saw them get on stage he unconsciously hold his breath. _Just chill, She is going to be fine. _He though keeping his eyes locked on Haley.

As soon as Haley started to sing, She kept her eyes on Chris. Sam finally expired on a loud and relived sigh.

"A friend I presume?" Asked someone beside him.

"Yeah…" Said Sam looking to the guy standing beside him. "Is it that obvious?" He added grimacing, "She was a bit stressed…I just…."

"I can recognize the stress for someone going on stage," said the man with a laugh. "I've got a friend who is a singer too."

"Oh…." Said Sam feeling more and more confident as the song continued. "She was a bit stressed before going on stage so…" He slightly shrugged. "She succeeded to give me her apprehension." He added laughing sincerely.

"Yeah…" Said the guys smiling back. "I hope she will have a fantastic career. She sounds like an angel." He added sincerely.

"She does…" Said Sam lost in his thought, the song was almost over. "Well…I better go meet her it was nice meeting you." Said Sam sincerely giving him his hand. "My Name is Sam Winchester." He added shaking his hand.

"My name is Nathan Scott…." Said Nathan standing straight keeping his eyes on Sam, but was disappointed not to see any sign of acknowledgment in Sam's eyes.

"Well Nathan Scott nice to meet you… See you around!" Said Sam waving as he headed backstage to meet with Haley and Chris.

Nathan looked at Sam leave to go backstage. His plane just landed a couple of hours ago. He checked Chris's website before coming and found out about the show. He took a quick shower to the hotel he was staying and came here. So Haley had some new friends who didn't even know he ever existed….He thought pained.

**--**

As soon as Sam made it backstage Haley was coming out and jumped into his arms still high on the adrenaline rush that singing in public always put her in.

"It was so great!" She shouted with a wide smile still in his arms.

"You were fantastic honey!" Said Sam sincerely. "I even talked with one of your new fans," he said nicely. "Are you sure you don't want to be a singer?" He added putting her down.

She shook her head negatively. "I'm sure!" She said with no trace of doubt in her voice. "I've got something much more important coming my way," she said rubbing her belly. "And it's my life now" she added with a smile. "I mean…how is it possible to love someone that much when you didn't even meet?" She asked rhetorically.

Sam kissed her forehead. "Ok…I'll drive you home" he said nicely knowing that Chris will stay here for a while.

Haley nodded grateful. She really wanted to rest and the noise was getting her drunk. She looked around to say bye to Chris but she couldn't see him. "Ok let's go," she said turning around wrapping her arm around Sam's waist. Now the rush came down harder and she felt even more tired.

"Hales! Wait!" Shouted Chris behind her running to catch up. "I've got someone to introduce you to!" He added pointing to someone walking their way with a big smile on his face.

"Fuck! Gavin Degraw!" Shouted Haley with disbelief reddening immediately realizing she spoke loudly and that everybody including Gavin heard her.

"Nice to meet you Haley." Said Gavin with a small chuckle. "I read your lyrics.You're really talented." He added nicely.

Haley opened the mouth but no sound came out. Sam squeezed her shoulder in order to give her some courage.

"I'm pregnant," she finally burbled out.

Gavin scowled at her. Sam looked at Haley the eyes wide with surprise and Chris mouthing a _'__what the fuck?__'_from behind Gavin.

"Ummm….Congratulations?…" Said Gavin confused.

Sam burst into laugher. "Oh come on Haley! Stop messing around," he said. "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Degraw. We're huge fans!!" He added trying to sound nonchalant turning around forcing Haley to follow, she seemed frozen on the spot.

**23232323232323232323232323**

They were driving for about 5 minutes when Haley finally reacted.

She groaned and rested her head against the window.

Sam pressed his lips together to stop his smile. "You're back." He said nicely.

"I can't believe I said that!" She said the voice full of distress. "Told you I was a huge moron when I was impressed."

"I can't deny that!" Said Sam who couldn't help the laugher in his voice now.

"So not helping!!" Shouted Haley not really offended slapping his leg. "Ohmygosh! I said _'__I__'__m pregnant__'_to Gavin Degraw!"

"Oh chill out Hales…" Said Sam brushing off her comment. "It's not like you're going to see him soon and it's true, you're pregnant!"

She stuck her tongue out before groaning again resting her forehead on the window again. "It's these freaking hormones!" She said like she was talking to herself, "they're probably eating my brain up!"

Sam laughed a bit and decided to change subject knowing how Haley will keep beating herself up for this _little awkward moment_.

"So, your brother is going to be a Blue Devil next year, huh?" Asked Sam changing subject.

"Yeah….". She said concentrating her attention on Sam again.

"So, who are you going to support this year?" He asked cheekily. "Will you be a Devil or a bird?" He asked referring to the cardinals.

She laughed to his reference and shook her head. "Officially, in public, I'll be a Cardinal, but I'll always be a Blue Devil at heart," she added _and in more ways than one, _she added to herself.

"I love it… I always thought you had a devilish side," he said parking the car. "Plus you've got more chance to be satisfied. I mean the Cardinal shooting guard lost his offer yesterday... Point shaving" he added shaking his head with disgust.

"Really?" Asked Haley finally interested. "Oh my…" She twisted her lips "I bet Dawkins is going crazy loosing such an important player just a few weeks before they start."

They were in front of her door. She turned around and smiled. "Thanks so much for changing my mind for a while." She said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," said Sam huskily standing so close to her that she could feel his body heat irradiating on hers. "I love when I see your smile… I love how it starts in your eyes and spread across your face." He smiled brightly. "There is no other feeling compared to that… At least for me." He said softly brushing her cheek with his fingertips.

Haley felt her heart tighten in her chest_. It is the point of no return… Was it only friendship?_ She asked to herself looking into his eyes. "My heart will always be his…" she said in a whisper.

Sam took small step forward again and took a deep breath. "Is there a chance that I'll get just a small part of it…one day?" he asked whispering too.

"One day?…" She repeated on the interrogatory tone. "I…I dunno…" She looked up into his eyes again. "But you deserve so much more," she said knowing that even if she would give him a chance she would never love him as much as she loved Nathan, as much as he deserved to be loved.

"That's enough for me…" He said slowly bending his head concentrating on her full lips. He finally reached her lips and brushed his lips gently against hers. Sam gently pulled away, but kept his eyes locked on her face.

Haley widen her eyes, she thought she was having a vision. Maybe she was feeling some guilt on letting Sam kissing her. Here he was standing a couple of feet from them with an undefined look on his face. "Nathan…." She whispered in a breath, closing her eyes tight and opening them again, but he was still standing there.

Sam saw the pain in her eyes and turned around.

"Do… Do you see him?" Asked Haley with incertitude. Her voice was so low that Sam had trouble hearing her.

He just nodded positively understanding, seeing how she instantaneously put a protective hand on her belly that it was him…the guy who owned her heart.

"Hey Haley…" Said Nathan nicely trying to hide the pain he just felt seeing another man then him so close to her.

Haley stood there, frozen, every muscle in her body stiffed.

"I…I came here for you." He said nicely. "I'm staying at the Inn down the road." He added trying to keep his eyes on her and not looking at the man who was standing so close to her. "I'll be waiting for you," he added with a sad smile. "I have all the time in the world… I'm not going anywhere." He added looking down leaving.

Haley stayed there frozen for a while. When she finally came back to reality, Nathan had already left and Sam was looking at her with worries in the eyes.

"I…I… What…" Haley rambled. "He's here, huh?" She added stupidly.

Sam looked at Haley for a couple of seconds and sighed. "Come on…" He said nicely "I'll drive." He added showing her the keys helping her to the car.

Haley nodded positively and followed Sam, still lost in her thoughts.

Once they made it to the Inn Sam looked at her and sighed. "Give me a minute," he said quickly getting out of the car and running to the reception.

Haley kept her eyes on the windshield and jumped when Sam opened her door.

"He is in room 106," said Sam kneeling beside Haley who was still sat in the car.

"Huh?" Asked Haley concentrating her attention on Sam.

"Nathan…Scott…" Said Sam with some difficulty feeling his heart tighten in his chest remembering the guy he met at the club and the love he had read in Haley's eyes when she realized it was no hallucination. "I think you should go to him Haley… Now." He added while grinning his teeth.

Haley got out of the car. "Why?" She asked crooking her head on the side. She saw the confusion and pain mixed on his face. "I mean…not that I don't appreciate your support, but why are you pushing me to face him? It's… It's not at your advantage is it?"

Sam sighed and shrugged slightly. "I never had the advantage Hales," he said sincerely with a small smile. "And well it's better to face it all now…good or bad and…" he laughed for a second, "I'm the good guy…I've got to do the right thing and this is definitely the right thing for you…" he looked down her belly. "For both of you…"

"Thank you so much…" She said in a whisper really impressed by Sam attitude. "You're one of a kind."

"I know that and damn I hate it sometimes!" He said trying to make it sound like a joke, but it was easy to read in his eyes that he was serious. "Anyways…" He said taking her hand and squeezing it. "Whatever your decision...the issues… I'll be there for you…I'll be always be there for you." He slowly walked back to the driver side. "I'll never let you down Haley James…" He said with a soft voice before sitting behind the wheels as he opened the passenger side window bending down to see her. "And don't hesitate to phone me if you need a ride, anytime. Now go up I'll wait a bit before leaving " He added seriously before slowly resting his head on his head rest.

Haley nodded and walked inside the inn. More she got closer to Nathan's room, the more her heart beat faster in her chest. _Calm down Haley! Or you__'__re going to have a heart attack before reaching his door! _She said to herself taking some deep and slow breaths to calm her heart down. _Why is he here? What does he want? _She added to herself finally reaching his door. "I guess I'll found out soon enough," she whispered under her breath knocking quickly at the door.

**232323232323232323232323**

Nathan heard the quick knock and frowned with confusion. He sighed, in his dreams it would be Haley standing at the door, but he knew it was only a dream and he didn't want to keep his expectations too high. He knew it was going to be hard to win her back, to make her trust him again, but what he saw tonight in front of her flat did shake him deep inside. Now, he had this uncontrollable fear that he lost her forever. Just thinking that was breaking his heart, blocking the air in his lungs.

He shook his head and threw a quick look to the shirt on his bed. He was about to take a shower. "I'm coming," he shouted putting his jeans back on but not bothering putting back his shirt.

Nathan opened the door and stayed frozen. _So I am dreaming! _He thought seriously, seeing Haley standing awkwardly in front of his door while biting her bottom lip.

Haley was really surprised and somehow dazzled to see Nathan standing there, bare chest. The musk of his aftershave made her dizzy. _Maybe it was not such a good idea… _she thought seeing him frozen, his eyes locked on her. She scowled at him crooking her head to the side.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to Haley, but wasn't probably more then a minute. She sighed and finally spoke. "Ummm… Are you going to let me in or do you want to talk with me on the door step?" she asked seriously, pleased to be able to hide her confusion.

Nathan shook his head and quickly moved out of the way. "So - Sorry I didn't expect you to come here so fast I…" He twitched his mouth knowing he was going nowhere. Why was he always that lost when he was face to face with her? He rehearsed his speech over and over again, but his mind was blank now that he was with her. "Come in please…." He just added.

Haley nodded quietly and walked in. She looked around, pretending to be judging the room, but she was mainly trying to gain some confidence and some calm.

"So…" She said finally turning around trying to concentrate her eyes on his face knowing that looking at his torso would make her blush furiously and it would be even easier for him to see her trouble. "What are you doing here Nathan?" She asked the voice slightly shaking with expectation.

Nathan put his hands on his pockets and rested his bare back against the wall. "I came here for you," he said looking straight into her eyes. "Only for you…."

"I…What?" She asked the eyes wide with surprise. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Asked Nathan surprised by the question and the suspicion in her voice. "Because I love you," he said like it was an evidence.

Haley snorted and shook her head. "I surely didn't expect that one!" she said on a sarcastic tone but her heart was beating faster now.

"I…I'm tired to fight us, we have to be together and I don't want to fight this reality anymore." Said Nathan finally taking a step forward, but he stopped straight away when he saw Haley take a step back. "I said and…" He shook his head in defeat. "I said and did all these things in order for you to accomplish what you were meant to. I…"

"Wait a minute!" Said Haley raising her index finger to shush him. "You broke my heart, abandoned me…let me live through hell for so long for me?" She asked raising an eyebrow in incredulity while her voice shook with anger.

"I'm sorry…" Said Nathan the voice full of sadness. "But I love you. I really do…I never stopped loving you and…"

"Why? Why now?" Asked Haley with pain. "Why did you change your mind? You're not fair Nate!" She added sitting down on his bed looking down. "You can't just come back into my life like nothing changed! Like I didn't change!" She added sincerely fighting the tears.

Nathan looked down and didn't talk for some long minutes. "I…I just can't keep living away from you Hales…I can only breath when I'm near to you. But…I'm ready to wait." He added nicely.

Haley looked up and frowned but he still had his head down. He seemed so lost. He seemed to be such a little boy…broken. "Wait?" She couldn't help to ask.

"I can see that…you started to move on." He said finally looking up feeling like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

The memory of Nathan's face when Sam kissed her came back in front of her eyes. It was the same expression. "I…" She started

"But it's fair enough." He continued like she hadn't interrupted him. "You're not to blame. You have every right to be with someone else. I…I knew it would happen eventually I just hoped that it wouldn't hurt so much but geez…" He let out a small growl of pain. "It's much worse."

"And what if I'm dating Sam?" She asked out of curiosity. "Will you disappear of my life again? Go to Duke and get on with your life?"

"No!" Said Nathan with a sure voice. "I'm not leaving you again. I'm staying and keeping faith that you'll come back to me… That you'll realize that we belong together and…"

"Yeah, till you grow tired of me again and decide to take a break right?" She asked trying to sound angry but she just sounded sad. "I can't give up Stanford now… I won't follow you to Duke anymore," she added.

Nathan purposely decided to ignore the first part for now on. "Well, that's good that you're not going to Duke because…neither am I." He said with a smile. It was not even hurting him not to have Duke and basketball anymore. It hurt way more to imagine a life without Haley while she started to move on. "I'm here Haley…And I won't go."

"No Duke? What? How? Wh--huh?" She said sounding clearly confused.

"I rejected their offer. I'm standing here begging for you to help me live again." He said now letting all his pain and emotion show in his voice. "I need to breathe again Haley," he said slowly walking toward her as her eyes filled up with tears looking at his face distorted with pain. "I need you to take me back…I need you to love me again…" Nathan finally kneeled in front of her and let some quiet tears fall down his cheeks. "I know it's no excuse, but I never cheated on you… How could I?" He shook his head. "You're the very essence of my being. I…I thought I was doing what was right."

Haley couldn't help, but raised her hand to bring it on his cheeks. She wanted to dry his tears because even after all the pain he made her endure, she couldn't bear to see him so tortured. As soon as her hand touched his skin, she regretted it as she felt her heart accelerating and the air being like ice, frozen in her lungs. But she couldn't remove her hand. Nathan already put his hand on top of her hand and brushed his cheek on her hand while closing his eyes.

"It feels so good…" He said in a whisper. "Just being with you eases the pain."

"You're lucky…" Said Haley in a breath closing her eyes too. "Being with you increase mine…" She admitted.

Nathan opened his eyes, but kept his hand on her. "I'm not here to torment you Hales…I just can't be away from you anymore." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed her palm softly with his lips. "I let you go for all the wrong reasons when I should have fought harder, but… But when I found out about your Stanford offer I just…"

Haley opened her eyes wide. "You knew?" She asked with shock.

Nathan nodded sadly. "I was hurt at first you hidden that from me, but the worse part was that you were about to sacrifice such a dream… A part of you for me and…" He kept his hand on her but brought his free hand to her face and tenderly cupped her cheek. "I was not worth it Haley, but I knew…" he shook his head with defeat. "I knew that if I explained to you that, you would not want to go! There was so much love in your eyes... You loved me much more than I deserved to be loved and…" His voice cracked under the emotion.

"Love…" Said Haley with a voice not much louder then a whisper. It was her dream to hear all that and now…the emotions were eating her up inside.

"I wanted you to have the life you deserved and…I tried to get into Stanford, but it was too late. I thought…I really thought that if I could make you hate me you'll go to Stanford without regret and that…" He kissed her hand again. "I thought that the pain would be bearable and that time will ease it, but…" He had a small laugh. "The pain was still there like in one day eating up every dream…every hope…every joy I ever experienced in my life leaving only this gigantic hole in the place where my heart used to be. I was who I was because you loved me, I became a better person because of you"

"I…I don't know what to say…" Said Haley the voice shivering. "I lived in Hell for so long Nathan… Thinking you didn't love me anymore…" She shook her head. "Thinking that you didn't want me anymore." She added with a sob. "Sorry…it's just too much…I…built my world around you and it was a mistake. I felt so lost…helpless when I lost you."

Nathan saw the pain overshadowing her big brown eyes. He gasped and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his head on her lap. "I'm so sorry…I'll do anything I can to take this pain from you…to start over. I didn't get it… You were fighting hard for us and I thought I was fighting hard for you, but…I just created chaos and I'm sorry… I will never forgive myself for putting through all this pain."

Haley instinctively brought her hand on his head and started stroking his hair gently. "I…I get your point somehow…" She stared. "But…" She took a deep breath still stroking his hair. "I fought hard for us to stay together and well…it didn't take much for _US_ to lose our purpose," she said sadly. "Maybe… Maybe we're not meant to be."

Nathan didn't move, it felt so good to be so close to her again, to feel her fingers in his hair. It was like feeling air filling your lungs after drowning… It was a second life. "Being here on my knees begging you to just reconsider giving us a second chance Haley is a sign… My heart stopped hurting as soon as you walked into this room is also a sign." He took a deep breath. "The fact that I can breath again without a shooting pain is also a sign and…" He tightened his embrace. "And me being ready to give up my life to suppress this sadness and these doubts from your eyes is also a sign… The sign that you're my soul mate, the reason for this planet to continue turning, the reason for me to even exist…"

Haley closed her eyes. "I…I…." She stopped trying to make sense to everything that was happening. "You just threw everything you had to come here, not even knowing if I wanted to be with you?" She asked still incredulous.

Nathan reluctantly raised his head without loosening his embrace. He met her eyes. "I'm just trying to be positive Haley." He said sure of himself.

"It's blind faith Nate!" She said shaking her head.

"Well, maybe…but… But that's all I've got right now." Said Nathan with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Haley brought her hands behind her to loosen Nathan's grip. Nathan didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was so he let go of her.

Haley stood up with some difficulty, all the emotions and the closeness of Nathan body made her weak in the knees.

"You know what blind faith brings Nathan?" She asked rhetorically. "Blind faith conducted armies to their death, empires to their fall, and too many heartbreaks to count." She added more bitter then she intended.

"Talking about experience, huh?" Asked Nathan trying to sound nonchalant, but feeling the horrible guilt and pain filling his body. "Is there anything I could do or say to make you feel better?" He asked sighing heavily and walking back to her. He felt like a satellite without his planet, he had to keep close. "And I didn't throw anything away… The only thing that actually meant a lot…meant everything, was your love and I succeeded to lose that." He closed the distance between them in two quick steps and hugged her tight. "Just... Just tell me there is a chance that you might forgive me one day… That one day you might love me and trust me as you did once and it will be enough… It will be worth it." He added resting his cheek on top of her head smelling her hair that smelled even better then in his memory.

Haley didn't answer, she didn't even move. After a moment Nathan frowned and loosened his embrace putting his hands on her shoulder.

Haley looked in his eyes, but he couldn't see anger or pain. In her eyes there were fear.

Haley brought her hand up in slow motion and rested in on his jaw line while gently brushing his bottom lip with her thumb.

"I'm not mad anymore, Nate," she said nicely looking into his eyes. "As for the love part…" She cleared her throat, "well… It would be an insult to our story not to admit that I still love you and probably always will." She saw a big smile forming on his face. "**BUT**!" She said louder to stop him from moving or interrupting "But I'm scared. No… Scratch that! I'm terrified to let you in again." She said sincerely. "I lived through hell once before and it would be suicide to do it again."

She saw Nathan's face distort with pain again. She pressed her hand a bit more on his cheek.

"I'm not saying that to hurt you because, God forbid, I don't want to hurt you" She said sincerely. "But…I don't think I could go through it again. I don't want to feel so helpless and falling to sleep every night wishing that tomorrow will never come." She shook her head feeling the pain in the pitch of her stomach. "And what's worse is that…." She took her hand away and started to pace in the room. "And the worst part is after everything I've done to try to get over you…to get you out of my mind, the pain only disappeared once I was in your arms." She sighed in despair. She was so weak when he was concerned. "And the only thing I want to say… My brain keep repeating the same thing over and over again!"

"What is it?" Asked Nathan with apprehension.

"I want to say: '_Stay with me, don__'__t let me go because I can__'__t live without you. Don__'__t let me go and hold me tight._' Pathetic, huh?" She added blushing.

Nathan closed the distance and put his hands on both side of her face. "No." He said hoarsely. "It sounded like music to my ears." He said letting some tears fall down his cheeks again. "I would give anything…anything for you to be mine again! I would beg! Sell my soul and I'm not ashamed to say it out loud!" He started to slowly close the distance between their two faces. "I love you Haley James…You've always had my heart, believe it or not." He was not whispering against her lips. "My heart is yours forever…I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Haley closed the distance and was now kissing him.

Nathan growled with pleasure and wrapped his hands around her waist to deepen their kiss.

Once they broke off, both breathless. Nathan pressed his forehead against hers. "Stay with me…" He said in a whisper. "Stay with me tonight…I want to sleep with you in my arms." He kissed her nose. "I need to sleep with you in my arms."

Haley looked at him for a couple of second before finally speak the voice rough with emotion. "I'm pregnant…." She said closing her eyes.


	27. Fix you

**A.N: **Hey guys!! I know it took me forever to update but I had a major writer block!! And somewhere I still have lol. Anyways thanks so much for the nice reviews. I really hope you're going to like this chapter too. don't forget to review and tell me what you think ok?

Also….If you have time please check the story called "_Slow Dancing In A Burning Summer_" by b.freeman it's good and worth checking out.

I would love to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers with a special thanks to my SpiderAngel and Kelly for their constant support.

**Chapter 27: Fix you**

Haley looked into Nathans' eyes but his expression didn't show any sign of the fact that he had heard her. Only his grip on her arms getting stiffer gave away the fact that he did hear her.

"Nate?" She asked softly looking into his eyes. "Nate?" She asked again worriedly. _Is he going into shock on me??_

Nathan was frozen on the spot, he never expected Haley to say something like that to him… especially now. _Did she intend to hide that from me? _He thought finally coming back to himself. He finally released Haley and took two steps back looking at her with incredulity. "Pregnant?" He asked in just one breath.

Haley nodded. "It's yours," she added quickly. She saw his face go from pale white to bright red in about a second and she immediately regretted having specified.

"I figured that much Haley!" He snapped. "I wasn't going to insult you with such an obvious question," Said Nathan coldly, his face unreadable. Actually another possibility of someone fathering the baby did not even cross his mind. "I used to think higher of you then that."

" _Used to?" _Thought Haley with disbelief. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She snapped back. "Explain yourself," she added angrily. He was acting like he was the victim when she was the one who had been abandoned by the person she loved the most.

"Oh you perfectly know where I'm coming from!" Said Nathan more pained then angry. "I mean… " He shook his head trying to find some kind of coherence in his thoughts. "How far are you with this pregnancy huh?" He asked rhetorically. "The last time we were together was about, ummm, 3 months ago so please… " He felt his body fill up with anger again. "It left you plenty of time to come clean about all this!"

"All '_this__'_?'' Haley started pacing too. Her thoughts were just mixed with anger. She knew that Nathan wouldn't react well to the announcement, but trying to make her feel like the bad guy was overly insulting; "It's my body…my baby! I was the one who had to assume the consequences of this stupid attempt to seduce you!" She said shaking with pure rage now remembering all the pain she felt when he broke her heart. "It was my decision to take and…"

"That's where you' re wrong!" Shouted Nathan his blue eyes were almost black with anger. "This was life altering for me too…you had to tell me and…''

"I'm telling you now!!" Shouted Haley. "What else do you need? Geez…'' She shook her head and sat on a small wooden chair; "You're overreacting and…'' she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She knew it wasn't good for the baby. "I'm not asking you for anything," she added calmer. "You can be as involved with this as you want to be."

"You still don't get it do you?" Asked Nathan not shouting anymore but with clear anger and disappointment lacing his voice. "I can't help but think that…that…'' he sighed, "That you weren't going to tell me about our baby if I didn't come here."

Nathan saw Haley blush slightly her eyes filling up with guilt and he knew he wasn't far from the truth, this hurt him even more…really breaking something deep inside.

_Our baby__…_Thought Haley; the _'__our__'_made her shiver with pleasure.

"I was going to tell you…'' She said in a whisper trying to keep eye contact in spite of the guilt that was eating her up at this moment. _Chris forced me. _She added to herself.

"When? When the kid graduated college?" Asked Nathan sarcastically. "You suck at lying Haley…Don't insult me by trying." He added cold again.

"I WAS going to tell you!" She added hurt by Nathan's assumption.

"Really Haley?" Asked Nathan trying to find Haley's eyes. "Look at me…'' He ordered, Haley lifted her head and looked at him with her chin up. "Can you honestly tell me that you intended to tell me about the baby…'' he raised a finger to stop her from answer too fast. "And that nobody was actually forcing you to tell me." He added starting to understand Chris's insistence.

Haley's mouth felt open, _Dang! I can count on him to ask all the wrong questions! _She added to herself angry that she was a bad liar. She stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and decided to answer the question. "You said you wanted to live the college experience to the fullest Nathan…You wanted to fool around no strings attached and…'' She was speaking with an even and sure voice. "And I thought it was for the best!"

"The best? The best for who?" Asked Nathan crossing his arms on his chest. "Please don't say for me because I can't be sure of my reaction;" He added so coldly that it sent chills down Haley's spine. "You know why you're unforgivable…you perfectly know why!" He added like he was spitting venom.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah??" She asked standing up from the chair. "Please humor me…" She added scowling.

"Don't play the damn amnesia trick on me Haley!" Said Nathan gritting his teeth. "I know you've got an enormous memory and…" He sighed loudly with exasperation. "You remember that night on the beach…" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "We talked all night wrapped in warm blankets looking at the stars." He added but he couldn't help but let the tenderness show in his voice as he remembered that night.

"I didn't forget…" She said looking away crossing her arms on her chest. _It__'__s the night you swore that you would love me forever…what a joke..._she added sadly to herself. "Wish I did…." She mumbled clearly enough for him to hear.

Nathan decided to ignore her comment. "We were talking about the future and I told you that if I had a kid someday I wanted to be a good dad and… and that one of my worse fears was to not being there for my child when he needed me." He said his voice growing harsher as he spoke. "And you almost made me an absentee father Haley! That's why I'm so mad!! You knew how I would feel, but you intended to do it regardless!" He added his voice shaking. In fact his whole body was shaking.

"Yeah? Right back at you Scott!" Barked Haley her eyes full of tears. She was always crying when she was furious and this time it was even worse then furor. " _What are you afraid of my angel?_" Said Haley mimicking Nathan voice. "_I__'__m scared not to be enough for you Nathan…Scared to loose you."_ Said Haley as she said on that night. "_You could never loose me, I__'__ll never hurt you… I__'__ll love you forever." _Added Haley still mimicking his voice, before letting out a sarcastic snort. "Please! You broke your promise and my worse fear come alive way before I did it to you so shut the hell up now okay!" She had a sarcastic laugh. "Don't play the damn victim! You don't really fit the part sorry." She added with spite.

"You know why I did what I did Hales I…" He shook his head as if he was giving up. "You better go home…." He looked back up into her eyes. "I need time to think and I don't want to say things I'll regret."

Haley nodded and took her bag. She knew the situation would only get worse. They were both tired and angry. Haley opened the door but as stubborn as she was she wanted to have the last word before going. "Don't worry Nate…. You can't hurt me more then you already did anyway…." She said before closing the door behind her looking for her phone through her tears. "It's me…. I need you…I'll be over soon." she said her voice shivering before calling a cab.

2323232323232323232323232323232323

Haley stopped in front of the small white town house and sighed. _You__'__re being selfish! Inconsiderate!! _She told herself before getting out of the taxi, but she couldn't help it. She knew she was going to hurt people on the way she was going but her wish was stronger.

She quickly walked to the door, it was really late now and the chill of the night was really getting into her already tired body. She knocked quickly three times on the door.

"Hey…" She said sheepishly when the man answered the door.

Sam looked at Haley for a second before moving out of the way to let her in. He knew she made her choice, that she would never love him, but he just couldn't leave her out of his life.

Haley walked in and turned to face him. "I'm sorry I…I know I'm not being fair." She said guiltily. "I have no right to come here to try to fix something that will eventually hurt you but…"Her eyes filled up with tears. "You're helping me feel better, like my own personal sun…" she shook her head. "You're only one able to bring a genuine smile on my face these days. You're…you're…"She started, closing her eyes.

Sam walked to her and hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's ok…" he whispered against her forehead. "Everything will be ok…I like being the one bringing a smile on your face even…even if it's the only thing I do." He added nicely trying to sound detached even if he could feel Haley's body tremble and he heard a light yawn. "You're exhausted sweetie" he added nicely breaking their embrace.

"I…don't want to go home." She said pouting slightly. "I just need some peace and…and you're the only one bringing me that peace." She added sincerely.

Sam nodded with a kind smile. _I__'__ll phone Chris later_. He thought. "You can sleep here if you want." He said starting to walk her down the hall. "I've got a empty bedroom," he said opening the door of a small room. "This is Deans' room when he's around. "

Haley nodded gratefully. "Thank you…"She just said walking in. "Wou-" She stopped starting to bite her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" Asked Sam in an encouraging tone. "What's going on? You can tell me," He added with a trusting smile.

"Would…would you stay with me for a while?" she asked shamefully.

"Oh…" Said Sam surprised by this request. He cleared his throat." Of course I will," he said nicely joining her into the room. _I__'__m suffering already...I guess I__'__m really looking for punishment…Masochistic! _He thought angry with himself for loving her so much and knowing she would never be his, yet a part of him knew it was better this way. Sam laid beside Haley. "Sleep sweetie…. rest for a while. I promise everything will be clearer soon." He took her hand. "Everything will make sense in the morning" he added hoping that she would finally tell him what happened with Nathan.

--

Haley was woken up by the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. This delicious smell made her stomach growl.

"Food…Yummy!" She said with a smile walking into the kitchen.

"Yep!" Said Sam with a cocky grin putting a full plate in front of her. "Eat and then we'll talk," he said sitting in front of her resting his chin on his hand.

"Ok…spill it!" Said Haley biting a slice of bacon. "I can see you want to say something but you don't know how."

"You know me too well already." Said Sam with a humourless laugh.

"Ditto…" Said Haley with a smile. "So…. Are you going to say something or…"

"Chris just phoned me…" Said Sam uncomfortably. "Nathan's waiting for you there."

"Oh…" Said Haley blushing furiously with a mix of anger and guilt. "He...They…He knows I'm here?" She asked guiltily. She felt stupidly ashamed like she was cheating on someone.

"I guess he does…I don't see why he shouldn't" Sam shook his head. "You're not doing anything wrong and well…" He shrugged slightly "he's always on your mind anyways." He added looking away.

"Huh? What?" Asked Haley confused.

"You talked in your sleep last night…" Said Sam sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Asked Haley surprised. "What did I say?"

"Ummm…" Sam reddened slightly with discomfort. "You said _'__I__'__m so sorry Nathan I love you so much…let__'__s be us again.__'_" He said feeling the same pain ripping his heart as it did when he heard her last night.

"I…. Yeah…Well…." Haley sighed. "It was pretty ugly last night." Said Haley simply.

"Yeah?" Asked Sam wincing. "Well the anger means that you care…. You care about each other too much Hales."

Haley opened her mouth to talk but Sam stopped her putting a finger on her lips.

"I'm not blaming or judging you…. You know I don't," he said nicely. "But…" he shrugged slightly. "You know you love him and…"

"It's just that…argh!!" Started Haley putting her fork violently on the plate. "You don't know what happened!"

"So tell me what happened…" He said in a even voice like Haley didn't just snap at him.

Haley told him the condensed version of what happened and calmed herself along the way. "And you see…what pisses me off is that he is acting like a victim but…" she shook her head. "He said he wanted to live the whole college experience. I mean come on!! He told me that having a girlfriend was too much already. What was I supposed to think huh? That he wanted the baby?? I don't think so!" She said pouting in a childish way.

Haley saw Sam twitch his mouth a little on the left side. She rolled her eyes. "What?" She asked not really angry. "I know you want to comment," She said waving her hand as an invitation to speak.

"Well…" He crooked his head on the side. "I know what he did was really wrong and I totally get your point but…you've got to admit that even if he did you wrong his heart was in the right place and…" He took a fork of food from her plate and handed it to her. "But I think his reaction is mainly due to what he almost lost you know…."

Haley frowned confused.

"Let me explain." He said taking a sip of his coffee trying to organize his thoughts. "The guy fear is to not be a good father like his was for so long right?" He asked and Haley nodded. "Well… can you realize that by making his choice of letting you go he almost realized his worse fear and he would have been the one to blame for it!" Said Sam sincerely not able to stop the sympathy he felt for Nathan. "It's enough to shake up a man Haley…. I'm almost sure his anger was mostly out of fear and directed on him."

"I dunno…". She said pouting not wanting to feel bad for Nathan. "I'm not sure I'm ready to see him now." She added stubbornly.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby sweetie. I perfectly know that you're going to get back with him eventually and you know it too…" Sam stood up and pretended to refill his cup in order to hide the pain he was feeling. "It's not fair to try to pretend the contrary. It's not fair to Nathan, it's not fair to your baby, it's not fair to you and ...Hell it's not fair to me!" He added trying to sound as detached as he could. "You will always be his and you even admitted it yourself. So…" He walked back to stand behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why wait any longer huh? Go back to him…Talk and clear this all mess."

Haley sighed and put a hand on top of his left. "Ok…. I know you're right but it's really scary to give your heart again to the person who did destroy it in the first place." She finally admitted guiltily. "You try to find any excuse possible not to."

Sam squeezed her shoulders nicely. "You're strong and brave! I know you'll find the strength and…" He smiled "just know that if he breaks your heart again…I'll break his face." He added jokingly knowing that he did mean it, deep down.

Haley nodded.

"Okay…I'll drive you now. And please don't let pride or fear get stuck on the way again." He said seriously. "It never gives you the best way to be happy."

Haley ran to Sam and hugged him. "How on earth did I deserve such a fantastic friend?" She asked emotionally. "You're my own personal sun you know that?"

"I know that…I do…" Said Sam breaking their embrace, it was too much for now. He needed time to get over all that; sometimes it did suck to be the good guy! "Ok let's go!" He said nonchalantly reaching for his car keys.

**In next chapter: Will you marry me? **


	28. Together

**A.N: **Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update in like 2 weeks but I found a job and all….But I'll try my best to update again earlier then that!

A special thank to my reviewers, you guys keep me writing even when I'm really tired lol. I love you all, you're fantastic!!

A special thanks to Kelly for editing this chapter you rock and a special thought for my lil'spidermonkey ( I'm so proud of you girly).

Well don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think. Your opinion mean a lot to me.

Thanks again. xoxo

**Chapter 28: Together**

Haley made her way back to the flat as Sam waited downstairs.

"Send me Keller…I'm sure he'll be ready to sell his own organs to get out of that flat" he said with a quick laugh.

Haley nodded and took a deep breath before going in. She knew they were both right and being childish wouldn't help. She had to put the future of their child first.

"Hey…" She said walking in and seeing Chris and Nathan both sitting awkwardly in the living room looking at each other.

Nathan stood up as Chris jumped out of his seat.

"Well I've got to…there's…" he started looking at his watch. "I need to…." He continued.

Haley couldn't help the smile from forming at the corner of her mouth. "You don't need a crappy excuse to get the hell out," She said jokingly. "Sam's waiting for you downstairs."

"K…" Said Chris rushing out kissing her quick on the forehead.

As soon as the door was closed Nathan and Haley looked at each other for a minute.

"I'm sorry…" They both said at the same time.

"Sorry?" Asked Nathan surprised. "Why would you be sorry for Haley?" He asked incredulous "I'm the one sorry, being the source of all this situation." He added shaking his head sadly.

"I…"Haley sat and invited him to do the same. "I'm to blame too I mean…" She rubbed her belly lovingly. "I should have told you about the baby straight away and listened to what you had to say. And yesterday…. yesterday I was too stubborn to recognize that I was to blame too I…" She shook her head and reddened slightly. "I was just childish and for that I'm sorry. I guess I still have some pretty good teenage protest gene in me."

Nathan smile and his eyes filled up with love. "I missed that…" he said his voice full of emotion. "You've no idea…"He added keeping his eyes intensively on Haley, which made her blush even more.

"What did you miss?" She asked curiously.

"Your blushing of course!" He said like he was stating the obvious. "It gives your face the most beautiful color in the world. It's…phenomenal."

Haley looked down and started to play with her pinky ring as she does every time she gets uncomfortable. "Thanks…"

"Still have a problem with accepting compliments huh?" Asked Nathan rhetorically on a lighter tone. "We'll work on that." He added more seriously.

Haley nodded still looking down. "What do you want to do?" She asked evasively.

"What do I want to do?" He asked surprised by such a question.

Haley looked up and shrugged slightly.

"Well I intend to be there…" He said still confused by her question. "Be in your life as much as you want me to be…I want to be here for our baby. As 'US' is concerned well I love you… always have and …" he cleared his throat. "Whatever I said it will never change how in love I'm with you."

Haley frowned in confusion.

"You never answered my question but …" Nathan took a deep breath, he was so scared to asked the question…he was dreading for the answer, but he needed to know, he needed to win her back no matter what. "It seems that you and Sam are more then…. I mean are you two together?" He finally asked, but imagining them together hurt him way more then he thought was possible.

Haley looked at Nathan from the corner of her eyes. "There is a reason why I told Sam about the baby Nate." Said Haley tranquilly. "Angry or not, broken or not, blinded by the pain and disillusion or not and…" she shook her head "as strongly as I tried to fight it I always knew my heart was yours forever Nathan so no…the answer is no." She said nicely taking his hand. "I'm not with Sam, but he was very good to me" she smiled. "He help me from drowning so many times…. He's a good friend... A good person."

Nathan brought her hand to his lips. "You…you don't regret our kiss do you? Because for me it was like the end of my misery. Please… Please tell me what I've got to do to make it all right." He asked in a begging tone.

"I don't regret the kiss as for making things all right there's not much then you can do Nate just time will make things all right." She smiled kindly. "Let's take our time okay? And…" she shivered. "I'll appreciate your help next week when we go to tell to my mother and brother that we're going to be parents soon."

Nathan flashed his brighter smile and went to sit beside Haley. "_ 'We're going to be parents…'_ I like the sound of that." He added sincerely kissing her forehead. "And of course I'll be there when you tell them. I'm here now and…believe it or not I don't intend to leave you ever again." He added gravely not able to stop the guilt and pain from filling his heart.

Haley nodded and looked away so he wouldn't see the uncertainty in her eyes, knowing it would hurt him.

"So…" Started Nathan wanted to change subjects. "Who do we have to announce the great news to? I know Chris and Sam know about it, but is that all?" He asked expecting Haley to say that Brooke knew about the baby too. It would explain the death glares.

"Yeah…Oh no wait…" Said Haley blushing slightly giggling at the same time. "Gavin DeGraw knows too." She said seriously.

"Of course he does!" Said Nathan thinking that Haley was joking and he was happy about that. "What about Shakira?"

"No I'm serious Nate…" Said Haley biting her bottom lip. "It's a long story but except you 3 other people know about the baby: Chris, Sam and Gavin DeGraw."

"Ummm…" Started Nathan pretending to think doing his best to keep a serious face. He was sure that the story was comical, but it could wait for now. He had much more important things to do now.

"Well…" Said Haley seeing That Nathan was just looking at her without really trying to chat anymore. "I've got an appointment tomorrow with the doctor if you want to come, it's for an ultrasound." Nathan nodded vigorously which brought a smile on Haley's face. _Maybe he really is thrilled about the baby. _She added to herself. She stood up cautiously quickly imitated by Nathan. "Okay... I think we did pretty well didn't we?" She asked honestly pleased by their adult behavior.

"We're really mature that's for sure!" Said Nathan jokingly with a voice clearly meaning the exact opposite.

Haley had a quick laugh and rubbed her belly instinctively as she had been doing all the time since she found out about her pregnancy.

Nathan looked at her gesture with envy. He wanted to rub her belly too, be closer to their baby, but he didn't want to upset her in any way.

Haley cleared her throat with discomfort. "I don't want you to think you're unwelcome and all that but I really need to take a shower and then I've got some songs to take to work."

"Oh okay…" Said Nathan a bit saddened to part already. Haley turned around to walk to the front door, but Nathan didn't move looking determined.

"Marry me Haley." He blurted out without even thinking about it, his eyes widening with horror when he saw her freeze still keeping her back at him.

"What?" Asked Haley with disbelief her eyes still locked on the door.

"Marry me?" He asked now trying to avoid the commanding tone he had the first time.

Haley cleared her throat and tried to control her surprise and suppress the feeling of anger that this question brought up. "Ok…I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that and like you didn't say a word." She said calmly still looking at the door. "It's just the emotions talking."

Nathan shook his head negatively before realizing Haley couldn't see him. "I mean it Haley…you said you still loved me as much as before so…" He took a deep breath. "Please…be my wife." He added his voice shivering with anticipation and emotion.

"I…" Haley finally turned around looking at Nathan trying to read his mind. "I really wish you wouldn't Nate." She said colder. "We're not in the 50's anymore!" She said with clear exasperation. "Don't worry I don't need you to make me an '_honest woman__'_" she said with heavy sarcasm. "I can't believe you're insulting me like that…" She said shaking her head. "Everything was going so well." She added sadly.

Nathan could read her and he could see that she was too irrationally angry. She thought he was asking her to marry him only for the baby. This mislead made him smile.

"Oh no Scott…" Said Haley even angrier pointing her index finger at him. "Hide that smile right now because god help me I'll hurt you!" She added her voice shivering with anger.

Nathan did his best to hide his smile, but he wanted to smile even more. Imagining Haley trying to hurt him physically was hilarious. "Yeah ummm…" he started trying to sound serious. "Do you really think I'd ask you to marry you because you're pregnant? Really?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uh huh!" Said Haley bitterly like it was a fact.

Nathan shook his head "Awwww Haley…Aren't you silly." He said nicely with his voice and eyes full of love.

He saw her eyes lit with anger, but raised his hand to stop her from interrupting.

"Did you never wonder why Lucas believed you so fast?" Asked Nathan curiously. "I mean really…" He crossed his arms on his chest with some amusement in his eyes. "I mean sure your lying skills did improve with time, but come on you're not good enough to fool Lucas and you never wondered? Really??" He added with honest curiosity.

Haley opened her mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut again.

"Haley, Haley, Haley," Nathan shook his head negatively faking disapproval. "You're so quick usually." He sighed, "Lucas never thought I would leave you because…." He reached for his jacket and took a little velvet box from it.

Haley eyes flew to the black box and stayed glued on it, as shock ran through her and she quickly sat on the chair near where she was standing.

Nathan walked to Haley and looked down to meet her eyes. "Your brother came with me…. I bought this ring before finding out about Stanford," he told her nicely playing with the box. "I always wanted you to be my wife Haley James…. Baby or no baby…" He laughed and kneeled in front of her.

"Nathan…" She whispered her eyes full of surprise and incertitude. "I…. I…" She brought her hand to his cheek and rubbed it with her fingertips. She locked eyes with the little box again to make sure it was real. Nathan wanted to marry her…. wanted to be with her…She didn't even dream of something like this even in her wildest dreams. She tried to persuade herself for so long now that he didn't want her, that she wasn't enough.

Nathan cleared his throat. "I'm going to propose to you now..." He said with a bright smile trying to have Haley's attention.

Haley's head snapped up and looked at Nathan with wide eyes.

"I was giving you the heads up…To get you prepared." He added trying to put some humor in this stressing moment. " I…" He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know it's not the perfect moment and…" he grimaced. "It's so not how I planned it, but I love you, I love you so much…." Haley's eyes were filling up with tears. "I know I hurt you pretty bad and I'll do everything I can to make up for this dark time even if it takes until my last breath." He said with a somber voice. "But I need you to know that my love for you will never fade…its true love…Soul mate love." Nathan kissed her hand. "I know that I need you deep into my bones, in the pit of my stomach and mostly here…" He said putting Haley's hand on his chest for her to feel his heart beating rapidly.

Haley opened her mouth to say something but Nathan shushed her by gently placing a finger on her mouth.

"Just hearing your voice, just looking into your eyes gives me reasons for this world to go round. I know I've been created to love you…to give you everything you deserve." He took a deep breath and sighed heavily trying to get passed the big lump that the emotion created in his throat. "I failed you Sweetheart and for that I'm sorry, but I'm only human….A human so desperate to do the right thing for the person he loves more then life that he only succeeded to hurt both of them pretty bad but… My intentions were…I…I just know that you're the essence of my life, you're my sanity, every beat of my heart, every breath I take." He took a strand of Haley's hair and started to play with it.

Haley closed her eyes, letting the tears quietly fall on her cheeks. She could see Nathan's eyes full of love…He meant every word he said. Her heart was about to burst, the emotion was blocking the air in her lungs. She was so confused, she didn't know what to say.

"I will understand if you say no Hales," Said Nathan after seeing her closing her eyes. "I don't deserve much more right now, but I'll keep asking you till you see that you can trust me again, that you're my one and only love and that it will never change." He added with a voice full of confidence. "Anyways…" Nathan cleared his throat and opened the box revealing the ring to Haley. It was a solitary diamond surrounded by small rubies, Haley's favorite stone. "Haley Alice James…. Will you marry me?" He asked as Haley opened her eyes.

Nathan tried his best to keep his straight face and swore to himself that he would not hurt Haley by showing her his pain when she refused to become his wife.

Haley opened her mouth and let her answer come out in a whisper. "Yes." She didn't even think about it, it came directly from the heart.


	29. My Happy Ending

**_A.N:_ **Hey Guys! I know it took long enough for this chapter but as you all know I was pretty busy. Anyway this is the last chapter of the story. I'm a bit sad to see it over but you know trying to drag it out longer won't help with the quality… you know what I mean right?

Anyways, I want to thank you all for your support and fantastic reviews. I couldn't have finished this story without you especially with my move in a new country, a total new life.

I want to thank my two dear friends Kelly and Allie for their support and to beta my story. Love u guys.

**My happy ending:**

"Argh! Can you stop moving like a worm for at least one minute?" Asked Brooke with clear annoyance in her voice. "It's a custom made wedding dress Miss James, future Scott!" She added closing the buttons on her back.

Haley scowled at Brooke through the mirror. "Well I need to pee!" She said annoyed. "It's not my fault if your goddaughter is pressing on my bladder!" She added jutting her lower lip in a pout.

"Awww don't make me…what?" Brooke asked her hands frozen on the buttons. "My…. my goddaughter? Really?" She asked in a squeal.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course really! Like you didn't figure THAT one out!"

"Well…" Brooke said shrugging and cocking her head to the right pretending to be hurt. "I couldn't be sure you know…" she sighed heavily. "Since you hid so many things from me and all…I wasn't sure I was your best friend anymore." She added dramatically.

Haley shook her head. In fact, she always thought that it was Lucas who would go crazy about the pregnancy, but her mother and him took it fairly well knowing they could handle it as long as they were together. Brooke on the other hand was really happy until she found out that both Chris and Sam found out before her. It had been 2 months now and she kept playing that card to make Haley feel guilty. "You know…the guilt won't work forever…" Added Haley in a warning tone.

"Ehhh I'll get as much as I can…" Said Brooke with a cheeky grin. "Now go pee, I'll be waiting patiently! I'm done anyway, the dress is prefect." She added proudly helping Haley out of the dress. "You'll be the most beautiful bride in the world tomorrow."

"Uh huh." Said Haley looking at her friend doubtfully. "I'll be the pregnant bride." She added with a laugh.

"Yeah you will, but in an original clothes over bros dress even if by marrying Scott the bro comes first but…" .She shook off her own comment. "My wonderful goddaughter is worth it. I just hope she'll have a better fashion sense then you," added Brooke more to herself then to Haley's attention.

"_Whatever_ Davis!" Said Haley pretending to be hurt by the comment.

About an hour later Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in pajamas eating cookies in front of the living room TV of the small flat she was sharing with Nathan. They had moved in together about a week after they decided to get married now that Nathan got a spot on the Cardinal's Team. Everything was falling into place even better then she expected them to be. Chris and Sam had built a nice friendship with Nathan and life was going rather smoothly.

An overplayed, exaggerated loud sigh brought her back to reality.

Haley locked eyes with Peyton and they both rolled their eyes.

"What's up Brookie?" Asked Haley trying to sound concerned, but wanting to laugh trying to imagine what kind of weird thought was going through her head.

"I was thinking that…"Started Brooke

"That's a first!" Peyton said laughing.

Brooke stuck her tongue out, but concentrated her attention on Haley again. "I was thinking that it's the last time we'll be like this." She said sadly. "I mean tomorrow you'll be a Mrs., nothing will ever be the same again."

"Aww come on!" Said Haley wrapping her arms around Brooke. "You know you'll always be my Brookie!" She kissed Brooke's cheek loudly. "Married or not…it doesn't change anything you'll always be my best friend."

"I love you H. James…Almost Scott…" Said Brooke her voice breaking with emotion.

Peyton muttered something under her breath that the girls couldn't really get, but sounded like '_Drama queen__'_.

"You want me to call Jake?" Asked Haley innocently.

Brooke considered that for a second before looking at Haley through narrowed eyes. "Nuh huh! Nice try young lady!" She said shaking her head. "I get it!! You call Jake whose staying with Lucas and Nathan at Chris's tonight then…" she scowled at Haley "conveniently Nathan would drive Jake to the flat and you'd get to see him huh?" She asked with accusation in her voice.

"What? I didn't even think about that!" Said Haley doing her best to sound hurt, trying to make Brooke feel guilty. She hadn't seen Nathan for two days now trying to follow Brooke's stupid rule that the bride couldn't see the groom for the 48 hours preceding the wedding.

"Oh don't even try that with me Hales." Said Brooke seriously. "I invented the _'__I-look-sad-to-get-what-I-want__'_ look. There's no way you are going to see Nate before the wedding." She looked at Peyton for a second before concentrating her attention back on Haley. "Lucky enough I sleep in your room so don't even think about sneaking out."

Haley let an exasperated sigh out. "You're Machiavelli!" She said standing up while Brooke stood up to follow close behind.

"I dunno who that is, but thank you very much," said Brooke starting to follow Haley.

"You don't need to follow me Brookie. I'm in my PJ's, it's night…I'm not going to sneak out I promise. I need to pee and it's something I would pretty much like to do alone if you don't mind." Said Haley squaring her shoulders

Brooke raised her hands surrendering. "Fine...GO!" She said sitting back on the sofa. She added something sounding like '_Grinch,__'_ but Haley ignored her happy she didn't notice that she took her cellular from the table.

Nathan was in the car trying to get a glance at Haley through their flat windows. Two days without her was too long. _I lived without her long enough. I don__'__t want to lose a minute more then necessary. _He thought seeing her standing up and going to the bathroom.

About 2 minutes later he heard his phone beep in his pocket. A big grin spread on his face when he saw who it was from.

_I miss u…I love u. I can__'__t wait for tomorrow and be your wife. I hope ur having more fun then me. xoxo H. _

"More fun then you are? I don't think so…miss you like hell. Being away from you it's like having a part of me taken away." Said Nathan out loud while replying to Haley.

Haley sighed reading his reply. Was it possible to get everything we ever wanted and more? She asked herself with disbelief.

**232323232323232323232323**

It was long passed midnight, but Haley couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but be lost in her thought of what her future would be.

She carefully stood up to get a glass of milk from the fridge. Almost as soon as she turned on the light she heard her phone beep on the table.

_Open the door. _Said the text mysteriously.

Haley frowned and walked quietly to the door. As soon as she opened it her face lit up with joy. Nathan was standing there with his perfect smile.

"Nate…What? How?" She whispered.

Nathan walked to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to see you…See your beautiful face before tomorrow." He whispered against her lips. "You don't even know how much I missed you." He added before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I can imagine if it's nearly as much as I missed you." Said Haley bringing her hand to his lips and tracing them slowly. "It's risky for you to be here you know." Said Haley with humor in her voice. "The wedding tyrant is here and well…" Haley turned her head around still secured in Nathan's strong arms. "She might have a shot gun you know." She added pretending to be serious.

"I don't care…I would brave every danger if I got a chance to hold you in my arms." He said trying to be humorous too, but his eyes were showing all the seriousness of his affirmation.

Haley smiled blissfully. "I know how you feel. I would brave many things to be with you."

"And you did unfortunately." Nathan whispered to her ear. He loved her scent, and couldn't keep his nose on her neck forever. "I… I just needed to tell you so many things before the wedding. I needed to thank you…." he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Thank you for loving me." He added brushing her lips so softly with his thumb that it could have been a feather.

"I…Yeah of course I love you and there is no reason for you to thank me for that Nathan." Said Haley still whispering, but her voice full of panic. "What…Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why did you come just now? Is there something wrong?" She added breathing faster. An incontrollable panic took her by surprise and the horrible idea that Nathan came to say goodbye.

"No nothing's wrong," he said in a soothing voice. "There's so many things I need you to know before you walk down the aisle tomorrow." Said Nathan still keeping Haley securely in his arms, his eyes on hers as if they were the two only people in the world, but to some extent it was true, they were each others world. "Tomorrow you will be mine, you will declare to the world that you choose me and only me but…. I don't think I'll be able to say all I have to say then because…" He took a deep breath "The emotion will cripple me as always, but I need you to know that choosing me, giving me your heart was the most significant act that anybody could ever do." He gently brushed her hair with his left hand while keeping his right around her waist. "You saved me Haley…You don't even know it, but your love is what makes my heart beat."

"But Nate…" Started Haley.

"I'm not done love." Said Nathan shushing her with a chaste kiss. "I didn't brave danger for nothing." He added quickly looking at the bedroom door before looking at Haley again.

"Some danger indeed…" Said Haley with a small shudder imagining how Brooke would irritate her to death for the next decade if she saw them together just now.

"Thank you for giving me your heart, your love and a daughter." He said rubbing her belly adoringly. "Thank you…" He said kissing her nose. "Thank you…". He kissed her forehead. "Thank you…"He finished finally kissing her lips.

"My heart was yours since you shared that chocolate bar with me in what seems a lifetime ago." She smiled with nostalgia. "Europe…"

"Changed everything," said Nathan finishing her sentence. "That's when I realized that I couldn't live somewhere where you weren't. I noticed that someone might take you away from me one day and that…that hurt me way more then I thought it would. I couldn't ignore it any longer and boy…" He shook his head. "it scared me to death. I was petrified to let all my defenses down, but I had way too much to lose if I didn't tell you how I felt and that's the best choice of my life, that's when I really started to live."

"Me too…" Said Haley standing on her tiptoes to kiss Nathan's lips. "Me too…I mean I truly think we saved each other on so many level."

"Hales?" They heard Brooke's sleepy voice from the bedroom.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love…my heart. Sleep well and tomorrow you'll be mine," added Nathan kissing her quickly before going and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Just so you know…I've always been yours…I don't think I ever had a choice." Haley whispered to the door before turning around walking back to the room. "I'm here Brookie, go back to sleep."

**235235235235235235**

It's had been 4 months now since Haley became Mrs. Scott. They both thought that life couldn't get better then that until they held their daughter in their arms. They've heard so many times of how holding your baby in your arms made you realize everything, but they never thought how much love, how complete they would feel.

"Welcome to the world…" Said Nathan taking his daughter from Haley's arms. "She's perfect… thank you so much for this amazing present" He said the voice shivering with emotion.

"She's got your eyes." Said Haley lovingly in awe.

"She's got your nose and lips…" Said Nathan looking at his daughter as if he was looking at an angel who had just flown down from heaven. "We waited for you…We couldn't wait to meet you. We love you so much Naley."

Naley Karen Scott was born on the 14th of February, which ironically was the best present that both Nathan and Haley could have dreamt of. The perfect symbol of their love…the proof that they were meant to be.


	30. Note

Hey Guys!

I'm going to do something totally shameless and ask you to vote for my video I really REALLY want to win!

I made the top 10 (Well 11 really) and I wanted to know if any of you would like to vote for me pretty please? If I win I will post a poll and wrote a story that YOU want me to write!

My trailer is Trailer 11 (Steffy2106)

And the link is…jenniferarmentrout(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2012/02/obsidian-fan-made-trailer-voting-is-now(dot)html

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!

PS for those who wait I will update Rebirth by Wednesday at the latest


End file.
